Dating My Dead Cousin's Boyfriend
by KittenKagome
Summary: Rating may change. Kagome's death brings dark days to everyone she knew. However, one newcomer to Japanese shores just may bring the light back to their lives.
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

The smell of the place was enough to make her vomit.

With her hat held tight against her head, she slowly snaked her way through the stangnant crowd. Sounds of cries and moans could be heard from various huddled groups, holding on to each other for dear life and sanity. It was a somber event, and the cries of pain were a little more than even she wanted to take.

In the middle of the room lay the one for whom the event was planned. A beautiful dark haired young woman slept enternally in her casket, dressed in a fine, silk kimono decorated with blue and pink flowers. There was a light amount of makeup on her face, enough to make her look like a sleeping princess from a storybook.

She adjusted her hat and stared at the girl. "Kagome, why did you do this?"

It was the only thing she could say once she finally got the chance to see her cousin face to face. They had grown up together in the United States, but when Kagome turned 13 she left for her mother's homeland, Japan, and changed both of their lives forever. Before she came to the gathering she had coached herself not to cry, but seeing her cousin like this proved too much for even her strong soul.

So, tears fell.

They were silent though, and quickly snatched away from sight by a tissue. Her feet would've remained frozen in place beside the casket if she didn't hear someone call her name.

"Marathon! Marathon!"

She turned her head and saw her younger cousin come running up to her. Before she could speak, he pressed his face into her chest and sobbed.

"Souta."

"Marathon its not fair! I thought InuYasha could handle this! He was invicible! He could handle anything! How could this happen?"

_InuYasha, _she thought. She knew that name well, it was in the subject in the many emails that Kagome had sent to her this past year. At first she didn't beleive her, but soon had faith, and would probably the only person besides her immediate family who would.

"I know Souta. Kagome and InuYasha were attacked and Kagome didn't make it.." Marathon repeated the words that her aunt had spoken to her over the phone, seeing as she didn't have any more details. "That era of his is a dangerous time, isn't it?"

Souta only cried more, and Marathon cursed herself for again saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. She walked Souta over to a chair to sit down, and then noticed someone else in a corner, standing out despite the fact he was trying to hide.

"Its all InuYasha's fault!" Souta gasped inbetween cries, and Marathon instantly noticed the individual in the corner, with long ivory hair and an outfit of pure black, cring even more.

"Souta, its no one's fault. Im sure everything that couldv'e been done, was done. I think he is tearing himself up on the inside, and doesn't need you or anyone else doing it for him."

Souta nodded, what he said was purely out of grief anyway. He wandered back to his mother, and Marathon slowly approached this infamous InuYasha.

He was curled in up a chair, shivering. His amber eyes were flooded with tears, and he was more pale, she was sure, than Kagome was. Cautiously, she put a hand on his shoulder but it was only swatted away, his claws tearing into her hand.

"Ah! Shit!" She held her bleeding hand.

"Get away from me, " InuYasha hissed. "I don't want to be here. They are forcing me to be here."

Normally Marathon would've retaliated big time for the wound inflicted on her, but calmed her anger to approach him, even more cautiously this time. "I'm Marathon Eriance, Kagome's cousin from Maryland."

"So?"

She curled her lip in thought and brushed away a tear. "I know you are InuYasha, I've seen pictures, so all I want to say is that it wasn't your fault and Kagome wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"You MORON" InuYasha sprang to his feet, battle-ready. "Of course its my fault! Its all my fault! You come here from half way across the world and expect to know it all! You don't know a damn thing!" He swung at her wildy, his eyes fading in and out from shades of red.

Marathon caught his arm and flipped him over. InuYasha paused and stared at her, still breathing heavily. She backed away and looked at her hands, _I shouldn't be showing that kind of strength, what am I trying to do, make myself public? _she thought as she fell back into a chair.

The crowd that had gathered to see a fight started to thin, and Ms. Higurashi was the first up there. She adjusted the skull cap that InuYasha was wearing to hide his ears, and led him to the back without another word. When she came out, she hugged Marathon tightly, rocking back and forth.

"I wish you didn't have to come at a time like this. I wanted you to look foward to living with Kagome and Souta like they were your own brother and sister. You came to Japan to get a better life, and that is still what I intend to give you."

Marathon nodded and rested her head against her aunt's shoulder. Kagome could be seen out of the corner of her right eye, and that eye cried.


	2. Rampaging Sorrow

At the corner of the top of the stairs in the Higurashi household, Marathon curled up and watched each visitor come. The first came at about 7 in the morning, offering gifts, and the words spoken were few. When a person couldn't choke out the words, "im sorry" or "im here for you", they were reduced to tears, and always pulled everyone along with them.

Marathon had never been to Japan, and didn't really want to go in the first place. She came from a broken family, mostly relying on the Higurashis, that was, before they left, for the little support she did get growing up. She would've moved when Kagome did if her Uncle didn't have custody of her, and in the end it turned out to be more trouble to stay than it was to go.

She knew Kagome ever since she was an infant. Growing up, Marathon would protect her older cousin (just by one year) from bullies and thugs with a wave of a wooden sword, and eventually, the swipe of a claw. In turn Kagome would do her best to stand up for Marathon, coming up with various excuses on why she always had to wear a hat.

Since none of the visitors could get a good look at her, she removed her worn baseball cap. Ears similar to InuYasha's, except light brown, topped her head, and they seemed to be slightly more angular than his. Another visitor left, and she rested her head against the floor, ears twitching, catching all the cold air that was circulating around the house.

It was wintertime, and snowing. Marathon hated the snow, and the cold, and another bad twist of luck was that the heating bill would not be paid for a while due to the expense of the upcoming funeral. It may have been the mood of the people that made the house especially icy, so her ears got too cold she slipped her cap back on.

Back downstairs, Ms. Higurashi took a break from the visitors and rested in a chair. Souta was up, he had been longer than Marathon,and held tight to his mother's arm.

"Where is InuYasha?" he asked quietly, "I think I hurt his feelings yesterday."

Ms. Higurashi shook her head and pulled Souta on her lap. "He's in Kagome's room currently. He needs to heal on his own, that is how he is, and its the only way he is going to go through it."

Souta rubbed his hands to warm himself up and then rested against his mother, "I don't want you to leave me alone."

"I never intended to." Ms. Higurashi looked up at where Marathon was, like she was giving her the same message as she was giving her son.

Marathon got up and wandered to the outside of Kagome's room. She took care to make sure she didn't make a sound as she approached. The door was slightly ajar, and she peeked through to try to catch a glimpse of the hanyou.

InuYasha stood there, facing the wall. He was coughing, hard, and this almost made Marathon jump. When it stopped, he dug his claws into Kagome's bed and pressed his head against the side. The first thing Marathon heard from him was sobbing, then growling, then a horrific noise that she had not ever heard before.

InuYasha's eyes were blood red. He tore the covers off of the bed and pushed everything off of Kagome's dresser. Marathon watched, frozen as he tore the wallpaper from the wall and decimated through every item in the room in a frenzied rage. Hearing the commotion, Ms. Higurashi started up the stairs but stayed well outside of the door. Marathon turned her head, about to fill her in on what was going on, but she just nodded and pulled Marathon away from the door.

"Things can be replaced. Let him be." Her eyes focused on the ground as InuYasha continued his destruction.

"But what if he hurts himself?" Souta whispered. Ms. Higurashi frowned and led Souta downstairs.

Marathon remained. _What if he does hurt himself, _she thought, taking a step back_. He is like an animal. How can he just lose control like that? And if he is like me, will I end up like that too?_

Most of the room was in ruin by now, except for a lone picture that hung in the corner. In it, a eight-year old Kagome was hanging on a seven year old Marathon. Kagome was wearing a cute pink dress with a white sash, while Marathon was wearing purple jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a fishing cap. It was one of the last pictures that Kagome and her had taken together, and InuYasha was about to tear it to pieces.

"No!" Marathon ran into the room and stopped InuYasha's advancing hand. "Stop it you are acting crazy!"

InuYasha freed his arm and growled. No longer was the picture the source of his aggression. "Stupid hanyou, you want to die, don't you?"

"Stop it InuYasha. They may let you do whatever you want because you are upset, but I don't think its right. You are not the only one who lost Kagome!"

"SHUT UP!" InuYasha lunged at her. Marathon quickly got out of the way and extended her own claws, keeping as good a distance between them as she could.

"Just stop it! I don't want to fight you. But I will if you keep acting like a spoiled little brat." Her muscles tensed, she had never been afraid in a fight before, but now she was facing an unruly monster who didn't know what he was doing.

"Die."

Marathon felt a sharp pain going into her side. She looked down and saw her right arm bleeding, as InuYasha tried to tear it apart with his fangs. _He..moved so fast..._, she told herself as she tried to free her arm without damaging it further.

"I didn't want to hurt you..." She raised her free hand and slashed InuYasha right across the face. He withdrew and held his head in his hands, crying out. Marathon ignored her bleeding arm and got back into battle stance, but InuYasha didn't move.

Instead, he fell to the floor. The growls once again turned to cries of pain, both physical and mental, as he struggled to fight a battle within his own mind.

"Hanyou? What does hanyou mean?" Marathon asked herself quietly, "What did you call me?" She knew it really wasn't the time for a question and answer period, but it was bearing down on her mind.

He looked up. This time his eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Half. Half demon."

"Demon? Kagome never said the word demon before. She did say I was like you, but never really got into detail about it. Isn't being a demon a bad thing? The local pastor back in my old neighborhood sure thought so."

InuYasha looked at her confused, and then around the room. He himself was surprised at the damage he did, and ran his hands along the torn bedsheets and broken picture frames.

Marathon looked out of the door to see if anyone was coming. No one was, so she got down on her knees and began to pick up the room. She was lost in thought, the words hanyou and demon running through her mind. None of it made sense, and she knew she wouldn't get any more information out of InuYasha in this state.

No more than a few minutes later did Ms. Higurashi come back upstairs and usher them both out of the room so she could clean. Marathon remained in the hallway, but as soon as InuYasha left the room he darted outside and onto the roof. She thought about following him, but stopped herself from making the same mistake again.

The funeral would be 3 o'clock that afternoon in a nearby parlor. Since InuYasha attended the wake, no one insisted that he come to the funeral, especially after his earlier acting-out. Marathon shifted nervously in her seat, the fact that she had to sit so close to the body making her even more so. She imagined Kagome suffered a brutal attack, but in that coffin, she looked like she had simply fallen asleep and not gotten up.

Most of the service was a haze for Marathon. A priest came in and spoke, there was some sutra chanting, her grandfather and Souta spoke, but all the words and phrases just blurred together after a while. Kagome was a nice person, they would say, a caring person, a loving person. It upset Marathon even more to know that half the people who kept making these comments didn't even know her, and had no idea what they were talking about. People who are normally mean and nasty during day to day life will turn mild and meek at a funeral, and she could only wonder how many people were for real and how many were phony.

One of the people that stood out to her in a crowd was a handsome, youthful looking man who sat in the left corner of the room. She could see him mouthing 'kagome' over and over again, until an older woman, she assumed his mother, wrapped her arm around him.

"Hojo..." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

Marathon recognized that name as well. He was a schoolboy who had had a crush on Kagome, but never stood a chance with her. Not that Kagome was mean, but according to the emails she recieved, he was completely clueless and didn't know how to take a hint. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy though, and wondered if he was just as hurt by this as InuYasha was since they both claimed to be in love with her.

The final address was given as the indoor part of the service came to a close. She stood up and was led out with the immediate family first and got inside of the limo. Souta sat beside her, but his eyes were glued to the window.

"What are you looking for?" She asked him.

"InuYasha. I know he is going to come, even if its at the last minute."

She nodded and sunk back in her seat. The black limo felt like a coffin to her, and she couldn't wait to get out of it. It was a fairly lengthy ride to the cemetary, and the falling snow made it look like an old-TV movie. The silence was driving her crazy, and when they finally arrived at their destination, she was the first to get out and set her feet in the snow.

The hill on which the cemetary sat looked like it was made for a painting. Marathon had always been a lover of art, and couldn't help but take in the picturesque lanscape. That quickly faded, however, when Kagome's coffin came into view, now shut forever, positioned over the burial plot in traditional fashion.

The same priest gathered in front of the people and spoke. Now it was both Marathon and Souta looking for InuYasha, checking for signs of him in the few trees that were around. It then came the time where each person would take the flower they were given and place it on the casket for a final goodbye. Some took longer than others, and because Marathon was distracted, was the last person to go up there.

She placed both hands on the coffin. She told herself Kagome was dead, and that was the end of it. However, she didn't believe herself. Something about this situation, the way she died, and where she died, didn't seem like the right ending for Kagome Higurashi. When eyes began to fall on her she placed her carnation down on the coffin, and sharply turned her head when she heard footsteps behind her.

"InuYasha." Souta walked up to him and hugged him. InuYasha, staring off into the distance, rubbed Souta's back and walked to the coffin.

InuYasha stared at it. He shifted from one foot to another. The snow fell on his cap and began to collect. For five minutes after that he didn't so much as move. Ms. Higurashi took a step in his direction, but stopped when InuYasha finally spoke.

"I hate you Kagome."

With that, he was gone.


	3. Stay Put

Souta went all the way up to the attic, and knocked on the door. He held a brightly decorated package in his hand, with red and blue stripes and a huge orange bow. After no response he knocked again, moving his hand slowly over to the doornob to open it.

"Come in."

Souta entered slowly, presenting the package before his cousin. "For you."

"Hm?" Marathon blinked and picked up the package, staring at it. She set it down and brought a cigarette to her mouth and inhaled deeply. "Thanks, I'll look at it later."

Souta sat down on the floor and looked up at her. His already frowning face seemed to twist up more as he watched his cousin smoke. "You shouldn't do that. You are younger than Kagome was, and even she knows that stuff isn't healthy."

Marathon tapped her cigarrette into an ash tray and set it down. She pulled Souta into his lap. "Since when does it matter? I figured here, especially, no one would care. Its legal and everything."

Souta shook his head and got off of her lap ,"It doesn't mean its healthy, and Im not a little kid anymore Marathon."

"Oh." The latter part of Souta's statement hurt her the most, and she brought up the cigarrete to her mouth again. "It was hard enough to quit cannabis, I had to do something. Don't tell your mother, okay? I promise I'll be okay."

Souta lowered his head. "I don't want to lose anyone else. I won't. I'll be watching you." He left with a slam of the door, Marathon cringing as the sound of it hurt her ears. "Damn."

She curled up on the bed, and itched a tiny bump on on her lower back. When she was upset it always itched, and she had to consciously tear her hand away before she scratched it bloody. Her cigarrete was half gone, so she let it sit in the ash tray as she dug up some other items from her bookbag. Bongs, blunts, and tical, a blunt dipped in PCP, all tied up in a plastic bag.

"I was just experimenting, thats all." She put the bag back for now and pulled the covers up on her. "I don't get addicted. I just don't. I see my friends get screwed up all the time, but I didn't. I think. Just a regular old cigarette is all I need to calm my nerves." Her eyes rested on her bookbag, "For now."

Marathon scratched her fang against her lip. She tossed her hat to the floor and headed to the attic window. _I've never been this restless after a cigarrette, _she thought, picking out a kink in her hair with her claw.Down below she saw Ms. Higurashi, in a long black jacket and a white scarf, with her hands to her mouth calling out.

"InuYasha! InuYasha please, this is your home." Ms.Higurashi lowered her hands and looked around for any sign of him. When none came, she walked back inside, and Marathon turned away from the window.

_He does seem like the type who would run off. I heard what Souta said before. He might hurt himself if he loses control like that again. And what he said at her funeral..._Marathon's eyes narrowed and a hiss escaped her lips, _He may be angry but he has some nerve saying that in front of all those people. He's being a complete ass._

The anger faded and she scratched her claw against the window. _Kagome and I were best friends. She was the closest thing I had to a sister, and I promised her that I would always look out for her best interests. The only thing I can do now is make sure the people who were close to her don't lose their minds. _An image of the rampaging InuYasha from the day before appeared in her mind. This time, it looked like he was more a danger to himself than to those around him. _InuYasha needs my help. It will be my last duty to Kagome._

She got up and headed out her door. She went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Ms. Higurashi was trying to cook dinner. She was measuring out milk in a marked measuring cup, but her hands were unsteady, and the cup fell to the floor.

Still trembling, Kagome's mother got down with brush and dustpan and swept up the broken glass. Marathon's eye caught a small shard of glass stuck in her aunt's hand, and slowly stepped into the kitchen.

"The neighbors already brought food."

"I know." Ms. Higurashi finished cleaning the glass and headed to the fridge. "I needed something to do is all, and that food can be saved for later."

"You probably shouldn't be messing around with glass." Marathon took her aunt's hand and got the shard out of it. She wiped the blood away with a paper towel and led her to a seat. "If you want a fresh cooked meal, I can cook. If you want food that is edible, we can order out."

Ms. Higurashi smiled at Marathon's attempt to soothe her. "I was in the mood for something different. I've been snacking on the food the neighbors brought for a while, but I wanted something that I haven't had in a while. Something fancy."

"Then lets go out to dinner."

"I don't want to without InuYasha. He is a part of this family now, whether Kagome is here or not. His mother was killed when he was very little, and I know in some small way I have taken over that part for him. I do love him as if he were my own son, and I don't want to just leave without the entire family being here."

Marathon hugged her aunt gently. "Its dark outside. How about this, I'll try and get him to at least come home, but if I don't, promise me you will treat you and your son to a nice dinner out. The change of atmosphere will be good for you."

Her aunt inhaled deeply and shut her eyes to think. She nodded her head once and Marathon left the house.

The darkness. Marathon loved to paint pictures of feelings that emitted darkness, tortured souls, skeletons, lost children, bloody knives; in other words macabre and horror had been her thing the last few years. When death becomes personal, though, the feelings shift and a sense of fear and lack of escape creep into mind, making things that once were never blinked at completely terrifying.

Crackle, pop. Twigs and broken branches broke under her feet in the snow. Her shoes were not warm enough either, because the cold was already biting at her heels. She was half way across the property when she realized she didn't have her hat on, and would've gone back to get it if it wasn't dark out.

After scanning the bulk of the large Higurashi property, she headed back to the front and spotted the place where the old well stood. According to Kagome, this led to the world InuYasha was from. She went inside and stared down into it. Nothing.

"This is supposed to be some sort of portal?" Her breath was easily seen in the cold night air, and she took a step back to rub together her gloveless hands. "I don't get it."

''Maybe you are not supposed to." InuYasha's voice hit her ears.

Marathon's ears twitched, and she spotted InuYasha in the very corner of the room, among all the rusty old items that had been stored there. "Are you really from inside of there?" She pointed to the well.

"Obviously. Do I really look like I'm from here?"

"I don't look like I am either, yet I am."

"I doubt it," InuYasha's voice was distinctly snide and crude, "You are just a lost little hanyou raised by humans without a clue about who you are."

"Hanyou. Half demon. I really don't believe I am a demon."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are." InuYasha sprang to his feet and grabbed her ears.

"Ow!" Marathon pulled away and slid back. "Ass."

"Yeah, that pretty much describes the look of your face!"

Marathon extended her claws and hissed at him. _No way this creep could've been Kagome's boyfriend. I know a lot of girls go for the bad boys, but this guy just has issues,_she thought as her eyes remained locked on him.

InuYasha dismissed her aggressive stance and turned away from her. "What is it that you came here for?"

"My aunt is worried about you. She is a wreck and doesn't need you running off and making her feel worse. I know what its like to want to be alone, but don't put the pressure of her worrying about you on her now."

Without moving, InuYasha shooed her away. "Do you think I care about her?"

"Sorry, I guess I thought you had a heart. There was no way Kagome could've loved you."

InuYasha slammed his fist into the wall, making the entire structure shake."If she didn't love me, maybe she would still be alive."

Marathon backed out into the snow. "Can you do me a favor? Tonight she wants to take us out to dinner. I know you are not in the mood to go, but if you can at least promise me that you will stay on the property, it will ease her mind. She loves you and just wants to know where you are, whether you think you need it or not."

"Fine. I'll stay. Now go."

"Guess that is the best I'm going to get, " Marathon said no louder than a whisper and headed back into the house.

"He is going to stay outside for a while, but he promises to stay on the property."

She smiled weakly and got up. "I figured as much. Souta is getting ready to go now. We will go out for a while and bring him food back. You will be coming won't you?"

She trailed off in thought. _Should I? Maybe I should make sure dog-boy doesn't do anything stupid. No, I gotta know when to back off. _"I'll go."

"Good." Ms. Higurashi called up the stairs, "Souta are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He came down the stairs slowly, bundled up in hat, coat and scarf. He gave Marathon a sad, knowing look, before taking his mother's hand.

"Don't worry, " Ms. Higurashi soothed her son, rubbing his shoulder and back, "InuYasha will be fine, we won't be gone long anyway."

Marathon ran upstairs and grabbed her coat and secured her hat on her head. She then rethought the situation. If she was going to any sort of fancy restaurant, she wouldnt be allowed to wear a hat. She dug through her bookbag and pulled out a fancy scarf and stuffed it into her pocket. That would have to do for now. She ran back downstairs and out the door just as the other two were getting into the car.

"Aunt Kei," she got in the backseat of the car and scooted over to the right side, "I hope where we are going doesn't have a no hats policy."

Ms. Higurashi took her hands off the wheel and laughed lightly.

"What is so funny?" Marathon blinked at the laughter.

"I honestly forgot all about that. You wouldn't think I would considering how long InuYasha has been around here. Don't worry though, where we are going it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yes!" Souta raised his hands triumphantly, "Fast food!"

His mother shook her head, the smile still on her face. "Not quite. But I think it something everyone will enjoy."

The car backed up and got out into the street before speeding off. Before the house disappeared from view, Marathon saw InuYasha, or what she thought was him, watching them as they left.

_You better stay put, dog-boy._


	4. After Dinner

They arrived back home late. Ms. Higurashi felt guilty about leaving InuYasha alone longer than she intended, but was glad that Souta wanted to go to the movies afterwards and showed interest in something else besides staying home. Marathon took off her hat and rubbed her sore ears, the scarf she wore on her head itched her horribly, and taking it off provided great relief.

Ms. Higurashi's heart lightened, however, when she spotted InuYasha inside sitting at the dinner table. He was eating a piece of wheat bread, while letting his foot swing back and forth in front of the chair. Another obvious change in his appearance is that he wasn't wearing his usual red kimono, but a black T-shirt and jeans. The jeans were obviously Kagome's , they didn't fit him quite right, but they were long enough to at least reach his ankles.

InuYasha turned his head and looked at the group. His eyes panned slowly from mother, to son, to cousin, and then back to his bread. "I got hungry."

"Why are you wearing Kagome's clothes?" Souta asked the question that everyone wanted to.

"I was trying to get something out of my hair. So I went to the bathroom to try to use that thing to clean it out. The stupid thing got me wet, and I had to change into something."

"You drenched yourself with the shower head?" Marathon had to clench her teeth together to prevent herself from laughing. Her sensitive ears picked up the beginnings of a growl from InuYasha, but it soon faded.

He took the last bite from his piece of bread, then turned to face Marathon"Yeah, you wanna fight about it?"

"If that is supposed to make you sound tough, it doesn't."

"Okay, Okay.." Ms. Higurashi sensed the tension between the two and cut in before things got ugly. She took the food plate that she had saved from the restaurant out of the plastic bag and opened it up in front of InuYasha.

"The food is still hot. We saved it for you." She said in her sweet, charming voice, placing a hot steak meal dripping with gravy on the table. Marathon shoved her hands in her pants pockets and sat down, and Souta went into the kitchen for some water.

"Thanks. I'm going back to my time tomorrow." InuYasha said after recieving the food.

These were not the words Ms. Higurashi wanted to hear. She took a seat beside InuYasha and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I'll only be gone for a day. There are just a few people that I need to talk to. Then I'll be back, I promise, to help take care of you and Souta."

Marathon was a little surprised to finally hear him voice some concern for the family. She stretched her legs and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, InuYasha."

"What?" He turned to look at her, gravy dripping from the side of his mouth.

She ignored how stupid he looked and proceeded, "You got friends there."

"Yeah," he wiped his mouth, "Why?"

"No reason." Marathon stood to her feet and headed upstairs. _If his friends are looking after him I don't have to, _she thought_, I guess they can all help each other. _The itch on her lower back returned and she scratched it before disappearing into her room in the attic.

InuYasha quietly finished his meal and disposed of his trash. He noticed that the house was completely silent, everyone doing their own thing, instead of the pointless chatter that used to annoy him to death when Kagome was around. Even her grandfather, who usually had a long, boring, ridiculous story to tell, had nothing to say.

He walked outside near the tree. There he spotted her grandfather, with an assortment of candles and charms, chanting something.

"Old man," InuYasha spoke to get his attention.

Her grandfather turned and looked at him. "Oh, hello, InuYasha, what brings you out here, its cold."

The life in the old man's voice was completely drained, and the scratchiness of it sometimes prevented his words from becoming clear.

"Why didn't you go out to dinner with the others tonight?"

"I told everyone to leave me be. I had important work to do." He dusted off his robes. "I know its late, and I was just about to come back inside so you can tell them not to worry."

_Heh, they didn't seem all that worried_, InuYasha thought. "What work did you have to do?"

"The demon that attacked Kagome. His spirit is still running rampant. Its extremely evil, and I have to protect this household from its coming."

InuYasha flinched at the mention of how Kagome died. He did his best to regain his composure, and spoke. "Its dead."

"In flesh alone." The old man waved his hand in warning, " Im even worried for you, InuYasha. I don't think its best you go back to your own time ever again."

"I gotta go. There is stuff I wanna do. I'll be back though."

The old man grumbled and grabbed a dried, skinned, reptillian looking thing from his collection of oddities. He poked a hole in its throat with a needle, and threaded it on a string like a necklace. He then handed his new creation to InuYasha. "Take this. This should protect you for a short while until I can come up with something better."

_I knew I shouldn't have came out here. "_Thanks." He held the funky thing a distance away and headed back towards the house. "If you are not inside in the next ten minutes Im going to carry you." InuYasha smirked and waved as he left the icy exterior.

Inside again, there was no one to be seen. Everyone had most likely retreated to their bedrooms for the night, rather early, as was custom for the last few days. He pondered on leaving then, but the cold was getting to him, his real clothes had yet to dry, and the sun in the morning would make much better travelling conditions than the moon at night.

He walked up the stairs and went up to Kagome's room. He peeked inside. There were new bedsheets on the bed, and everything that could be repaired had been. A sharp pain spread throughout his body as he observed all this. "Its like Kagome's spirit isn't at peace." He lowered his head and shut the door back shut, there was no way he would be staying in there tonight.

Next he wandered into the bathroom and checked how wet his clothes were. They still had some moisture, but with the good ringing-out they had recieved should be completly dry by morning. Looking at the bathtub he remembered when he and Souta had taken a bath together with all of that "soap".

_Kid tried to burn me alive, _he thought, _but nothing was as bad as when I stumbled into Kagome's bedroom immediately after._

With little options left to him, he headed back downstairs and found a vent in the corner of the living room. Warm air blew from it, and he held his hands next to it to melt the cold away. Deeming the spot good enough for one night, he curled up next to it and went to sleep in a matter of minutes. He looked peaceful sleeping there, but his dreams were being haunted by the events leading up to his love's loss.

By then, Marathon had already dressed for bed and was resting. She had her back propped up with multiple pillows, staring at a small, black and white TV/radio in the corner that she had set up a while before. The images were fuzzy and the signal came in and out, but it did not matter much because there was nothing worth watching on anyway. When it got incredibly boring, Marathon focused on the fuzzy bunny slippers that she wore on her feet, bringing her toes together and then apart like the bunnies were talking.

"I look so trailer park right now," she whispered to herself. On TV, a program that looked like a talk show came on, one of those 'my brother's half sister's boyfriend's cousin's mother's friend's wife' dated my uncle' . That was mildly interesting, at least a half-step above looking at her bunny slippers.

At some point she had fallen asleep, but she knew for sure it was 2:00 in the morning when she woke up. Wide awake and extremely bored, she headed down the stairs to count the amount of grapes in the fruit drawer in the refridgerator. At the bottom of the stairs she notices InuYasha curled up at the vent like an average house-dog.

"You've got to be kidding me." She closed in on him quietly, and stared down. There he was alright, the air from the vent teasing a few strands of his ivory hair. Then it hit her. Something she always wanted to do, and this was the perfect chance for it.

Her hands moved deadly slow, resting on the tips of his ears. A quick check to the left to see if anyone was coming, then a check to the right, then it was time. She tweaked them gently and then pulled her hands back to avoid a beating.

Nothing happened.

Deviously, she reached in and tried again, a little harder. Still, nothing. She was beginning to see why messing with the ears was so fun, and the fact that it wasn't being done to her was completely great. She tried once again, but this time, on of InuYasha's eyes opened.

He growled, making one fang visible. "If you don't get the hell off of me..."

"Eep!" Marathon's amazing speed took her out of that room, up the stairs, and into the attic in a matter of seconds. She fell on the bed and started laughing at her own juvenile behavior. The laughing came to a halt, however, when she heard InuYasha's footsteps.

_Oh come on, he can't be that angry with me, can he, _she thought as she edged away from the door.

InuYasha walked right in and up to her. Without a word he placed his hands on her ears, and pinched them lightly. Marathon remained completely still, and when InuYasha's hands pulled away looked up at him rather confused.

"Now that we both have that out of our system," he turned away and left, shutting the door behind him.

Marathon took a deep breath. She had gotten herself all worked up over nothing. She rubbed her ears and shook her head, smiling. "What a weirdo." She slipped herself back inside of her covers and stared at the awful low-tech flickering TV with the shaky sound. Her eyes closed and she finally got a good nights rest.

InuYasha as well, this time curled up on top of the heating vent.


	5. A Day in the Past

The weather was just as nasty when InuYasha crossed over to the other side of the well. A winter mix of sleet, slush and snow poured down on him, but luckily he didn't have far to travel.

"Miroku! Sango! Shippou! Where are you?" The wind was against him, so even InuYasha had to put some effort in trudging through. When he saw two hands raised up in the air, he sprinted there, and they went inside a small cabin.

"Its horrible out there." Sango pulled her scarf tight against her as she sat down. Kirara hopped on her lap and curled up, serving as a warm fire cat youkai pillow. Miroku sat down next to her, but instead of his hand wandering to the usual place, it rested on her shoulder, pulling her close. Shippou was nearby, idly spinning a battery operated lollipop, staring into space.

"So...How are things going with the jewel shard hunt?" InuYasha broke the silence, but was only met with cold empty stares. "Thats right, we can't sense them anymore. Guess we will just have to give up."

"Give up?" Sango was caught off guard by that one. She scanned InuYasha, who was seated on the other side of the cabin, tracing his claw against the ground. "We still have to defeat Naraku, InuYasha. We have to do it for Miroku, for Kohaku, for Kikyo, for Kagome..."

"AND JUST WHAT GOOD DID IT DO HER?" InuYasha's voice reached an all time high as he towered over Sango and Miroku. "She didn't have to fight Naraku, she didn't have any fight with him, and look where her damn charity took her! Straight to the damn grave."

Miroku rubbed his own shoulder restlessly and stood up. He wrapped his arms around InuYasha and pulled him into a strong hug. "I remember very cleary when I lost my father, and the circumstances surrounding it. I know from experience that there is no fast track to healing."

InuYasha pushed him away and turned his back to him. "Don't treat me like I am a child, monk. I lost my mother too! I lost Kikyo! And now Kagome! In the end, everyone dies on me!"

Sango's eyes flooded with tears and she curled up, "Just when I thought I had nothing more to lose," she managed to choke out through her sobs.

"We have all lost people in the past. To honor their memory we must continue forward." Miroku took his seat again to comfort Sango. "That includes collecting the remaining jewel shards and defeating Naraku."

"Sorry, but I quit. I made a promise that I would protect Kagome's family and come back to them. They need me now, you guys are fine on your own." InuYasha cleared his throat. "I wanna collect jewel shards just as much as you guys do. But until we figure something out to detect them, its pointless."

He stepped towards the door and watched the snow fall outside, eager for an escape from the conversation.

Sango would've been next to speak, but Miroku's glance quieted her. "Sango, let him have as much time as he needs. We are at a stand still, and wandering around with no objective will be harder on all of us. I have a few leads on how we can get things done, and will be looking into them in the near future."

She nodded and looked over at Shippou. A non verbal direction sent Kirara over to the young kitsune, pawing at him and then hopping into his lap.

"Oh thank you, Kirara." Shippou dropped the lollipop and hugged her tightly. Kirara purred and put her paw gently on his face.

InuYasha ran his fingers through his ivory hair and let the strands fall softly to his side. "I can still smell her scent here. All around. Its making me sick."

Miroku sighed heavily and looked in the hanyou's direction "Sango and I were just about to go find you, InuYasha, we wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes, " Sango continued, "We wanted to know if we could go back with you for a few days, to Kagome's time."

"How do you expect to do that?" InuYasha scoffed, "you are both human and without.."

"Jewel shards?" Miroku held up one, Sango another. "These were scattered during the attack. We can use them to pass through the bone-eaters well."

InuYasha kneeled down and examined the tiny fragments, "You don't say. Well, at the end of the day I guess I'll take you guys. Its really weird around that time though, not to mention Kagome's own house and that weird cat hanyou."

Miroku scratched his head, his expression showing sudden interest."What cat hanyou? Did she pass through the well?"

"Nope. She was born there. Has ears just like mine, but brown. She's Kagome's cousin. Something about her mother's brother in another country sent her to Japan to live. Im guessing she is some sort of orphan."

"Before Kagome had made it pretty clear that no demons lived there. Why would she not mention her own cousin?" Sango asked.

"How should I know? I guess the demons that do live there hide and pretend to be humans. Its really stupid, 24-7 that cat hanyou covers her ears with a hat. I remembered when Kagome's mother used to slap those things on me, they hurt my ears!"

The demon slayer smiled."I think it will be a pleasant experience, don't you Shippou?"

"Hm?" He stuck his head between Kirara's tails. "I don't know."

"Sure you want to go." Miroku smiled at Shippou, "You always wanted to see what it was like."

Shippou falls playfully on his back and stretches."Okay, I'll go, but Kirara gets to go too." Kirara sits on Shippou's chest and lets out a soft 'mew'.

"Its settled then. We will go as soon as InuYasha is ready."

"I still have a few more stops to make. I'll be back by sundown for sure to take you guys back. You better not keep me waiting either." InuYasha instructed before heading out into the snow.

The falling precipitation had let off, but just a little. It was a very short walk to Kaede's hut, and when he arrived, stepped in without as much of a hello.

"Its nice to see you too, InuYasha." The old woman mumbled under her breath.

He shook the snow off of his sleeves and leaned against the inside wall. "How are ya?"

"You mean you actually came to check on my well being? Well in that case InuYasha, I am fine. I was more worried about you." She handed him some roasted fish, " Kagome was as a sister to me. She and Kikyo were the same in many ways, and it would've been foolish for me to ignore the differences. Either way, she will be missed, and unlike my sister, her soul gets to rest in peace."

"I ain't so sure about that. The priest back in Kagome's time says there is a strong evil presence still lingering about. I don't think its connected to Naraku, but at this point I ain't putting nothing past him. Something is still unsettling about this whole thing, and I'm not gonna rest until I figure it out."

"I wasn't all together sure you would be coming back InuYasha. Do you plan to take residence with Kagome's family?"

"Yep. I gotta. Made a promise. Until we figure out a way to track the jewel shards again I'm just wasting space staying here. Not my ideal conditions but I'll have to deal. Things are different now.." He allowed his voice to trail off before emotion hit it.

"Understood. Eat."

InuYasha tore through the fish, glad to get his frustrations out on something. "The food is good there, in Kagome's time. Everything is bigger, and makes some of the best villages around here look like they've been struck with poverty."

"It is expected. If Kagome came from many years in the future, progress had to have taken hold. There are many things we have today that our ancestors of a hundred years ago didn't have."

"I still can't believe none of those things are operated by magic. You wouldn't beleive the things I see, old woman."

"I may not see it, but I can't believe it. In my many years I have learned that everything is quite possible, even if its not probable. You look tired. Rest here, its best not to stress yourself out or you won't be able to function."

InuYasha agreed. He rested on the floor with his head against the wall, eyes closed. Kaede may be an old bat, but she was a quiet old bat, and would give him the peace and quiet he needed.

Kaede watched the dog hanyou go to sleep. She tidied up her own surroundings and went out to check on her fellow villagers in the harsh weather.

Outside, the falling snow slowly came to a conclusion just as the sun was lowering itself in the sky. InuYasha woke up to the sound of people outside,and opened his eyes to see Kaede had left. His first instinct was to worry, but a quick peek outside showed that she was helping some of the village women carry hot water.

"Good. I've been wasting time here anyway." InuYasha headed east off in the direction of his last stop. His muscles were tensed horribly, and it hurt to run, but there was no getting out of going to his last destination. It was the very place that Kagome fell.

He sniffed the air. He was still sure that there were small traces of her blood on the ground, along with Miroku's and Sango's. Vividly the scene played before his eyes, and it took intense concentration to ignore that and find what he was looking for. Down on his hands and knees, he crawled, hoping he would spot the object or feel it with his hands. A very sharp whiff of Kagome's scent led him near a bush, and to his quarry.

"Here it is."

He picked up Kagome's locket. It was from the one time where they had been in the "photo booth" in her time, and they were "attacked" by the "horrible flashing lights". Kagome had given it to InuYasha to hold on to, he of course refused, but held on to it anyway. In the struggle the chain had been broken and the locket loosed from his neck, and only then had he the opportunity to get it back. Pressing it tightly in his hand he left the area, using all of his willpower not to turn back and become trapped in the past.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were ready and waiting, as ordered. Together the group made the small journey to the bone eater's well.

"So we just jump through?" Shippou asked, lollipop in mouth.

"Thats about it. You are a demon, so you can go first. " InuYasha answered the young kitsune.

Shippou nodded and slipped in.

"Okay monk, you are next."

"No, ladies first. Sango, Kirara." Miroku stepped aside and allowed them to pass.

"Here goes nothing. Sango sat down on the edge of the well and slipped her feet over. After a quick check to make sure the jewel shard was secure, she slipped through, holding Kirara in her arms.

"My turn. This will prove interesting." Miroku jumped in right after, with a hand wave to InuYasha.

" Well that took entirely too long." InuYasha grumbled and jumped inside. _Don't worry Kagome, we will defeat Naraku and your murderers. I will be your champion._


	6. Dinner Among Friends

Buyo sat down on top of Marathon's feet and stared up with big, sad eyes. Marathon was already up to her elbows in housework, she had promised that day that she would let her aunt take the day off, and she was beginning to regret it. With a dustpan in her left hand and a pitcher of water in her right, she carefully tried to manuever her toes away from the cat, but his weight was unmoving, and he had no intention of helping her out.

"Only one way to fix this." She slowly set the pitcher down on the table, and extended her hand out towards the can of cat food that sat next to the toaster. Buyo removed himself and trotted over to the feeding station, and Marathon bent over to rub her sore feet.

"What HAVE you been eating, Buyo? Cats are not supposed to be fat, what do we look like, dumb dogs?"

Buyo stopped to ponder the thought, but continued after deciding his figure wasn't important. Marathon stuck her claw in the cat food can and opened it, and dumped the disgusting slob of what was probably improperly labeled chicken onto his dish. The cat gourged himself and she washed her hands.

"Keep eating like that and next time you will probably break my toes. Now, to continue." She picked up the pitcher of water again to water the plants, and cleaned up the mess that Buyo was making around his dish with broom and dustpan. Her arms were already tired and she was desperate for a break. Put her in a fight or in a race and she never gets tired, but monotonous tasks were an entirely different matter.

With the high pile of dishes in the sink it didn't look like she would be getting out of the kitchen soon. She grabbed some long kitchen gloves and began to clean each dish, but stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"This late, who in the hell is bothering me?" Marathon turned to answer the door, but Souta rushed past and beat her to it. A huge smile appeared on the boy's face when he saw who it was.

"InuYasha!" He hugged him tightly.

The dog hanyou was somewhat embarrassed that Souta was showing affection in front of Miroku and Sango, so he gently pried him away and waved him off. "I get it I get it, sit down already Souta."

"Okay, but, who are these guys?" He tilted his head and crossed his arms, looking them up and down.

"Miroku and Sango. I'm sure Kagome told you about them. Friends of hers, they wanted to visit the house."

"Oh," Souta searched his memory for anything involving Miroku and Sango, "Kagome must've forgot to tell me about them, considering you were here all the time."

"I guess that is okay. May we come in?" Sango asked politely, and Souta nodded. "Mom, InuYasha brought some of Kagome's friends here!"

"He did, didn't he? Would they be by any chance Miroku and Sango?" Ms. Higurashi walked up and greeted them both with a smile. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Souta frowned slightly and sunk down in a chair, "Kagome told you everything, didn't she?"

"Not everything, but you know how us girls can get," she kissed her son's head and gave both Miroku and Sango a hug. "Its wonderful that you would come all the way here to show your respect."

"We wouldn't have it any other way, " Miroku's hands clasped against Ms. Higurashi's, and he looked deep in her eyes. "I now see where Kagome got her beauty from. Endless, timeless, not hindered by age or hardship."

"Oh! My, thank you," she couldn't help but blush, "Please, Please sit down. I was just about to get dinner started up, things have been a little late today."

Marathon was watching all of this from the side. She watched Miroku stare at her aunt's chest, Sango tap her fingers impatiently against her side, and Shippou shake his head at the whole matter.

InuYasha ignored all this and spotted the cat hanyou,"You coming over here or not, cat?"

"Er.." Marathon instinctively reached for her ball cap and placed it firmly on her head. She walked out and looked at them, but was caught by surprise when Miroku's hands transferred quickly from her aunt's to hers.

"Are you the cat hanyou? The half demon, just like InuYasha?" He asked eagerly, a little too eagerly for Sango's liking.

"What, I'm not. I have no idea what you are talking about!" Her voice was shaky and defensive, and InuYasha smacked his hand against his head.

"For crying out loud they hang out with me, I don't think they are going to be phased by a couple of cat ears!" InuYasha snatched the ball cap off of Marathon's head revealing her two light-brown furry kitty ears. They twitched.

She stepped back and regained her composure. "I suppose you want me to cook for you. Lucky these guys haven't had dinner yet, or you would all be out of luck." Marathon stormed off back to the kitchen.

"A cat hanyou," Miroku was obviously aroused by the idea but a cold glance from Sango got him to stop staring. He looked back to Ms. Higurashi and spoke, "There is really no need to go out of your way for us, Miss."

"No, its no problem at all. Marathon has been wonderful for us this entire day, and I think its time I give her a break and fix you all something special. " She bowed slightly to the group and headed off to the kitchen.

Marathon was sitting down on the floor, jotting something on paper with an ink pen. "I gotta figure out some sorta menu, just thought I'd have more time.."

"Its only time for you to take a break." Her aunt reached down and grabbed her hand, lifting her to her feet. "If I hadn't taken a nap in the middle of the day I would've told you that a lot earlier. Im so sorry if you have been working this whole time."

Her aunt was the type of person you could not stay angry with, so Marathon nodded and gave her a hug. '"Its no problem, I could try to cook dinner."

"The answer is no, you've done way too much already. InuYasha has brought some friends of his from his time over for a while, and you should enjoy your time with them." She politely guided her neice out of the kitchen, and began her work.

"Miroku and Sango, right?" Marathon stretched, her claws extending.

"Yes. I see there is no need for introductions then." Miroku walked up to her, "Since beauty runs deep within this household I must ask if you would be willing to bear my child?"

Sango's fist balled up tightly. Shippou covered his face in embarrassment, and InuYasha simply looked away annoyed.

"Ass." Marathon brought back her left hand and scratched him across the face. Miroku stood there in shock, and InuYasha let out a hearty laugh.

"Its about time someone beat you down for that!" InuYasha had to consciously contain his laughter, but the grin looked permanently fixed on his face. Miroku dusted off his robes and stood up straight.

Sango, worried that he mightve truly been hurt, turned him around to face her. There were some light scratch marks, but no sign of blood. "It does serve you right. I am going to go help the others in the kitchen, Shippou, you want to come?"

Shippou agreed and they both left. InuYasha was still snickering softly, and Marathon just glared at him.

"I heard about you and your ways, all from Kagome's emails. That was a warning. Next time you try that you won't be seeing out of one of them eyes." Marathon cooly warned the monk.

Miroku cleared his throat nervously. "Sango! Im sure you need help in there!" He made a quick exit.

InuYasha stretched out himself and smiled at Marathon. "Glad someone finally taught that monk a lesson. Maybe cats are smarter than we give em credit for. " He walked past her for his daily torturing of Buyo, ignoring the low growl coming from Marathon's throat.

Within a few minutes, everyone was in the kitchen helping to prepare a meal except for Marathon, and that was just fine with her. She sat down in front of the TV and zoned out, her ears twitching as she yawned. The smell of food that she hadn't cooked began to permeate the air, and she turned her head as she watched Miroku and Sango begin to set the table.

"It is almost ready," Sango smiled at Marathon. "You know my name, but I didn't catch yours"

"Marathon Eriance," She shifted in her seat, wanting to get up to help but finding laziness to prevail. The meal was brought in, and everyone took a seat, Marathon the last to make it to the table.

"Everything smells wonderful!" Shippou said as he looked at the huge spread of food before him.

"I agree." Ms Higurashi responded, "Everyone was a great help so things got done faster. Souta, is your grandfather coming?"

"Bet you were going to start without me, weren't ya?" The elderly gentlemen grabbed a chair and took a seat, looking over the new guests. "And these fine people are?"

InuYasha was about to dig in when he heard his question. With a frustrated sigh he pointe dout each of his friends "Miroku, Sango, Shippou, can we eat already?"

"Yes, InuYasha, alright, we can" He responded and everyone began to eat.

"There was sure a lot of interesting stuff in that kitchen," Shippou said with a good amount rice in his mouth, "I especially liked that spinning thing."

"The can opener?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah, that is what it was called! I helped out with dinner by opening all the cans."

Miroku took a small bite of his rice curry and looked over at Shippou, "All of the devices that Kagome has brought back to the past with her have always entertained Shippou. It is an exciting thought knowing how far ingenuity has gone in this time."

"The ovens here need no wood, " Sango added, taking a sip of water from her glass, "Its a great convenience, if the women in my village had something like that they would've spent a lot more time cooking and a lot less time collecting firewood."

"Everything for preparing a meal is right at your fingertips. I am only now seeing how primitive a lifestyle Kagome must've thought we had. She always enjoyed going back home, and its understandable."

"Get over it already. Yeah, everything is big and shiny, but she came back home because she wanted to see her family, not because of all the gadgets." InuYasha took a big mouthful of fish and swallowed instantly.

"And for hot baths. Kagome used to tell me that was one of her favorite parts of going home, taking a nice long relaxing bath. She can do that in her own home instead of having to go to a hot spring or having the water brought in." Sango rubbed her aching shoulder, "It sure sounds good."

"After dinner you all can take nice hot baths then" Ms Higurashi politely wiped her mouth, "Souta will help you if you need anything."

"Marathon, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have trouble living in a world with only humans around?" Shippou asked.

Marathon looked up from her plate slowly and looked down at the kitsune, "I don't know, I guess I'm fine." Her words were quiet and run together, looking uncomfortable with the subject. Ms. Higurashi immediately sensed this and looked to Shippou as well.

"Would you like some more rice?" She offered him.

"Yes please!" Shippou filled his plate up again and ate, and Marathon's eyes returned to her plate, pushing around a stray pea with her fork.

"What is that you are eating with?" Shippou asked, his attention obviously not taken off the cat hanyou for very long.

"A fork."

"Why aren't you using chopsticks?"

"I don't know how."

Shippou looked confused so once again Ms. Higurashi came to the rescue with an answer. "She is from another country, the United States. There they dont use chopsticks to eat, at least not very often."

"I don't think its very hard." The kitsune blinked, and Sango giggled.

"If she is from another culture we shouldn't question it. Maybe later you can learn more."

"I wanna use a fork too!" Shippou smiled and looked down at Kirara, who was sitting quietly at his feet.

Marathon looked down in amazement at the little fire cat. "Two tails, huh? Cute. What does she eat."

"Mostly fish." Sango tore off a piece of her own meal and tossed it to Kirara. She trotted off with it and ate, and Sango felt another small creature rub against her leg. This time it was Buyo.

"Hello there." Sango tore off another piece and gave it to Buyo.

"No! Don't spoil that obese cat any more!" Marathon said, "He's already fat and lazy, there is nothing more to add to the equation except weight!"

"I give the cat enough exercise." InuYasha smirked.

"You torture him and hold him up by his paws and wave them around like he is some sorta puppet!" Souta sighed, "One of these days he is going to scratch you good. You know what they say about cats."

"Right right.." InuYasha dismissed the boy's rants and finished his plate.

"I wouldn't be so sure, my face is still a little sore." Miroku rubbed his cheek, and both Sango and Marathon smiled.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, " Sango finished the last of her meal.

"Souta run a bath for Ms. Sango, please." Ms. Higurashi told her son, and he obeyed, leading Sango up the stairs. Miroku and Marathon helped to clean the table, Miroku keeping a definate safe distance from the catgirl.

Once everyone was settled in and cleaned up, like the typical modern family they gathered around the television. Though the monk and the youkai slayer were still fuzzy on the description of how the device worked they still found it interesting, and Kirara, Shippou, and Buyo were curled up in a comfortable little ball at the foot of the couch.

Ms. Higurashi had retreated to her room to read a book, and InuYasha had positioned himself by the window to watch the snow fall. There was a slight smile on his face, and when Marathon got bored with whatever lame show was disgracing the airwaves, walked over beside him and looked out the window.

"Kagome liked the snow, a lot." Marathon said quietly, " When she used to live near me, we would go and play in it all the time. It was pretty nice."

"I don't really feel like taking a walk down memory lane. If you excuse me I'm going to go upstairs. Go zone out in front of the television like everyone else." InuYasha brushed past her and went upstairs, leaving Marathon alone at the window.

"Fine, whatever." She leaned back against the wall. _Im never going to catch him in a good mood, aren't I?_ She thought as she picked the last of the rice out of her teeth.


	7. Restless Night

12 o'clock midnight. Miroku was sleeping on the floor in Souta's room. Sango and Kirara were curled up in Kagome's bed and Shippou was at the foot of it. InuYasha was restless, and couldn't find a vent comfortable enough to sleep on.

Again he decided to make his rounds. He had promised to protect the household, after all, so he might as well do it. Miroku, Sango, fine, Shippou, he was fine, Ms. Higurashi sleeping holding a novel, fine...everything was as perfect as it could be considering their loss.

The last person he wanted to see was the smart-ass cat hanyou, but since she was Kagome's family he knew he had to check. He went all the way up to the attic, and saw the flickering of the low quality black and white TV lighting up the room and bunny slippers on the floor. Marathon, however, was no where to be found.

"Where in the hell is she?" He scratched behind his ears and checked the rooms one more time. _She keeps complaining about me running off and she does the same damn thing. _He opened the doors and took a step outside of the house. There were fresh footprints in the snow, leading all the way up to the tree on which he was pinned.

He looked up. Marathon was resting in the branches, a blanket around her and a a small, worn out book in her hands. She looked tired as she flipped through the aged pages of the book with intense concentration. A cold wind blew past and she pulled the blanket tighter around her, then resumed reading.

"Just what do you think you are doing up there?" InuYasha asked, "It aint exactly summer."

"What difference does it make to you?" She looked down, and knocked some snow on his head from where she was sitting.

InuYasha's eye twitched, but he brushed it off and looked back up at her. "So, who is running away now? Complain at me all day and you turn around and do this."

"Excuse me, InuYasha, but I think I should be the one questioning you. I try to talk to you and you just walk away from me."

"YOU are the one who does that to me," he snapped back.

Marathon just grumbled and looked back at her book. "I needed the space, and I'm not planning to run off. Im busy."

"Doing what?"

"Were you always this annoying?" She hissed, "Its none of your business."

"I used to stay up in the trees for safety, so I could rest. I didn't have the luxury you guys do here. So when you go out here when you don't have to it makes me think you are up to something."

"Fine, you wanna know so bad. Come up here and see." Marathon pulled her cap down more and stared off into the distance.

"Wh..err..gh.." InuYasha scratched his head again. He had no idea what to make of the stupid cat, except that she was moody and weird like any other cat. The dog hanyou looked back towards the door and sighed, then made his way up the tree.

"Its obvious you just want attention, so what is it?" He grabbed the book away from Marathon and looked through it. "I can't read it."

"Maybe because it isn't in your native language, dork." She snatched it back, "Its my father's diary."

"Oh." InuYasha's expression softened, "Didn't he die or something?"

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly raised by either of my biological parents. I was passed off to family pretty quickly."

"Then you were luckier than I thought." InuYasha balanced himself on the other branch and rubbed his arms. "No relatives would take me, there were not even any to speak of."

"This is my story remember. Anyway, I.." She breathed out the cold air and tried to wrap herself up tighter, "Its getting too cold up here, maybe we should go elsewhere."

"It was your brilliant idea to come up here in the first place. Fine." He hopped down, "Lets go then."

Marathon shifted her legs to jump down, and then stopped. She shivered some and her book dropped, "Damn."

InuYasha picked up the book and looked back up at her."What is it? You coming?"

Marathon blushed horribly, "I am just now noticing how high up I climbed."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

Marathon turned her body more so she could climb down the tree, but her foot against the blanket made her slip so she scrambled back up to the branch. "I said I'm fine! Just go on inside and I'll meet you there." She clutched her chest and made sure she had a steady hold on the branch.

"Don't tell me..." InuYasha could barely contain his laughter, "You are stuck, aren't you?"

"NO IM NOT!"

"You are! You are stuck, " InuYasha fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, "I've never seen anything so ridiculous in my entire life! "

"Kagome must've been on acid if she dated you!" Marathon shouted and shook her fist. "There is no way that a nice girl like her would touch a dirty mutt like you!"

"I guess I'll just take your precious diary and leave then." InuYasha tucked the small book away, "If I'm just a dirty mutt."

"Bastard!" Marathon leaned forward to swipe at him, but lost her footing completely and fell. InuYasha dropped the book and caught her, his foot slipping on a patch of ice and both of them crashing into a big pile of snow.

"So I was stuck.." Marathon spit out some snow, "So what?"

"So get off of me." InuYasha shoved her off and stood up. "I aint wearin my normal clothes so I'll be happy to go inside."

"Lets just do it, I left a snack in my room I wanted to eat anyway. Where did you put my book?" She began to dig through the snow, but InuYasha just pointed over her shoulder.

"Its over there, genius."

Marathon rolled her eyes and grabbed her book. She got her blanket from the base of the tree and looked at it. In the snow it was beautiful, and she instantly noticed the notch in the wood. She ran her fingers along it. "Kagome loved this tree."

"On the other side I was pinned to it for 50 years." InuYasha rested his hand against the trunk. "That hole in the wood would be where the arrow went through. Did Kagome tell you the story?"

"All she ever told me that this was how she met you. I got a lot of emails about her times with you, but they were not that detailed and they were pretty spaced out."

He walked back in, and after Marathon knocked the snow off her blanket, followed. They went up the stairs and into her attic room. InuYasha sat on the floor and Marathon on her bed.

"We can talk about me later," InuYasha rested his foot against her bed and grabbed a pillow to rest his back against, " Right now you were gonna tell me what you were doing out there."

"I was just saying before I wasn't raised by my biological parents. This diary from my father is the only link I have, and it tells me so little. He tells a story about how he moved from Japan to the United States for work, and found himself really alone cut off from the rest of his family. He explains how he lost job after job, until a woman came that changed his life forever. Here, I'll read.

'Her hair was the purest, most beautiful gold I have ever seen. No, I don't mean blonde, but real gold, like it was spun from the finest elements in the heavens just for her. Her eyes were passionate and strong, and glowed just as golden as her hair was. She was japanese, definately, I could tell from her accent and mannerisms, and looked to be just as far away from home as I was. We met on a nature walk, and afterwards headed to a coffee shop, where she began to tell me all sorts of fantastic stories that were very hard for me to believe. But by that point, I was so much in love that if she said that the moon was purple and the sky was green I would've believed her. I knew she wasn't the type to lie.

We saw each other more and more as time passed, and I finally got up the guts to ask her to marry me. She accepted, but she never used her real name on the records. To this day I don't know exactly why she was trying to hide herself, but I was willing to go to the ends of the earth for her. We married in a quiet ceremony, and went on to the task of preparing for our new child, which I nervously admit was conceived before the ceremony.'

InuYasha sat up on the bed and cocked his head so he could look at the strange text. "Guess that answers the question on which one of your parents was a demon."

"Please don't say that, I don't like that word." Marathon turned the page, "There are more entries.."

"Are you going to continue or not?"

"I feel weird reading this out loud, but fine..here is the last one dated in August.."

'I don't know where she is taking me. Something is wrong, there are people after her, and all she will tell me is that she is taking me somewhere safe. Our daughter cannot come with us either, she says it will be better for her if she stays with my relatives, that it would be safer for her. I strongly disagreed, but I cannot disobey my golden goddess. I love her. Her hair has dulled though, from the gold it once was, to a soft brown. I think it is because she is just as scared as I am. She promises that we will see our angel again, but the tone in her voice tells me she is not so sure.

Marathon, my baby, I hope we can be back before you get old enough to read this. But ifyou are, I want to tell you that we will not be gone forever. Me and my golden goddess will come for our princess once again, soon.'

InuYasha layed back against Marathon's bed. "Sounds like your parents really loved you."

"If that is so why did they never came back. They abandoned me. There isn't anyone I can trust." Marathon's claws dug into the bedsheets,and InuYasha glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, your family cares so little about you that they flew you out to another country just because they felt like ignoring you," He scoffed at her.

"Don't start with me, dog-boy. You have no idea what it was like growing up for me! Not knowing what the hell you were, always having to hide!"

"You're nothing but a pampered brat! All you ever do is whine! I had to raise my damn self! My mother was beaten to death and my older brother wants me dead. I didn't have social services or somet other strangers to take up my case, I had no one! And when I finally meet someone who understands me she gets destroyed by some low life demon because I am not fast enough! Next time you whine and complain you think about that, Marathon." InuYasha sprang to his feet and headed towards the door. Marathon beat him to it and shut the door before he reached it.

"There you go again. You are the one who is selfish. Acting like you were the only one who lost Kagome. Heck, you aren't even family and you got taken in. And at least you had an explanation to who you were in life." She hissed, her claws scratching against the door.

"Yeah, I was nothing. But instead of complaining I made something out of myself. I got stronger, faster, and did what I had to to survive."

"And now that Kagome is gone you have gone back to complaining about your sorry ass life! You know, you need to sit down and shut up..you..you need...to.." She growled, "OSWARI!"

InuYasha stared at her in shock. He backed away, tears begining to form in his eyes, "Stay the hell away from me.." He left the room but Marathon grabbed onto his arm.

"Sorry."

"You better be." InuYasha ripped his arm away and stared her down.

"Fighting like this isn't going to get Kagome back. I just came up here to read you part of my diary, since you asked."

The dog hanyou stood there in silence, and rested against the door's frame. "I know my parents are dead, but you don't know about yours. That means there still is a chance they might come back. You may be pissed at them, but at least there is still a chance."

Marathon took her cap off of her head. Her ears flattened and she sat on the edge of her bed. She slowly bought her head to her knees and looked at her hands. She studied her claws, how they could extend and retract, and the fact that no matter how much she filed them down they were destined to be deadly points.

"Youkai, or demon. hanyou, half demon, human. Heard those terms all of my life. Used to think it was important to pick one and strive for it. After I lost Kagome, that stuff doesn't even matter anymore. Maybe it shouldn't to you either." InuYasha straigtened the covers on her bed, folding it over on one corner so she could get in easier and left.

She sighed and shifted nervously. Sleep wouldn't come easy to her that night.


	8. Stressful Morning

a/n: Sorry for not updating yesterday, woke up late and was really tired.

Miroku was up first, and walked outside to watch the rising sun. The air was brisk and biting at the skin, but the fresh air outside was doing him good. He could taste the cold on his lips, it was just as familiar to him as it was back in his own time, and gave him a good sense of home. Cold like this always brought back memories, mostly of the maiden that had saved him in the snow when he was a little boy, and later on when her soul was taken by a horrible demon and used for dark purposes. It also brought to mind the few times he was with his father, whene would take him out walking in the snow , his small hand secured firmly within his big one. Winter was a sign of death and change, and this particular winter would be burned in his memory just as well as the others.

He sat down to contemplate, enjoying the scenery around him except for one very disturbing thing he couldn't pinpoint.

"You feel it too?'' Kagome's grandfather asked as he walked up behind, "I'll tell you what it is. Something dark surrounds this place. My charms won't work much longer. Also, I.." The old man lost his breath and fell to the ground.

"Sir.." Miroku helped him to his feet and then to sit down. "What is it? Tell me so I can be of assistance."

"I saw Kagome last night.."

"What?" Miroku looked pale, "What do you mean?"

"I saw her spirit. InuYasha was right, she is restless. She knows that the same fate she suffered might very well come to us."

"So her spirit hasn't passed on. This is indeed serious. To parse this situation will become difficult. I did feel something off around this area, even stronger right on the other side, but I had no idea it would interrupt with Kagome's passing on."

"You musn't tell InuYasha, " the old man told the young monk, "His spirit is more wild and distressed that anyone elses, and I have seen how he handles his grief. Knowing that Kagome is not by his side is punishment enough, so please, do not tell him that I saw Kagome's spirit."

Miroku sunk into thought on the matter. He ran his fingers through his bangs and looked up at the sky. "With all due respect, keeping the truth away from people usually doesn't help them. But in the case of InuYasha's unruly youkai form, I can understand your caution. Very well, I will remain silent for the time being." He turned back towards the elderly gentleman only to see him coughing. He gripped his chest as he gasped for air, and Miroku patted him on the back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he waved Miroku off, "Keeping guard all the time takes up a lot of energy. Its strong, but it is still afar off. Best not worry InuYasha about that either, he might be in over his head this time, like he was the last."

"Yes. I remember the attack very well. Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Shippou and I were taking one of our few days off from searching for jewel shards. A rat beast named Ryota approached us and demanded Kagome as his dinner. We fought him, but nothing we did seemed to work. He was truly invincible, and InuYasha's attacks did not so much as scratch him, neither did Sango's hiraikotsu. When I went to unleash my wind tunnel, the void in myhand that my family was cursed with, I found the cloth around my hand sealed tight. I couldn't move it and Kagome was devoured."

The old man lowered his head. "Tell me, if Kagome was devoured, how were you able to retrieve the body?"

"When we realized we could not defeat the beast, the only thing left was to make him regurgitate. Shippou had a weed on him used to make people vomit to clear their illness, and we were able to make Ryota swallow it, and he did give up Kagome, in chunks.."

"Ah...but..you brought the body back in perfect form."

"Yes. It would happen that Sesshomaru was nearby. He had no intention of helping us at all, and was more interested in slaying InuYasha, until we mentioned that our then escaped opponent's name was Ryota. He immediately became infuriated, and spoke that nothing that Ryota attempted must come to pass. He slashed Kagome with Tenseiga, and her body reformed."

"Tenseiga, yes, I've heard of that old sword. With the power to restore life, to save 100 humans in one swipe. I must know, why didn't the tenseiga work?"

Miroku blinked back a few tears, "That I do not know. Sesshomaru tried several times and nothing came of it. Her body was reformed, but without most of her blood. Her body was cold and void of life, no color came to her cheeks, ever. She did not even react to shards of the sacred jewel. "

"You did all you could then. For now, I don't see a clear course of action, but I will continue to work on it. Either way, Kagome seems to be lost to us...and she would want us to cope as best as we can."

Miroku lowered his head and uttered a prayer, "Rest now, Kagome Higurashi, your attacker will be vaquished. Just hold on."

InuYasha woke up freezing. He looked around to see the cause of it when he heard a voice from downstairs.

"The furnace is acting up everybody. Bundle up until the repairman comes!" Ms. Higurashi repeated her announcement twice, bringing out all of the sleepy inhabitants of the house. She took one last look at the contraption before finally giving up on it and getting on the phone with the repairman. As usual he would take entirely too long to get there, and the house would be cold. _This would be a good day for an outing, its not good to stay cooped up. _She shut the door to the furnace entry way and headed to the kitchen to prepare something for the large group of people at her house.

Marathon was the last to come out. Being incredibly lazy, she stayed at the top of the stairs and watched as breakfast was started. She was just about to go back to sleep right near the stairs with the voice of the annoying dog hanyou stirred her.

"You gonna sleep all day?" InuYasha asked her with his arms crossed.

"Maybe, why?"

"Because its stupid. Who knew anyone could be so lazy? Get up and do something with your life." InuYasha went down the stairs in front of her, and Marathon rolled her eyes.

"You want me to have you put down, you dumb mutt?"

"Put down where?"

"I guess if you don't know I can do it. You're thick sometimes, I swear."

InuYasha growled and headed toward the top of the stairs. "Lets see if I remember how to do this." He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and walked down the stairs. Marathon just stared blankly in disbelief.

Souta walked by and stared at the ridiculous scene. He held his mouth and tried not to laugh, but the chuckle escaped anyway. "What are you two doing?"

"He was about to let me go!" Marathon hissed.

"Sure." InuYasha dropped her and let her fall down the rest of the stairs.

She sprang to her feet and extended her claws. "You must be trying to kill me or something, dropping me down the stairs like that! Are you insane? Would you do that to Kagome?"

"Kagome was just a fragile human, you are a hanyou. I can do whatever I want to you."

"You wanna test that theory!"

Souta stood inbetween the two fueding half demons, hands outstretched. "Calm down already! We can't have you two tearing up the house. We have to hurry up and get ready. After breakfast we are going to go visit Kagome's grave, then go out to town for a surprise. If I'm stuck cleaning up the house I won't be able to do it."

Marathon counted to ten to calm herself, then rubbed the back of her neck. "What made you think you could do that?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Didn't know I could do it until I did it."

Marathon was prepared to lung at him but was stopped by Souta's hand again. "Breakfast you guys.."

The cat hanyou nodded at Souta and shoved her way past InuYasha. Sango and Kirara were already doing their best to help Ms. Higurashi in the kitchen.

"Its okay, I can cook this time. Why don't you take a break?"

"We have it. I like using these gadgets. Isn't that right Kirara?" Sango petted her little fire cat. Kirara purred.

"I'll set the table then." Marathon stood on a stool to get dishes from the high shelf. "I was really hoping we could just have good ol pancakes and sausages for once."

"Then I guessed right," her aunt smiled, "I knew it was your favorite, and since you were such a big help yesterday I decided I'd treat you. Maple and strawberry syrup too, I made sure I had it in stock."

"Awesome. I would like to see how you eat that with chopsticks."

Ms. Higurashi blinked, and then laughed. "I myself use a fork and knife."

Marathon finished setting the table. Shippou walked into the kitchen and stared up at Ms. Higurashi before tugging on her skirt to get her attention.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"I was wondering if you had any more of those lollipop things. I really like them, and I miss Kagome bringing them."

"I'm pretty sure Souta ate them all," she looked over at her son as she blushed, "However, I know of a store in town that we can run by and get some. Still, that tail of yours would attract a lot of attention."

"Hm." Shippou touched his incredibly bushy tail. "I can disguise myself pretty good."

"Are you kidding?" InuYasha came in and used Shippou as a rest for his elbow. "This little guy can never transform completely. I always see that big piece of fluff no matter what form he is in."

"Get off me InuYasha!" he waved his arms until he was finally free and stared him down. "I can too transform completely, I just wasn't trying hard enough is all. I can make myself look human! Especially if all I have to do is get rid of my tail!"

"Okay then lets see it." InuYasha kneeled down.

"Sure thing!" In a puff of smoke Shippou completed his objective. His tapered ears were rounded, and his tail gone.

"Congratulations Shippou, you did it." Sango clapped. Kirara went up and sniffed the disguised kitsune, and gave an approving mew.

"Whatever. " InuYasha got to his feet. "Do you people do anything else but sit, eat and watch TV. Its comfortable here, but don't you get bored?"

"If you dont want to eat don't eat." Marathon snapped, but Ms. Higurashi just shook her head at her niece and addressed InuYasha.

"That is why we are going out today. I can understand living the way that you do that you find us spoiled. Maybe we are, a little. Please eat though, I promise you you won't be disappointed with the recipe."

InuYasha slid into the chair as the pancakes were being served up. The two stragglers finally came back inside and headed straight for the meal.

"Its wonderful not having to find an inn for good food. And always a different recipe," Miroku bowed in front of Ms. Higurashi. "I know a few recipes myself, maybe I could practice them tonight."

Sango set down a pitcher of water on the table, and then a pitcher of tea. "I've never seen you cook anything but fish."

"I hold many surprises, my friend." Miroku let his hand slip down Sango's back, but she swatted it away before it got to his destination.

"I guess I can't argue with that." She mumbled something under her breath and took her seat.

Miroku sat beside her and rubbed his elbow. The dark presence was beginning to bother him, and now Sango was picking up on it. The youkai exterminator looked at him, he nodded, and they both looked back at their plates.

"Is there something you guys wanna tell me?" InuYasha tapped his fingers against the table annoyed.

"Not at all, InuYasha. You really should eat before all this food gets cold." Miroku watched Marathon begin to eat, and used the fork and knife in similar fashion. Sango and Shippou followed suit.

InuYasha picked up his fork and stabbed at the pancake. He took a moment to observe the others, but the pancake kept sliding off his fork. "Stupid thing."

"Maybe you should cut it first, genius." Marathon commented as she nibbled on a blueberry.

InuYasha growled softly but followed her instruction. After one piece sucessfully made it to his mouth he finally got the hang of it, shooting the cat hanyou a "i got it so ha ha ha'' look.

Souta poured himself some milk and took a huge gulp. _Why do I have to sit between these two, they always look like they are about to fight. And they could actually hurt each other. _

Ms. Higurashi suddenly looked up and at the occupants of the table. "Who is touching my foot?"

"Erm.." Miroku withdrew his foot and concentrated on his meal. _Damn, thought that was Sango._


	9. To the Movies

a/n: Feh, more delays.

"This will be your first time on a bus, won't it, InuYasha?" Souta asked the dog hanyou as the group climbed on board. InuYasha twitched his ears and looked around slowly at the gathered humans.

"Why can't they just walk?" He asked.

"InuYasha don't be silly, " Sango took her seat near a window, "Its a faster form of transportation, obviously. The same reason why I ride Kirara over great distances. You know, I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Why couldn't we ride Kirara then? I like flying." Shippou was the next to take his seat but was delayed when InuYasha smacked him in the head.

"What part of demons are not seen in this world don't you get?" InuYasha was about to smack the kitsune in the head one more time when he himself was smacked in the head.

"What part of stop abusing little kids don't you get?" Marathon shoved her way past him and sat next to Shippou, and they both stuck their tongues out at InuYasha.

Miroku sat down next to Sango and looked out the window. "This is indeed a large village. Its probably very difficult to keep order with so many people going their own ways. From what I can tell this civilization is based on the individual instead of the group, and a lot of individual motives can sometimes create havoc."

"Its okay Miroku, that's what we have the police for." Souta nodded to the monk, and he looked up in thought.

"It's just a shame that my aunt couldn't come with us at the last minute. She gave me this map, but my reading in this language is rusty." Marathon turned the map upside down, then right side up again, "I guess I'll figure it out."

"I don't get it. She just went to the bathroom before we were about to go, what in the hell couldve happened to her in five minutes?" InuYasha crossed his arms annoyed.

"How should I know! She just said she felt sick and couldn't go. What was I supposed to do, make her come out here?"

"In any case it doesn't matter. I've been out here before, I even know the way to Kagome's school." InuYasha took another look around at his surroundings, "This thing is going way too slow, and out of the way of Kagome's school."

"Dork. We are not going to Kagome's school anyway. I'm glad you can find ONE location in this giant city, you should be proud of yourself. Not." Marathon tried once again to study the map, but hided her frustration from InuYasha on her not mastering it.

"Stupid little cat. None of them are any good. Except Buyo. He lets me play with him. " InuYasha sent a sinister smirk Marathon's way.

"If you so much as touch me.."

"Please," Miroku cleared his throat, "We are among other people and should conduct ourselves properly. I would think you would know better, Marathon."

"Of course I do. Im not going to beat him up in broad daylight, most likely in a back alley or something."

"So now you think you can defeat me?" The dog hanyou snarled, " I haven't heard anything more ridiculous in all my life."

The two began to bicker back and forth and Shippou put his head in his hands. "My goodness, you think these two were married or something. They act just like InuYasha and Kagome when they first met."

Hearing that, both the dog and cat were quiet. Their eyes travelled down to Shippou.

Nervous, the kitsune scooted back in his seat, "Now guys...come on...don't look at me like that...please?"

SMACK.

Two large lumps appeared on Shippou's head courtesty of the arguing duo. "Owww!" He looked up at Marathon for sympathy, "Why did you do that?"

Marathon blinked and then patted Shippou's back. "Sorry about that. Guess I wasn't thinking. Last thing I want to do is to be compared to that neanderthal."

InuYasha growled and turned away. Marathon began to dig into her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Shippou peeked inside.

"I think I have a treat for you in here somewhere." She pulled out a pack of gum, "I know its not much but it should be pretty good. Just chew on it for flavor. " She unwrapped a stick and handed it to her small companion.

Shippou stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and began to chew. "Mmm! I've never tasted this flavor before! Can you tell me what it is?"

"I think its some sorta cherry strawberry bubblegum flavor blast combination. You know how they mix it up these days." She paused seeing Shippou's blank expression, "Err..guess you don't. But hey, its good, isnt it?"

She was met with approval and looked out the window once more. "Oh..crap."

Sango blinked and looked in her direction, "What is it?"

"I think we missed our stop. We were supposed to get off at the last one."

"Genius! " InuYasha spun around and stared the cat down, "Well, how do we get off this thing!"

The bus approached its next stop, and Marathon lead the group off of the bus. "Its not that big a deal." Souta told the group assuredly, " I remember riding by here not too long ago. The theater should be in short walking distance. Marathon did well considering the short time she has lived here."

"Thanks Souta," Marathon patted his back and stretched, "Its weird to be out in the city-city, your house is set back a bit. Even though I've lived in New York and Los Angeles for a time, its still a completely different experience."

"This is the place! Mom gave us the money to start off with a nice movie! Lets go!" Souta ran ahead to the ticket window, the others taking their time to catch up.

Miroku was still tugging at the long jacket that Ms. Higurashi gave him that didn't quite fit right. "I wish they had more clothes for me to change into. back there."

"You are fine Miroku. I am just glad Ms. Higurashi and I are roughly the same size." Sango took a look at her sweater, a mild fuzzy blue with white collars around the wrist and neck. She also sported blue jeans and her own sandals.

"I had some clothes you couldve changed into, Miroku." InuYasha moved up in the line for tickets, "If you hadve taken two seconds to listen to me instead of staring at Marathon's chest."

All of the women glared at the monk.

"I assure you I was doing no such thing," Miroku dusted off his jacket to give his hands something to do.

"Mom also gave us money to go clothes shopping." Souta smiled after having purchased tickets for everyone. "That way whenever any of you want to come visit you can without worry of sticking out." Souta handed the tickets out and walked past the booth into the main lobby, "This way."

There was a huge concession stand, with foods of all kinds. The usual popcorn, peanuts, and candy were there, but they were accompanied by hotdogs, hamburgers, smoothies, and other non-traditional items.

"I always love theaters like this." Marathon rushed up to the counter to take a better look at the selection, "These places are totally elite."

InuYasha tilted his head and sniffed the air. "Something smells good." He followed his nose over to another section of the counter where fresh chips were being seasoned and salted. "Fried potatoes! Alright! Can I have some of those?"

The cashier behind the counter turned and smiled at her customer. "Will there be anything else?"

"Anything else?" InuYasha had to ponder on that as he looked at the rest of the selection. Good smells were coming from most of them, so he kept pointing at stuff and the cashier kept setting it on the table. After a while, he had popcorn, chips, cashews, nachos, two hotdogs and a sausage.

Souta saw this and walked over. "Didn't you just eat InuYasha? I thought you would only get a light snack. Oh well, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Marathon, pick out what you would like please."

Marathon got one bag of chips with a soda.

"What type of drink is that?" Shippou asked about Marathon's fountain drink.

"Its a soda, like we had at home." She patted him on the head.

Miroku and Sango looked to each other, and then to the cashier, "We would like some soda too please."

"What flavor?" the cashier asked, and Miroku looked at the labels on the soda machine.

Souta scratched his head and walked over to Miroku. "There is cherry, orange, regular coke flavor. At home we had orange."

"Orange will do nicely then, don't you think Sango?"

The youkai exterminator agreed, and Souta again addressed the cashier. "Sorry about that, miss, there is a big group here. How much will everything on the table, plus two orange sodas, two grape ones, one diet and..InuYasha have you picked out a drink?"

"Just give me whatever Miroku has." He responded with chips already stuffed in his mouth.

"Fine. three orange sodas instead of two."

Once the cashier gave him the slightly hefty total, Souta sighed and took out his wallet. Marathon stepped up and began to get hers out too.

"Its okay Marathon, I.."

"You have a lot of purchases ahead of you. I think I can handle this." Marathon paid the balance and the food was distributed to carry to the theater.

Only the small lights around the stairs shined as they manuevered their way to their seats. Souta sat down on the very end, Shippou next to him, then Sango and Miroku and InuYasha.

"You sitting down or what?" InuYasha looked up at the cat hanyou.

Marathon's arms were full. InuYasha had handed most of his theater buffet to her, and now she was trying to figure out a way to sit down without spilling it all. "If I responded to that honestly, I would have to claw your eyes out." Carefully she lowered herself to her seat and dumped everything back onto InuYasha's lap.

"You are going to get fat if you eat all that." She grabbed a handful of his popcorn to eat.

"Shut up you dumb cat. Why are we in here anyway?"

"To watch a movie, dumbass. We sit down, we watch the movie for entertainment, and then we leave. Its just like watching the TV, but bigger."

"Why don't we just watch the TV then?"

"Because it isn't appearing on the TV, but it is appearing here. Sometimes I wonder how you are smart enough to exist in any time."

InuYasha clenched his teeth together, allowing his fangs to show, "I swear if you don't shut up I'm gonna.."

"Shhh..." Souta put his fingers to his lips, "The movie is about to start and we have to be quiet."

"Anything so I don't have to hear the sound of her voice." InuYasha moved the tub of popcorn out of Marathon's reach and turned to the big screen. Marathon ignored this and adjusted her hat to the side so she could see better. She sunk down in her seat, all too ready to embrace the silence from InuYasha.


	10. To the Mall

a/n: again, feh.

As far as Marathon could tell, the plot of the movie was as follows. Girl and brother get attacked by some sort of ghost. Boyfriend comes to save them. Boyfriend gets his butt kicked and hides like a sissy. Girl tries to save boyfriend, but ends up getting her butt kicked too. Neighbors try to help, they all get killed. Some gardener guy gives warning before his head is chopped off. Younger brother ends up saving the day. Ghost just wanted everyone to leave the house. It was beyond Marathon's comprehension that after the first few bloody messages on the mirror they didn't do that just anyway.

She also noted that the black guy was the first to go.

The movie went smoothly, except when the reached the very end. There was a scene with a cat stuck up in the tree. InuYasha started to laugh, and Marathon slammed her heel into his toes. Sango had to use one hand grab InuYasha before his claws went to Marathon's face, and the other to clamp her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't yell. Marathon stuck her tongue out at InuYasha. Souta sunk down in his seat embarrassed.

The ending credits rolled, and the crowd filed out of the theater. Trash was dumped, and Souta, who had appointed himself leader since his mother could not make it, assembled everyone outside of the theater.

"Next we are going to go to the mall nearby and do some shopping. I normally don't really care for the mall, but you guys might like it. I have to make a purchase there too, anyway." The young boy declared.

InuYasha watched this with a smile on his face. _Souta has done a lot of growing up lately,_ he thought, _He's learning to take care of things like a man, just wish it didn't take losing Kagome for it to kick in._

Marathon's thoughts were similar to the dog hanyou's. _Isn't it usually Kagome's job to bark out orders? _She laughed to herself. _He's changed so much from the baby boy I used to play with._

Sango turned towards Marathon and Souta and gave a slight bow. "Thank you very much for taking us there. It was fun to watch, and even more fun to know that it wasn't real."

Miroku agreed. "Yes.Exorcising evil spirits can be a very dangerous task. Mostly it depends on just how vengeful the lost soul is. It is all entertaining though, that those players made it out alright in the end."

Shippou munched some on his chocolate covered raisins. "Miroku has a point. I got scared there for a minute, but had to remind myself it wasn't real and it was just an act. I saw a play once, but it wasn't nearly as realistic as that."

"You have to remember Shippou, what they do is..well...remember how I explained the television?" Marathon asked him.

Shippou shook his head.

"First, it is just like a giant play. People get together and act out just like something is happening." It suddently dawned on the catgirl just how to explain it. She dug in her pocket and took out a mini flip book that the theater had been giving out in the lobby.

"They act out the scene, and every moment a picture is painted. Take enough of those pictures, and they seem like they are moving." She flipped the book in front of Shippou and watched his bright eyes widen at it. "We have a way of taking pictures instantly, a lot of them, so they don't have to pause on each moment and can act it out just like it was on the stage.

"Later, they take all these pictures and play them in sequence really fast. That is how we get a movie. They play that on the screen and now we can watch their play whenever we want."

Shippou took the flip book and brushed through it again. "I think I get it. Thats pretty clever."

"Makes sense," the monk added, "Though I know the technology used to implement that must be much more complex than all of that."

"Listen," InuYasha cut in before the conversation on 21st century technology continued, "I got it the first time. Can we go, its starting to rain."

Marathon looked up at the sky and a raindrop hit her nose. "He's right."

"We don't have to take the bus to the mall, its close enough. Come on." Souta started to walk on.

"I wish I had kept that umbrella that Kagome gave me," Sango laughed as she was lightly misted.

"They sell those at the mall," Souta called out, "Come on!"

"Well the mall aint here what good is it going to do us.." InuYasha shook his head, "We don't have to run, I was just tired of standing here, and.." He blinked as Marathon grabbed his wrist.

"You coming or not?" She asked him.

InuYasha followed, a puzzled expression on his face since he wasn't ready to respond right away. It was a few feet later that he finally released himself from Marathon and shook his wrist.

"That was highly unecessary." He muttered.

"The others are already ahead of us. If you want to get wet, fine. Get your head out of the clouds and back to earth." Marathon ran ahead to catch up with the rest of the group.

_What is happening to me? _The dog hanyou asked himself as he caught up with everyone else. _Maybe I am changing. Maybe I've been here too long and am forgetting what I am supposed to be doing. My objective is still to defeat Naraku and slay Kagome's murderer. That is all I should care about, right?_

Marathon slowed her stride when she caught up to Sango and Miroku.

"Excuse me, Marathon," Sango turned to her, "How has InuYasha been healing? He is the type of individual who blocks off the rest of the world when tragedy comes. I had a hard time finding myself after I lost my father, so I know what it is like."

"He seems..." Marathon paused to think, "He seems okay. Touchy one moment, nice the next. Maybe I should be nicer to him, I should take into consideration that his wishy washy attitude is a result of losing Kagome."

"Oh, thats not because of Kagome," Shippou cut in, "He is weird like that all the time." A smile wouldve reached the kitsune's face if not for an empty carton of candy smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He stopped and looked back at InuYasha.

"I can HEAR you, you know. Will you people stop talking about me like I'm special. Its starting to rain harder, and I'm going to blame all of you if I get wet."

The companions arrived at the mall just before the drizzling turned into a downpour. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou stopped in their tracks at the grandeur of it all: flashing lights, hundreds of people, elevators, escalators, smells of all kinds, and a ceiling that seemed to go on forever.

"Its like a big trading post, best way that I can describe it." Souta had to stop Shippou before he ran into him, "The clothes stores are over there." He took the younger boys hand and lead him there, the rest trailing behind.

"I was certain that this era could not surprise me anymore." Sango said as she took a good look around.

"This caught me by surprise too," Miroku responded. He saw a couple walking past them, the young woman's hand resting on her beau's butt. _A dream of mine, _Miroku thought, and his hand proceeded to slip down the youkai exterminator's back.

If Sango hadn't been so focused on all that was going on around her, the monk would've been slapped. Miroku then confirmed to himself that he loved the mall.

Marathon stopped at a gothic clothing store and went inside. She browsed the black jeans with chains and little plastic skulls, the black shirts with the noose around the stick figure on it, and some black gloves with a hint of blue in them.

By that time Souta and Sango were in the store next door to that one. The exterminator ran her hand across the fabrics and examined the colors.

"You can tell none of this clothing was meant for any sort of battle. I guess they wouldn't need it here. It is beautiful."

"Mom is treating everyone to one new outfit, so pick carefully," Souta smiled.

Sango bowed her head and ventured deeper into the store, Shippou by her side. The richness of the colors in a lot of the clothing signaled to her great cost, so she feared admiring them.

Miroku was at the other end of the same store, looking at the women's clothing. The skirts were so short, and his imagination had Sango on runway wearing them. It crossed his mind to buy her an outfit instead of getting one for himself, but decided to take the high road for once and stay away from it.

InuYasha was standing in the hall between the two stores, not really caring to go into either one. Eventually his feet lead him to the gothic store, where Marathon was still browsing.

Marathon saw him enter and spoke up, "You getting anything here?"

"No. I got one outfit from this era. That's all I need."

"It is considered abnormal, or extremely poor taste, to wear the same outfit every day. All it tells people is that you are too lazy to change clothes."

"Oh. I am so sorry." InuYasha spat at her, "That I am not wrapped up in a materialistic society that is more obsessed about how they look than what they do. "

"Fine then. Look like a bum."

InuYasha growled and marched further in. He grabbed a shirt, black of course, with the words, 'My Life Sucks' written in bloody writing across the front.

Marathon glanced at that and smirked. "I can't help but agree. Your life does suck."

"Shut up."


	11. Followed

While InuYasha was lost somewhere around the offensive keychain section in the goth store, Marathon left and went to a food vendor a few feet away. She had already made some small purchases, including gloves, a handbag, a pair of earrings and some sugar-free gum. That is, at least what she thought was sugar free, she couldn't read the language well.

The vendor was selling hot dogs and soft pretzels. Marathon wasn't that hungry, but the smell of freshly made soft pretzels dipped in cheese was absolutely irresistable to her. She ordered two, one normal one to dip in the cheese dip and one with cheese strung through it, and took a seat on the benches.

_Its nice to have everyone off of my back for a moment, _Marathon smirked as she took a huge bite of the cheesy pretzel. It was about then when she zoned out, thinking about some television show she saw back in the United States, and muddling over whether or not it would've been a smart idea for the coyote to finally stop chasing the road runner across the desert and get a real job.

"Marathon. Marathon." Souta, after managing to get most of his group out of the stores before they wanted to buy everything, waved his hands in front of Marathon's face. "Marathon.."

"Huh?" The catgirl blinked and realized that she was now surrounded by people.

"We are gonna browse some other stores and see what else there is to see. Miroku wanted a little more time in the one store, so we are going to come back for him. You ready to go?"

"Looked to me like she was too busy drooling cheese," InuYasha quipped.

Marathon opened her mouth to retalliate against him, but decided it wasn't worth the effort and stood up. She just started walking, leaving everyone else to follow her, and InuYasha far behind.

The browsing of the stores just blurred in Marathon's mind. She did like to go to the mall, occassionally, but she wouldn't call herself a mall rat and would kill anyone who did. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a young woman, bright blonde hair with sun glasses, who had been near the group for the past 20 minutes. Her head was in a book, and she didn't stop to look at any stores.

Marathon looked to Sango, who was nearest to her, and whispered in her ear. "Maybe I'm just being weird, but is the blonde chick..er, blonde woman, following us?"

Sango took a quick glance behind her and then back at Marathon, "I see her," she whispered back, " but I don't sense anything unusual. It's probably nothing"

The cat hanyou nodded and, at Souta's request, stopped at a toy store along the corner. Everyone knew Souta was pretty mature and responsible for his age, but had a weakness to see what the newest games on the video systems were. He made a beeline to the gaming section, while Sango, Shippou, and InuYasha skimmed the board games and brightly colored gadgets.

InuYasha found himself consumed with a punch out game. Two little fighter figures, on a stand, with a lever for each. He poked it to try to figure out how it worked.

"Just what is this piece of junk?" he mumbled, and in his fiddling hit the lever by accident. The blue man punched the red man in the head and his head fell off. InuYasha just shook his head. "Kids in this era must be braid dead idiots."

Shippou, on the other hand, was in paradise. He picked up dolls, action figures, hula hoops, and marble sets like they were spun out of gold. "Ahh man! I want this, and this, and this thing here..." He snapped up a mini hand-held game. "I remember Kagome bringing me one of these before. I never did have one of my own before."

Souta saw this and walked over to him. "I have one of those at home, but recently my mom got me a new one. You can have mine if you want."

"Thanks Souta!" Shippou beamed and put the hand held away. "What about the rest of this stuff?"

Souta bit his lip nervously, _These guys are more expensive than I thought, I hope mom doesn't mind if I spend a little more than she quoted. _"Okay but just one toy." _I'll just have to buy that new game later. _He sighed.

Marathon went to the comics part of the store and looked through the various titles. She wasn't able to concentrate too well, because still within her sight was that same woman she saw earlier. The woman made eye contact and smiled.

"Oh. Hello." Marathon said, trying to shake the suspicion from her voice.

"Hi. I was wondering, do you know where I can find the video games?"

Marathon pointed to the other end of the store. "All the way on the other wall, near the bathrooms."

"Thanks." She bowed politely and walked over there.

_Guess I am just being paranoid. _Marathon had to laugh at herself for almost getting weirded out over nothing. She plopped down on the beanbag chair a foot away and opened a book, hoping the others would be interested enough in what they were doing so she would get a chance to read through a couple chapters.

But that would not be the case.

"You done?" InuYasha tapped on her foot with his.

Marathon set the comic down annoyed and stared him straight in the eye. "What do you think, genius?"

"This place is stupid. Unless you have something better to offer I think this mall thing is a waste of time."

"Well there are the elevators. Perhaps we could lock you in one until you run out of air."

"Are you sure you are related to Kagome? Because you are even more of a bitch than her."

Marathon clutched the beanbag beneath her tightly and ground her teeth together. _I will not scratch his eyes out. I will not scratch his eyes out. I will not scratch his eyes out .I will if he says one more word!_

"The others are ready to go, you coming or what?"

Again she got to her feet and left the store. She had to consciously relax her muscles and take deep, cleansing breaths to keep from knocking InuYasha into the next showcase. With a quick check to make sure that one woman was still in the toy store, she finally relaxed.

"What should we do now?" Sango asked.

"We can check back and see if Miroku is ready and-" Shippou stopped and pointed behind her, "There he is, nevermind."

"Miss me? I decided to just come and find you all, glad you didn't stray off far."

"Are you done examining the women's clothing?" Sango flashed Miroku an annoyed look, "Did you find anything your size?"

"Very funny Sango. A young lady needed my help and I was just assisting her."

"With what?"

"She wanted to know where the sportsbras were."

Sango's expression turned from anger to confusion, and Marathon slapped herself in the head. "Pervert."

The annoyed look returned to Sango's face. "I knew it."

"C'mon, like you can expect good behavior from the lecher.." InuYasha sneered at him.

Miroku cleared his throat and proceeded to the head of the group. "I for one haven't finished selecting out an outfit, so I'd like to browse a few more shops. What about you guys?"

"I got all I need." Marathon said.

Shippou took a shirt out of the bag he was holding and held it up. "I just gotta find pants to match."

Sango opened up her small bag. "I found a scarf, and a nice skirt. Also these...earrings..though I am not sure how I am supposed to put them on. My ears have never been pierced."

"There is a shop you can do that at, that I passed by sometime." Marathon scratched her head, thinking. "I know its around here somewhere."

By now, Souta was getting tired of the mall, realizing how different it was when you were babysitting a bunch of people from decades past. "There are a few more places I think you guys will like. You should be able to find whatever else you need there."

Souta may have been ready to move on, but InuYasha was way past ready. He moved ahead of everyone else. "Humans are always so slow! Can't you guys just go, pick something, and be done with it."

"That is what we were about to do." Souta smiled at InuYasha. No matter how nasty the hanyou tried to sound, he would always be his hero. He quickly caught up to InuYasha's fast pace, heading for the south stores.

Marathon was lagging behind, as usual, fiddling with the batteries in her watch. One of them dropped to the ground, and when she leaned down to pick them up, saw the blonde woman reading her book not too far behind.

_Now I know she is following us. What in the hell does she want? Stupid pickpocket I bet._ _I should know, I used to be one of them._ She turned her back to the woman and pretended to continue messing with her watch, only to find out that the woman didn't move an inch. Then she came to another realization. "Oh great now the group is too far ahead of me."

The blonde woman shifted in her mini skirt and walked up to her. "Im so glad I found you."

"You were looking for me?" Marathon asked, hoping to get an answer to the whole situation.

"Anyone really. I need someone to help push my car out of the handicapped zone. No one seemed to want to help me, so I just came in hoping no one will notice. However, some police cars have been driving around, and I really can't afford a ticket. Think you can help."

"I guess so. I should probably tell my friends first.." She glanced around for them.

"It'll only take a second. My car is right outside of that entry way. You can catch up to them in no time, please help me out."

"Whatever." Marathon headed towards the exit, the strange woman sticking very close behind her.


	12. Attacked

Souta and Shippou had gone into the playcenter and were wasting their coins on rides and games. Miroku and Shippou waited outside on a bench, watching the people go by.

"I wish we could travel here more often," Miroku leaned back and slowly snaked his arm around Sango. "Its an experience one cannot forget quickly."

Sango didn't budge for once when Miroku made his sneaky manuever, and agreed. "That is an understatement, I knew there would be differences, but this many? Especially here I cannot help but feel somewhat overwhelmed."

"I think for me it was the opposite. I was expecting more differences but now I see deep down all people are the same. The only real noticable change is the lack of demons running around terrorizing villages. Puts you out of a job, Sango."

Sango giggled. "That should be insulting, but actually its a relief. No more chaos and suffering, everything is at perfect peace."

"Perhaps I wouldn't go too far and say that."

"No?"

"As long as men are men, there will always be some sort of darkness. In this case, it is men against men alone instead of men against demons. The only thing this world provides is an even playing field."

Sango ran her hands across Miroku's shirt. A moment ago he had changed into the clothes he had bought, and she could not help but think they made the slim framed monk even more attractive.

Miroku took a deep breath. It was seldom, if ever, that Sango made such a bold move. He felt a knot in his throat, and the skin that she touched, even if it was through clothing, tingled. She pulled her hand away, he breathed, and tried to put on his classiest smile.

He lowered his hand. She elbowed him. Miroku lowered his head. Sango was the only one allowed to do anything, he guessed, and he was powerless to change that rule.

Feeling a little guilty for hurting him, after all she did start it, she made an attempt to change the subject. "Where do you think Marathon went off to?"

"I'm sure she is fine. Her and InuYasha are having a hard time getting along, so she probably needed her space. Maybe she went to get another pretzel- speaking of which.." He stood up, "Im going to go swing by that vendor and get one. Mind if we share?"

"Sure, but have you figured out the currency system yet? Souta has made most of our purchases."

"Ive watched others, and Souta gave me a quick run through before he went in there. Its simple enough, I'll be fine." He waved as he walked off, leaving Sango alone on the bench.

InuYasha watched Sango and Souta from the other side of the door through the window. _This is so boring. No wonder Kagome came to my time, you can feel cooped up in this place. Its ridiculous. And I still say those kids are stupid. _He dug in his jacket and pulled out the last bag of chips that he hadn't eaten at the theater. He tore them open and started to munch. _There are too many people around here anyway, where did that cat run off to? She trying to hide or something, probably thinks she is too good for the rest of us._

He squinted as he tasted a burnt chip and spit it out. "A bad one, great." His mind didn't stay on that long as it wandered back to Marathon, annoying him. _Why in the hell am I thinking about her? I got this funny feeling all of a sudden, but I gotta remember, this time is for pansies. Nothing is wrong..._

Outside, Marathon had approached the car, which was a lot father away that the young woman told her, and looked it over.

"So its stuck?"

"Yes," she said, "It was either the handicapped space or get stuck in the main roadway. I knew which one would give me a ticket sooner."

"Fine." _Cars? This should be easy to push, but I gotta make it look like I'm having a hard time with it. _She nodded to her, and got to the front of the car past the handicapped sign. She put both hands on the hood and began to push.

The woman watched her labor and smiled. "Thank you so much for your help. I won't let you do this alone, here.." She walked next to her, "I'll help you."

Miroku made his purchase from the pretzel stand when he felt a demon's aura flare nearby. "That doesn't feel like Marathon's". He shut his eyes so he could concentrate, trying to derive the direction from which the feeling came from. It was unsettling and most definately dark."Its right out there. I should go see, if Marathon is anything like InuYasha she probably walked right into trouble." His feet carried him quickly towards one of the exits. _Since demons are so few here it is a lot easier to locate the source._

_-_

"Thanks." Marathon started to make "progress" when what felt like steel pressed through her clothing and scraped her back. She could feel herself bleeding, slow at first, but then a gush of blood.

The blonde woman had stuck her claws into Marathon. She leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I don't need the others, I'm going to get rid of you myself, priestess."

"Priestess? What are you talking about?" Marathon braced herself against the car, not sure of her next move. "Im pretty sure you have the wrong target so you better turn around and go home."

"Marathon Eriance. You can't hide who you are." The woman ripped off her hat, exposing her ears, "I could smell a half breed from a mile away."

_How do I move without tearing my back up more. She's got them in so deep I'm surprised I could take it. _"I'm not Marathon, who is Marathon?" She growled, trying once again to get her to release.

Miroku rounded the corner of the building, feeling the aura growing stronger and stronger by the moment. He felt an ache deep in his bones, the one that he had only felt previously when encountering Naraku. He weaved his way around the dark parking lot, but looking around he didn't spot anything unusual. He sighed and kept going, that ache in his bones wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"If you wanted to hide yourself you should've cut off those ears long ago." The woman spoke in a low, monotone voice, much different from the high and happy one she had used before. "Here is what is going to happen. You are going to die here. My master will be pleased. The others didn't get away, why do you think you will?"

_I'm going to have to move if I want to live, _Marathon thought to herself, _She's gonna hit something major if I don't now. _The cat hanyo swung around, allowing her flesh to be ripped along her side. She pounced on her growling, digging her own claws into the woman.

The woman hissed back and shoved her off. "I will tear you apart you foul creature.." The claws, which looked like ruby extensions of her fingernails, extended further and came to a fine, sharper, point. "Do what you want to me, You will never kill me, I don't even need this shell.."

"Shell?" Marathon blinked, and then heard a shout from behind her.

"The woman is possessed!" Miroku ran over to them and pulled out an ofuda. "You cannot harm her, she is human and not the one attacking you." He placed the ofuda on the woman's forehead, and watched her convulse and shake until the spirit finally freed itself and shot out. It went so quickly that neither Miroku nor Marathon could recognize its shape.

Marathon fell to her knees, "Holy shit Miroku you saved me."

"Im just glad I got here in time. I felt something dark and knowing that demons do not normally walk this area I had to follow it. I'm just glad it was simple enough to exorcise. She must have been masking her aura for quite some time." He tilted his head and saw the blood seeping through Marathon's back.

"Perhaps I should've come earlier." He grabbed his robe that he had taken off before and pressed it against the wound. Marathon cried out softly.

"You'll be fine, but you got yourself into quite a mess. I'll take you back inside."

"I can't go back in there. If I do, I'll attract attention and I really dont need to be poked and prodded by a bunch of doctors."

"But you need medical attention."

"They will take off my hat." Marathon got to her feet slowly and looked around, "My hat! Crap it blew away." She hid behind Miroku,covering her ears.

Miroku put part of his robe up to cover her ears and gave the rest of it to her. "I think I see your hat over there. I'll go get it" He ran over and picked up the ball cap and gave it back to her. "We can't just leave the woman here, either, she may need attention too. Just where is InuYasha where you need him."

"Get her to a doctor and get me home.." Marathon shut her eyes and cringed, "Ive been beat up before, but never like this. I've never felt pain like this."

"There is a bathroom near the entrance to the mall. Get there and get there quickly. I'll carry this woman inside and find the others."

"Its as good a plan as any." Marathon fought hard not to cry, it wasn't like her to show any kind of weakness.


	13. The Wounded's Pride

Marathon sat in the bathroom in the stall closes to the wall. She braced her feet against the beams of the stall and leaned back. The bleeding had lessened some, but it had still dripped down along the toilet and the floor.

"I feel like some high school suicidal goth chick, how out of the movies could you get?" She whispered, laughing lightly at her own comment.

The pain was another story. A constant, stabbing pain, ran through her body, along her wound and places beyond. Where the woman had originally stabbed her she felt nothing, and that scared her because she feared nerve damage.

She was still out of breath. The fight didn't last but a few minutes, but she had gotten into a position where she was extremely vulnerable, and that would be a hard memory to shake. Somewhere, Miroku was getting the others and gathering them to this bathroom to carry her away. She was a victim, and she hated that.

It didn't take too long for Miroku to round up the others, and he explained everything to those gathered in one breath.

"The hell?" InuYasha sniffed the air, "Faint trace of blood. Why in the hell didn't I sense it?"

Miroku stuck his hands in his pockets and looked to the ticked off dog-boy. "I barely did myself. The only theory I can come up with right now is that she masked her aura and her scent somehow. I picked up on it when she attacked Marathon."

Shippou pushed his way to the front, "What about the lady who was possessed?"

"As soon as I got in I told someone that she fainted outside. She is being taken care of by the people here, and since the demon no longer occupies her she should be fine."

Sango looked around cautiously, and then back to Miroku, "You are sure you couldn't determine the demon's form."

"No. It moved so fast I have no further information on it. Marathon does have substancial injuries and those needed to be attended to her first before I asked any questions."

"Aren't there doctors here that can help?" Sango asked, "Kagome used to tell me all the time about the wonders medicine has taken in this world."

"If we take her they will discover her ears. Then she might be in some sort of danger, I think its been expressed enough that she cannot expose herself to the public."

"What is she?'' InuYasha sneered, "Jealous. I still don't see the big deal."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Do you want a line of people including everyone in this mall to touch your ears, ask you questions, and try to study you to figure out who you are?"

InuYasha stared off past his shoulders at the crowds, hurrying about their normal lives. "Didn't think of it that way."

"We need to go and help Marathon!" Shippou started off but stopped when he didn't see people behind him. "Come on."

Miroku nodded and grabbed Sango's hand and took her to the bathroom where Marathon waited, everyone else trailing. He pushed the door with the little women's sign on it and walked in.

"Marathon?" He called, "Marathon are you in here?"

"Is that you, Miroku?" She asked in as strong of a voice as she could, "This is a women's bathroom, you lecher! Are you trying to get arrested?"

"I..er.." For once the monk could plead innocence, "I didn't know."

Marathon shook her head at his ignorance and did her best to get to her feet. She dropped the bulky robes that had soaked up some of her blood and opened the stall door. Sango rushed to her side and helped her up.

InuYasha and Shippou, obviously ignorant of the laws too, walked into the ladies' bathroom. "Marathon what do you think you are doing going off alone? Stupid cat. That is what you get."

"Oh I'm so sorry InuYasha, for wandering off in **mall. **This isn't the damn Sengoku Jidai, I think I can handle myself."

InuYasha growled and picked Marathon up carefully in his arms. ''Just like Kagome, always making me rescue you..''

"Oh please."

"Marathon, save your strength." Sango spoke softly, "and InuYasha, lets just get her out of here before she bleeds to death."

"Bleeds to death.." Marathon grumbled to herself, "Fantastic."

Sango went over and opened the door and allowed the others to file out. Souta, who _smartly _decided to wait outside.

"I called my mother at the payphone. She is coming to get us so we don't have to take the bus back." Souta looked at Marathon, curled up in InuYasha's arms, the brim of her hat hiding her face. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

"Yeah. Kagome is not gonna come haunting me for ignoring you, so you'll be fine catgirl."

Marathon closed her eyes and tried to rest. _So this is what it felt like, to be held by InuYasha. Its kind of nice. I feel protected, even though the guy has the social grace of road kill in the sun. Maybe InuYasha is nice, he smells nice..._

Souta brought everyone out of the main walkway as they waited. He constantly checked outside to wait for his mother's car, hoping she would pull up right to the door.

"This is stupid, I can take her home while you guys wait for the ride." InuYasha glared impatiently at Souta.

"InuYasha you can't. I'm not sure how Marathon will react to you jumping around like you do. Though it is really cool, hey, you promised me a while back that I would get a chance to ride on your back."

"Huh.." InuYasha blinked, _I did? Damn this kid and his memory. _"Fine, later."

The silence was beginning to annoy Marathon, and she had a feeling that it would be better for her health if she stayed awake. "I got a question for all of you," she said, just loud enough to hear.

"What is it, Marathon?" Miroku asked her.

"Kagome. About Kagome. Why did she always wear her school uniform on her travels with you, yet actually wore a variety of clothing when she went home? How damn practical could a mini skirt be anyway? She told me she did that, and I always thought it was stupid."

Sango crossed her arms and thought about that for a moment. "Interesting question. I do not have many outfits to bring with me, but you are right, Kagome had many to choose from."

Miroku looked to Marathon, "I cannot answer that question, but I had no problems with her wearing a mini skirt."

Sango shot the monk a look, but Miroku didn't catch it.

"Give a little respect, or do your lecherous ways have no boundaries," the dog hanyou growled at him, then turned his attention to the catgirl in his arms. "She told me once. Not that I asked or nothin'"

"What did she say?"

"Somethin' about how she had a lot of em, and how since she barely went to school anyway she might as well get those dirty than the rest of her clothes."

Marathon shifted to make herself more comfortable, and looked up at InuYasha out of one eye. "She still didn't have to wear a skirt. If I knew I was going to be shot at, attacked, and in an environment with fluctuating weather, I wouldn't wear it. But I suppose she had one thing right, she never would've caught up with her grades."

All the talk about Kagome quieted the group as they fell back to their own memories of her. InuYasha tightened his grip on Marathon, and Marathon was certain that he mouthed the word 'Kagome' before staring off into nowhere.

"Mom's here." Souta opened the door and waited until everyone passed through before he came himself. Everyone filed inside, and then layed Marathon carefully over the laps of those sitting in the back. With Souta in the front seat, there was no room for InuYasha.

"Damn." He said. " Well fine with me, I know the way back. I'll just follow you guys."

Souta nodded and shut the door. Ms. Higurashi drove off, and just before the car was out of sight InuYasha took off behind them.


	14. Recovery among the ranks

"I've done my best to get all the blood out," Ms Higurashi explained to Miroku as she stood over her washer/dryer, "but there are still some spots that are going to take some work. I have a few methods in mind, but I dont want to fade these colors. Is Shippou feeling alright? I was worried about him, he was complaining about a headache when he got home."

"He's fine. He is sleeping on Kagome's bed for right now and after a good sleep he should be fine. Concerning my robes, if I travel back to my home I have one spare robe there," Miroku took the woman's hand in his, "I can't help but thank you for your kindness." He openly admired the body of the older woman, thin, firm, and still ready for childbearing. He rubbed her hand lightly and walked out before his hands wandered to places he shouldn't. The monk held a certain amount of respect for her, but in the back of his mind knew that he couldnt resist her beauty for much longer.

Marathon rested curled up on the couch, her head on a huge fluffy blue pillow. The cat hanyou reached down occassionally to scratch right below her bandage under her shirt. She would've driven herself crazy with boredom if it were not for Kirara, who batted both of her tails lightly against Marathon's leg and mewed softly.

"That's so cute.'' Marathon reached over and petted the firecat. Kirara pressed her head up against her hand, and padded closer to her, curling up in a soft little ball. She ran her finger against the dark angular shape on her head, then scratched behind the kitty's ears.

"This is relaxing, but I still need to smoke." She reached down into her bag and pulled out a pack of cigs and a lighter. Extracting one from the pack, she lit up and inhaled deeply, smiling and snuggling up against the side of the couch.

"That stench," InuYasha came into the room with ramen in his mouth waving his hand, "Damn woman. Souta told me you are going to kill yourself doing that."

"Souta told you?" Marathon asked surprised, since Souta was never the type of person to go back on his word for anything.

"Yeah. Don't worry, your aunt don't know." He pinched his nose shut and came closer, picking up the pack of cigarettes to examine them.

"I know I know. I'm going to blacken my lungs to charcoal and die an early death. I consider this a healthy lifestyle thinking about what I used to do. One little addiction should be my personal sin."

"Suit yourself, but doin stuff you know is going to hurt you is stupid," InuYasha said as he slurped up the last of the noodles in his cup. "If you wanna get over an addiction, replace it with something else."

"Its not that easy."

"Only because you don't want it to be. Be glad you are not Kagome because I would snatch that shit right out of your hands."

"Im not a weak human."

"Kagome was NOT weak, okay? Strong people get screwed over all the time, I should know."

Marathon rested her cigarette in her ashtray and thought about that. "I know, she wasn't weak. She was emotionally about the strongest person I knew. Yeah, I fought off a bully or two when I was younger, but she was there for me in other ways. Ways I won't forget. She always has a way of making people feel good about themselves." She glanced up at the pack that InuYasha was holding and looked past him, "Maybe I can try and quit again."

"When I have things on my mind I go out to run," InuYasha suggested, "Its a good idea." He sat down on the floor next to the couch and flipped on the television.

Marathon smiled and commented "You sure have gotten comfortable in this time."

"I adapt easy. Wherever you are you have to adapt." InuYasha explained as his ears twitched, "Keeps things interesting."

"Hope you don't get soft."

"What?" InuYasha turned his head to give Marathon an especially mean glare. "Soft?"

"Yeah. Television, ramen and chips whenever you like, transportation everywhere. Lift up your shirt and see how much fat you can pinch."

"You really love being a bitch, don't you?"

"A pleasure to serve you."

InuYasha turned back towards the TV, mostly to hide the smile on his face. _Why in the hell am I smiling anyway? There is just something familiar, comforting about this. _The smile faded. _No, she is just being a moron. Only thing good about today was that they got this new flavor of Ramen._

Marathon shifted nervously in her resting place because of the silence. _InuYasha is hard to read. He's a jerk, but he's someone you can live with. I can see how he grew on ... _ She shook her head. _No, I don't need to make excuses for his immature behavior._

_

* * *

_

Sango sat down at the dinner table, sipping tea. She wore modern apparel, and felt more sensual and beautiful in her form fitting clothes. This made her feel good about herself, but if she noticed the difference so would Miroku, and then she would have to pry his lecherous hands off of him with Kirara's claws.

Miroku walked in and took a seat opposite Sango. "Thought any about what Marathon told us, earlier?"

"Yes," she responded, "Her attacker called her a priestess, even though she isn't one."

"Maybe because of her relation to Kagome."

"That is what I am thinking," She took another sip of tea, "Kagome was killed, and now Marathon is next on the hit list. The problem is we are still not sure about the motives behind Kagome's death, and why her resurrection could not be done."

"Its still extremly unsettling to me. I didn't say it before, but the aura I felt in the mall was similar to what we all experienced before. There is definately a connection. Marathon does not have any holy powers, so killing her seems pointless for them."

"There are many pieces missing to this puzzle." She finished off her tea and pushed her cup away from her. "I know deep down there is a lot more I should know, and Im worried that I will find out too late."

"No worries, Sango. We will prevent any more death for occuring."

"Tomorrow we were planning to go back home, remember? I needed to go visit my village and pay respects, plus there is another small village along the way that most likely needs my help."

"That's true." Miroku got up and grabbed a bagel, then sat back down, "I needed to return to my home too, for blood free robes, and a couple of other business measures that I need to be completed. I should pass by the same village where Shippou met that one girl.."

"The one who lost her brother in the war?"

"Yes. He wanted me to take him there as an excuse to see her again," Miroku chuckled lightly, "He's becoming quite the man. I am sure he has grown some since he first joined our group."

''I understand this, but after Marathon was attacked I don't feel comfortable leaving." Sango stood and put her cup in the sink, rinsing it out thoroughly. "Do you think its wise to leave so soon?"

"The jewel shards are still in our possesion. After we finish our business we can return and try to solve this. Until then, InuYasha will protect Marathon."

"Alright," she smirked, "but who will protect InuYasha from Marathon?"

Souta was upstairs in his room, fiddling with a lot of his old game systems. Seeing all the new ones at the mall had got him thinking, and he planned to start saving up for several new additions to his collection. His mother came up and stood against the doorway, examining her son's room.

"I see you have cleaned it." She nodded, taking another look at it, "Good job."

"Thanks mom."

"Planning to invite your girlfriend over yet?"

Souta blushed badly and covered his face. "Mooom.."

She gave him the same, gentle, loving smile that he had seen his whole life, and patted him on the shoulder. "Marathon told me of a couple of video games you wanted to get. Tomorrow I'd like to take you to the mall so we can pick those up."

"Really?" He spun around and hugged her tightly. "Thanks!"

"You've been wonderful for me these past few days" She brough him closer and rested her chin on his head, "I wouldn't have been able to get through any of this without you."

Souta remained quiet and curled up in his mothers arms. He slowly let go of the game he was holding in his hands, which happened to be the same one that he and Kagome loved to play on the weekends.


	15. Goodbye For Now

a/n: A special thank you to ArwenRivendell to helping me

Recovery is still recovery, even if it was faster than the average person's. A day after being attacked Marathon was still feeling the effects, and InuYasha wouldn't shut up about how weak he was. According to him, if she hadn't blackened her lungs with tar, sat around and watched TV all day, and pretty much every other way disgraced the ways of demons, she still wouldn't be on the couch. Marathon promptly replied that he was a bastard.

Sango had once again donned her original clothing, and was straightening out the wrinkles on it. "Thank you for everything, Ms. Higurashi. I am sorry we have to leave at a time like this-"

Her hostess smiled and shook her head. "Its fine. Im glad to finally have met the people, all of them, who had such an impact on my daughter's life."

"I'll miss you guys," Souta added in as he stood by his mother.

Sango leaned down and kissed Souta on the cheek. Shippou was seated nearby, zapping monsters away with his hand held game, trying to score all the points he could before leaving.

"Just one more moment!" Shippou bit his tongue lightly as he played.

"Remember, I told you you could have that one," Souta told him.

"Ah.." The kitsune's face lit up, 'Thats right! Thank you!"

"Welcome."

Miroku strolled over to where Marathon rested and placed her hands in his. "I took great pleasure in meeting you, Ms. Eriance." He brought her hands to his lips, then ever so quickly his right hand found a place on her "back".

Well, almost found a place, before Marathon grabbed it and bruised four out of five of his fingers. She wrenched them around to his front and with a not so gentle push, shoved him to the ground.

_I thought she would still be recovering, _Miroku thought as he got to his feet and turned around to face the slayer, _Im glad Sango isn't quite as abusive. _

Sango rolled up her sleeve.

_Crap. _Miroku found himself down on his butt again. Shippou didn't even look away from his video game that time.

"You know the deal." InuYasha looked towards the departing group, "You find out anything about the guys who attacked Kagome or Marathon you better come back and let me know. I'm coming back soon enough, just don't know when." He clenched his fist. _This is a fine time to be stuck in this hellhole, but until I have a good reason they want me to stay. With this kind of pressure I wonder how Kagome managed to come to our time in the first place._ It was then a sharp pain ran down his side and lower back, one like he had never experienced before. He gripped his side, but made no sound as it passed quickly. _What was that? _He asked himself, worried.

"InuYasha we know and we will." Miroku, finally on his feet again, told the dog hanyou. "If anything came through the well we will do our best to stop it."

"I hate to bring this up," Sango cut in, "but what about the jewel shards?"

Miroku raised a brow, then just lowered his head. "I haven't been able to think of anything as of yet that will sense the jewel shards. It might be possible to track down demons that are especially powerful, and hope they are using a jewel shard, but without Kagome we've come to a standstill that...well, you get it."

InuYasha flinched as the pain came back. He managed to keep a straight face. "Get going already. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Right. See you later, InuYasha.." Sango took Shippou's hand to get him to stand up. "You coming?"

"Uh huh." Shippou put his hand-held in his new shoulder bag.

"You sure you don't want to bring any more of your items with you?" Ms. Higurashi asked them as they went to the door.

"My new backpack will carry anything we need. It was a great gift, thank you." Sango patted the handsome leather bag that hung on her back. "A few new shirts and those other items you gave me help a lot."

Shippou gave everyone a hug before running outside, and Miroku waved to the group before following. Sango went to the door and mouthed the words, "thanks for the tampons" to Ms. Higurashi, who just smiled and nodded. She left, and the house became quiet again.

"So...I'm going to go grocery shopping. Souta, would you like to come along?" His mother asked.

"Sure." They left the house quickly, and the quietness returned.

Marathon tapped her fingers against her arm in a pattern. Middle finger, ring finger, over and over again. Her foot tapped against the floor, tap, tap, tap, which annoyed the hell out of InuYasha.

"Cut that out already," he grumbled.

"No one is forcing you to be here. If you are going to start complaining that you are sick of this place you should've just left with your friends."

"I HAVE to be here okay? Without Kagome around they need me."

"You actually show concern for someone other than yourself. Amazing."

"Bitch. You don't know anything about me, or Kagome!" He clenched his teeth and growled at her, the pain shooting through again.

"Marathon got to her feet and stared him down, "Don't you dare say I don't know anything about Kagome!"

"She belonged to me!"

"You were the one who replaced me!"

InuYasha cocked a brow and settled down. "What are you getting at?"

"She used to look up to me, I think." Marathon relaxed her stance but still remained standing. "You became her entire life, so much that she forgot about the rest of us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I took her away from you. You wanna kiss her or something?"

"You little fu-" Marathon lunged at InuYasha but he simply grabbed her arm and threw her back down on the couch. "Showing your weakness is stupid."

"I hate you InuYasha!"

"Feeling is mutual."

Marathon cringed and turned away from him. Hot tears flooded her eyes and she pressed her head into the couch cushion. _Why did Kagome have to go with him? She could still be alive! Its his fault...but more so mine for letting her down. A promise is a promise, no matter what the obstacle._

InuYasha curbed his anger and walked over to her. He remembered the times where he heard Kagome cry, how it tore him apart, and how it hurt even more to try to hide it. He rubbed his side to try to relieve the pain but it didn't work. Slowly, his hand reached down to behind her ears and he rubbed right beneath them.

Marathon opened her eyes but kept facing the cushion. She could not find words to describe the sensation, the closest she could come up with was tingling and relaxing at the same time. She held her breath until he pulled his hand away, then peeked out of the corner of her eye at him.

InuYasha found an object in the room to concentrate on so he didn't have to look at Marathon. As much as he wanted to be angrier, and truly say that he hated the cat enough to slay her, it would be a lie. He may have not liked her, but hate...he was sure he couldn't. Of course, he would never let her know that.

He closed his eyes and took in all the scents in the room. Burnt food, carpet cleaner, paper, air freshener but it still smelled off to him, and Kagome. Kagome's scent was so strong there, like it had found its way into every crevice in the household. It broke his heart, but it was hard to pull himself away from it. Perhaps deep inside he was afraid if he forgot Kagome's scent, he would forget Kagome.

Marathon shifted and tried to make herself more comfortable. She secretly wished InuYasha would rub behind her ears again, but knew she would have to do without. She may have sniffed several substances that are illegal in most states, but carpet cleaner would never be a smell she liked. Kagome's scent was also on her mind, and being in that household almost demanded that the Higurashi girl should be there. More tears slid down her face.

InuYasha picked up on the salty smell of her tears and reached his hand down again. He brushed the tip of his finger right along the rim of her ears one last time before going into the kitchen to raid it for ramen.

"Stupid cat.." he grumbled, but without the malice that normally accompanies it.


	16. Its just the stress

Feeling better, Marathon ventured outside and walked the perimiters of the Higurashi property. Kagome's scent was thinned in the air outside, so taking deep breaths of the crisp air brought no memories of her cousin. Snow was still on the ground, so she had to deal with the annoying crunching sound it made as she trudged through.

Her first stop was at Goshinboku, the God Tree, where InuYasha had been pinned. It brought up some interesting questions, like, was InuYasha simply asleep while he was pinned, or had he died and been frozen. If he was asleep, would he be considered alive by the government. That brought up the media circus about Terri Schiavo, but her thoughts didn't linger long on that.

The tree was beautiful in the winter. Her aunt had taken the time to explain the significance of that tree beyond InuYasha and his adventures. Supposedly, to meet the love of your life or good fortune you had to have some sort of contact with it. She touched it, then peeled off some bark. She didn't feel any luckier, so she shrugged and walked on.

The charms that ol' gramps had set down were gone. It wasn't like the old man to give up on something he believed so strongly in, and an uneasiness came over Marathon. She didn't have much stock in them, even though she had ears on the top of her head and teeth that could open a metal can.

She came to a place in the yard that had been captured by a photograph. The picture was of Kagome playing with a brown and white speckled puppy. She froze and swallowed hard, she wanted to get outside to get away from her memories of Kagome, not run back into him. Her own imagination played the scene out before her, with Kagome running, romping and playing in the springtime with an innocent puppy. Kagome always loved dogs. Go figure.

Marathon felt her eyes begin to burn. Kagome and Souta were the only people she could truly call her friends, and now the person closest to her, even closer than the people who took care of her back in the states, had been ripped from her. She fell to her knees slowly and lowered her head, allowing herself to be trapped inside her own grief for a while.

Inside, InuYasha picked at his ramen. For once he wasn't able to eat it. All that talk about Kagome made her scent that much stronger to him, and it was turning up her stomach. For quite a while, his first instinct when picking up on Kagome's scent was to find Kagome, but now he was stuck with just a familiar odor, and one that wouldn't go away for some time. He forced himself to eat some ramen, but his stomach twisted up and he ran outside to vomit.

"Kagome..." He gasped as all his food came up. He wiped off his mouth and returned inside.

He concentrated on something else. The only thing his mind would go to besides Kagome was Marathon, and to him, she was just a stupid annoying cat who knew so little about her heritage it was sickening.

"Feh... I outta take her back to my time, toughen her up. That injury shouldn't have been nearly as bad." The dog hanyou then remembered the times he would blindly follow after Kikyo and get himself injured, leaving Kagome to worry. In fact, it was because of his affection for Kikyo that Kagome died.

Right before Kagome was attacked he thought he heard Kikyo's voice. He turned his head and in that split second Kagome was taken from the world. He turned his head and that was it. It WAS his fault that Kagome died, whether he liked it or not. He wanted to die. InuYasha sat down on the floor and considered finding Kikyo and having her drag him to hell, but that wasn't even good enough for him. He needed to die alone.

He went to the door and cracked it open. He could just see Marathon in the distance, resting there on her knees. They had both gotten themselves upset. InuYasha pondered over going to her and giving her company, but decided against it because he thought it best to leave her alone.

Marathon was beginning to get cold out there, and her wound ached, so she dragged herself to her feet and went back in. She went upstairs and dug through her items until she pulled out a beer. It was warm, but it would do. She swallowed it down almost in an instant, and decided to go into her aunt's stash of wine coolers.

Downstairs and in the kitchen, she was disappointed to find that she was almost out. She grabbed the little bit of coin she had and made a quick trip to the store.

InuYasha was asleep by the time Marathon came back. His sensed sprung him into consciousness, however, when the stench of alcohol penetrated his nostrils. He sat up from the spot on the floor he was resting on and saw Marathon looking at pictures that were displayed. Her stance wasn't steady.

"Too much sake?" InuYasha asked, not feeling like playing baby-sitter to the cat. He grabbed her shoulder to turn her around but was met by a smack to the face.

"I'm fine."

"You reak. Better go to sleep before you do something stupid."

"Its a bit too late for that." Marathon dusted herself off and stared the dog hanyou straight into the eye. "Kagome isn't around to yell at me."

"And you say I don't have a handle on things! I don't try to drown my sorrows in alcohol. You think Kagome would want to see you like this?"

"That is right Inu..whatever your name is.." Marathon got right up in his face, "Im a bad influence, I drink, I smoke, I sleep around. Just a little wench trying to get under your skin."

InuYasha waved his hand in front of her face and shoved her away. "You haven't slept around."

"How would you know?"

"I can tell."

"By what?"

"Your scent. I could tell if you have."

"Why in the hell are you getting in my business?"

"I'm not." InuYasha rolled his eyes and in one swift movement picked her up. "I said I'd take care of this family. I'm taking you to bed. And locking you in your room."

"Excuse me, Im fine. Just let me go, okay?"

"You're drunk. Bet you can't even walk a straight line."

"Can too."

InuYasha set her down. "Go ahead."

Marathon took a deep cleansing breath and tried her hardest to walk straight to InuYasha. She did fine on the first few steps, but stumbled on the last. She began to tear up, hating how she had been defeated by the task.

"For crying out loud." InuYasha growled lowly and picked her up again. Before Marathon could put up a fight he ran his hand along the back of her ears. The cat hanyou calmed.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked quietly.

"It calmed me down when I was little, and I saw it worked on you." InuYasha took her up the stairs, keeping that one finger rubbing her ear. "Be glad Im in a good mood, or I would've had to-"

"Whatever.." Marathon looked up at him, this time with a look of intense sadness.

InuYasha stopped in his tracks. That look she gave him, it was the same look that Kagome gave when she was sick. The same look, that begged to be helped because her mouth wouldn't voice it. For a moment, InuYasha saw Marathon's brown hair as Kagome's black, and her eyes turned bright brown just like hers...He leaned in slowly, and as their noses touched he snapped back to reality and trembled.

Marathon, too out of it to realize what was going on, just blinked. "Huh?"

"Feh." He continued the rest of the trip up to her attic room and set her on the bed. "Stay out of trouble." He said, trying to sound as fatherly as possible. He walked over to the window and noticed something out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong with the mailbox? Why is it tipped over like that?"

Marathon crossed her arms and tilted her head towards the wall."It ran into me."

"It..ran into you?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that made absolutely no sense."

"Neither do you, dog boy."

InuYasha turned around to retaliate but found Marathon already asleep. Obviously she did most of her drinking at another location, and everything was slowly wearing off. He pulled the cover over her, and watched her shrink into a comfortable looking ball.

"The only reason I ever saw people drink was to celebrate." InuYasha shrugged and headed towards the door, but stopped before he left. The scent of Kagome would just bother him again if he went down right away, and up in the attic it was thinned without the cold of being outside. He found a chair and slumped down in it and watched Marathon sleep. Her ears twitched as she tossed and turned in her blanket.

_If I gotta worry about her, I'm never going to get back to my own time._ His ears perked as he heard the noises of Souta and his mother going about downstairs, but made no move to meet them. He was too busy watching the cat hanyou _not _annoy him.


	17. Not getting any easier

When Marathon woke up, she was lightheaded and hesitant to move. Luckily it was quiet, and she was able to catch a few more winks before a loud crash threw her into complete consciousness.

"InuYasha, what did you do?" She heard her aunt scream.

"I was just trying to help!" InuYasha yelled, " So what if I dropped it!"

"How could you?"

"You told me to help out around the house, that is what I was doing!"

"Just...let me pick it up."

"Fine. I'm getting out of here."

All of the screaming was doing a number on her head, but as they say, curiousity got the better of the cat. Holding her head, she fumbled down the stairs to blame InuYasha for whatever the hell he did, but found him and Souta just standing there, looking down. Her aunt had just left the room.

"What happened?"

"I broke the thing."

"Its okay, InuYasha accidently broke something of Kagome's and mom got upset. She'll get over it."

Marathon kneeled down to look at the shattered object on the floor. It was some sort of artwork, from what she could tell, it was a kid's sculpture of a mother holding a child.

"There was a time," Souta cleared his throat and addressed the hanyous, "where mom was real sick. So sick that neither of us thought she would make it. Kagome heard from someone that if you gave the sick person an item of real value, it would be a charm to help them through. So me and her worked on this and brought it to her in the hospital. The day after, the disease had disappeared and she began to recover really quickly. "

InuYasha clenched his fist tightly as that pain shot through his side again. "I'm going to go." He stood up and started to walk away, but Marathon grabbed his hand.

"No need to freak out. Souta, do you still have that super glue from that model kit?"

"Yes." He gave his cousin a smile and ran off to get it.

"You and me," Marathon said directly to the dog-boy, "are gonna fix this."

"Its..I.." InuYasha tried to find words to protest but none came. He crouched down and took a better look at the broken pieces. "Do you think we can?"

"Yeah." Marathon turned her head as Souta came back with the glue. All three of them sat there and began to gather similar pieces together, eventually forming them back into the form it once held.

* * *

Miroku shuffled through the snow that was still on the ground. The rays of sun that were penetrating the trees felt fantastic against his skin, and he tilted his neck so it could be warmed up too. 

Shippou had decided to go off with Sango for a while, so Miroku was by himself for the day. He found a dry patch to sit on and just looked up at the sky. _In the past during our travels, _he thought, _Kagome would have us sit like this and look at the clouds. She would tell us to find pictures, and whoever had the most imagination won._ He smiled and blinked back a few tears. _If not for her, I don't think I would've ever gotten this close to Sango._

He sprang to his feet as an incredibly dark aura crept closer to his location. When he tried to scout it out, he found nothing, and was preparing to sit back down when a beautiful young village woman came to him.

"Sir? I was hoping you could help me. My son has wandered off, and I need a strong man to help me look for him.

Miroku completely forgot the aura he had sensed and got lost in the woman's eyes. "Yes, I will help.I would never turn down a beautiful young woman in need."

"Good." The village woman took his hand and began to lead him through the forest. "Shunsuke!" she called out, louder and louder each time,"Shunsuke, where are you?"

Miroku eventually followed suit. "Shunsuke! Your mother calls for you.." He kept his arm around the woman protectively, and as usual, snaked his way down her back to her butt. She didn't seem to notice at all, for she was far too busy calling for her son.

Miroku heard something rustle in the bushes, and turned his body to get a better look. The woman lowered her head so her bangs covered her face, and pulled out a dagger. Her frown turned into a smile sinfully wicked, and her eyes glowed with unholy light. Instead of attacking, she took a finger, which had moments ago became clawlike, and stroked it down his back. "Kneel and await your punishment, Shunsuke" the woman whispered in his ear, and Miroku turned and kneeled. She picked up her blade and flicked her wrist, it became a long sword fit for an execution.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango knocked the sword out of her hand with deadly accuracy and the weapon returned to her hand. Miroku opened his eyes and smiled at Sango's voice, taking out an ofuda and striking it to the woman's head before she had a chance to attack him.

The face twisted and contorted with the demon's presence, the claws on the woman now complete and three fangs sprouting from the front. An unearthly, high pitched scream escaped her throat, and the demon left her, darting away so fast that again Miroku could not identify its form.

"For the last time Miroku, don't follow suspicious women into the forest." Sango rested her hands on her hips. Even Kirara shook her head.

"I know I know," Miroku stood up and dusted off the snow. "I knew something was going to happen to me, I sensed it before hand. If I didn't allow myself to fall into her spell, I wouldn't have been able to help her."

Sango raised a brow. "Right. What about all those children made out of snow behind you?"

"What?" Miroku's voice cracked and he looked behind him. Nothing was there. "Ha Ha, very funny Sango. Tell me though, why are you still here?"

"There had been reports of a woman that was behaving strangely. She drowned her child in a basin, and killed her husband, so she was expelled from the village. "

"Did they ever say what the woman's son's name was?"

"Shunsuke." Sango frowned.

Miroku sighed heavily and looked to the woman at his feet. He kneeled to check her for vitals. "I think she will be okay, but what kind of life will she return to?"

"I wish I knew, Miroku."

"We can't ignore that this pattern is continuing. Why I would be targeted I don't know?"

"My theory is that anyone remotely related to Kagome is being targeted. That means not only are we in danger, but her mother and brother are as well."

"Right now, very little makes sense. I'm going to take this woman back to her village and try to get some more information. Shippou, do you want to come?"

Shippou nodded and walked closer. "These demons must be weak, if they need a human vessel to function."

"Lets home that assumption is correct, Shippou. Lets move on." Miroku lifted the woman into his arms, and after Sango checked to make sure his hands were in _proper _positions stepped back.

"I still need to visit my village. I will try to catch up with you as soon as possible. Im worried that InuYasha will go around killing humans if any more attack Marathon."

"We will return to Kagome's time as soon as possible."

* * *

"I can't believe it, we finally fixed the thing." InuYasha examined the rebuilt creation proudly. 

"We did it!" Souta stretched his arms, a huge smile on his face. "We should go out and celebrate."

"Or stay in. " Marathon held her head. "I really don't feel like going out."

"That's what happens when you go through a wine cooler and a bunch of beers, genius." InuYasha quipped, and Marathon growled in response.

"Marathon!" Souta frowned, "You've been drinking-" He saw his mother come back into the room, "Mom are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry InuYasha." She wrapped her arms around the dog hanyou, "I had no right to yell at you, I really am sorry."

InuYasha froze. He never knew what to do in these situations. He nervously put his hand around her and rubbed her back slightly. "I already forgot about it."

Ms. Higurashi looked over InuYasha's shoulder and saw the mini statue complete. Her eyes welled up with tears and she brought Marathon and Souta into the hug and hugged them all tightly. "Im glad to have such a wonderful family with me." She cried.

_Yep, I'm never going to get out of here. _InuYasha discretely slipped his other arm around Marathon. Marathon blinked at this and looked over at him.

_Crap, why did I do that? _InuYasha scolded himself and lowered his hand, as the hug broke. He turned away from Marathon and went to scope out Souta's stash of pocky.


	18. Izanami's struggle Part One

The small lakeside village had suffered a decrease in morale after Shunsuke's death. The elders of the village had expelled Izanami, the child's mother, because her presence during the past week had been so horrific that none could think of a better solution.

Kameko, Kagami and Haru, Izanami's other children, had been living in the the home of the one of the elders ever since their mother was expelled. Their father, Dai, had been slaughtered a month defending a village from a demon, so the sympathy for the children extended beyond that one village.

Each day, families and representatives of families would come and bring gifts to honor Dai's surviving family. In respect, no one mentioned what had become of Izanami (or her mind) and hoped that if she just stayed away, the children would be able to live a normal, peaceful life.

Night had come, and Miroku still held the unconscious Izanami in his arms. It worried him that she had not awoken yet, even though everything else about her seemed to be normal. His mind wanderd off to the woman in the mall who had attacked Marathon, and couldn't help but wonder if she had awaken as well.

He set up camp and rested his hands in his head. He undid the string that brought his hair back into a ponytail and allowed it to fall flat against his neck. He ran his fingers through his hair, working out the kinks, and then put it back up. Sango had given him the general directions on where to go, but now he would be at the mercy of travelers to get there from where he was. The village was beside a lake, that helped, and if need be, he would mention the horrific events to jar their memories of any rumors they had heard of.

Miroku was just about to set her down and go to sleep himself before he saw her flutter her eyes open. He froze. Her eyes were almost a jade color, so strikingly beautiful that his heart beat quickened by just looking. In the moonlight her hair looked like shadows cast on gold, and her soft skin was so smooth to touch it sent shivers up his spine.

"Dai.." was the first word to come out of the woman's mouth.

"Dai? No, my name is Miroku. I am taking you back home."

"What?" Izanami sat up and moved off of the monk. She looked around in panic and trembled, trying to get to her feet but falling backwards. Miroku caught her and set her down, forgetting his lechery for a moment and trying to be serious.

"Can you tell me your name, miss?"

"Izanami. Where was I taken? Was I kidnapped?"

Miroku lowered his gaze to the flickering fire he had made. She had no memory of the unspeakable actions she had performed, but there was no way around her not knowing the truth. The monk swallowed hard in his throat as he searched for just the right words to say.

Izanami examined Miroku's dress. " A man of the cloth. I am glad you helped me, but something troubles you...Was my kidnapper brought to justice."

"I'm afraid not, Izanami. You were expelled from your village for drowning your youngest son."

Izanami blinked and looked at the monk, who was looking in a completely different direction. "What are you talking about? I did no such thing. Was my Shunsuke taken? Where is he?"

Miroku took a deep breath and finally looked the woman in the eye. "You killed him, but by no fault of your own. You were possessed by a particular demon that I am investigating. It has had control of you for at least a week, doing things of its own will."

Izanami did not move a muscle. She heard but she did not believe. She tapped her fingers against the ground at a furious pace, looking for a memory to dispute what Miroku was saying.

"My name is Miroku, and I will be there with you to explain the situation to your vilalge. I know you will be forgiven, and hopefully you will be able to continue as normal a life as possible. Rest assured, I will find the being who possessed you and slay him."

Izanami searched Miroku's eyes and could only find truth in them. She trembled horribly, and bent over, beginning to cough violently.

"Izanami!" Miroku held the woman, rubbing her back.

Izanami convulsed and hacked up a thick, black liquid as Miroku watched on in disbelief. This continued on for a while, until Izanami fell over in exhaustion, just barely awake.

Miroku checked one more time for any presence that invaded her, but there was nothing. He came to a conclusion that he didn't much care for. "I've heard of this before, miss. There are times when the stress on the human body after being invaded by a foreign spirit is.." He did not want to use the word deadly, so ended up coming up with, "...harmful."

Izanami cringed and her tears soaked the ground. "If what you say is true what difference does it make. I will end my life soon if this does not."

Miroku brought the woman up into his arms and rocked her gently. "You will do no such thing. This world is not without darkness, and we must all do our best to survive. Shippou will be back soon with food for us to eat, its getting late so I'm sure he must be on his way back."

The darkness never bothered Shippou much in the past, but this time it seemed incredibly eerie. He had found the food but found out he got turned around when he saw a village up ahead.

"Oh no. I'm never going to make it back in time.." The young kitsune frowned, but his ears perked when he heard a man screaming.

"Beware, Beware!" The crazed man cried as he tore his way through into the village, shouting. "The witch Izanami comes to take us all! She came back for revenge! She wants us all dead."

"Dead?" Shippou shivered in fear. He ran up to the man and tugged on him. "Wh-Where is this Izanami?"

"My brother, he saw her being carried by one of her followers, heading straight back here. She probably seeks to drown more children in basins, or worst yet, the lake."

Shippou looked over and saw the lake, glimmering with the now rising moon. _The lakeside village that Sango told us about. I wonder..is..._

"Did this witch kill someone name Shunsuke?"

"Yes, her own child, the fiend. Living among us peacefull until she decided to show her true nature."

_This is the village we were looking for! _Shippou thought, _They must still think badly of her. _"Its okay you don't have to worry! She is okay now, she was possessed by something evil and-"

"No such thing! If she was Raidon would've known!" The man backed away from Shippou, looking at him wildy, "You are under her spell too!" He ran off into the darkness, shouting his warning once more.

Shippou readjusted the sack on his back filled with fish and edible roots and exited the village. In the distance he recognized a landmark, and hurried back to the campsite where Miroku would be waiting, ready to tell him the location of the angered village.

Miroku had just gotten Izanami to sleep when Shippou made his way back. The kitsune covered his nose with his hand and made a face. "What is that smell?"

"Izanami is ill." Miroku rubbed her back softly.

"Izanami! So you do know her name. I got lost on my way back here and ran into the very village were were looking for. There was a man there running in horror, saying that you had been seen with her."

"They still see her as a villaness, I suppose. No one suspected that she had beek invaded by another."

"I don't think so. They are saying she is some evil witch out to kill everyone. At this rate, there willb e several villages that won't accept her."

"There is something strange about this entire situation, if you ask me." Miroku stroked his chin in thought, "A lack of a thorough investigation, mass hatred, I.." He stopped to ponder it more, "I won't be able to say much more until we reach that village."

"Are we going to go now?"

"There is no point it it now. We will need all the rest we can get. Something tells me we will have a very difficult encounter upon arrival."

Shippou sat down and emptied his bag. "I wish Sango could be here with us. I always feel safer with her around."

Miroku raised a brow at the kitsune's comment, but then just smiled. "I think this can be handled without violence. This should be a matter of diplomacy, getting the people to understand and forgive."  



	19. Izanami's struggle Part Two

That following morning the beauty of the dawn was unsettling. Miroku, Izanami, and Shippou made their way to the outskirts of the village. As they drew closer, their steps slowed. Miroku tried to keep a positive expression on his face, but even he was nervous about what they were going to face. The only way to handle the situation, in his mind, was to be direct, but calm.

Once they got far enough in a crowd had already gathered. They were very loud, and Izanami cringed every time she heard the word 'wench' shouted, among other things. She was feeling extremely ill, and it took all her energy to stand and not vomit again.

An elder pushed his way to the front of the crowd. His hair was very long but silvery grey, and his eyes shined brighter than any man half his age. His physique was that of a 30 year old, the only true key to his age was his face, and even that had aged gracefully. With a flip of the wrist, he brought the walking stick he was leaning on to his front, and pressed the pointy end of it against Izanami's chest.

"I thought we made it clear," he said, his voice colder than ice, "that you were not welcome here."

"Sir, allow me to explain." Miroku stepped in front of Izanami protectively. "My name is Miroku. I can assure you completely that the actions you saw this woman were not her fault. She was possessed by another, and as you can tell, is already suffering enough."

"Lies." The old man growled. "If she was possessed we would've had her exorcised. There is nothing wrong with her, she is just blaming it on an evil spirit so she wouldn't be killed. If you let her fool you you are just as guilty as she is." He raised his arm and the crowd began to close in. Shippou hung on to Izanami's leg.

"I am not lying," Miroku cleared his throat, "You must understand me, this woman commited no crimes."

"Hiroshi don't listen to her!" A younger woman shoved her way through the crowd and held on to the old man's arm. "I saw Izanami commit those crimes right before my eyes. If my husband did not stop her she would've killed my son! If you want witnesses, at least half this crowd can testify to it. Let the woman be burned so we can all get some sleep at night!"

Cries of agreement rung through the gathering of people. Miroku tensed, but did not move away from in front of Izanami. A thought occured to him, and he raised his voice to speak.

"Who among you would be able to tell if she were possesed or not?"

The crowd conversed among themselves, and the woman on Hiroshi's arm answered, "Raidon, of course. He has served our village well for many years, fending off any evil that may come. Raidon would've told us if something was off."

"May I speak to him?"

"He is at his home, and will not be bothered by the likes of you!" She snapped.

Miroku took a step back. The woman was beautiful, but very quick tempered like a serpent. He watched as Hiroshi patted the woman's back.

"Now now. Lets put all of this out in the front. Let's see what the young monk has to say." Hiroshi told her.

"But father..."

"Lead them to Raidon's home. The rest of you.." He turned to the crowd, "Stay a good few feet behind."

Miroku, Izanami, and Shippou started their uncomfortable journey to the edge of town. "Miroku," Shippou whimpered, "I don't think these people are going to listen. They are going to kill Izanami for returning."

"We are going to get to the bottom of this," he answered the kitsune, and stopped just short of Raidon's home. It was a dilapedated dwelling, in awful disrepair. The only thing that was appealing about the area were the blooms around the yard, in all colors. Shippou stopped to admire them but they simply made Miroku uncomfortable.

"Raidon, are you available?"

A middle aged gentlemen emerged and stood. "I know why you have come. The witch Izanami is guilty of all charges."

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the individual."May I speak to you inside."

Raidon blinked and sighed. "Fine, but the witch stays out there."

"She stays with me."

"They will hurt her if we leave her," Shippou pointed out.

Raidon grunted in defeat and let them all in. The inside, despite the horrible look of the outside, was well kept and maintained. He sat down in the corner and glared at the group. "I have nothing more to say."

Miroku shifted his feet and stared at the man. He reached into his sleeve and opened a small box. "Can you tell me if there is anything special about this box? Is it normal, is it enchanted, anything at all?"

Raidon took it from Miroku and gave it a glance over. "A mini demon is in that box"

Miroku nodded and took it back. He opened it, and inside there was a small lizard. "This is a lizard demon. He was terrorizing a village west of here, and I defeated him. I kept him with me so when I returned to the home in where his tribe lived, I would let him go. That is, if he promised never to cross with humans again."

Raidon grunted once more, and ran his fingers over his short, thick, dark hair. "And that concerns me because.."

"If you sensed something as small and insignificant as a lizard demon, I know full well that you would be able to sense what had happened to Izanami. I will not let you be until you admit to these people that Izanami was possessed. My main question is why would you lie to them?"

Raidon shut his eyes and rested his hands on his knees. "I hate this village.."

"Excuse me.."

"You want the truth, I'll give it to you. I was planning to leave soon anyway. I noticed right away that Izanami was being controlled. She came straight to me, asking for...Higurashi or something like that. I told her there was none there, and that I wasn't the type to make deals or associate with demons. She then said that she would keep killing innocents until I lead her to this Higurashi. I let her. Unfortunately, people around here keep bugging me and looking to me for help, and I didn't feel like playing hero again, so I told them that she wasn't posessed so they could leave me alone. Guess it didn't work too well."

_Higurashi..._"And by doing so you ruined this young woman's life.." Miroku said with an unusual anger in his voice.

"That is correct. That family inparticular has been a pain in my side since I got here. Her children run wild and do whatever they please. Her husband, when he was around, cheated me out of money. I care nothing for what happens to her."

"Do you know any more information about the demon that took control of Izanami."

"A strange demon-spirit indeed. In my travels I have heard of them before. They can join and seperate at will, so one can become one hundred and then back into one if they wish. Legend states that there is only one real way to get rid of them, and exorcising nor bashing them in the brains works. A priestess supposedly did it a long time ago, but one of the buggers survived, and that brings us to present day."

"I appreciate the information. Is there anything else?"

"Nope. The only name I've heard em called is the one-in-many, or the multifarious. Do what you want with that information."

"I am glad you have come to your senses, however, I would choose your words carefully from now on. Lives were lost because of you, and one ruined forever. Your personal judgements have gotten in the way of your position. I suggest you leave once everything is cleared."

Raidon looked away from him. "Fine witih me. As I said, I was going to leave anyway."

"You have to tell them the truth about Izanami! Her children need her!" Shippou went to the front, giving Raidon the most intense expression he could muster.

"Why should I help any of you? What have you done for me? I have no reason to agree with you."

Izanami, who had been holding on to Miroku for support, slowly fell to her knees. She looked pale, and coughed up more black liquid and shivered on the ground.

"How could you do this to her?" Shippou asked, tightning his tiny fist.

Raidon stared at the ground in thought. "One condition."

"And that is?" Miroku asked him.

"There is a blue flower that grows near the mountains west of here that a young girl named Ran needs. The villagers there guard it with a passion, and wont let anyone else near it without having them pay a hefty fine. It can cure even the most serious of illnesses, and Ran's got them all. Its the reason I took this job in the first place, and even still I don't have enough."

"So you will tell the people the truth if I get this blue flower for you? I'll do it, but I will get enough for Izanami as well. Her body was damaged, and she is in great need." Miroku knelt down and helped Izanami to lie down in the corner. "I don't want her to travel anymore if she doesn't have to. Shippou, you stay here and guard her, and make sure Raidon tells the villagers the truth. I know of the area he speaks of, and I have a friend there so I should be able to get the flowers without incident."

"Got it, I'll make sure she is okay."

Miroku looked over Raidon once last time before leaving. "When this is all over, take the flower to Ran and never return. It will be in your best interest."

Raidon nodded and stood slowly to his feet. He inched his way to the doorway and out to the group of people, ready to confess and end the charade that had put him in a mess of trouble.

Miroku left the village without a word to anyone else. He felt nervous leaving Izanami there, but if he didn't get her some sort of treatment she would die anyway. From where he was it would be a days walk, and secretly prayed that all would hold out until then. _Kagome's family name is Higurashi, _he thought, _Then it is true, we are targeted._


	20. The Great Ramen Battle

a/n: A special thanks to arwenrivendell for the help with this chapter! Also, many apologies for the delays, sickness and schoolwork have gotten in the way. We will hopefully be returning to regular updates soon.

It had been peaceful, boring in InuYasha's eyes, in the Higurashi household. It had been two days since Sango and Miroku had left, and Ms. Higurashi and Souta decided to spend the next couple days at a friends house across town and take a ride in their boat. She asked her two teenage houseguests if they wanted to come. The mention of tea time, long discussions about literature, and a house that 'if they broke anything they would be out of money for the rest of their life because they would be sued' made them steer clear away. Neither InuYasha nor Marathon wanted to necessarily be alone together. Souta thought it was a bad idea to leave them alone. Ms. Higurashi needed to get away from the house, and Souta had no choice but to go, so in the end, InuYasha and Marathon were left with a house full of food, a check for money in case they needed to order more food, and clean sheets all around.

This would be the beginning of a long 48 hours. And Buyo was the only moderator.

Poor, poor cat.

Marathon could cook well enough, but her lazy cat instinct snuck in and left her resting in her bed. InuYasha was, for once, in kagome's room, sleeping at the foot of her bed even though no one occupied it. When he closed his eyes, he could feel Kagome there, smell her there, curled up in a tiny little ball letting himself be covered in her scent. It was a wonderful, painful, peaceful feeling. Though after a while, the horrible shooting pain returned to his side and he had to roll himself up and stand. He bit his lip and left the room, the scent all of a sudden turning his stomach up in knots.

At the same time, Marathon had dragged herself up from her bed into the attic room. Both she and InuYasha met at the top of the stairs. There was a note taped to the railing.

InuYasha and Marathon:

Sorry you didn't decide to come. Mom got most of everything you would need, but wanted to tell you that we are short on ramen noodles so you might have to go pick some up. I left a nice warm pot on the stove for one of ya to eat. If you need any help there are numbers at the bottom of this letter.

Souta -

Both hanyous stared each other straight in the eye.

"That is what I was going to have for breakfast."

"Me too."

"But there is only enough for one."

"Go buy some more then"

"I will after breakfast."

InuYasha snarled lightly at Marathon's last words, and braced himself. He gripped the railing tightly, undoing Souta's note and letting it fall to the floor. The catgirl bent her knees slightly preparing to get to the stairs first. InuYasha watched this, nostrils flaring ever so slightly, and in response to this, Marathon slid her foot ahead, inching its way closer to the step. InuYasha sniffed the air.

And they both made a break for it.

InuYasha slid down the railing on the stairs. Marathon jumped most of the distance and beat him to the bottom, shoving him to the side in an attempt to get to the kitchen. The dog hanyou got up easy enough and was just about to sprint, but Marathon saw this coming and grabbed a nearby chair to shove in his way.

"You ass!" InuYasha said as he tripped over the chair

"All's fair!'' Marathon snickered but fell flat on her face when InuYasha grabbed her ankles. Marathon twists around to try to free her ankle, but the dog boy has a tight grip, and tries to pull himself up her leg to scramble past. Left with little option, Marathon freed just one foot and kneed InuYasha in the stomach, hard, sending him reeling away.

"Its war now.." InuYasha said in a growl and, trying to ignore his pain, grabbing both of her ankles again. Marathon immediately felt InuYasha's pull and using her elbows, tried to propell herself forward using her elbows against the ground. Every few seconds she would reach one hand to try to wrench InuYasha's hand off of her leg.

"You pervert get off me!"

InuYasha smirked evily and tightened his grip. "Just try and get me off you little imp!"

For a moment in time Marathon questioned if all of this was really worth it, but the smell of ramen wafting about in the house just drove her nuts. She rolls herself on the floor and gets both ankles free, landing a kick to InuYasha's shoulder and shoving herself back away from him in one quick thrust.

"Yeah right!" InuYasha pounced on Marathon, pinning her beneath him. "Its mine. You understand me, cat? You might as well give up now."

"What a horrible view from down here. You really do have dog breath!"

"You ever want to move again."

"Hopefully if your funky breath doesn't kill me first!" Marathon hisses and bites InuYasha on his lower shoulder.

"Gah! You wench!" InuYasha holds his shoulder and looks at her in disbelief. He extends his claws, but instead of going for the eyes, grabs her ear. "If you want to act like a damn child I'm going to treat you like one." Once he was assured he had a firm grip on her tender kitty ear, he drags her towards the door. "You are going to stay outside until you learn some manners!"

Marathon cringed and let out a strange sounding squeal. Being dragged by the ear was just as painful as when it happened to her as a child, and she wasn't going to let some mangy mutt treat her that way. She was a teenager after all. Acting fast, she wrapped her foot around some stationary furniture and grabbed a hold, and used her free arm to try to pry InuYasha's rough fingers away from her ear.

"Get..off..of...me..."

"No, I'm kicking you outside. Go eat grass, thats what you cats do anyway."

InuYasha wasn't planning to let go any time soon, so Marathon released her foot from around the furniture and wraps her arms around InuYasha. Both of them now offbalance, they fall to the ground, but InuYasha gets a hold of the situation again and pins her, preventing her from making any escape.

"Face it, you can't beat me at anything."

"Or can I?" Marathon smiled and reached up and pinched both of his ears very hard. She pulled his head towards him only an inch away from her own face.

"InuYasha.." she cooed.

"What.." InuYasha's voice softed as he looked into her eyes for meaning.

"Ha."

"What?''

Marathon had took that time to dig her claws right into InuYasha's arms. He smacked her in the face and got to his feet, returning his hand to her ear. "I was going to let you back in after I finished eating, but I think I'm just going to keep you outside the entire time." With a fiercely determined look on his face, he tried to drag her to the door once more.

More interested in beating InuYasha than the intense pain coming from her ear, she latched her claws into the floor and hangs on for dear life out of sheer will. Out of fear that her ear was going to rip right off the top of her head, she released her claws and lets go, but uses the momentum to shove InuYasha down to the ground.

"That..isn't...pleasant!" She grabbed both of his ears again, trying to put as much force into her pinch as she possibly could.

"Bitch!" InuYasha had had just about enough of this and scratched her right across the chest. Marathon returned the favor, two fold, a satisfied smile surfacing when she started to see blood seep from his chest. InuYasha had the same exact smile on his face.

He rolled again and made sure Marathon was more securly pinned under his weight. "Game over, just give up.." His voice sounded especially hateful that time.

"The only way you are going to eat that ramen is if you choke on it. And stop squishing me, you are so FAT!" Marathon rolls him so she is on top, but this time both of them hear a strange, squishing, meowing sound. They had rolled right on top of a sleeping Buyo.

The otherwise lazy cat sprang to action and swiped both hanyou's right across the face. Blood trickled down Marathon's nose and InuYasha's lip. They both stared at the cat stunned for a while, and InuYasha finally stood up, examining the damage done. "This is ridiculous.."

Marathon took a deep breath and looked over herself. "Maybe so.."

The edge of InuYasha's lip curled. "but the ramen is mine." He sprinted towards the kitchen.

"Wh..Th.." Marathon searched around for something to throw and grabbed an upset Buyo. "Sorry cat!" She said as she chucked the feline straight for InuYasha's face.

"Idiot.." InuYasha easily dogded the flying cat and kept running. Unfortunately for him, he neglected to see where the feline lard ball landed and tripped right over him, and his face slammed right into the kitchen floor.

Marathon stood and watched this, then lost it in a fit of laughter. "Who's the idiot now!"

"You are!" InuYasha looked towards the ramen, but instead ran towards Marathon and scooped her up in his arms. He opened the door and dropped her outside. Satisfied, he shut the door in her face, locked it, and walked slowly and confidently towards the pot of ramen.

"No!" Marathon panicked and tried to open the lock door. She examined her options. Any other door or window would take too long. She had to open this door. Digging into her pocket, she found a credit card and began to work on the lock. Once she got it open, InuYasha's hands had just touched the pot.

"No you don't!" In an incredibly fast and agile sprint, she ran and tackled the dog hanyou. The pot of ramen flew into the air and the noodles went flying. With a loud CLANG it dropped and both InuYasha and Marathon just watched it fall.

"Its over.." Marathon sighed.

"No one gets it now."

InuYasha took a look at Marathon. Her shirt ruined, blood dripping through from both him and Buyo, and red ears. "Er..."

''Yeah I know. We did all this for a pot of ramen." Marathon rubbed her arm nervously.

InuYasha sat down and thought about what had happened. _I know she was being an idiot...but it is a lot just for ramen..._ He looked at her almost apologetically.

Marathon returned the same gentle glance.

"You hurt or something?"

"Not really."

"Most action I've seen in a while. It was a good spar."

Marathon breathed a sigh of relief when she heard InuYasha say the word spar. "Yeah it was."

"You gonna go buy some more ramen then?"

"Yeah, but until then, you want some pop-tarts?"

"Pop-tarts?"

"Yeah, pop-tarts. Unless you prefer hot dogs?"

"What about dogs.."

"Its just pig meat. I'll make you some in a second. Just let me change my shirt." Marathon nodded to InuYasha and went up the stairs.

"Damn cats, trying to mess me up" He wiped the blood from his chest. Neither scratch was too deep, just enough to bleed and not much more. He picked up a ramen noodle from the ground and ate it. "Pretty good." He flipped his hair back to get it out of his face and took off his shirt and set it to the side. Buyo was over in the corner, eyeing him closely.

Upstairs, Marathon washed off her cuts in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "This seemed a lot worse when I actually got it." She shrugged and splashed alcohol on it, and replaced her red t-shirt she had been sleeping in with a black short-sleeve.

_I don't get it. Im not all that mad at InuYasha. _She thought as she tried to tame her tangled hair. _I was just so determined not to lose I was willing to do anything. It wouldn't have been very challenging if he hadn't done the same. _ Freshened up, she left the bathroom, descended the stairs, and helped InuYasha clean up the rest of the ramen. InuYasha shoved a few noodles in his mouth every few seconds, and Marathon let him, because now she had her eye on something else to eat.

Taking out a small table top grill, she got hotdogs from the fridge and began to grill them. InuYasha stayed back and watched, allowing this new, tasty aroma to enter his senses. "You sure there are no dogs in that?"

"No. Its a name that means nothing." Marathon rolled her eyes and continued to tend to the meal.


	21. Now They Are Just Bored

InuYasha managed to consume 10 hotdogs in one breath. Marathon cringed.

"You really are an animal, you know that?" She grumbled as she tended to the messy kitchen. Unfortunately for her, the messy kitchen was the cleanest part of the house, all of their fighting and rolling about had knocked over everything there was to knock over, and the rugs were all squished up under the couch. The catgirl surveyed this and shook her head. "Now I have to clean everything up."

"Im so sorry, Marathon." InuYasha mocked her as he swallowed the last of the hotdog. "That you had to just sit there while I totaled the house just so you can clean it up. Stop complaining, you were just as responsible."

Marathon opened her mouth to protest, but when she couldn't think of anything witty to say shut her mouth. She ventured out to where the mess began and started to pick up, while InuYasha propped his feet up and watched her.

"You were the one who started all the fighting anyway." InuYasha noted, but not loud enough for Marathon to hear. He propped his feet up and started to watch her clean. Slight fatigue got to him and his eyes began to close and for a moment he thought Marathon was Kagome. With his vision blurred they had about the same figure, she and Kagome, especially when they bent over to reach for something.

Just as quickly as his thoughts wandered he snapped back into complete consciousness. A single bead of sweat worked its way from his brow to his lip. _What the hell was I thinking? They look nothing alike. _He bit his lip frustrated, knowing that he was lying to himself. Marathon and Kagome did have a similar figure, except Marathon was a little taller, different hair color, and those..ears. He wasn't sure what to make of those ears. _They make her look good..no, no they don't! Ah damn, I ate too many of those hot dogs. All that cooking made it warm in here._ He sat up just enough to take his haori off, then his undershirt. _Yeah, thats better._

Marathon had just set the last pillow back in place when she caught a glimpse of InuYasha. The light had hit him in just the right way, and though he wasn't overly muscular, his toned body put a lump in her throat. Her hand remained on the pillow as her eyes zoomed in and locked on the target.

InuYasha turned and looked at her, "What are you staring at?"

Marathon shook her head and glared at him, "What are you staring at?"

"You were staring at me."

"No I wasn't. You were staring at me, weren't you?"

"Why in the hell would I look at someone like you."

"I never said you were _looking _at me, just like you were staring at me."

"Well would you look elsewhere."

"I'd be glad to. Even though I wasn't in the first place."

"Yeah right."'

Marathon sat down and brought the pillow to her face to stifle a yell, then threw it at InuYasha. "I wish there was something on television so I wouldn't have to hang out with you."

"Then don't."

"If you hate it here so much, go back to your own time."

"I will then." InuYasha stood up. _Why haven't I left? Ms. Higurashi isnt around to give me those sad looks, and Souta doesn't want to hang out. I should just go. _He took a step to the door, and the pain crept his way back into his side, thsi cime quickly. He put his hand over his side and squinted his eyes.

Marathon watched InuYasha almost double over in pain, and she instantly went to his side. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe Ms. Higurashi is right. I don't belong in that time anymore."

"I thought you hated it here."

"I ..don't care. Every time I go back there I think about her. Is that what you want to hear? I'll go when I want to."

"To tell you the truth, I thought this place would be worse. Considering this is where Kagome lived."

"That is what I thought too." InuYasha sat down and let his ivory hair hang over his face. "Miroku and Sango have their own lives, and here I can just...try to forget it. There is definately enough distractions around here."

"So you are never going to go back?"

"Of course I will. This isn't my home. Never will be. Just don't feel like going just yet." _Besides, what if one of those demons comes back. If I leave, they will be defenseless. I can't rely on the cat-girl, she's been pampered in this time so much she wouldn't know what to do._

Marathon's eyes softened as she looked at InuYasha, trapped in his own thoughts. Her hand settled on his shoulder."If you have to split soon, I'll understand."

"I can't leave with the chance of this family being attacked. We can't just forget what happened to you. Remember, Souta and Ms. Higurashi won't be able to "handle" it as well as you. If I know Miroku and Sango, they are probably finding out all they need to know from their end."

"Do you think this has to do with Kagome?"

"Im almost certain." InuYasha sharpened one of his claws against the other. "Miroku told me earlier that he was planning on coming back as soon as he figure out some things. When they return we'll figure out something."

"Sounds fair. Now.." Marathon cracked her knuckles. "How about a little fun?" She ran up the stairs leaving the dog-boy totally clueless. He looked at Buyo. Buyo simply turned around and found another place to nap.

"Thats it, cats ARE completly useless."

Marathon skipped down the stairs and with a mischievious grin on her face, placed a small box right in front of InuYasha.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm "And what is this supposed to be?"

"Its a home kit for piercing your ears. I know Kagome wasn't much for earrings, but I've always wanted to get one and finally I'm gonna do it." She takes out what looks like a hole puncher, loads it with a stud earring, and puts it up to her left ear. "All I have to do is press this together and I have an earring."

InuYasha paled slightly watching her. "You are going to shoot a piece of metal through your ear?"

"Yep." She winked. "Haven't you ever seen a piercing before?"

"Yeah but.." InuYasha thought back to all the times people pinched his ears. _Sesshomaru used to do that all the time to me when I was little. Just to annoy me. She must be nuts to cause her own self injury. _ He shuddered as Marathon shot the stud through her ear. A drop of blood weaved its way down, and he just shook his head at it. "You aren't very bright. I may have been in a lot of battles but I never caused myself injury like that. Our ears are a hell of a lot more sensitive than other people's."

Marathon quickly blinked back a tear and put on her game face. "I'm fine. That didn't hurt at all."

"You are a horrible liar."

"If you are so brave.." She shoved the device in his hand, "Go ahead and give yourself one." She reloads a black earring into it and pulls back, that same smile on her face. "I was hoping this would be something we can do together."

"Forget it." InuYasha started to drop it but Marathon prevented him, clasping her hands around his so it would stay in his hand.

"Nope. Do it."

"You're whacked. I said no."

"Then you are chicken."

"I never said I was afraid."

"You were the one going on and on about how painful it was, weren't you? I guess Kagome was wrong about you, InuYasha, you are not brave at all."

"What..e..d..gr...I'm not afraid of a stupid earring!"

"Then prove it!."

"I will!" InuYasha brought it up to his ear and snapped it in with one fluid motion. A stream of tears flooded his face and he ground his teeth together. _Why the h- HOW DID SHE MAKE ME DO THAT?_

Marathon crossed her arms. "I control you, dog boy. You do whatever I say. " She smirked at him.

"You..." InuYasha hissed, snaking his way closer, "You've been a thorn in my side for way too long."

He stared right through her, with an intensity that made even Marathon nervous.

The smile on her face disappeared and she began to back away. "Now..InuYasha..lets not do anything stupid."

"Looks like I'm going to have to kill you.."

"Kill..me.." _He sounds serious..._"You don't mean that, do you?"

InuYasha's eyes returned to normal. "No. I'd never hear the end of it from Souta." His scowl turned into a smile, and he laughed, pointing at her. "Pathetic. Who's the dumb one now?"

"Don't scare me like that. " She smacked him in the back of the head. "At least someone didn't trick me into putting a hole in my ear.

A low growl escaped InuYasha's throat. He touched the ear gently that he had recently pierced and pulled it back in pain. _This is going to be a long weekend._


	22. Don't Look in the Mirror

The steady noise of the television couldnt distract InuYasha from his sore ear. _The nerve of that girl. Kagome was never as mean and obnoxious as she was. I dont even see how they could have been related._ He dug his hand into the bag for the last scrap of garlic potato chips and growled when he found nothing but crumbs on his hand. _I can't even eat a bag of chips without being reminded of that cat. She gets into everything. My ramen, my chips.. At least she was a better cook than Kagome. Too bad she's so damn greedy. _He tossed the bag to the side without another thought. _No wonder people around here are so fat. All they ever do is sit around._

InuYasha scolded himself for his unusual laziness, he had to admit that the lifestyle of this era had gotten into his routine. Every 10 minutes or so he thought of leaving, the reasons he had already gone over in his mind, but he couldnt help but wonder if there was something else holding him back. However, as soon as Miroku and Sango returned, he would leave. Yeah, thats what he decided.

Nightfall had come, but he hadn't noticed. That was another thing this modern, lazy life was doing to him, making him unaware of the time. He finally stopped his internal rant and trudged to the bathroom. A frown crept to his face when Kagome had to show him how to use the thing. He had to admit it was a cleaner way to "cleanse oneself" but having the girl you feel for instruct you on how to do it was embarrassing no matter where you came from.

Just as if Kagome was standing over his shoulders (which once she had) he went to the sink and washed his hands. _Squirt the soap, turn on the water, rinse hands._ He instructed himself each time he did it. He dried his hands on the towel and reached to turn out the light when it turned off itself.

"The hell?" InuYasha grabbed the doornob, but it wouldn't budge. He was locked in. The room was pitch black, and he stumbled around trying to find something to pry the door open with. "Ms. Higurashi's going to have my head if I break that thing.." InuYasha muttered to himself, hoping to find an escape without tearing the door down. "Kagome never said anything about this happening in bathrooms."

After a few more moments of unsucessful struggle, InuYasha slammed his fist against his hand. "Damnit, what is going on here!" His voice had an unusual echo this time, repeating twice before it faded. InuYasha narrowed his eyes to slits as he tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on. "Whoever you are you chose the wrong hanyou to mess with." He may not have had his Tetsusaiga, but his claws would do. He raised a hand defensively and braced himself for impact.

Very slowly, a light source appeared in the room. It came from the mirrow, starting out extremely faint and then brightening by the minute. Within this pulsing, warm red light a figure slowly materialized. For a while it was indescernable whether it was male or female, but a few minutes passing and it was definately female. Then more specific details came into view, black hair, fair skin, brown eyes, green and white within the clothing. By that time, InuYasha was frozen, sweat pouring down him unnaturatly because he knew exactly who it was.

"K-K-..Kagome.." He barely squeaked above a whisper.

Kagome smiled softly. "Im so sorry InuYasha.."

"Kagome what happened to you."

"Don't you know.." she spoke in a soft, soothing, voice, "I died."

His eyes overflowed with warm tears. He grabbed the edge of the mirrow and allowed himself to get lost in Kagome's big brown eyes. "Im sorry...I let you down. I don't deserve to live."

"InuYasha, please.." A ghastly hand outstretched and grazed the hanyou's wet cheeks. "Don't cry for me.."

"I don't get it Kagome. Why haven't you passed on? Why you still here? I tried to revive you and I couldn't. Those bastards, they somehow trapped your soul so you could suffer beyond the grave. I won't waste my time here anymore, Kagome. I'm going to go out there and find your murderers."

She moved her translucent finger over his lips, silencing him. She felt amazingly real to him, even though it was obvious that she was an apparition. It was too real, actually, she felt warm and solid but when he tried to touch her, nothing. His heart was beating out of his chest, he was confused, scared, and trembling in Kagome's presence and there was nothing he could do about it.

Kagome brought her arms out and brought the hanyou close enough so they reflected in each others eyes. She tilted her head to the left and pressed her lips softly against his.

"Kagome.." InuYasha whispered, totally at her mercy.

She did it again, pressing her lips against his and then invading his mouth with her tongue. Her hand stroked the back of his neck, and after a moment of being stunned, InuYasha returned the kiss with the same passion he was being given. _This can't be real..something is wrong with this, _the voice deep in the back of his mind nagged, but he was so wrapped up in all the amazing sensations pulsing through his body there was little that would pull him away. "Kagome I love you," he managed to blurt out as soon as he had breath. A great burden was lifted from his heart, for this was the first time he had ever voiced his feelings for the girl.

Kagome released him, and pulled back so he could see her clearly. "I don't want to do it, but I have to. You have to kill Marathon."

"What?" InuYasha's throat went bone dry when he heard her command. "She's your cousin."

"You have to do it, InuYasha. You will do it if you love me.."

InuYasha stuttered and clenched his fists, trying to get a grip on the situation. He had to ignore the tingling sensations that Kagome had passed through him, he had to ignore the fact that he had seen the face he had longed to see since the funeral. He had to be realistic.

"There is no way that you are Kagome. Kagome would never want anyone to die, even if it meant saving her."

"I am Kagome."

"No you're not! She wouldn't ask me to kill! She's the one who always stopped me!"

"Things have changed, InuYasha. I don't have a choice. You have to do it or more will die."

InuYasha paused to think, then whispered, "You know I can't do that."

Kagome leaned out of the mirror and wrapped her arms around InuYasha. She brought him in for another kiss, but then brought his hand against the mirrow with a mighty thud. InuYasha looked on helplessly as a small trickle of blood dropped down the mirror.

"I know you are not Kagome now, " He tried to pull away but found his strength dwarfed by that of the apparition.

"You must not love me then." She began to smash his head against the mirror with incredible force repeatedly. InuYasha let out a scream, the same one that sounded when his mother was killed. It may have been, because his life was flashing before his eyes.

Downstairs, Marathon had just put her CD player down when she heard the scream. Her heart skipped a beat and she scrambled to her feet. "InuYasha.." She got a strong whiff of his blood and panicked. "Gotta go upstairs." She ran up the stairs right to the bathroom, and opened up the door. InuYasha was lying there, bleeding, and Kagome's spirit still stared out from the mirror.

"Kagome...InuYasha!" She ran and held him in her arms. She checked for pulse and breath. "He's still alive.." She held him tight to her chest and rubbed his back. "Kagome is that you?" Marathon's stomach was already in knots by this point, split between the helpless InuYasha in her arms and a dead person in the mirror. "What happened?" She asked her as best as she could, her voice was shaking horribly so the question was just barely audible.

Kagome looked coldly at her cousin. "You know what you have to do. You know this is your fault."

"My fault! I didn't do this."

"My death is your fault."

"I wasn't even here!" Marathon was out of breath already. "A lot of weird things are happening Kagome and we'll fix them if you just give us the chance."

"Surrender all and yours, and soon. If you don't you will not only have my death on your hands, but InuYasha's. I suggest you beware the mirrow" Just as quick as the darkness came it disappeared. The lights in the bathroom flickered on and off before the lightbulb finally broke, the glass landing in Marathon's hair. InuYasha cracked open his eyes and sat up slowly.

"What just happened here?" he asked gruffly.

Marathon helped him to his feet. "Go to bed InuYasha.."

"I'd smack you if I wasn't tired." InuYasha waved her off and went to bed. Marathon cleaned up the glass and blood on the floor, and rested her back against the tub. _That look in his eye.._she thought, _He really didn't know what was going on. He might in the morning. If Kagome really assaulted him, he wouldn't be able to take it. I can barely take it. _ She wiped her eyes dry and used everthing she had in her not to cry. _That was not my cousin, but for InuYasha to fall prey so easily he mustve thought it was. _Marathon turned over and vomited in the tub, then rinsed it out with the shower head. _My nerves are shot. Someone is really after me. If I don't figure out what's going on soon, I might lose InuYasha. I..can't..lose..InuYasha. _

She looked back up in the mirror. She saw her face, her eyes, her ears...then Kagome's face for a split second. She reacted instantly and smashed the mirror with the soap container. _No idea how I'm going to explain that one..._She held her chest and cleaned up the newly broken glass. Her weary feet finally took her out of the bathroom and straight up to her bedroom in the attic. She needed just as much sleep as the injured InuYasha.

Once arriving at her bedside, she turned her mirror face down and sat on her bed. She recalled the past events that day, a fight to get ramen, lunch, her and InuYasha going their seperate ways for most of the day and a way too eventful evening. Kagome's grandfather hadn't been around all day, and normally that didn't bother her, but after what had just happened she was worried.

She pulled herself to her feet and went over to Kagome's room. InuYasha was sleeping soundly, his wounds already fast on their way to healing. She covered up the mirror in that room with a small blanket, and then went downstairs to find the old man.

"He should be back by now.." Marathon told herself as she stepped over Buyo in her search. A thorough examination of the household proved he wasn't there, and futher explanation also showed he wasn't in the shrine.

It was freezing outside, and the catgirl trudged through the snow. Out of the corner of her right eye she spotted the old man's form half covered in the ice. She ran over and picked him up. As soon as she did, the man's eyes shot open and trembling, he told her, "You're in danger."

"I know." Marathon brought him inside and after checking to see there were no injuries, sent him to bed. _The same thing mustve happened to him that happened to InuYasha _, she thought, _Which means that people are going to keep getting hurt as long as I am alive. Kagome, what am I supposed to do? _

A check to make sure all mirrors were covered, one more trip upstairs, a quick change into pajamas, and she was back in bed. She shut her eyes, knowing she would be awake until sunrise.


	23. Teach Me How

Not even her DVDs could distract her.

Marathon rose to her feet to check on her two patients. She checked the old man's room first, kneeling by his bedside and holding his hand gently.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Grandpa sat up, he hadn't been able to get much sleep either since the incident. "This was the evil I was trying to ward off before. Its more lethal than I ever thought possible. I'm just glad InuYasha would not remember it, else he be forever tormented by Kagome's distorted image."

"So I was right. He won't remember."

"The demon quite clearly meant this message for you,and uses us to get at you. I have enough spiritual strength to remember, but InuYasha does not. That is why I can speak to you now."

"That's the part I don't get." Marathon allowed herself to sit down to avoid her muscles tensing further. "I'm not a priestess! I don't have anything to do with this, I wasn't even here when Kagome died, and yet everyone is after me."

"I only wish I could protect you better."

"Takeshi.."

The old man perked up hearing his name. He shifted so he could look at Marathon in the eyes. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a long time. I want to apologize for this family letting you down."

"What are you talking about?"

"My son, your father, loved you. I never met your mother but I knew for a fact from the letters I got just how precious to them you were. As you can see there are many events that couldve seperated you from them, and I hope that if anything comes of these strange circumstances you learn just how much support you do have.

"As soon as your parents left, we tried to get you over here. There were too many problems financially, and when your uncle, and I use that term loosely, volunteered to take you, we thought you would be okay. He was a good man back then, but later realized just how unfit a parent he was. You grew up in an environment you shouldn't have, Marathon, and I'm sorry.

"He wasn't that bad.." Marathon spoke up in her uncle's defense, but a raised hand from Takeshi quieted her.

"He wasn't that bad of a person, but it is a parent's responsibility to give his best to his children. He didn't. You know just as well as I do all the illegal activities he got himself into, and the countless times he put you in danger. You also know of the mental illness he battled. He needed help, and by taking you off of his hands he is finally able to get it."

"So.." Marathon's ears lowered, "Im a burden then?"

"No. In fact quite the opposite. Kagome had been begging us, before we even knew what was going on, to bring you here. She wanted a sister, and kept saying that you would love it in Japan if you got the chance. There were times when we did have the money to bring you over, but various distractions kept getting in the way. That is why I believe we let you down."

The hanyou took a deep breath and shifted her weight from her right to her left side. The air in the room was cool, borderline cold, and inhaling it just agitated her further. She didn't like it that everyone spoke so ill of her uncle, however, if she had been brought to Japan sooner she wouldve been there to protect Kagome. Or at least take the hit for her.

"This is a lot to put on your shoulders. Keep alert, but do not allow your fear to consume you for then they already won. Whatever is to happen know that this family will stand by you and do your best to get through it. It is what Kagome would want for all of us."

"And InuYasha?"

"He will be crucial in overcoming this. Protect him as you would your own blood. If you two actually manager to work together, we can beat the darkness back."

"You know what, gramps," Marathon stood up and stretched, "I had came in here to give you a pep talk." Putting on her best smile, she bowed her head slightly to him and made her exit. Visiting InuYasha would not be as easy.

The cat hanyou did her best to dispel the lump in her throat but it wasn't happening. She took her time getting to Kagome's room and stepped inside the door almost fearfully to look out at him.

She could still see evidence of the uproar that InuYasha caused when she first came. She saw the items that were hastily mended, and a pile in the back of the room made up of shredded sheets. InuYasha was still sleeping, so she tiptoed over and placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"No fever. He's physically okay." Saying that didn't make her feel any better.

Her dilemma was what to tell him. Should she explain it and get the truth out in the open, or do as Grandpa inferred and let his mind be at ease. "Things are going to get more complicated, maybe I should let the guy have a break. Don't ask me why I care so much, he's just a stuck up jerk anyway." _Then again, if Kagome found something in him..._ She got down on her knees and rested her head against the end of Kagome's bed, shutting her eyes.

InuYasha opened one eye. "Why are you in here, catgirl?"

Marathon groaned and turned her head to face the dog hanyou. "You were sick yesterday and I was checking on you."

InuYasha blinked and sat up. His ivory hair hung in his face, and his amber eyes had a tint of red to him. Before he had went to bed he had put on a long white T-shirt and black pants. He seemed to wear his traditional clothing less and less.

"Stupid nightmare."

"You had a nightmare?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Fine, whatever, " Marathon slid forward to leave but stopped when she felt InuYasha's fingertip against her hand. InuYasha straightened up and brushed his hair out of his face. "Can't believe Im stuck in this stupid situation. If I go, everyone here will be in danger but if I stay, Im never going to hunt down the demon that consumed Kagome. And on top of that I've got to protect you."

"Don't worry about me, I can protect myself." Marathon sat on the bed.

"Yeah right. You got sliced up by that weak demon at the mall. Growing up in this era made you weak."

Marathon cracked her knuckles. "Excuse me?"

"I'll repeat it, what language do you want it in!"

"Ass."

"Wench."

Marathon brought her hand up to strike him, but she couldn't. She growled and pulled her hand down.

InuYasha adjusted himself so he was sitting cross-legged. "You gonna do something or not? I knew you couldn't take it."

"There is so much more than you could ever understand, InuYasha. You don't know what I am going through."

"The hell I do," InuYasha used his arms to push himself right up in Marathon's face, "I never knew my father, my mother was murdered right in front of my eyes, the first woman I ever loved was killed and then brought back as nothing but a shell of her former self, and when I finally love again, she is taken from me too. You've lived your life like a princess compared to me."

Marathon's nails dug deep into the blanket. She stared InuYasha down intensely, and spoke slowly. "Don't you dare assume anything about me."

"I know enough."

"You know nothing about me!"

"Then I say the same!"

"I could tell you things that could rip your heart out!"

"I doubt it!"

Marathon was about to use the events of last night to get at InuYasha, but InuYasha grabbed her hand before it reached his face. "Just forget it."

Marathon took a few cleansing breaths to calm herself down, and lowered her hand. This time, it slipped around the dog hanyou's side and rested against his back.

_What is she doing? _InuYasha asked himself as he could feel the slight heat her hand gave off against his back. He tilted his head and ran his fingers through his bang. The fragmented images that he could recall from last night had come back to him in his dreams, and he was doing his best to clear his mind. He shut his eyes so he could picture something else, but doing that only resulted in another one of his senses heightening, his sense of smell.

He could hardly smell Kagome anymore, even though it was her room. His first reaction was to panic, because that was one of the last things about her that lingered, but calmed when he began to concentrate on Marathon's scent. He had already noticed the similarity in scent between the cousins, but this time his nose was more fixated on the differences, the greatest of those was that Marathon was a hanyou.

InuYasha liked it, as much as he wanted to dispute it. He believed that there was a special if not faint bond between all hanyous, this he discovered in his encounteres with Shiori and the bat demons that terrorized her. Marathon had grew up a world away and didn't understand the extreme prejudice against half-breeds, but there was one thing she did know and that was what it was like to be different. InuYasha did sense struggle, even if within his own mind it didn't compare to what he went through.

He felt Marathon's hand slide up to his lower back. He looked at her, she was looking away from him. _I guess I have to remember Kagome was close to her too. But if she is going to be of help to anyone, and not just be a liability, she better learn how to use being a half demon to her advantage._

InuYasha moved closer to her so their sides barely touched. "You don't know how to be a half demon. I'm going to teach you."

"How do you plan to do that? Teach me how to fight? I already know how."

"Against humans maybe, but there are just some things you wouldn't know how to deal with growing up here." InuYasha told her in an unusually calm voice, "and I'm going to need your help when I go back to the feudal era."

Marathon looked around Kagome's room, then back down to the floor. "You are asking for my help?"

InuYasha muttered something to himself, not willing to repeat what he said. Instead, he turned around to face the catgirl, "I'm going to teach you and that's that. Its gonna be easier to get things done if I have one less person to protect."

A smile crept on Marathon's face and she brought her knees to her chest. "You just wanna make sure I'm safe, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You think I want to hear this family bellyache about how you got yourself killed too." InuYasha shook his head, and Marathon continued to smile.


	24. The Little Bride Part One

Shippou was nestled in one of Kagome's famous fuzzy blankets underneath the moonlit sky. As much as he tried to take in his lost friends scent, it consistently became weaker and at that point, had little of Kagome in it at all. He scraped his fang across his little lip and sucked the blood from it, and began to toss and turn.

To his left, Miroku. The handsome, charming, yet coniving and lecherous monk. Women had always been poison for him, and he was the first to admit it. Husbands would forever watch him, women would slap him (unless they were really loose) and demons would forever take over his weakness in lust.

However, since Sango joined their group, his getting to know the youkai slayer was slowly changing him. Old habits die hard, the saying goes, but they were dying. His efforts at lechery were becoming more and more focused on Sango, and in turn, Sango became bitterly jealous on the women Miroku flirted with. Kagome had always made an attempt to pair them up, or at the least keep InuYasha from saying anything stupid, but now it would be up to Sango and Miroku themselves to take the final step in their cat-and-mouse relationship.

Thinking about relationships brought a heaviness to Shippou's heart. Sango and Miroku were well aware of what was going on between InuYasha and Kagome, and Kagome (InuYasha was of course clueless) was aware of Sango and Miroku. He clearly saw what was going on with both groups, but as a child, there would always be that barrier between him and everyone else, that they would never take him seriously, and never see him as an equal. But as a child they had to protect.

He had long fought inside against that assumption, but with the loss of Kagome, he began to take it to heart. He was a small demon, and it would be an extremely long time before he grew up and would provide as much strength as everyone else. If he were only a little older, he thought, then he could've been the extra man they needed to stand up against the earlier assault. And if that were the case, Kagome would be curled up next to him, looking up and telling him stories about the stars and their formations.

_ I can't keep making myself sad like this. We have to do what Miroku said, we have to find the demon that killed Kagome and avenge her death. In fact..._ he thought, _Maybe if I can at least get more information, Kagome can look down on me and be proud. _

* * *

Nami's mother tapped her foot impatiently as she stared down her young daughter. 

"Nami," she tried to keep her voice calm, but failed at it, "You must find a suitable husband. We need the men in this village."

"There is no one I care to marry."

"I know you are young. " Nami's mother's tone finally softened as she sat down with her daughter. "Its important these days. With the curse, and the bandits, it will be much easier for you and your father if you had someone strong and dependable to look after you. You are a woman now, after all, and its time you start taking up affairs of the home."

"That is old fashioned thinking!" Nami snapped back,but instantly felt bad as soon as she saw her mother's stare.

"You are independent, just as I was, and in times of peace that would be fine. Nami, do not make your mother get on her knees and beg. Your father cannot protect myself, you, and your sister Kyoko in the sickly state he is in. This will be our last discussion on the subject."

Nami stepped outside and crossed her arms in a huff. "Stupid bandits, stupid village, Im not even 14 yet and I don't feel like marrying, I don't care what they did in the old days." Standing on her tiptoes, she stretched high towards the sun before the clouds passed over it and darkened the sky. "Even the weather doesn't want to be agreeable," she murmured, and sat down cross legged, and let her hair fall in front of her face.

"Nami?" Kyoko walked over with a bowl of vegetables in hand. She was 18 years old, and a year ago had found a husband in the village, Kisho. Nami hated the guy.

"Hi Kyoko, how are you?" Nami tilted her head to the side to see if 'dummy-head' Kisho was behind her.

Kyoko just smiled and shook her head, and patted her younger sister on the head. "Kisho isn't here. Im not sure why you don't like him. He's a fine man who cares for everyone in the village."

"You don't actually buy that do you. He's a con-man, a liar, and a thief."

"Nami!"

"He is and you know it! It was him who got mother started on this whole marriage thing!"

"That was started long before him, Nami, and its for your own good."

"He just wants me to marry his stupid stinky brother. Besides, you know just as well that I don't need any man to protect me. I have the ability to protect this whole village if I wanted."

Kyoko set her basket down and kneeled beside her sister. She wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear. "You may or you may not. Regardless you are never to reveal your bloodline."

"Why should I have to hide it! Im not related to any of you. I don't see you guys having arms like this!" She rolled up her sleeve, showing her blue and red scaled arm, which ended right before her wrist began.

Kyoko clenched her teeth together and covered the scales back up. "You are human and that is that. This family did not raise you from a baby for you to be killed out there for being a freak. "

"So now I'm a freak.."

Kyoko's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. She pulled her sister back into another embrace. "No, no you are not. But it still hasn't been proven whether those things mean you are human or not. I would prefer not to know. Now do as mother says." She picked up her basket and headed on her way.

"Suckup."

"What did you call me?"

Nami turned around and saw the dark haired, bright eyed Koshi, arms crossed himself, standing behind her.

"Are you badmouthing me again? I don't know why. What have I ever done to you?"

"You lied to everyone within miles of here to start."

"Little one, I have no idea where you get such crazy thoughts. You need a good man to put you in your place, it worked with your sister, after all."

"Well aren't you smug!"

"Just honest my dear," he put both hands on Nami's shoulders and kissed her forehead. His arms slid down hers and almost hit her backside before Nami pushed him away.

"You are scum. One of these days Kyoko's gonna catch your hentai ways. There isn't one day past where you don't flirt with that Nozomi, I would even bet that you have bedded with her."

"I have done no such thing."

"Liar!"

"I would refrain from using that sharp tongue of yours anymore, " Koshi said as he squeezed Nami's shoulder. "I know more about you than you think. After all, your sister confides in me."

_No, Nami wouldn't have told him! He'll rat me out. _Nami got a lump in her throat but kept a straight face. "You know nothing, you bluff."

With a knowing, obnoxious smirk, Koshi ran his hands under her sleeves and felt her scales. He pulled his hands back and squatted down so he could look Nami right in the eye.

"Don't you dare touch me.." Nami spit in his face.

Koshi looked around for a moment, then struck the young girl to the ground. "Know your place. If you just followed orders instead of making them, you might last a little longer." He took a step back and began to look around.

"Yeah yeah, no one saw you and no one will ever believe me. Now just get lost!"

Koshi bowed mockingly to Nami and pushed his way past.

"I say he's more dangerous than any bandit," Nami sneered, and wandered off out of the village as she often did. She relaxed as soon as the noise from the village quieted down, and she was completely surrounded by nature's simple wonders. It wasn't a full forest, but the flowers there were breathtaking, displaying all colors in existence and then some. Sitting down right in the middle of it, Nami allowed herselt to fall back into them and stare up at the clouds above. Her eyes closed, she inhaled the gentle fragrances, and wove her fingers around the flower's stems. When she opened her eyes again, a large shadow was covering her, and a lump got stuck in her throat.


	25. The Little Bride Part Two

Two hulking figures towered above young Nami. One was very tall with an eyepatch, a ragged kimono, and a strange circular tattoo on his cheek. The other man's dress was equally in disrepair, and he wore a set of cut off gloves that added to his menacing look. One man stepped to the front of Nami, the other remained behind. They both crossed their arms simultaneously and stared down at her.

"A village wench", the taller one, Kane, growled as he grabbed Nami's collar. His companion, Yutaka, got a rope from his collar and began to tie the girl up. Nami began to scream, flailing her arms wildly, but she was quickly subdued by the rope and Kane's strong grasp over her mouth. Once her arms and legs were bound and mouth gagged, Yutaka shoved her over his shoulder and turned around, heading away from the villiage.

"Great idea that you had here Kane. Those villagers think they can keep fighting us off? Now that one of their own was stupid enough to wander off, we'll hold her for ransom and suck every bit of wealth out of those bumpkins."

"How far do you want to take her?" Kane stretched, patting Nami mockingly on the back, "She looks tired and in need of a little nap."

Yukata smiled at Kane's sarcasm and shook his head. "The usual hangout will be fine. The Black Fox clan will never be ignored again!" He paused a moment and did his best to bellow out a menacing laugh, but it ended in coughing due to his raspy, irritated throat.

Kane just rolled his eyes and walked ahead, grabbing Yukata's kimono and dragging him ahead. "Stop fooling around. Our horses are tied up ahead and then we can get back to our campsite before nightfall."

"Why did we leave our horses all the way out here again?" Yukata asked, scratching his dandruff-filled head.

"You need to bathe more, you animal," his companion shoved him, "Its a matter of stealth. They have lookouts for men on horses now, it was a lot easier to get closer without loud hoofs announcing our arrival. Do I have to tell you everything? I guess so, you decided to avoid the river this morning. Im surprised the villagers didn't smell you coming."

"Shove it, Kane! You are not exactly the picture of cleanliness yourself. It doesn't matter, we can take care of all that stuff once we start reaping the rewards of this little one.."

The two bandits continued to bicker on about meaningless things while Nami hung rather uncomfortably from Kane's shoulder. She had spent the first few minutes struggling and crying her eyes out, but now she was concentrating on relaxing and figuring a way out of the situation. _If I can get out of this alive, and bring an end to the Black Fox Clan, I won't have a need for a husband! People will start believing me, I'll get free treats all the time, and best of all, I'll have Koshi kicked out of town on his ass!_

Nami did her best to keep track of where they went as Kane and Yukata went on horseback. It was hard for her to, because as Kane held her in front of him, his free hand found time to wander down Nami's front. Tied up, she couldn't do a thing, but even so she knew it was a priority to keep track of her location more than punish the grungy hentai.

The farther they got from her village, the harder it was for her to remember the landmarks, but continuing the task helped her to keep calm. Every minute or so, the fear in the back of her mind would come to the front, wishing someone, even that lying Koshi, would come, but then she would argue with herself that she rather be bitten by a snake than be rescued by him.

Young Nami slipped into a light sleep, and woke up a few minutes later when her kidnappers came to a stop. A group of about twenty bandits were gathered around campfires, laughing and joking about women, wars, and bodily fluids. She cringed at the jokes she heard, but at the least they had stopped, and she didn't _think _that she was out of range of being saved.

Kane and Yutaka were greeted with a hero's welcome, slapped on the butt and some grunts and growls that she saw even among the village men. _This is discouraging me from ever getting married, _Nami thought as she was put on the ground and shoved beside a tree.

Yutaka hovered over her, and tugged her hair so she would stare right into his eyes. "Don't cause any trouble, and I won't sell you off. Do you understand me?"

Nami nodded, and Yutaka released her hair. He looked back to the rest of his companions, and since most of them were preoccupied with sake, looked back at the fair skinned girl.

"I got a kid myself. Don't get to visit him often," he said in a soft, almost soothing voice, '' Mind yourself and I'll make sure you won't get hurt. That's all." He turned around and laughed, walking back towards his friends and passing gas in front of Nami as he walked back to them.

"Who is going to be the one to send out the message about the kid?" he asked the excited group.

"Let them sweat it out for a few days, and get real worried" Kane waved his hands to quiet the rowdy bunch. "I wanna be able to hear the cries of those women from all the way over here. When we know that they are good and weak, we will set our demands, high ones, and then keep increasing them."

Yutaka raised a brow, "Fair plan, but how far do you plan to go before giving her back?"

Kane rolled his eyes and looked away from Yutaka. "Daddy dearest is whining again. We give her back once that town is so poor they have to eat dirt to survive. And if they give us one coin less, we kill her. Heck, we may even do it anyway."

Howls of laughter came from the group, but Yutaka could only smile. He scraped his lips over his teeth and sat down, grabbing some of the roasted meat that was sitting out and chewed on it in thought. Killing wasn't foreign to him, but unknown to the group was after his son had been born, he promised not to slay another child.

Nami scrunched up her nose. _I think if I didn't have this gag preventing me I would've hurled a long time ago. Disgusting men, if they try to kill me I'll give them hell. This isn't looking very good. _Her eyes remained focused on Yutaka and his subtle reactions, and a glimmer of hope surface. _ Still, I have a slim chance to try to appeal to that one guys sense of decency. Problem is how I go about it._

_

* * *

_

It was dark, and Shippou was lost, again. He groaned at this, and pondered over whether or not he should return to Miroku. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. All I was going to do was get some information on these strange demons, come back and tell Miroku, and do Kagome proud. So far it isn't turning out so good."

He stood on a tall rock to try and get his bearings. A cold wind whipped past him and he shivered, blinking away the cold from his eyes. "The old woman I found on the road said that there were some tales told of the demons to the east, and I still haven't found a nearby village. This is getting frustrating." Another cold wind came from the other side, a strong gust, and it knocked him right off the rock. Lightning crackled in the sky, and a snowflake fell on his nose.

"The weather is going to get pretty nasty," he told himself, "I'll just have to go back and find Miroku, then go out searching when conditions are better. Now I have to go west.." He scratched his head, "Which way was that again? Oh! Yeah..I think that way!"

Shippou's slow and steady walk from before had turned into a light jog. The temperature seemed to drop dramatically every few minutes, and with each drop, his tiny feet moved faster. A light fog set in to further complicate things, and at one point the best he could see was a campsite, a large one to be exact, straight in front of him. He knew it wasn't Miroku's, but it would be a good place to wait until the fog lifted.

Another snowflake hit the back of his neck, and he ran straight for the fires.


	26. The Little Bride Part Three

Shippou stopped short when he saw the suspicious figures gathered around the flames. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were not wholesome characters, and he would've turned around and ran off if he didn't catch Nami in the corner of his eye.

She was beautiful. Long flowing hair with brilliant brown natural highlights and eyes that ran so deep it would steal every man's soul she came across, (that's if she were 10 years older.) Shippou rubbed his throat, it was dry, his feet were locked in place and his eyes perfectly fixed on her face. He had seen beautiful girls before, but her...it was a different experience.

The spell of her beauty faded, and the situation began to formulate itself in Shippou's mind. She was tied up and gagged while her captors laughed and drank. He might have been a demon, but he was still small so a head-on attack would spell out disaster for him and quite possibly for her, so he had to resort to one of the oldest and well used tricks in the book.

Deception.

He hid himself behind a tree and tried to figure out who held rank among the men. Kane was busy telling some long drawn out war story, but he was still human, so after so many drinks and so many stories he went into the bush to 'relieve' himself.

_This is my chance! _Shippou thought, _No tail, no tail..no tail..._ He transformed himself into Kane and, after making sure he was out of his sight, walked back over and grabbed Nami by her waist. Nami looked up at him fearfully and began to shake again. Shippou felt this and sighed inwardly, he wouldve done anything for the opportunity to tell her it was alright but now wasn't the time.

"Kane what are you doing with her?" Yutaka asked, downing his alcohol as sloppily as possible.

"She can hear too much, Im placing her farther in so I don't have to hear her whining." Shippou replied, perfectly imitating Kane. He headed back toward the brush, each of his steps getting quicker. _I'm almost home free! I can't believe it, I can finally imitate voices! _He clenched on to Nami tightly and was almost out of sight when the real Kane came back and saw him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Yutaka, the only one not drunk enough to ignore what was going on, stood up. "Kane, but you just..but you..."

"Who are you?" Kane whipped out his sword and placed it against Shippou's throat. Shippou stepped back, his concentration slipped, and a big fuzzy tail showed itself from behind him.

"A shapeshifter." Kane clenched his teeth and pulled his sword back. Yutaka's heart skipped a beat and instinctively yelled, "Kane, behind you!"

Kane turned around, "What is it? What's behind me?" He looked and saw nothing, and when he turned back around Shippou had disappeared with Nami into the now heavily falling snow.

"I dunno.." Yutaka hiccuped, faking his own inebriation. Kane growled and punched him, and Yutaka only laughed. "She got away! Now we are going to have to wait the storm and figure out a new plan. Come on men, your fires will go out soon and we need to move on. We will get that wench back yet..."

* * *

Shippou found a small cave and set Nami down. He pulled off the gag and her binds and then fell over exhausted, right back into his true form.

"A demon saved me?" Nami sat up. "I knew you were not Kane because you were not feeling me up, but I had no idea you were a demon. How did you find me? Did someone from the village send you? How did you get those powers?"

"I..got...lost..and..saw," Shippou paused inbetween pants, "...and...YOU ARE HEAVY!"

Nami blushed. "I don't weigh that much! Do I?"

"Im really small, carrying you all that way was tough. No offense though. But now I don't know where I am, and I didn't even get the information on the Multifarious. That means I have to go back to Miroku empty handed."

"The Multifarious? I've heard of that. They are the reason for all the trouble."

"You have!" Shippou turned his tired body so he could look ar Nami properly. "You are kidding me! What can you tell me! We have to defeat them, you see...its a long story. One of my best friends was killed by them, and another of my new friends was attacked. If we ever want to stop this demon we have to find out more."

"I used to hear my grandmother tell this tale. The Multifarious are demons that are one in many, that can be in many places at once or join up into one person if they want to. Their power is almost unlimited and because of them our village is cursed."

"Cursed? Why?"

"Because the history of our village traces back to a few key people who helped the Golden One. The Golden One was the only person ever to defeat the Multifarious. Somehow they came back after she left, and one of the multifarious put a curse on us. Bad luck of all types comes our way, and its hard to live happily but we've learned to live with most of the curses. We always bring two of everything, since one always seems to break, we have bandanges always on hand and very rarely does one get on a horse because it is bound to throw you. The curses could be worse, and I guess they did get worse when the Black Fox gang started to haunt us."

"Believe me, its all their fault, they are starting to sound even worse than Naraku." Shippou sat close to Nami, resting on her gently so he could get warm. "Manipulating people and events for a common goal. My friend Miroku and I recently freed a woman from being possessed by one of them, her children were killed as a result and everything. It was horrible."

"Did that village assist the Golden one too?" Nami asked, resting her arms on her knees.

" I don't know, I don't think so. But these guys seem they are targeting me and my friends specifically. Since I haven't heard of any of these legends or the Golden One, I still don't know why."

The wind whistled against the edge of the cave. Nami wrapped her arms around Shippou and put him in her lap. Shippou clung on tightly.

Shippou's teeth were chattering and he bit his lip in the process. He licked the blood clean and stared out of the opening of the cave."Its getting really cold. Talk about a sudden snowstorm." A loud noise sounded outside, and he almost jumped out of Nami's arms. "What was that? Wolves?"

"I don't think so..." Nami set him down softly and tried to peer though the falling snow.

"Nami!...Nami! Where are you?" A large group of men from Nami's village clung together like glue as they trudged their way through the snow. "Nami please! Nami!" Nami blinked in surprise when she realized one of the men was Koshi.

Koshi was the first over to check the small cave, and his eyes flooded with tears when he saw Nami. He shouted and the other men made their way over, and before Nami could speak she was swept up in Koshi's arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He said, clinging to her.

Nami sighed and whispered in Koshi's ear. "Its okay, you can drop the hero act. I know, everyone is going to see you as some big hero and.."

Koshi stopped Nami's rant with his hand over her mouth and brought her a few feet away from the others and set her down. He kneeled down beside her.

"Im an ass, okay?" Koshi whispered, turning Nami's head and making sure she looked him in the eye. " I admit it. Im a bad husband, but Im not inhuman. You really scared me, kid. What in the hell gives you the right to disappear like that? Your sister and mother are back home about to die from worry." He wiped his tears away, and gasped a little as he gathered himself emotionaly.

"I was kidnapped by the Black Fox gang, what else? I didn't run off, it was all their fault."

"How did you get free then?"

"He saved me." Nami smiled glancing over at Shippou. Shippou just looked away, his cheeks rosy from blushing and his hands behind his back.

"Its time then to get out of this weather. Bring your friend." Koshi stared out the opening of the cave. "Its beginning to let up some. If we all move quickly, we can get back to the village before it gets too bad again." He picked up Nami in one arm and Shippou in the other. "When we get back, we can have a proper wedding for you Nami."

"That again! I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm not going to be a stupid little bride for some dunderhead back home."

"It looks to me, " Koshi winked at Shippou, "That you have found the perfect groom right here, my little bride."


	27. The Little Bride Part Four

a/n: For all InuYasha/Marathon people, they will be returning next chapter I promise!

"Shippou, Where are you!" By now the young monk was worrying for his kitsune friend, when he woke to find shelter his companion was no longer by his side. Inwardly he told himself that Shippou was independent and could take care of himself, but with Naraku and gods know who else out there that nagging sensation in the back of his mind told him to search.

About half way through the day he had met up with Sango, and explained the situation. After Sango removed his hand from her butt in a rough manner, they searched together, splitting up and coming back together every so often to report if they had seen the young demon.

The weather had cleared up considerably, and the harshness of the snowstorm at night was replaced by the serenity of an even blanket of snow over the landscape. Sango had set out by herself yet again, and Miroku rested against a tree looking out over the scenery. The only thing disrupting this pastoral scene were shouts and jumps coming from a villagers to the east. Since he had no other leads, Miroku dragged himself through the ankle deep snow to the commotion.

"A wedding, a wedding!" An old woman yelled as she beat an instrument in tune high in the air. Many of the older women were chatting and laughing, and past them, another crowd was gathered, all of the people of course in good spirits.

_No single women here..._Miroku mumbled and was about to leave when he saw Shippou out of the corner of his eye.

Shippou was no longer dressed in his normal attire, but one much more formal, something that in Miroku's opinion exceeded his age. There was another thing decidely different about him, the kitsune looked slightly older.

"Shippou?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Miroku!" Shippou got up from around the women tending to him and ran to his friend. "Im so glad you could make it!"

"What is going on, my friend?" Miroku scratched his head and took another glance at the gathered crowd. "What is this talk about a wedding?"

Shippou twisted his foot and looked at the ground at a beetle making its way across a plant. His already rosy cheeks flashed beet red and his voice began to tremble,"Its my wedding."

"Wedding?" Miroku almost lost his breath at his friend's response. _He is getting married, and I, someone older, have not yet even found a maiden to bear my child._ He sighed as a bead of sweat trickled down his face, _This is embarrassing._

"I'm going to marry a girl named Nami. Its required by their village that she marry, and since I helped save Nami from bandits they thought it would be a good idea that I marry her."

"I understand. Still, Shippou, you should not enter marriage lightly. This will affect the rest of your life. You will have a responsibility to her, to protect her and any family you might have together."

"I know, and...I'm willing. Nami and I talked about it, and she said that if she had to marry anyone it would be me," Shippou smiled nervously, his already blushed cheeks taking on an even deeper shade. "We were up all night Miroku, she's amazing, and even though Im scared I still want to do this!"

Miroku crossed his arms and nodded to Shippou in approval. "You are an independent man capable of making his own decisions. May I meet your bride-to-be?"

"Sure, one second." Shippou turned around from Miroku and called out into the crowd. "Nami! Nami!"

Nami manervered her way through all the people and walked up to Shippou. Because of Shippou's transformed state he and Nami were about the same size, and Miroku couldn't help but raise a brow.

_I hope I don't insult Shippou by doing this, but I have to know._ Miroku began a quiet prayer, ofuda in hand, and after a moment raised his head and looked at Nami. "If you are sure you both want to go through with this..." He stopped, now noticing a familiar two-tailed cat at his feet. "Kirara?"

Kirara mewed, and turned as Sango walked back up behind her.

"There you are Miroku, you weren't where you said we would meet." She looked at Shippou and Nami, and before she could ask the obvious Miroku answered.

"Shippou and Nami are to be married. He saved her from bandits, and since it is the wishes of Nami's family that she be wed, they are doing so today." He wrapped his arm around Sango's and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "I do not sense any foul forces at work, but keep an eye out. It would be devistating for Shippou if his new bride were to be possessed."

Sango nodded and her eyes returned to the couple-to-be. Even Kirara couldn't help but stare. Eventually, Sango broke the silence and asked another question that was on her and Miroku's mind. "Shippou, why did you make yourself older? Do they really know what you look like."

Nami giggled and hugged Shippou. "Yes, I do. He didn't look this way when he saved me. He just did this so he could fit the outfit. And try not to worry too much. We will be married officially until the troubled times are over, and then if we wish to resume our marriage we renew our vows."

"Yep," Shippou smiled. "If for some reason we don't, then its okay if we go on our seperate ways. "

Sango whispered into Miroku's ear, "Do you think this sort of marriage is done?"

"In this village obviously," he whispered back, "It actually makes me feel a little better that it is not permanent. Who knows what the future may bring for them."

Nami watched the whispering and turned to Shippou again. "What do they keep talking about?"

Sango blushed slightly and kneeled so she could look at Nami, "No real reason. Its just so strange that this is being done at your age, but under the circumstances its understandable. When will the wedding begin?"

"In just a few minutes! You guys can stand over there." Nami pointed to the crowd. Sango and Miroku followed her instruction.

Kirara jumped up in Nami's arms and curled up before jumping back down and following her owner. Nami smiled and waved to Kirara. "She is so cute."

"Are you two ready?" Koshi looked down at the two youths, and they nodded. He led them over to where they were supposed to stand when the ceremony began.

"I have three questions before we do this." Shippou said to Nami as he took her hand. "Number one, if you were so set against marrying why don't you fight it."

Nami pushed her dark brown hair out of her face and tied it up with a string. "I wanted to honor my family, but I would hate myself if I was stuck with the wrong person even for a limited time. I can tell you are a pure soul Shippou. I wasn't so sure about this when Koshi first announced it, I looked about as scared as you did. I just have a good feeling about it, I guess that is the best way I can explain it."

Shippou held Nami's hand tighter and kept smiling, "Okay, number two. Your village is completely human, why would they allow a demon to marry in."

"Not all villages carry a demon-hating philisophy,and I was priveledged to grow up in one of the few. They actually think it is a good thing that you are a demon, because you will better be able to protect me. I should say that there are a few people around here that may not like it, but they are not the majority. There are people who understand, and I am one of them. And you are really really cute."

"Thats a wonderful thing to say, thank you." Shippou's heart skipped a beat. "The third question, even in the middle of winter why does that patch of flowers bloom? Why can you always see it, and why does it always seem to be spared by the snow?"

"That one is a little harder to answer," Nami looked back in the direction of the flower patch. "Its our symbol of good hope and good faith. Even with all the curses and bandits that patch doesn't want to die out even when the weather tells it to. My mother and sister said that if the flower in the middle of the patch grew up the tallest, that this wedding would be a success. Before your friends came, my sister told me that it was."

Shippou shut his eyes and watched as the older gentleman who would be preciding over the ceremony stepped forward. It took everything he had not to pass out, but at this point there was no way he could run from that spot. Nami would be his wife,and he would protect her like he should've protected Kagome.


	28. Training Day

_I feel like a complete idiot._

Eyes shut and muscles tensed, Marathon stood outside motionless. It took several minutes for her to forget her own thoughts and concentrate on what was around her. From what she could tell, the wind was blowing east because of the tall blades of grass that rippled against her skin. A smell twisted its way by her nose, one of overcooked pork chops and some form of pasta, that was obviously coming from the house and it took even more concentration to stop planning a menu in her head.

The temperature dropped with each wind gust. An unpleasant scratching feeling brushed over her bare arms, and to warm up slightly she brought them up to her chest and rubbed them with her arms. _This entire thing is stupid. How am I supposed to find the mutt with my eyes closed. I think he is losing it. Why in the hell am I listening to a guy who slurps up ramen like its an olympic sport and then burps like he grew up in the woods. _Her right eye twiched. _Oh yeah, that's because he did. _

Her ears twitched when some branches broke to the west of her. She turned her head, and an almost sadistic smile came onto her face. She cracked her knuckles, extended her claws, and, stepping lightly, approached the source of the noise with her eyes still shut. _I've got you now... _Marathon's heart pounded in excitement as the crackling nose got louder and louder.

Then she was knocked flat on her face by an pouncing inu hanyou from the opposite direction.

"What the?" Marathon twisted over and her eyes sprung open to see InuYasha's smug grin looming over her. He pinned her securely, his knees pressed against her legs and his arms pinning hers to the ground.

"You've got a lot to learn," InuYasha scoffed obnoxiously. He lifted his head and caught a whiff of the roasted meat and smiled. "Smells good."

"Are you going to get off of me any time soon?"

"No, I was thinking of having you pinned for the next hour to see how you react."

"I hate you."

"Wow. And to think your opinion of me is so high in comparison to what I think of you."

Marathon glared a hole through InuYasha's head and rested her head on her left side. She was pissed, royally, but she couldn't hate the guy no matter how much she wanted to. His ivory hair hung in her face and was tickling the hell out of her nose. She sneezed, and InuYasha sprung back off of her.

"Achhh! Gross. Can't you cover your mouth, cat?" InuYasha hurriedly tried to wipe the snot from his hair.

Marathon sat up and did her best not to laugh, and of course it failed. She fell back on the grass and laughed long and hard, and this time it was InuYasha with the twitching brow.

"That's what you get. Sorry I didn't cover up, but my arms were pinned to the ground by some stinky hound. Maybe you should talk to him, his name is InuYasha." She finally got to her feet and dusted off the grass clippings from her black pants.

InuYasha paused a moment and looked the catgirl over. She had long black pants with several chains on them, and a black tank top with a a white, bloodied heart printed in the middle. Her claws/fingernails were painted black with red tips, and there were several black ribbons hanging from her dark brown hair.

Marathon noticed InuYasha's staring and turned her back to him._ What a weirdo. _She took out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and slipped a stick out in one fluid motion. She produced a lighter from her pocket, and just as she was about to light up InuYasha snatched it away with one claw.

"This again? No wonder you couldn't get me. My scent was all over the place and you still didn't find me. Its those damn poison sticks that are screwing up your senses."

"Oh ha ha. My uncle said I could smoke to my hearts content as long as I don't pull out anything illegal. If you wanna change the rules, fine, but its either one or the other." She flipped a strand of hair out of her face and turned her head just enough to stare at InuYasha evilly.

The dog hanyou rolled his eyes at Marathon's cruel looks, and swiped her entire pack out of her hand. "The rules ARE different."

"Things are a lot more leniant in Japan, so stop sniffing my ass."

"Yeah but this is the Higurashi household, and you are going to follow those rules. Keep doing this shit, keep screwing up your body, and you know whats gonna happen. Those demons who are after us are going to sneak up on you, eat you alive, and then kill the rest of your family. I can't protect everybody myself damnit.." InuYasha growled softly as his claws tore through the box and snapped several cigarettes in half. "The whole world's on my shoulders and I'm sick of it, so start pitching in. I said I need your help, what else do you want me to say."

Marathin nodded and reflected on their earlier conversation. "Yeah, I was actually flattered."

InuYasha nodded in response and held his sore side. "Its been getting worse lately. This pain, I don't know what it is..not exactly at least."

_Its happening again.._ Marathon's hand rested on InuYasha's where it touched his side. "Did you injure yourself?" She asked, not wanting him to know she noticed him clutching his side before.

"No, its something else. Its like my entire body is scared of something. Either way, Ms. Higurashi and Souta are home so I'm going to get something to eat. Afterwards we are going to go back to some serious training. Then we are going to get you a patch?"

"What patch?"

"I don't know, Souta told me it stopped people from smoking. " He started to the door and held it open for her, his hands in his pockets. He wore large, oversized jeans, the closest modern equivalent to his pants that he could find, and his semi-traditional red t-shirt. With his cap on, Marathon swore he looked like a normal punked out teenager, and standing in just the right position to be considered attractive.

Now, most of her concentration was used to keep herself from blushing.

Inside, Souta, his mother, and his grandfather were sitting down at the table. All at once, their eyes moved over to the two entering hanyous, and caused them both to stop in their tracks.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"You guys have any luck with your training?" Ms. Higurashi asked in her normal soft tone.

" I wish" InuYasha snorted as he grabbed a chair at the dinner table. "But the cat here is so stupid, not to mention polluted, that she wouldn't last five seconds in my time."

"What did you say?" Marathon growled through clenched teeth as she got a seat opposite InuYasha. "I don't believe that was a dare, was it?"

"Maybe it was, but just forget it. I'm not having your blood on my hands."

"Are you calling me a weakling?"

"Now you are catching on."

Marathon filled her plate to distract her from her anger and stuffed her food in her face. _Just because I can't sense his smelly behind doesn't mean I'm helpless. If he keeps talking someone will have to protect him from me._

"You know, InuYasha, " Grandpa stretched and set his utensils down, "If you want to take Marathon back to your time for some training, I think I can keep any dark spirits away with my charms for at least a day."

"I don't know. I'm not planning to turn my back on anyone again…" InuYasha's voice softened almost to a whisper at the end of his statement. _That's all it took for me to lose Kagome, I can't let the rest of them down too._

"Umm…" Marathon sensed something up with the Inu-hanyou. _I hate it when he gets like this. Yell at me, scream at me, just don't give me that "Im a puppy and they are going to put me to sleep look.." _She grumbled to herself for even feeling sorry for the jerk, but knew she couldn't help it. Finally, an idea popped into her head, and she acted on it. She kicked him in the shin under the table.

InuYasha sprang to his feet. "What the hell was that?"

Marathon stifled a laugh. "Nothing."

He sat back down and Marathon, as if on cue, kicked him again.

"Will you cut that out?" InuYasha was fuming now, and Marathon responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"You are nothing but a pampered brat who knows nothing of her heritage.." InuYasha stood up, but kept his ramen in hand. He slurped up the last of it and licked his fangs clean before continuing. "If you think you can hold up the fort Gramps, go ahead. I think its time Marathon here was educated."

Souta had to blink twice on this one. He had never seen InuYasha with purpose in his eye, normally he would lounge around and complain but this time he seemed dedicated to something. Additionally, this purpose was giving him the means to cope with the loss of Kagome.

"I think it's a great idea," Souta spoke up and took a sip of his soda. "You can tell me what its like over there, Marathon, I've always wanted to know."

"Fine, I'll go, but just to prove to InuYasha that he has no idea what he's talking about. Lets go, mutt." She grabbed a rice ball and was about to leave before Grandpa raised his hand.

"I think you two should do me a favor first. I have a couple errands for you to run, if you could help out an old man it would be greatly appreciated."

Ms. Higurashi nodded to her father and got out the list, "You mean this one, dad?"

"Yes, that one. Hand it over to InuYasha."

InuYasha took the list out of her hand and stared at it. "Er…."

"You can read, can't you?" Marathon crossed her arms and looked over at the list.

"…some. But you can't talk, you can't read Japanese?"

"So.."

"Okay okay…" Grandpa took out another sheet of paper and began to write. "I'll give it to you in English so you can read it Marathon. When you are done with all my errands, then you can go back to the feudal era and begin your training. I'll keep a look out, so we will be fine."

"I'll protect mom and grandpa, don't worry about us, InuYasha." Souta said as reassuringly as he could.

"I guess so." InuYasha took the new list and shoved it to Marathon. "Lets be done with this, I don't feel like hanging out with you all day. "

"I don't feel like hanging out with you at all." Marathon stepped on his foot as she walked ahead of him.

_What a bitch. _InuYasha grabbed his ballcap and stuck it securely on his head. Marathon checked to make sure hers wouldn't fall off.

As soon as the hanyous left, both mother and son looked at Grandpa.

"Dad," Ms. Higurashi inquired, "I was going to do those tomorrow, why send them out to do it now?"

"I have a feeling things will become much more dangerous in the times ahead. However, if those two never learn to work together, even at the small things, then we will not fair well."

Hearing this, Souta looked down at his plate. "So, you think we will be okay by ourselves."

"I'll make sure of it," Grandpa responded, in as confident a voice as he could muster.


	29. Shopping, the S is for Sucks

InuYasha and Marathon had been walking down the sidewalk in total silence since they had left the house. Marathon kept staring down at the list of errands, while InuYasha, being InuYasha, grumbled to himself quietly.

He took the time out to glance at their surroundings. He had been on this street a lot in his searches for Kagome, so he could recognize a few of the buildings and even some of the people that walked by. That familiar pain flashed in his side, but he was too busy observing to give it much attention.

Marathon walked faster than InuYasha, and in her preoccupation got ahead of him. Since his head was in the clouds he barely noticed it either, and wouldn't have at all if he hadn't ran into the photo booth right in front of him.

_What?_ InuYasha looked at it and stepped inside. _I remember this thing. I came looking for Kagome and she pulled me in here. I still don't see what the big deal was. _He sat down in the seat and looked at the camera. In his mind he could remember the bright flashes of light assaulting him and Kagome, his attempt to protect her, and to him, her lack of gratitude and her attitude.

_The flashes are not coming out now. What made them start?_ He ran his hands along some of the dials. _She explained to me before that they couldn't hurt me..and somehow they made those little pictures. _He scratched his head and stepped outside. "Here it is.." He touched the outside controls and the slot where the pictures came out. _Souta did something out here to do it. That little kid, always trying something..._

A small smile worked its way on his face and he leaned against the side of the booth. He raised his hand to his neck and below the rosary, felt the locket Kagome had given him. _That's right Kagome, I'm wearing it. You don't have to scream about that anymore. _He rubbed the heart shaped golden locket between his fingers and let the sun's rays play on it and make it shine.

"InuYasha?"

He turned and slid back when he saw Marathon standing right beside him.

"A locket on you?" Marathon's lip curled mischieviously and she opened it without asking.

"Ever heard of something called personal space?" InuYasha grabbed it and wrenched it out of her hand. He pulled too hard, though, and the locket piece broke from the chain and fell to the ground.

"Idiot.." He picked it up.. "First thing I'm going to do when I'm a full demon is kill you. "

Marathon looked down, hurt by InuYasha's comment. "I'm sorry then. I saw who was in that locket.."

"Ever think of just asking instead of grabbing? I knew people in your time were mannerless pansies, but you..."

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Marathon looked over his shoulder at a store and then grabbed his hand gently. "Follow me, we have to stop here. Please?"

"Whatever." InuYasha shoved his way past Marathon and into the store. It was a jewelry store, glittering with gold, silver, and other assorted jewels decorating watches, necklaces and rings. It was fairly upper class, and a refined woman stood behind the counter smiling as they walked in.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a polite sing-song voice.

"Yes." Marathon went over the the counter and rested her elbow against it. "Can you get a new strand for this locket?" She pointed over to InuYasha, who then held it up so the woman can see.

"Certainly. May I get a closer look?"

InuYasha was hesitant to let go of it but a look from Marathon made him yield it to the woman. She pulled her glasses to her eyes and examined it for a moment, before handing it back. "Lets see here." She kneeled down behind the counter and began to search through some boxes. In a matter of moments she pulled out a gold chain identical to the one that broke.

"How much will it be?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You see," the refined woman said as she took the locket and threaded the chain through. "These are a set that are being discontinued as of tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with them, we are just moving on to a more affordable supplier. It was the last one we had, and I just have a feeling it will be fufilling a very special purpose." She reached to her right and grabs a polishing cloth, giving the locket a good shining before giving it back. "At least that is how I feel, intuition at all."

"I don't know what to say..." Marathon dug in her pockets to give the woman something but she was stopped.

"Have a good day will you. That's all I ask."

"Yes, thank you. " Marathon bowed slightly and held the door open for InuYasha. InuYasha put the locket back around his neck and tucking it in his shirt before giving the woman an acknowledging nod and leaving. However, his quiet politeness ended at the door.

"We wouldn't have needed to get a new chain if you didn't grab at things like a two year old." He snapped at her.

"Excuse me?" Marathon's eye twitched and she loomed over InuYasha. "You ungrateful little sunuva.."

"Keep talking bitch."

Marathon growled but pulled herself away. "We have things to do. If you think you could act like a decent person for the next few hours we will be done long before dinner."

"Fine by me, cat"

"I was going to pay for it you know. I said I was sorry."

InuYasha thought about that and sighed in "defeat". _I guess I was a little touchy..as long as I have it back..." _We don't have all day, you said so yourself, lets go."

* * *

Within an hour InuYasha was lugging two grocery bags, trailing behind Marathon. "Don't you know how to wait for a person.?

"Is it heavy?" Marathon snickered. "I wasn't the one who insisted on buying an entire bag of ramen when, you know, we already have three months supply at home."

"That three months supply.." InuYasha switched the weight of the bags to his other side, "is being sucked up by some greedy american that doesn't know how to share."

"You have to be kidding me, at least I taste the other food groups. I can't wait till you go back to your own time, because you are becoming a lazy and fat weiner dog."

"The fu- You're one to talk!"

"Please don't run into the pole."

InuYasha narrowly misses the power pole and catches up just enough to dump one of the paper bags in Marathon's hand. Marathon growled to herself but took it, and manuevered her hand so she could support the bag and look to see what was next in the list of errands.

"Okay, we went shopping, bought Souta that shirt he wanted and put it in the bottom of the grocery bag, and now we have to get my aunt and gramps' dry cleaning and do more mall shopping for some birthday presents they forgot to pick up." She let out a loud audible groan ( in unison with InuYasha) and stopped to rest on a bench. "Why did they want us to do all this stuff anyway? It seems like they could've done it a lot faster if they used the car."

"I think its because the old man is crazy." InuYasha sat down next to her and rested his grocery bag between his legs. He pulled out a cup of ramen and poked it longingly. "I wish I had some hot water so I could cook this."

"Pathetic." Marathon crossed her arms behind her head and looked at the bustling city. "This one city is so incredibly huge, especially when you know that Japan is only a small island. I guess I could compare it to New York or something, but this city definately has a different flavor. I can't help but miss the United States."

InuYasha put one of his ankles over the other and leaned on his side so he could look at Marathon. "What's so great about the United States anyway? "

Marathon paused to make sure an automatic insult didn't shoot out at InuYasha, and took the time to answer his question. "You could turn that around and say what is so great about Japan. Its all about being at home. Different places have different things that are special about them. It would be hard to answer you unless you came with me someday."

InuYasha turned back around and stared ahead. "Kagome mentioned the United States once or twice. She said it was okay, so I'll have to take her word for it."

"She was a smart kid, I'll tell you that. You probably already know she made perfect scores all the time."

"Perfect scores.." InuYasha held back a laugh. "She was always complaining about how she was about to fail a test or exam, or something like that. You hear that enough and you begin to think someone is a horrible student."

"Not horrible, preoccupied. My take on it was that she thought it was more important to take care of her friends and family than grades. Always good when it came to priorities." She flicked around her earring in thought. " Do you think I look like her?"

The dog hanyou was taken offguard by that question, and had to let his eyes scan Marathon's form before responding. He remembered making that observation long ago, but now that he looked again, he was sure that she bore more resemblance to Kagome than he originally thought. "A little. Your hair and eyes are the wrong color, and you're taller."

"Ever thought of cutting your hair?"

"What? Why?"

"Nothing, nothing. Its just that maybe you would stop getting those biker boy comments."

"Forget it." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "We have a whole bunch more of these annoying little tasks to do before we get home."

InuYasha grabbed his bag and walked beside Marathon, peering over at her errand list. "So that's english? I recognize that from one of Kagome's books. Everything looks so strangely shaped."

"That's because its not Japanese," Marathon rolled her eyes._ I bet he can't even write Japanese and he wants to learn English. Pathetic. _ She glanced behind her and began to pick up the pace in her walking.

"What's your problem? Trying to lose me again. Its not going to help things." InuYasha complained as he caught up with the cat hanyou again.

"That's not it at all." She whispered to him, knowing his sensitive ears would pick up, "Looks like we are being followed by that group of guys back there."

"Those demons again? Fine, I'll take them out." InuYasha whispered back, and started to put his bag down before Marathon's hand stopped them.

"No, last time they only attacked me because I was in a somewhat empty parking lot. Crowds are our friend, they won't dare bring attention to themselves. Keep going, and ignore them until they make the first move."

_She is starting to sound more and more like Kagome. _InuYasha thought as he hesitantly took Marathon's advice.

* * *

At the end of their tiring shopping day, they dumped the pile of goods they had collected at the door and fell on the couch. Souta searched for his new shirt while Ms. Higurashi put the groceries and the dry cleaning away.

"I want to thank you guys for your help." She placed a hot bowl of ramen in front of each of them on the sitting table. "Because of you I was able to get a lot done around the house today. It was invaluable, your giving up your time for this family."

"Not a problem Aunt Kei.." Marathon said out of the corner of her mouth and shoved a pillow over her face.

_Makes no sense. I could take out 50 demons and smack Naraku around, _InuYasha yawned, _But going shopping and errand running bores the hell out of me. I want to go to sleep. No wonder Kagome was so weird when she came back. This stuff sucks. _His eyes began to bat shut and in a matter of moments, was snoring lightly on his spot on the couch.

_This is my wonderful teacher? Don't make me laugh. He went shopping and now he is too tired to eat his favorite food. _ Marathon fought back a yawn but failed. "Aunt Kei I'm too tired to eat...can you save it for me?"

"Sure I'll warm it up when you are ready." She took the two bowls back and fluffed Marathon's pillow.

"Yeah thanks. I appreciate that." She stretched and let off a soft meow before curling up. Nothing felt better than the cozy spot she was in, even though she was only inches away from the annoying dog demon.


	30. Fun and Games

Both InuYasha and Marathon awoke with a thud as soon as they hit the ground. Their legs had gotten tangled up in their sleep, InuYasha twisted one way, Marathon the other, and before either of them could wake up they slammed to the floor in front of the couch.

InuYasha was the first to open his eyes. He got himself detangled and backed away from the now half asleep and disoriented girl. He curled his lip up as he began to say something smart, but a huge yawn took him by surprise and he found himself settling back onto the floor to give himself a moment to properly wake up.

Marathon opened only one eye and scanned the area. She saw InuYasha sitting there, she could smell the faint aroma of ramen in the air, and from the window outside, she could tell it was much darker and much later than when she had went to sleep.

She propped herself up and stared out of the window again. _How long was I asleep? _She asked herself, and stretched to try to get herself going again.

InuYasha watched her silently, and was the first to stand up. He dusted all the lint that had accumulated on his clothes from the fall and turned away from her.

"I'm beginning to really worry about you." He said flatly.

Clenching her teeth together, the catgirl prevented herself from getting angrier because she currently didn't have the energy to pummel him. "I'm fine." She said in almost the exact same tone.

InuYasha twisted slightly and turned around to look at her. His eyes shined slightly in the low light, and the beginning of a tear rested beneath his left eye.

Marathon took a deep breath and clenched her fists. Her heart was beating out of her chest and those flickers of tears were forming in her eyes too. Something about that look he gave her, the sincerity and emotion behind it, drove her body to react.

_Is he beginning to remember? Does he remember Kagome from the mirror? _She swallowed in an attempt to wet her dry and scratchy throat, it didn't work. _He looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself.._

The dog hanyou rubbed his arms and headed toward the kitchen. He heated up his ramen in the microwave.

"You want me to heat yours or not?" His normal, sarcastic tone returned.

Marathon shook her head and seated herself on the couch. "Yeah, that's fine. Just don't burn it."

"I don't have to do it at all you know."

"Do you have to get an attitude about everything?"

"Do you have to whine all the time?"

"Im not whining!"

"Thats all you can do. I don't know how this is going to work, you are a disgrace even to half demons like myself. You can't fight, you can barely walk, you poison yourself, and you are probably beyond all help!"

"Then don't help me, just let me die!"

"I need your help, I aint repeating myself again. Shape up or I'll kill you myself." He slammed Marathon's heated ramen down in front of her, but not enough to spill it too much.

Marathon sipped from the bowl and ignored InuYasha's ranting. She finished her meal quickly, and took both bowls as soon as InuYasha was done. Camly, she washed the dishes in the sink, dried them, and put them up. " You don't know how to handle stress at all, do you? Tell me dog, when was the last time you did anything for fun?"

"I know how to have fun! I do it all the time."

"When?"

InuYasha paused. _Lets see...I..wait no. Hunting for the jewel shards..wait, that ain't a joke either. Naraku certaintly isn't around for my entertainment, and now this new enemy..._

"I hope this isn't too bad of a subject," Marathon sat down in a chair near the couch, "but as a child you must have had a little time for fun and games?"

InuYasha shook his head. _I don't know what she is talking about. I didn't have any friends. The only comfort I ever got was at night when I got to rest in my mother's arms. Now that I think about it she did play a game with me..but I don't even remember what it was. _His heart sank to the bottom of his chest at the realization that he was forgetting his mother.

Not in the mood to be taken up by InuYasha's forlorn expressions, she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. InuYasha thought about yanking away his arm and throwing the cat off the top of the stairs, but was too lost in other thoughts to bother. He felt himself being pushed down the hall some and stood outside of Souta's room.

"Wait here." Marathon whispered.

She snuck into her cousin's bedroom and tiptoed over all the junk. Souta was a happy kid, she had to admit, and strong as hell after losing his only sister. The only thing he seemed to lose about himself was his knack for neatness, he had took on Kagome's sloppiness and embraced it but besides that his positive outlook had remained the same. Now wasn't the time for sympathy, though, she had a mission to accomplish. She dug through some old t-shirts and action figures and pulled out a small machine. A small, glorious machine with shiny buttons and cords.

"Time to rot in video game hell," she snickered. She gathered the games and an additional controller in her arms and made her quiet exit, pausing briefly to kiss her younger cousin on the cheek. InuYasha had a very annoyed look on his face, and Marathon clamped her hand over his mouth before he had the chance to say anything obnoxious.

"Yell at me in my own room." She told him, and headed back downstairs.

InuYasha tilted his head and followed, trying to get a better look at what she held in her arms. It looked familiar enough, but he had never seen it in use. _What the hell is that thing? Why did Marathon steal it from Souta? Damn cat never made any sense._

Once downstairs, Marathon started to detangle the cords when InuYasha snatched it from her and turned it upside down. "You gonna tell me why you dragged me all the way up there for this?"

"Just wait a moment or I'll send you to obedience school"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Tell me one I haven't heard before.."

Marathon ignored the last comment and set everything up. "This is one of the greatest inventions ever to have come out of the mind of man. It is the pinnacle of their achievement. Better than the wheel, the bow and arrow, or even the gun. For many like me, demons and humans alike, it is what we thrive off of.."

"Get to the damn point."

"It's a game and you are going to play it." Marathon finished her set up and handed him a controller. "I'll play by myself first so you can see what to do. And until you understand everything, or unless you have a legitimate question, shut up.."

The catgirl sat down crosslegged and started up a game. It was a simple one-on-one fighting game, and though Marathon personally preferred puzzles and quests, she knew this would catch InuYasha's interest.

"Okay, basically by pressing these buttons you control your guy on the screen. The object of the game is to have your guy beat the crap out of the other guy."

InuYasha's ears perked and he leaned in and tapped the TV screen. "I knew this magic box can do a lot, but now I can control it?"

Marathon bit her lip to avoid laughing at the "magic box" comment and continued. "Yeah, you control your guy. " She went through a few basic moves, punches and kicks, and then proceeded to beat the easy levels.

"I get it. You can make this guy win but you can't win a fight youself?" A smug smile crossed the dogboy's face. "Just a distraction because you can't use your own two hands."

"I fight in real life just fine.." Marathon narrowed her eyes and unecessarily beat her opponent into submission even after the game say she already won. "As I said, can't you ever do anything that doesn't involve life or death just this once?"

"Yeah, no matter what I do it would be easy enough to beat you.."

Marathon turned on her hand and stared straight into InuYasha's eyes with an insanely determined look. "This is my field. You wanna try, go right ahead."

InuYasha turned the controller in his hand awkwardly as Marathon set it up for a new game. "So how do I get to the fight?" he asked her.

"Ugh..first you have to choose a guy to play. See all those pictures up there, go ahead and choose the guy you want to be, and don't take forever."

InuYasha pressed his nose to the screen and stared. He tapped his finger against the ugliest, most muscular looking guy in the group. "I want him."

Marathon grabbed his controller, selected him, and gave it back. " Since I don't expect you to remember complex combinations and everything, just try to keep in mind what I said before. Also, you can just hit random buttons and see what works."

"I'm ready.."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah.."

"Lets fight..."

Ten minutes later Marathon sat there with her mouth hanging open. "YOU BEAT ME AGAIN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ANYWAY?"

InuYasha stood up triumphantly and stared down at her. "Face it cat, Im a weapon. No matter what we do I still kick your ass. I'm faster, smarter, and just plain better than you."

Marathon slowly dropped her controller to the ground. _No..no way..no way is TARZAN over here going to beat me at a game I've been playing since it came out in stores. NO WAY it has to be a fluke!_

"I want a rematch!"

"Again?" InuYasha sat down. "You must like being humiliated."

Marathon could feel her temperature rising as she shook in anger. Her anger turned into determination and she switched to another fighting game, to which she lost another 10 matches, even those that were considered "practice rounds."

"This..makes..no sense.."

InuYasha was beaming in his own glory. By now he had figured out a few of the combinations in his head, but mostly everything he touched would send whoever Marathon was playing flying out of the ring. He poked the stunned Marathon and got up to raid the pantry for potato chips.

"Ready to give up? We have better things to do anyway, and even beating you can become boring." He said as he searched for his favorite garlic flavor.

"I...well.." Marathon looked over at the reflection in the window across the room and for a brief moment, saw Kagome's image staring at her..red eyes and all. The face was distinctly hers, yet it was mangled in a way it made her stomach turn. She lost her breath, and when it returned she let out a scream.

"Marathon!" InuYasha dropped the chips and ran to her side. "What happened? What did you see..?''

"N..nothing."

"Damnit cat! What was it?"

"I saw nothing! Just leave me alone about it.."

InuYasha sat back down and turned her to face him. He could see the terror in her eyes. In fact, it was the same look of fear Kagome had just before she was slain. The pain returned to his side, stronger than ever, and he doubled over.

"InuYasha! What...are you okay?" She helped him sit up and rubbed his back. Her fearful look had turned into one of concern.

"I'm fine, just a weird cramp."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine, now tell me what the hell you were screaming about."

"I saw a mouse?"

The dog hanyou shook his head and fiddled with her ears gently. "A cat afraid of a mouse? Come up with something better."

Marathon instantly relaxed when InuYasha stroked her ears. She reached up and petted the top of his, and then turned her head so his fingers slipped gently away from her ears. "How about we both just drop the subject. You were having fun beating me..right?"

InuYasha did his best to push away the painful thoughts of Kagome and picked up his controller again. "Why don't we try a different kind of game?"

Marathon nodded. She propped herself and InuYasha up with pillows as they switched to another game. Marathon had to explain most of it in detail first, but this time InuYasha listened patiently. She slowly became tired and it wasn't after too long where she was resting her head against his shoulder, and his ivory hair hung on the other side of her face.


	31. Nami Falls Ill

Miroku, Sango, Nami, and Shippou stood right outside the bone-eaters well. Shippou held Nami's hand, as Nami battled a hacking cough.

"Its not getting any better Miroku!'' Shippou whined, looking up with big, sorry, tearing eyes to the monk.

Miroku shook his head and dusted the light snow falling on his sleeve. "Be confident. The medicine in Kagome's time has advanced far beyond ours. Once we get her there she will recooperate quickly."

Nami held in a cough just long enough to settle herself on the edge of the well. "Its just the weather.." She shivered. Her coughs were becoming more and more raspy, and she was beginning to worry about herself, but didn't want to bother her new husband and his friends. "I'll be okay, just the weather..but can you explain this well to me again?"

Sango sat beside Nami, and Kirara curled up in her lap. "This well is a portal to another world. You see, our friend Kagome is from many years ahead of the present. This provides a passageway between the two worlds."

"Travelling to the future? I've heard some crazy stories before, and that has to be one of the craziest."

"You should see all the neat things they have there Nami. Not only will you get medicine to make you feel better, but there are lots of games and toys that you won't beleive unless you see them. Kagome used to give them to me all the time."

"Who is..Kagome again?"

Sango looked down, and Kirara pawed a tear away. "We lost her recently in a demon attack."

"Thats right...I'm sorry."

Miroku looked away to hide the pained look on his face. "She couldve stayed in the safety of her own world, but came her to help us as much as she could. Her selflessness I am sure is honored in the afterlife. " _At least I hope, but at this point I can't be sure._

Nami sneezed, and Shippou jumped some from the noise. Kirara jumped to the edge of the well and looked down.

"Kirara's right." Sango stood up. She placed a jewel shard in Nami's hand "Hold on to that tightly, it will be the only way us humans can pass between the two worlds. "

"I don't need one..." Shippou jumped in without another word.

Miroku brought Sango to his side and helped her through, then held on to Nami. "It is going to be a little strange, but don't worry, everything will be fine once we get through."

* * *

"All this cat ever does is sleep." InuYasha hovered over Marathon. All of the video game equipment was still out, so he pushed it to the corner and put her in a sitting position. 

"Wake up...I said wake up."

Marathon fell over and into his arms. She squinted and trembled. It was then InuYasha noticed that her skin was sticky and felt cold, and immediately he was alarmed.

"Marathon...Marathon come on get up.." He pressed his nose to her neck to check for any change in his scent. There was a slight one, and he pulled her into his arms closer to get a better whiff. "Get up already, what's wrong with you?"

He looked around him for any sign of the other occupants of the household. He set her down and called out for them. When no one answered he headed outside, but bumped into Grandpa on the way out.

"They just went out for breakfast, didn't you hear them calling you? I guess you weren't listening, considering you were half asleep." He scratched his armpit and pulled at his new sweater. "This thing itches. Anyway, what were you calling about?"

"Something is wrong with Marathon." The dog hanyou's breathing was becoming unsteady now. He went back over and noticed how shallow her breathing had become. "Oh shit..wake up." He whispered, "Wake up..Kagome." InuYasha blinked at what he had just said. He had called her Kagome.

The way he held her, the way she was limp in his arms. It was just like when they had battled the Shichinin-tai, otherwise known as the band of seven, and Kagome and the others had fallen prey to poison. They were within a breath of eternal sleep, and it was a moment he wanted to forget.

He had failed Kagome time and time again. Koga had basically spit in his face about it the first time, and now he actually deserved to. The only reason he had stayed in the present so long was to protect Kagome's family in honor of Kagome. He was trapped, no matter what he did and what he tried to do people would die on him.

Then there was no forgetting Tsubaki and her magic. That witch almost had her suffocate. So many time Kagome had thrown herself in the face of danger for her, and now her cousin was about to die in his arms.

"I'll call the ambulance.." Grandpa edged over to the phone.

"No..not again. I'm not going to be a failure all my damn life, GET UP YOU STUPID CAT!"

Marathon opened her eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" He let her fall to the ground.

"Ow...hey!"

Grandpa went over and helped her up and to a seat. "What was wrong? I didn't sense anything strange."

Marathon curled up, her head resting on her knees. _Even in my nightmares they plagued me. Kagome tried to kill me in my dreams. _She looked up into InuYasha's equally worried eyes. _She tried to kill me, and then let me go. I have to give myself up before everyone in this family is killed. I think it was my final warning. But how am I supposed to follow their instructions if I don't even know what they are._

"Something is going on...and I want to know what it is, Marathon." InuYasha's worried expression had been replaced with a rather ticked off one. "There have been too many things going on around here that don't quite add up."

"There is nothing to tell. I just mustve had a fever or something. I want some ramen.."

"That aint all there is to tell. Gramps do you know anything about this.."

The old man loosened his collar and smiled nervously. "You know, I was just about to shovel the walk, since it seems you two need to talk." He made a quick retreat, to Marathon's dismay.

_He would leave me hanging out to dry like this, dumb old man. _ Marathon turned her head to see InuYasha staring right into her eyes, his golden eyes staring straight into her like gentle beams of sunlight.

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?"

"I made a promise to Kagome and I'm not breaking it. As soon as the others return we are going to do some serious training, and I won't hear any complaints. And we are doing it in my time too, you aren't going to escape to the DVD player when you go there."

_No..DVD player.. _ "You wouldn't dare."

"I would and I will."

"Jerk."

"Bitch.."

Marathon scraped her teeth against her lip in hops to think about another insult, but was too tired to say it anyway. InuYasha slowly wrapped his arms around Marathon and pulled her to his chest.

_The hell... _ She thought, _why am I blushing?_

He released her, letting his fingers slide through her hair before he was done. "It will be good to get you away from all this foul air and pollution. I think its even messing me up."

"You are too used to being a monkey in a tree, then." Marathon smirked.

Instead of retaliating, he rolled his eyes and raided the kitchen for snacks. "We got nothing else to do, so set up that junk again so I can beat you.."

Marathon lowered her head. _Of course, he would have to rub that in my face._

While the cat hanyou was looking away InuYasha crossed his arms and growled softly. _She's keeping secrets and its really pissing me off. If she hasn't figure it out by now this crap isnt a game. Secrets are always too dangerous._

Both half demons were half way though a match, (meaning InuYasha had full health and Marathon didn't) when there was knocking at the door. Marathon, considering InuYasha too uncivilized to perform such a simple task, slapped on a hat and opened it up.

"Miroku...Sango?"

"Greetings, fair lady.." Miroku said as cheesily as he could, getting a harsh stare from Sango as a result.

InuYasha practically lept to his feet. "Its about time. I thought you guys would never come back, what the hell happened out there? Didn't you know I was bored out of my skull."

"By saying you were bored that means no one attacked while we were away, thats good news. Now for the bad news."

Miroku stepped aside to let his companions walk in. He headed straight for the pantry to get some snacks, but Shippou stayed by Nami's side.

"Who you got there Shippou?" InuYasha did his best not to smile like an idiot, "A new girlfriend.."

Shippou blushed heavily, then cleared his throat. "She's my wife."

"The hell? How old are you, three?"

"Very funny."

"Its a long story, and we will tell you as soon as Nami here gets some medical attention. She fell ill on our journey back to the well. She says it is the weather but I can't be sure. I was hoping some of Kagome's modern medicine might be able to cure her."

"Oh..right. Hey Marathon."

"I'm on it, first let me check something. " Marathon ran upstairs.

"I guess let her lay down on the couch." InuYasha picked up the small girl and let her lie down on the couch. "You look a little pale there. Did a demon do this, Miroku?" He felt her forehead, and pulled it away at the obvious warmth.

"Not that I know of. Im assuming it is natural."

"Okay," he called upstairs, "Hey Cat, you coming back down or what?"

Marathon descended the stairs and knelt and Nami's side. "Open your mouth please.

Nami obeyed, and Marathon slipped a thermometer under her tongue.

"Hm..What is that?" InuYasha poked it and the cat hanyou smacked his hand away.

"Its a thermometer, it checks for fevers. Normally a person is 98.6 degrees. Above that is a fever. "

"Great, another pointless lazy invention." InuYasha sneered, "I couldve told you that, she's burning up."

"To figure out what is going on its best to know her exact temperature, so shut up and lay off." Marathon pulled out the device and read it, her face twisting slightly.

"What is it, is she going to be okay?" Shippou asked.

"Her temperature is almost 105. She is seriously ill, no medicine out of the cabnet will help this. As soon as my aunt gets back we are taking her to the hospital. I'm going to call her and tell her to get back here." She grabbed the phone and dialed.

Shippou held Nami's hand and kissed it gently. "Don't worry Nami, we are going to take care of you. Marathon knows what she is doing."


	32. Miroku, a tale, and a TV

Miroku, now in his modern clothing, sat down on Kagome's bed in her room, where everyone had gathered. For the most part everyone was quiet, Shippou was curled up at the head of Kagome's bed, Sango was sitting at the desk, and InuYasha at her feet. Marathon opened the door and all attention went to her.

"They figured out what was wrong with her, pretty serious case of pnemonia. It's being handled, she's out of the danger zone I think."

"Pnemonia?" Shippou lifted his head. "What's that?"

"Its a lung disease, probably caused by a virus. Makes your lungs fill up with liquid, pretty nasty stuff. It can be deadly if not caught.." Marathon paused when she saw a tear fighting its way into Shippou's eye, "but as I said, she's being taken care of."

"You heard her, Shippou. " InuYasha reached over and patted the young kitsune on the head. "Your girlfriend's fine...I mean your wife.." His brow twitched, "How the hell did that happen anyway?

"Its a long and complicated story." Miroku loosened his collar. "I'll tell if if Shippou doesn't want to."

"Go on " Shippou gave his OK.

"I want to take advantage of the 'washing' machine. Marathon, can you show me how to use it again?" Sango stood up, Kirara hopping of of her lap.

"Whatever, this way." Marathon opened the door and let Sango out before following her. She went down the stairs to the laundry room and dusted off the top. "You put dirty clothes in here. You add exactly this much " She points to the measuring cup that comes with the laundry sop, "detergent, and dump it in. Then you switch this knob, it fills up with water, then you close it and it does the work for you."

"That doesn't seem too hard."

"Its not. After the machine is done, you take it out of this space and down to this one. This is called the dryer. Takes wet clothes and makes them dry. There is actually a washing line around here somewhere but I'm too lazy to use it. Anyway, stick them in, some of these fluffy dryer sheets too to keep your clothes from sticking together, set it to dry, and bingo thats it. Take out your nice warm clean clothes."

"Great, I think I get it. Where can I get changed? Im afraid Ive sweated in these clothes quite a bit."

Marathon wrinkled her nose. _No kidding. I wonder why Kagome never mentioned in her e-mails that the era she travels to was before regular bathing. _"Downstairs bath is right down that hallway."

"I remember now, thanks."

"Uh huh.."

Sango went to the bathroom and Marathon back upstairs. The cat hanyou was beginning to feel sick, so she went to her room to lay down for a while. Back in Kagome's bedroom, Miroku hung his head while InuYasha was giving Shippou a huge noogie and of course, the young demon whined in annoyance.

"Cut that out InuYasha!"

"But you're a man now. Protecting your woman," InuYasha joked with a toothy grin.

Shippou weasled his way out of InuYasha's hold and sat down. "I dont know. I'm kinda happy about it, but kinda scared. What if Im not ready for this?"

"I doubt they want you to have a serious marriage. Different villages have different customs, and though I've never heard of this before, I'm sure it was for a good reason. In the end, I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

InuYasha turned his head to Marathon. There was something in her eyes, something was definately bothering her. His mind flashed back to her near-death experience, and all the other random occurances that had been going on. He couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Miroku, do you know anything else about Kagome's killer?" he asked, loosing his light-hearted tone immediately.

Miroku rubbed his arms nervously and picked at his leather gloves. It was an interesting altenerative to what he wore with his robe.

"I have. I was attacked almost instantly after returning to the past. The demon we are dealing with, InuYasha, is like none other I have experience, not even Naraku. You see, the name of the creature is the one-in-many, or the multifarious. It can be in several places at once."

"Several places at once? So in other words, like a bug colony that's hard to kill."

"Exactly. Unlike Naraku, who can only send out incarnations of himself, or demon puppets, this demon can split itself without losing any power, at least to my knowledge. Just like the incident in the mall here, a woman was possessed by one of them and caused a lot of damage, then came after me. I've asked around, the most information I got as to a solution for this problem is someone referred to as the golden one. Whoever this was defeated them once before, though I have no knowledge on how to find him or even what he did to defeat the multifarious."

"And obviously this multifarious thing has a personal vendetta against us. Luckily there haven't been any other attacks but I can't help but think..'' InuYasha sighed and grumbled to himself.

"What is it, InuYasha?"

"I don't know really. But something is going on with Marathon. There have been a couple things happening around here, yet Marathon hasn't reported any attacks. Too many things are out of place. She almost died coming out of a nightmare, a while back the mirror in the bathroom was shattered into multiple fragments, and ol Gramps here has been even more aloof than usual. I may not be a genius, but I'm not stupid enough to think nothing is going on."

"If that is the case, you need to sit down with her and talk about it. It could mean her life."

"I know, but I think I'm afraid to.."

"What?"

InuYasha pauses for a moment. Something was holding him back, he was afraid to scratch the surface of whatever Marathon was protecting him from. He told himself to get over it, then addressed Miroku again.

"I wanna take Marathon back to the past with me. She's a hanyou like me, right? Problem is this time has made her weak. You and Sango are humans, and even you guys can stand up against a demon attack, she can't. Its about time she realized the other half of her life, before we end up having to save her ass and waste time."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. You should go for it."

"I couldn't leave until you, Sango and Shippou came back. I want you guys to watch over this household, just because something hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't, we've all learned that the hard way."

"Are you sure you shouldn't do some training here? InuYasha, taking her back to our time may be too much of a shock?"

"Miroku please." InuYasha paced around a moment, then rested his back against the wall. "This is no time to pussyfoot around. I'll take her to a remote area and see if I can't toughen her up."

Shippou, who had taken Kirara to the corner and was petting her, looked up at Miroku. "Do you want me to come with you and help, InuYasha? Maybe some of my tricks would be good training exercises."

"Nah, don't worry about it, I can handle it. I tried to train her here, but there are too many damn distractions. She smokes, and I mean a lot, and its crapped up her lungs so much she can't trace even the most obvious of scents. I gotta get her out of this place, and back into the real world."

"Good luck with that.." Miroku walked out the door.

"Where you going?"

"Last time I was here, Marathon mentioned some ..'Top Ten Beautiful Women of All Time' event that is supposed to appear on that machine." The monk gave a wave and headed downstairs.

Shippou nuzzled into Kirara and rested his chin on her lightly. "Once a lecher, always a lecher."

"He better hope Sango doesn't find out." InuYasha crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Is it almost time, Souta?"

"Should we really be watching this? " Souta tilted his head to catch a glimpse of his mother, wondering if she was in the kitchen. "Won't Sango get mad?"

Miroku pats Souta's back and sits beside him. "My friend, you're a young man. Its important that you appreciate the beauty of nature, no matter what life-given philisophies you follow."

_This guy is full of it..._"If you say so."

The television screen finished flickering its fast paced commericials, and visions of "lovelyness" began. A montage of women in skirts, dresses, tight pants and bikinis flashed before Miroku eyes, making them grow larger and larger with each passing shot. With the monk's eyes big as saucers, Souta hands him a tissue to wipe the drool from his mouth.

"The way information is communicated in your time Souta is unfathomable to me," Miroku finally turned to Souta (and blinked for the first time) when a commercial came. Souta shook his head, but his eyes soon became as wide as Miroku's.

"What's wrong?" Miroku turns behind him and sees Sango standing behind him. "Oh..hello."

"What are you guys up to?"

"Just watching television.." Miroku relaxed slightly, seeing Sango's hiraikotsu conveniently missing from her hand. "Relaxing."

"All right, sounds good." Sango sat in between Miroku and Souta. "I'll watch with you."

_I do not know what I would do without my lovely Sango... _He watched Sango get herself comfortable, _though it would be nice to find out at least for the next half hour. _He fidgeted nervously and looked to Souta for some hope of an answer. Souta looked away, and Miroku knew he was on his own. _If I can just make it to the kitchen for a drink, maybe there is a chance to avoid injury. _ Miroku got to his feet, and took a step, but it was a second too late.

"And now..." the cheesy television announced proclaimed, "back to the lust, the desire, the succulent, most beautiful women of all time!"

* * *

Upstairs, all the way in her attic room, Marathon heard a large crash. She shook her head and put her pillow back over her head. 


	33. Monks can Dance

Marathon tossed and turned underneath her blankets. She groaned and pushed herself up with her elbows, but let herself fall back down. Her little episode a few hours ago had taken its toll, those nightmarish images still burned into her brain were hard for her to take.

_They want me to surrender myself but I don't know how. They are blaming me for Kagome's death and her imprisoned soul. I can't tell anyone or they might die too. InuYasha is going to demand some answers of me and I have to think of what to tell him._

The thought of her cousin's state sent her to the bathroom. She emptied what little she had in her stomach over the toilet and fell to her knees.

_They wiped InuYasha's memory but they couldn't wipe mine. Not exactly what I would call a fair deal. Kagome's death is enough for him to shoulder at the moment, I can't say anything no matter how much I want this burden lifted._

"Marathon?"

The catgirl turned to see the monk standing in the doorway. "InuYasha has expressed some concern about you. I have a feeling you have had your encounter with the Multifarous."

"The what?"

"I explained to the others earlier, a demon that can split itself into many different forms at once. It is responsible for Kagome's death, and from the few occurances I had back in the past, I can tell its power is great."

"The..multifarous.." Marathon rubbed her temples, "Thats a new one."

"What has been going on? I can tell when a person lies."

_Maybe I can say something. He's not InuYasha, maybe he can handle it. _" I ..."

"You still haven't gotten youself together, have you.." Miroku shut the toilet seat cover and lead her into the hallway. "We can talk in your room?"

Marathon nodded and led the monk upstairs to the attic. She sat on her bed and Miroku took a seat beside her.

"It would be good for you to tell InuYasha what is on your mind, however, anything you tell me I will not repeat."

"Good, because you better not.." Marathon snapped, and Miroku nodded.

"Okay.." Marathon rubbed her arms and stared at her feet. "Its been strange around here. InuYasha was attacked and he doesn't even remember it."

"The multifarous?"

"I'm guessing so, they are gunning for all of us, arent they? Either way..it was late at night. The mirror in the bathroom...posessed a spirit." Each word that came out of her mouth brought pain to her lips, it had taken her so long to push it to the back of her mind but now she was forcing it back to the front. "That spirit reached out and assaulted InuYasha. It was...Kagome's spirit."

"Kagome's spirit attacked InuYasha? Are you sure it was her?"

"Yes. She demanded I sacrifice myself or InuYasha would die. I tended to InuYasha's wounds, but when he woke up he barely remembered a thing. Kagome, if I can even call her that, wanted me to bear this burden alone."

Miroku inhaled and clenched his fist together tightly. "Then this demon must be knowledgable of many magics. I hope my theory isn't correct and it isnt any more than a mind game, but Kagome's spirit may really be captured. If thats so, the longer it remains in this state the less chance of getting her soul back to normal. I had considered using the sacred jewel to resurrect her, but if her soul is still corrupted, she would be even worse than Kikyo."

"I know that name, Kikyo.." Marathon turned to face Miroku this time, since staring at her shoes wasn't helping things.

"Kikyo was InuYasha's former lover. She died in what we now know as a horrible accident and misunderstanding, and was resurrected by dark magic several years later. The Kikyo that InuYasha had fell in love with was long gone, but another, altered version of what she once was now walks the earth. Since Kagome was her reincarnation and was existing within our time, Kikyo could never have her soul back in its entirety. Its a very long, sad story."

"I think I remember Kagome telling me something to that effect in her emails. She never messaged me often, but when she did, she told me a whole lot of outrageous stories that I didn't completely believe until I came here to Japan."

Miroku put his arm around Marathon and rubbed her shoulders. "Is there any more you have been keeping to yourself?"

"Not much more, except for that nightmare. I got trapped in one, basically "Kagome" giving me the same threats. According to InuYasha I almost died in my sleep, I'm thinking my body couldn't take the stress."

"Its a killer just as much as anything else. " Miroku's hand moved slowly lower, "its important to tell us, though, in order for us to conquer this thing together.''

"I hope its not InuYasha babbling on about how he has to train me.."

The monk smirked, "Training for anyone is always a good thing. You really should take him up on it. Fighting back in my time is really a matter of life and death."

"I know I know its so incredibly dangerous, whatever. I've never backed down from a challenge. I know I can handle it."

"Maybe, maybe not. You have to remember though, its not just you at stake."

_I hate it when people make a point. _" I need to get my mind of things. Maybe now would be a good time to try DDR."

"DDR?" Miroku's hand slipped to Marathon's bottom, but as soon as it did, Marathon's hand clenched around his wandering fingers and squeezed, causing Miroku to pull back in pain. "..What's that?" Miroku waved his fingers to alleviate the pain.

"This game with these pads on the ground, and arrows..and..since I'm too lazy I could just show you. Now that I dont have to worry about waking everyone up, it might be fun."

"Games. Fun? Sounds good enough to me."

After some collaboration with her younger cousin, a few chairs were cleared out to make room for the DDR set up. Souta did most of the connections while Marathon stretched her legs and arms vigourously. Sango and Kirara watched carefully at all the movement in front of them, and Shippou expressed his eagerness to try the game. InuYasha had just returned from a quick run to get ramen when the setup had been completed, and after seeing the foot pads, rolled his eyes.

"Not this stupid thing again," he grumbled quietly. He only had one memory of it, and that is when Kagome and her so called friends were falling all over themselves for what he saw to be no good reason.

"You wanna go first Souta, or should I?"

"It was your idea, so you go. I love watching you do it, anyway."

Marathon cracked her neck obnoxiously and shot a glance over at InuYasha. _This is one thing I know he can't beat me at. _She grabbed the controller and selected one of the most difficult songs..

Luckily it was also the selection she was most familiar with. With perfect timing and accuracy, she breezed her way through. She did her best to be creative, showing off a bit more than usual.

_Am I doing this because InuYasha is watching? _She made herself blush, but since InuYasha was watching from behind her he couldn't see it. The level was over a lot quicker than she expected. She stepped down and recieved applause.

"That was amazing Marathon," Sango stepped in for a closer look. "I think I understand, where you step corresponds to those arrows on the screen?"

"Thats pretty much it. InuYasha, ready to embarass yourself?"

InuYasha's face twisted up and he looked off. "That thing looks so stupid."

"But its great -training- InuYasha!" Marathon said in a mocking tone, " You can practice agility."

"I don't feel like it."

"Whatever.."

"I'd like to give it a try. Can you select something for me, please?" Miroku asked politely.

"Sure. You understand everything."

"Yes, I do."

"I'll start you off on something easy.'' Marathon made the appropriate selections and stepped out of the way. Miroku took his place, and eased his way through to a perfect score. Marathon dropped the controller.

The monk stepped down. "That was okay, but I'd like to try the song you did, Marathon?"

Marathon's eye twitched. _What in the hell is up with these people?_

Sango looked at Miroku and blushed, and Miroku blushed in return. "Concentration is something I was trained in. Its not really a big deal. I can actually see this as a form of training."

"Feh, that's not real training." InuYasha snarled.

"Only because you can't do it."

"I can! I can!" Shippou hopped his way over and Marathon went to the kitchen. She grabbed some crackers and milk, then sat back down, hoping the gentle combination would ease her ailing stomach.

* * *

Sometime in one of Shippou's many tries to pass a level, Marathon fell asleep. InuYasha, not trusting Miroku to handle any woman other than Sango, picked her up off of the couch.

"Looks like the lazy cat is gonna make me wait until tomorrow. One way or another I'm going to get her out of this time and make her less of an embarassment to dog demons. Sesshomaru may hate me, but he'd probably kill Marathon in a second because she is so weak."

"Keep this in mind InuYasha," Miroku pulls Marathon's hair out of her face as she sleeps, "she lost Kagome just like the rest of us did. She has grief to bear like any of us who knew her. Try and be patient with her."

The dogboy crossed his arms, "You trying to say I'm impatient?"

Miroku restrained the urge to roll his eyes. "Every single time I told you to leave Kagome alone, you never did, even after I specifically explained why she was upset. You have a tendancy to push things, InuYasha, that should be let be."

"Stop bringing up the past, this is totally different."

"It is, but women are still women."

InuYasha shifted his foot to adjust to holding Marathon. He had held Kagome many times before, and in comparison, Marathon actually seemed lighter. He noticed how comfortable he felt holding her, like he had been doing it all his life. He looked down at her and took in her scent. For a moment, in his own mind, it matched Kagome's perfectly. He let his nose touch her hair, but when he examined the scent again, it had become refreshingly individual.

"Ello...InuYasha...You were taking her upstairs?"

"Don't rush me monk.." InuYasha turned to face the stairwell. Shippou and Sango were both staring at him, much like when he spent time with Kagome and they watched to see what would happen. Marathon moved slightly in InuYasha's arms and woke up, but made the decision to keep her eyes shut.


	34. Be Strong, Move On, and Go

- Be strong, move on, and go  
depths of my being to exist for  
unknown purposes, like a child  
facing cancer there seems to be  
no way out at all, but that little  
glimmer of hope found in the eyes  
of someone so unlikely spins  
you off your path into cold, warm  
shadows-

Marathon put down her pen and closed her notebook. Now that she had bored herself with television and gaming, she was left with her own thoughts in her own room and a means to write them down. Her pointless poems, as she wrote on the cover of the notebook she held, came to her completely randomly, and the words that flew from the ink this time seemed to go to the paper before manifesting themselves in her brain. It was only after everything was written did she seem to think about the poem itself.

She found herself writing just moments after, opening the notebook to the very next page:

- Lifeless corpse, always  
the wrong one, always the person  
it shouldn't be, always the person  
who deserves to live, abandoned in a  
cold metal drawer with a number  
attached, losing all name, feeling  
and meaning, nothing but rotting  
flesh to the world, meant to be tossed  
aside and buried ten feet under  
the ground, just to be forgotten  
would be so much better if it  
were me -

A wave of anger flowed over her. The anger at first started with InuYasha, the so called strong independent warrior that had let her cousin fall. That quickly left her because she didn't have it in her heart to blame him, and then it went to its proper target, the multifarious. It spread to all aspects of her life, anything that was supposed to happen didnt, and everything wrong that could happen would happen. What hurt the most is that anyone connected to her had to share the pain. She remembered clearly the day InuYasha had almost destroyed Kagome's room in a fit of so much sadness it was self destructed. She remembered wanting to do the same thing herself. The room closed in on her, she felt a pain in her own chest, and then a need to get out. She would take to walking today, by herself, and see where her experiences would lead her.  
Marathon got to her feet and tucked her pen in her pocket and her notebook under her arm. She left the Higurashi household quietly, and no one noticed at all. Typical, in her eyes.

* * *

InuYasha, Miroku, and Souta had since made a trip to the convenience store. InuYasha was thouroughly disappointed with the shotty selection of ramen noodles, but Miroku was generally satisfied with the 'reading' material, set up in the back of the store.

"InuYasha, we do have some ramen left at home" Souta rolled his eyes as InuYasha set most of what was available on the cashier's counter. "Mom just wanted us to pick up some milk, that's all, we really should be getting back."

"I wanna take this stuff with me when I go back to the past," InuYasha pulled out the appropriate change from his jacket pocket and handed it to the cashier. It was actually Marathon's black leather jacket, but it fit him nicely, even with the thin red-trimmed collar. "Kagome never brought enough of it, so this time I'm coming prepared."

"Have you talked to Marathon yet? When do you plan to leave?" Miroku asked InuYasha. "You don't seem to be in a hurry yourself, yet you speak like it is."

InuYasha shut his eyes for a moment. The images of Kagome falling in the snow was permanently a part of him now. He remembered the scent of her blood, the feel of the snow on his feet, the smell of the area around her, every detail of that moment. Now he clearly understood. As much as this time period was not his home, it was a shallow escape from the intense pain. He rubbed his side, it was acting up again, then took the bag from the cashier.

I have to get over this. I have stuff to do. If Kagome's family hadn't stopped me and kept me in her time, I wouldve reacted like I always did. I would've killed until her murderer was a smear of blood on my Tetsusaiga.

He traced back over his own thoughts, Maybe that IS why they kept me..and made me face it without swinging my sword.

"InuYasha.." Miroku put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He set the magazines down on the counter and Souta put the milk up there, and it was paid for. As they walked out, Miroku kept his hand on his shoulder.

"Its easy to become lost in one's own thoughts, isn't it? For the longest time after I lost my father I did the same, wondering when I would suffer the same fate. I still do."

InuYasha's sad expression then transformed itself into a scowl. First its Naraku, now this demon, and probably Sesshomaru from behind coming to stab me in the back. Everyone's trying to screw me over. I've had it. His fist clenched so tight he cut his own hand with his claws.

"You have to have more information Miroku," InuYasha spoke in a demanding tone, "How in the hell do we defeat something that can split itself infinetly?"

"I don't know."

"And don't you think I am going to forget about Naraku. To tell you the truth I'm not all that certain he doesn't have his sleezy hands into this. I swear it to you, I'm going to kill every one of the multifarous and then use their bones to crush Naraku into the ground. If Sesshomaru even looks at me wrong he's going down too. Screw this human life, I'll never be happy again and I'm going to make everyone pay!"

Miroku looked away and Souta looked down at his feet. The normally quick walk home would seem to take way too long in the minds of all of them.

Marathon came back in just as quietly as she had left, and sat down half asleep in the corner of the living room. She had almost fallen asleep when Kirara jumped into her lap and curled up. The little firecat looked up at her with big beautiful blinking eyes, and Marathon hugged her lightly. "No wonder Sango likes you so much, you know how much people would pay to get a kitty like you?".  
Kirara purred, and turned around to look up at Sango, who was approaching them.

"Thanks for the clean clothes again, Marathon." Sango was now dressed in dark red pants and a black shirt, which reminded Marathon of her taijiya outfit. "These fit well, I'm thinking next time I go back hope I will take one of these outfits with me instead. The change will be nice."

"Fine with me." Marathon set Kirara down lightly and stood to her feet. "One thing, slayer chick, do you always do your hair exactly the same way?"

Sango thought for a moment, then ran her hands through her hair. "Its easier for me to put it up when I'm on a demon hunt, otherwise, I wear it down."

"You got nicer hair than me, why don't you braid it or something?"

"Braid it?"

"Yeah, sit down over there in that chair." Marathon pointed over to it, and Sango took her seat.

"Lets see if I remember anythign Rishana taught me." Marathon grabbed a brush from nearby and combed it out, catching a lot of tangles. "You gotta comb your hair more, kid."

Sango squinted and nodded, then Marathon held back a laugh.

"These are the reasons why Kagome had to -pack- to go to your time." The catgirl started by seperating her hair with her fingers, then carefully weaving the locks in a precise fashion all the way down the slayer's back. Once she reached the end she grabbed a rubber band to close it off, then let the braid fall down. "Not bad for someone who hasn't done that in centuries."

Sango grabbed her braid and brought it to the front so she could get a good look at it. "This may be even more practical for my demon hunts. Thank you, Marathon."

"Its not a problem," she said, right as the door opened and the boys returned. Marathon rolled her eyes and walked up to InuYasha, snatching the ramen bag from his hands and looking inside of it. "For me? Thank you."

"The hell? What makes you think you have claim to everything cat?"

"You owe me at least a few cases of ramen, pig."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

Marathon with a light but somewhat painful thump, smacked InuYasha in the head.

"What was that for?"

"For not evolving."

"Gods, woman, who lit the fuse on your tampon?"

Everyone stared at InuYasha, and he stared back, "What?"

"Do you even know what that means, Einstein?"

"Er..no."

Marathon smacked him again, and started to take the ramen upstairs. InuYasha chased her down, but the mood seemed much more playful than their last 'ramen battle." Miroku smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "You wouldn't believe the burdens they are both bearing, Sango, its comforting to know they have a way to smile through all of this."

"That's true. On top of finding the multifarious we still have to defeat Naraku. All of the people he hurt are counting on us, including Kohaku."

Miroku's expression turned somber upon Sango's mentioning of her younger brother. "There are still several solutions to be found. Hopefully at the end of this all families will be complete again."

"I just hope that the jewel can bring Kagome back."

Miroku started to reply to that, but stopped, remembering his promise to Marathon. "Me too," he replied instead, and found his hands slipping down the silky softness of her new braid. "You are looking especially beautiful, Sango, I'm assuming Marathon did this for you?"

"Yes, I wish I could get a better look at it. She said I should try something different, so I am. I am even thinking of bringing some of the clothing with me this time. "

"The strange clothing would definately be a distraction to your enemies. Who knows, maybe you can use it to your advantage."

"Either that or point me out to them." Sango shook her head at him, and they both shared (for once) a sincere, non-hentai moment.

* * *

At the hospital, Nami anxiously went over to Ms. Higurashi's side. " I can finally go, they said so."

Ms. Higurashi smiled and took her hand. "You gave us a bit of a scare there, they just wanted to keep you to make absolutely sure you were okay. It could've been much more serious than it was, lets just be thankful that its all over. I'm sure Shippou misses you a lot."

Nami blushed and giggled nervously, "I don't know about that."

"Yes, he wanted to be here with you but I suggested he stay at home. He was worried enough already, and I knew his friends would help him to feel better. I suffered from this once as a child, actually twice, and it scared me too. Especially the first time I had to go here, I just didn't know what to do with myself."

"This is a whole new world to me so none of thise really makes sense."

"The hospital doesn't even if you are from here. Even if you been here before a few times, it never really becomes comfortable. Mind you these people are here to help, and they do give you the best of care, but its still a scary place. This particular hospital has a lot of memories for me." Ms. Higurashi stopped in her tracks, and Nami looked her in the eye.

"What is it?"

"Kagome took her last breath here."

"I.." Nami wrapped her arms around herself and tried to search for the appropriate words, "from the way they were talking I though she had died back in my time."

"Not quite. My Kagome was struck down in your time. It looked like she had died instantly, and they were able to get InuYasha's brother to help with his healing sword, the Tenseiga. It didn't work for reason's beyond our understanding, but just as they were about to bury her there she breathed, just for a moment. With what little hope they had, InuYasha brought her here and she was sent to the hospital. For an hour she hung at death's door, until she lost the battle completely. "

"I'm really sorry. The multifarious was responsible for this?"

"That's what I've been told."

"I hope that my godmother in the East can help. I think she knows even more about the Multifarous and the only one to conquer it, the Golden One. It seems impossible though, hearing all the stories about its infinite power."

Ms. Higarashi got down on her knees and looked the girl in the eye. "You remind me a lot of Kagome, Nami. Kagome always found a way, and I know you guys will too. You have to, what would make my heart break even more is if this threat wasn't stopped. "

"I'll do my best then, ma'am. For you."

* * *

Marathon hid the ramen where InuYasha wouldn't easily find it, and sat right back where she was sitting earlier, notebook in hand. She wasn't there when Kagome died, but she could see a scene play out in her head as best as her mind could put it together. She opened her notebook to page three and began to write:

- Bright lights, strong towers  
beauty, endurance, the  
power to fight and the  
courage to fail, young love  
shattered into a million tiny  
pieces, leaving an outcast  
outcast further, and onlookers  
sunk in quicksand muttering  
the name ' Kagome ' - 


	35. Time to Move

The sun set on another tense day. Miroku rested on the couch, Sango beside him, watching quietly as a movie flickered in front of their eyes, the volume turned on low. Nami and Shippou were curled up in the chair adjacent to them. Souta, for the first time in a long while, went over to a friends house to spend the night and Ms. Higurashi was curled with with a book she had ordered several months ago, and had anticipated getting it for a long time.

After getting a couple smokes while no one was looking, Marathon was about to crash in her room for another comfortable night. No visions of Kagome that day, and even though she knew she couldn't forever, she wanted to forget it as long as she could.

She was stalling. Maybe everyone was.

InuYasha was about to end all that. The dog hanyou walked in and hovered over her, arms crossed with a determined look on his face. He flicked the lightswitch on, and Marathon shielded her eyes from the sudden light. "Its time to go."

"Wh? Turn the light off, damnit."

"No. We've been waiting around doing nothing for long enough. Kagome's murderer is still out there, he's been out there long enough. In order for me to take care of him and everyone else I have to make sure you are not totally useless." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to your feet. "Pack your things.."

"About that training thing," Marathon rubbed the back of her neck. She knew this was coming and she hadn't figure a way out of it yet, " I think we should do it here. There is no need to go to that era yet, is there?" Marathon dusted herself off, holding back her now growing anger.

"Yes because that is where he is, genius. Since Miroku and Sango are here they can defend themselves and this household from any attack. You however, are about to make yourself useful. Pack your things already."

"I don't need to pack. Fine, I'll go there for a little while, but there is this movie coming on tomorrow that I've wanted to see for weeks and.."

"Ha! You're not coming back tomorrow. You probably aren't even coming back next week. I'm cutting you off from this crutch of an era."

Marathon's mouth hung open. "Wait..you are actually going to force me to stay there an entire week! I hate camping! Kagome may have been the camping type, but I'm a city girl. We stay there a day, and then we go."

"Ive defeated demons that are the size of this house. Can you do that?"

The cat hanyou paused for a moment. "Umm..."

"Exactly. And let me tell you, those are the WEAK ones. You think you can fight and you are all that because you tussled me for some food and beat up a couple of weak humans? Playtime is over cat, you're a half demon and its time to face the demon world. You'll come with me if you care anything about Kagome and all the other people that are going to be hurt by this monster."

Marathon clenched her teeth together. "Just how long did Kagome stay each time she went to your era?"

"A few months at a time."

"Hell no."

"I'm not giving you a choice." InuYasha told her, with more authority in his voice than anger. "You got an hour to pack whatever you can fit in a backpack, and then we are moving out." He rolled his eyes and left, slamming the door behind him.

Miroku got up and met InuYasha at the base of the stairs, "From the sound of the yelling I assume you already told her."

"Yeah. You got any more information on this multifarious thing before I go? Marathon's packing and we're leaving immediately."

Nami yawned and sat up. "What's going on?"

InuYasha leaned against the couch, "I need more information if I can get it if I'm ever gonna track this thing down. "

"Don't try to go off of scents. Unfortunately that seems to change depending on the person," Miroku told the dog-boy. "It seems almost spirit like, being able to possess persons at will, and since it can split itself into many different forms, trying to track down one will get you no good."

"So its just like you told me before," InuYasha growled, "I got nothing."

"Find my godmother, that is what I was telling Ms. Higurashi," Nami yawned and rubbed her eyes, " Her name is Etsuko. She saw the Golden One once. She'll be able to tell you more, maybe even the exact means the Golden One used to defeat the multifarious before."

"Thats all I need to know then. This thing can be beaten, one way or another. I'll try to find this Etsuko and at the same time whip Marathon into shape." InuYasha ran back up the stairs to the attic room, and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"YOU ARE NOT DRAGGING ME THERE FOR A MONTH!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO AC, NO PC, NO DEAL!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"GO LOOK IT UP ON THE INTERNET!"

InuYasha slammed his shoulder against the the door and the lock broke. He saw Marathon standing in the corner, obviously steamed.

"You're going." He told her. " That's the end of it."

"Only one one condition."

"What's that?"

"That I get to bring my bike."

"Bike?" InuYasha thought on that for a moment, "That contraption that Kagome rode? Whatever." His voice softened and he put her backpack on her bed. His hand slipped onto her shoulder. "You can do this. And when we get back to my time, I need to talk to you."

Marathon didn't reply, but quietly packed her things. She put in as many clothes as she could fit in that confined space, and everything else she thought she would need, want or think about needing. InuYasha shook his head, he knew for a fact that Marathon was going to regret dragging all of that stuff with her, but he held his tongue (for once ) so she would go with him without argument. Once the oversize bag was packed, InuYasha picked it up and headed downstairs. "I'll wait for you down by the well. Be sure to say goodbye to your aunt and Souta."

Marathon gave her room a sad, longing look. "Goodbye civilization."

* * *

InuYasha had been sitting by the well a good half hour before Marathon showed up. He sprung to his feet. "What took you so long?" 

Marathon smirked, and pushed her "bike" ahead. More specifically it was a motorcycle, a classic Harley-Davidson practically in mint condition. "If I'm going, I'm not going to be stuck walking the whole way. This was a present from Kashi back in Jersey, yesterday I heard the order came in. What better way to test it out but in the middle of nowhere with no speed limit."

InuYasha stared. He poked the thing and tried to knock it over.

"Cut that out!" Marathon slapped his hand.

"That doesn't look like Kagome's contraption at all! It was much skinnier and lighter."

"Thats because it was a stupid bike, this is a motorcycle. This is closer to a car than a bike and goes much much faster. I'm sorry, is speed a concept you can't understand?" Marathon lifted the bike with two arms and walked over to the well. Her smug grin dropped as soon as she got a good look at it. "Okay...problem."

InuYasha walked to the other side of the well. "What?"

"How do I fit this thing in?"

"Just leave it behind already!"

Marathon ignored him and turned it on its side. "No...that won't work. If Kagome fit her bike in here..wait..she probably took the wheels off her bike. Damn, damn, damn!" She tried a number of different positions and each of them failed. Then she tried stuffing the thing in. Jumping on top of it and trying to pound it in wasn't working either. "Get in there!"

"That isn't working. Just give it up." InuYasha rested his foot on the well, "Move this thing out of the way, you're wasting my life."

"You're a genius!" Marathon smiled and set her motorcycle aside. She walked around the well with a mischievious grin on her face and rubbed her hands together. "Its in the way."

InuYasha stood there speechless as Marathon hurriedly dismantled half the well, and shoved her bike through. She grabbed her backpack and sat down on the remaining ledge. "It was your idea, you coming or what?" She pushed herself in, flipping him off as she did. 

_Gods I miss Kagome_, he jumped through the well, scowling, having the first doubts about training the city-bred hanyou.


	36. Risk Factor

agent-doo: What the hell does Marathon need a motorcycle for? What happens when she runs out of gas or when InuYasha complains about the noise level?

me: I guess we'll see. Hmm. :)

arwenrivendell: LOL a harley davidson! what happens when it runs out of gas! oh i pity the era, or do i pity her? i don't know who has it worse! lol

me: Id say InuYasha has it worse! hahahah! Special thanks to arwenrivendell for help with this chapter.

* * *

"My dream come true! My own bike!" Marathon hugged it as she got it out of the well and onto the ground. "Its perfect, this area is perfect. Too bad there isnt one nice paved road, but I'll deal. Kashi would think this was a dream too. Don't worry, mutt-for-brains, I'll train as soon as I give this baby a shot!"

"So its supposed to go faster...than...Kagome's?" InuYasha asked, running his hand along the finish.

"Yeah yeah that's the point." Marathon hopped on. "You can run fast, can't you InuYasha?"

"I can, why?"

"Try to race me. This thing is gassed up and ready to go!" She started it up and smiled, "Excellent."

InuYasha's poor ears faced a direct attack. He held them down and backed far away from the machine. "The hell? THAT NOISE, TURN IT DOWN!"

"What's wrong? Learn to be a city boy. Let's race!" She took off, and InuYasha let his hands down staring in complete astonishment. This cat was crazy, plain and simple. Something had to be wrong with her upstairs. Not only was she brash and rude, but she was nuts. There was no way she could be related to Kagome, could it? Then again, Kagome leaving the safety of her own home and risking her life to help others was a pretty gutsy move in itself. That he had to agree with.

Marathon stopped not too far ahead and turned back. She cut off the engine and looked at InuYasha. "What's your problem?"

"These clothes aint meant for running." InuYasha tugged at them, "I'll race you on two conditions. One you let me go back to Kaede's village and change. Two, after we race we can actually get down to training you instead of wasting time."

_If I have to sacrifice myself somehow, what difference does it make how much time I waste..._"Okay, I give." Marathon picked up her backpack, slung it over her shoulders, and walked her motorcycle alongside InuYasha. At this point she started to look at the scenery around her. A completely pastoral country setting, she ocould see a few small huts in the distance and the air had a much different smell, free of the pollutants she was used to. She smelled trees and grass and...InuYasha. _He does have kinda his own smell, doesn't he? I still am not sure if I can go as far as to find him on scent alone though. _

InuYasha had noticed the differences too, and was refreshed. He had seperated himself from his own time period for so long it was somewhat new to him. Pushing away any thoughts of Kagome's death for the time being, he concentrated on how he would train Marathon. He developed a sense of pride from it. _If this works, maybe half-demons everywhere will get a little more respect. Girls like Shiori need better role models, no matter how nice her mother is to her she is still human, not hanyou, and will only understand that side of her. I hope the kid is alright._

InuYasha looked around and ventured into Kaede's hut. No one was there, and when he turned around a villager, a young man with longer than average black hair, was there to greet him.

"InuYasha? Its been so long."

"Osamu? That is you, isn't it?"

Osamu stood much taller than any individual, almost six feet. His eyes were light brown and soft, and his dress was poor, even for someone who lived in this particular village. He was also Kaede's right hand, helping her with things that were difficult for an old woman to do by herself. He was also one of the only villagers brave enough to talk to InuYasha, while the rest, who may have accepted him, basically stayed out of the way.

"It is. Lady Kaede is out on a good will trip, a friend of hers had been injured not too far away and she is going to lend her healing hands. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I just came in here to get changed. I'll be out of here soon."

"That's fine, I'll be out in the field in case you need me." Osamu bowed at the neck, and left. He was known for being incredibly polite to everyone, even demons. InuYasha shrugged and changed. Now things felt right.

"Are you done in there? You take longer than Kashi's sister to get changed, and she was a model." She glanced at her watch and tapped her feet impatiently.

InuYasha emerged and stretched. "Let's get that race over with shall we? Where are we racing to?"

"I don't know, you know the area better than I?"

"Okay. From the well to that group of trees way over there, beyond the cave. Its quite a distance, I hope that silly contraption can handle it."

Marathon's eyes narrowed and she smirked. "Easily." She walked her bike back to the well. "Do you want a head start?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

The smirk faded and she got back on her bike. She started it, and InuYasha flinched from the noise. "You ready, mutt?"

"Anytime, cat."

"Go!"

His arms to his side, InuYasha ran in his normal fashion, enjoying the breeze whipping through his hair. He noticed Marathon and her 'contraption' gaining on him, and he held back a laugh. _So that thing's got more in it than I thought. Maybe this will be a slight challenge._

Marathon, on the other hand, was far from laughing, _I'm already at 70 mph and he doesn't seem to be breaking a sweat. I gotta go faster, but the fact that Im on dirt and grass isn't helping. I gotta go faster...but...I've never been over this speed before. _Determined not to lose she went even faster, still having to maneuver around trees and rocks in the way.

InuYasha looked over as the half cat-demon raced him. _She has uncertainty in her eyes, she probably doesn't know what she is doing...She better not hurt herself on that thing. _About then he caught a familiar scent, and stopped immediately. "Sesshomaru..."

Marathon raced past him, and tried to stop when she saw InuYasha do it. She slid for a while, and ground her feet through the snow into the dirt to get herself to stop. The bike finally did, about a minute away from slamming into a tree. She set up her bike against it and fell to her knees. "I...really...need...more..practice."

InuYasha saw this and went to her side. "Are you okay?''

"Im fine, " she dusted off her jeans, "Why in the hell did you stop?"

"Because I did. You don't know how to operate that thing, do you?"

"I do too!"

"I could see it in your eyes, you are trying to master something you are only a novice at. I brought you here so you could train against demons. That thing of yours belongs in your time, so you should probably train with it there, first."

Marathon couldn't think of anything smart-ass to say back, so she just stood up and rested against the other side of the tree. She was embarrased that she had made such a grave error, and lowered her ears in shame. "We can race again later, " was all she could think to say to him.

InuYasha grabbed the bike and began to walk it back. "I'm going to give this to Osamu to store away, and then we are going to begin."

* * *

InuYasha had given Marathon one task once they got to their destination, and that was to find him. She knew she wasn't too far from the well, but that information didn't help her because she knew he wouldn't have cheated by going back through. She yawned and winced at the bruise she had aquired on her elbow. _Note to self, think twice about going that fast in -snow-. Don't hit trees. _She took a cig that she had been hiding in her jacket, lit up, and took a drag, leaning against the nearest tree.

"Great job finding me.." InuYasha muttered from above her.

"The fu-" Marathon looked up and saw InuYasha sitting in the branches above her. "You really are pathetic, a war could occur behind you and you wouldn't even know it. Do you even know where we are?"

"Near the well?"

InuYasha's eyes rolled back and he jumped to the ground, inches away from her. "Don't you remember, this is the tree with the little fence around it at the shrine...Its called, " He cleared his throat, making sure to speak slowly, "Goshinboku".

Marathon's eyes narrowed to slits "Don't treat me like I'm slow."

"You mean like normal?"

"Get on with it. Either way, I think I remember Kagome mentioning that word in an email she sent. I remember that one specifically because she started gushing about how it reminded her of you and how she loved you and everything.." She stopped immediately after that, realizing that she had just blurted out Kagome's most secrets.

InuYasha's eyes opened wide. "She said..what?"

Marathon blushed and stuck her hands in her pockets. There was no talking her way out of this one, so she stared down at the snow and kicked some away from her feet. InuYasha stared off into the distance for a moment. He already knew, everyone knew, how he felt about Kagome, but they had always been so careful with their words. It was a flow of both happiness and pain to him to know that Kagome actually voiced her affections for him. _Damnit...now she's gone and I can't even tell her. Its my turn to open my mouth..._

"You can continue your training now, if you want." Marathon spoke quietly, just barely breaking the silence. "But you should know, InuYasha, Kagome really loved you. She would never say something like that without being sure."

InuYasha felt himself slump against the tree. "And she just slipped away, didn't she?" After clenching and unclenching his fists he stood up straight. "You're right, lets get back to training." He paused, hearing something in the distance, "Perfect. Follow me." He started walking west.

"Fine, lets just get this over with." Marathon trudged behind him, wishing she had brought a better coat.

InuYasha stopped again and listened for the noise that had brought him. "Its time for a small battle. You think you can fight, now's the time to prove it."

Marathon looked at InuYasha and got into stance. InuYasha shook his head. "No, you aren't fighting me." He looked west, and they both could hear a crashing noise, the breaking of small trees and branches, closing in on them quickly. Marathon tensed up and took a step back. _What the hell could it possibly be? Is this one of dog-boy's tricks?_

InuYasha smirked and took a few steps back, _Lets see what she can really do. _"Don't worry, I'll back you up if you get into trouble."

"Wait..what?" _Asshole._

The snapping and crashing gets louder as a large, speckled snake demon the size of a garage worked its way into the clearing and towered over the pair of hanyous. Its eyes locked onto Marathon and its mouth shot open, huge razor like fangs dripping with venom. Marathon fought the urge to vomit and wet her pants as the same time as she face her first, dangerous opponent.


	37. Snakes Bite!

a/n: Special thanks to ArwenRivendell for this chapter...and for a few others actually ;; Basically without her I'd be lost. Please read her stories, I promise you will enjoy them. Now on with the show!

* * *

The snake demon whipped the rest of its body out into the clearing and hissed, which Marathon was sure had to break the sound barrier. She scrambled back even further, but InuYasha rudely pushed her forward.

"It's just a little baby. Now go and kill it."

"Why you fu-" Marathon snapped her head back just as the snake plunged itself toward her. InuYasha had already retreated to a spot where he could watch the battle, and the demon was intent on making the rest of Marathon's day miserable.

"Just pretend its me and ripped it apart" InuYasha yelled, trying to sound "encouraging", "Pretend it stole the last of your ramen."

"That would sound a lot better if you were actually helping me!" The cat girl screamed as she barely missed another thrashing by the snake. Back and forth she weaved herself, pushing herself to move out of the range of fire when her feet felt like they were weighed down by lead pipes. Its immense size made it almost impossible to escape, and its speed blocked out most of her escape routes.

_Okay, I need a game plan...Maybe if I can get it to bite itself. It works on TV, I've got nothing else to lose._ She nodded to herself and jumped over the snake's form. It twisted over to bite her, and she lead the demon around to tie itself in a knot. Unfortunately for her, the demon saw the predicament it was getting itself in, untwisted itself and leered over her.

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha called out, "I said fight the thing, not jump around it!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

The snake demon took advantage of Marathon being distracted and snapped at her. She was grazed on her right arm by the creature's fangs and ground her teeth together. _That was a little too close for comfort._

"PAY ATTENTION STUPID NEKO!"

"What?" Marathon was again taken by surprise when the snake creature swept her off her feet with its tail in an attempt to make its meal lose its bearings. _Wait..a weak spot..._ Marathon jumped to her feet and when the snake pulled itself up to strike her again, she slashed it badly on its underbelly. It thrashed around angrily as its blood spilled, and even InuYasha edged closer away so he wouldn't get involved.

For a moment the snake cowered, and Marathon gained confidence. "Ha! No baby is going to beat me..." She charged in for another attack, but the "baby" snake demon wrapped its powerful tail around her, preparing to squeeze her into a tender morsel.

_What do I do now? I can't do this, maybe I should just surrender myself. If this really is a baby..._Her heart was about to burst from her chest as she trembled in fear. She attempted to push herself free, and once she could move her legs she took her one and only chance. Jumping higher than she ever did before, completely out of desperation, out of the grip of the snake. She closed the small clearing and made it to the closest tree, and scrambled up a tree branch to catch her breath. The snake stared her down, reeling its head back. It was going to strike again, and it wasn't intending to miss.

_My leg..._ She soon realized that her foot was caught in the tree's branches. She lost her grip on the branch above her and slipped down, getting even more tangled. _Shit, I'm going to die..._She felt her eyes flood with tears and shut them tight as the crashing and snapping sound she heard on the snake's arrival multiplied itself ten times over. She could feel the drip of the venom from the snake drop on her clothes and burn her.

Her back arched to give her a few more seconds, then a pair of hands from behind grabbed her, pulled her through the branches and out of the tree. She felt strong arms seal themselves around her and set her down on the ground, then splashes of blood as the snake demon was cut up and destroyed. Blood sprayed on her, and she opened her eyes to see InuYasha towering over her, arms crossed.

"You fight like I did when I was five.." He reached down to grab her hand.

She took it and wiped some of the demon's slimy blood off of her. "I guess I do then.." Her voice sounded both disappointed and relieved, mostly because she couldn't decide what she was more of.

"Good job."

Marathon blinked, stunned at InuYasha's compliment.

"You're definitely related to Kagome. Bet you didn't even know you had it in you, did ya?"

"I..er..." Marathon's face twisted up, "I'm not sure, I don't know, I...You really tried to kill me didn't you?"

"What? I wasn't going to let you get hurt!"

"I almost got squeezed to death, you moron. If you had've slipped or fell I'd be dead by now!"

"Damn, you ARE like Kagome! Always mouthing off every time I help! Ungrateful little.."

The cat hanyou growled and looked above InuYasha. A mischievous smirk appeared on her face and she stared InuYasha down. "What was it that Kagome used to say...that's right...SIT BOY!"

"You really ARE stupid, that only worked when Kagome said it..I can't believe you are that dense." He stopped to laugh at the cat's annoyance with him. "You have no power over me."

The creaking tree branch that had been working itself loose over InuYasha, fell...straight on his head. He smacked into the ground hard and it was Marathon's turn to laugh.

"You really are dense...aren't you?"

"Listen up and listen well." InuYasha pulled himself to his feet and tossed the broken wood aside, " This is the life we have to life. That was nothing, and if a tiny little thing like that gave you trouble you are in for a hell of a time. You should've been able to get out of that situation I pulled you from. You just gave up!"

"Wait a second, I didn't give up! When did I say I gave up?"

"You didn't have to, your eyes went dull," He smirked, "Not to mention you were crying."

"WAS NOT!"

"Oh please, stop acting like an infant. Now come over here." He looked at her arm and her side, where the venom had dripped down. "That might get infected. We better have Kaede take a look at this."

"Who's that again?"

"Just come on...Follow me." InuYasha started to head back over to the village. Marathon walked up to meet him. "Let me just go back to Kagome's house and I'll take care of it. I'll come back, I promise."

"No you won't. You gotta learn that you can't go running back to your own time every time you get a little scrape. What if we are in a place that's no where close to the well. You're going to Kaede's and that's the end of it. " He pulled ahead and then looked back at her, "You coming, or do I have to carry you?"

Marathon blushed, "I'm fine. Honestly." The moment where InuYasha had saved her replayed in her mind, and she shook her head. "No wonder Kagome failed English."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just give me a moment." The pain from the venom was beginning to get to her, and a worry began to stir into her. _Will I even be able to survive the training?_

InuYasha led Marathon out of the foliage and onto the small road that led to the village. With a gentle, guiding hand, he led her into the hut and leaned against the wall. Kaede came in from the back and looked at her visiting dog hanyou. "InuYasha! I wasn't expecting you child!" She looked back at Marathon, surprised, "My heavens! Another hanyou!"

"Another?" Marathon tilted her head curiously and touched her ears, "For some reason I'd thought I'd be common in this time or something."

"Oh no child. InuYasha is a rare one, he is. And what is with your strange garments?" The old miko asked, " Well I don't need demon senses to smell that blood on ye. Set yourself down and I'll get you fixed up."

"Its.." She cringed, accidently touching her arm, "Its not really that bad."

Kaede chucked, "Ah, that is what InuYasha said after his brother had stuck his hand through him. Let me see that arm of yours." She examined in, "Venom from one of those snakes, I see. They have been plaguing this area ever since Naraku left." She walked back and gathered some of her herbs and ground it into the paste. "Very painful, but nothing fatal if you rest for a good night. Those demons are not that powerful strength wise so they have to make up for it somehow. Battled a few myself yesterday." She applied the paste to the wound on her arm, then took off her shirt. "Gotta get to the other wound, dear."

Marathon's eyes widened and InuYasha turned away. "Feh, you could've at least warned me you old hag!" InuYasha mumbled, but Kaede simply ignored him and continued to treat the injury. "You remind me so much of Kagome.."

"Thats because I'm her cousin."

"That explains the clothing." She bandages the catgirls side. "These burned clothes will do you no good. I have another outfit you can wear for the time being."

"Its okay ma'am.." Marathon cut in, "You see I have a-"

"Its not a problem. Your cousin wore the same thing, she did. Brings back memories... I'll give them to you to change into in a bit."

_Guess my change of clothes will stay fresh a day longer...I only did bring two to begin with._"So," Marathon sat back down, "Did Kagome train out here all the time?"

InuYasha scratched behind his ear and stretched. "She never really got a chance to train until much later. Even before I woke up she was attacked by demons after the sacred jewel. Then there was Yura of the Hair, then my stupid brother, she didn't get any formal training until after all that. Lucky enough she was fairly capable of thinking on her feet. She also fancied herself an archer...that didn't get any better until much later on in our journey."

"Kagome did tell me she was thinking about taking archery at school."

"I think she snuck in from time to time and the old woman gave her some lessons," InuYasha continued, "but for the most part she learned on the road, she learned because she had to learn to survive."

Marathon sighed and looked back at Kaede, "You were saying before..there aren't many like me..there are not many..half demons?" She still didn't like saying the word 'demon' in relation to herself, but she knew it was the only thing they would understand.

"They are feared by humans and detested by demons. The have no where to go, so they are usually killed when they are young. InuYasha has quite a history to him, a unique one, thats my theory on why he survived. You have your cousin to thank for his release, if it were not for Kagome he still would be pinned to Goshinboku right now."

"You don't know the half of it," InuYasha responded too quiet for anyone to hear.

The cat hanyou closed her eyes to relax but was irritated by a sudden itchy bite. She slapped her neck and - something - went floating to the ground. "The hell?"

"Looks like Myoga's trying to get a free meal out of ya," InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Ah,the flea demon. I see you are well, Myoga," Kaede turned her back to him, "and that not much has changed."

"You guys have to be kidding me. A FLEA demon? Don't you already have enough pests" Marathon growled, prepared to smack Myoga again. Myoga saw this coming and jumped onto her hand. He straightened out his robes and stared her in the eye.

"I am indeed a flea," Myoga cleared his throat, "I appreciate the meal, though your blood is rather familiar."

Marathon's eyes narrowed to slits, "Anyone have a can of Raid?"

"I beg your pardon!" The little guy edged back. "Either way, its not only the blood of a hanyou, but something else distinct about it."

"Let me guess, you prayed on my cousin Kagome, you little monster. "

"So that's what tastes familiar. Its a fine blend indeed, almost comparable to InuYasha's. His blood is so delicious, his father's taiyoukai blood running through his veins, and his princess of a mother, it is to die for I assure you." With his appetite worked up, he jumped onto InuYasha to get a taste, but was immediately flicked away. Marathon, still very much irritated, caught Myoga between her fingers.

"I heard that the only way to kill fleas is to drown them. Either that, or cut them in half with your fingernails. That will be your fate if you touch me again.."

Myoga wiggled his way out of her grasp fearfully and to InuYasha for protection, "Its..understood."

"Kagome must've been real patient with you, flea." Marathon gave her meanest glare straight at the tiny demon.

"She was very patient," Kaede interjected, "With him and especially InuYasha. She would always tend to his wounds no matter how light, or keep him in line when he got unruly with her "sit" command. However most of the time she worried for him, when he would get into battles or go off by himself even after being advised not to."

"That proves it then" Marathon winked at InuYasha, " Love is stupid."

InuYasha twitched and turned his back to Marathon. "Im out of here." He left the hut in a huff, "You better be ready for some training tomorrow, you weak cat." He said as he made his "escape" to Goshinboku.

"Its best that he leave for the moment anyway. Let me get you out of those bloody clothes, I know of a hot spring nearby where you can clean up and change into these." She handed Marathon the miko robes and lead her outside and toward the spring.

"A hot spring?" Marathon thought about it and shrugged, "Anything to get cleaned up. And for once, I'm not being charged an arm and a leg for it."


	38. Enter Naraku?

Even considering the fact that the hot spring wasn't sanitized and indoors, Marathon had to admit that it was great on her sore muscles. It was more of the shock of the fight than the actual physical exertion, the fact that mutt-for-brains threw her into the line of fire just to prove a point. She knew that on her home turf she would be able to take whatever may come her way, but with all this in her face she would have to try extra hard to keep up with the stubborn and proud InuYasha.

It took a lot on her part to clear her mind and enjoy the spring. The memories kept trying to flood their way back into her head. Kagome's funeral, her being attacked at the mall, Kagome "appearing" to her in the mirror, the threat on her and her family's life, and protecting InuYasha from the added stress that Kagome might have become their enemy. There were times where she thought she saw Kagome's twisted, distorted form reflecting off of the water, but she was sure this time it was just her mind and no supernatural thing, she had to or she would never relax.

It certaintly was a hard fact to swallow. That memory of him being attacked most of all haunted her mind. She just couldnt imagine Kagome doing anything that evil, and she wanted to say that some creature was just using her image but she had no proof of that. However, since then, things had been rather quiet, whatever was attacking them didn't feel like doing it at all lately.

_I wish they would hurry up and fight us,_ Marathon grumbled to herself, sinking down farther into the warm, flowing waters. Her fist clenched tight, _Then again, if I wanted to screw up my enemy's mind this is exactly what I would do. Its horrible knowing you have an enemy but not being absolutely sure of his face._

She brought her hands up to her face and let the warm water do its wonders to her tense skin. She sunk down below the water to rinse her hair, then shook it out of her hair best as she could. Marathon had always loved the water, and loved swimming, but hated being squirted on the nose by a water bottle. People who knew her, well, the -real- her, seemed to find that funny. She didn't at all. She would always swat the water bottle away. Stupid water bottle.

The cat hanyou laughed at her own mind wandering off, and kicked her feet, allowing the water to rinse through her toes. It was just like a normal heated pool, and so much cheaper too, though she made a mental note to try one out when she got back to her time. It couldn't be denied that the only thing that would make this hot spring better was if it had water jets and fancy soaps. She found a good place to rest her head and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. She would make herself relax, one way or another, even if it meant imagining a younger version of herself being sprayed in the nose with a pesky water bottle.

InuYasha sat right outside the area where Marathon was relaxing and looked around to see who may be about. Once he saw that the cost was clear, he whipped out a small soda can from his sleeve and looked at it intensely.

He had had many types of different beverages in Kagome's time, but this by far was the most difficult to master. If he suceeded, he would have the feeling of a nice, cold drink, washing down his throat and quenching his thirst. If he failed, then a huge sticky mess would explode all over the place and he would lose most of his drink to his hair, face, and clothing. The dog hanyou sat it down steady and repeated the directions given to him in a whisper. "Steady it to make sure its not shaken." He steadied it between his feet and waited a few minutes. "Hold it out in front of you carefully." He took it from his feet and held the soda can away from his body. This was it. The moment of truth.

"Pull back the metal thing towards you as slowly as possible." He tilted his head back, and he began to hear the sizzling of the carbonation begging its way through the cracks of the opening. He continued to pull back, the fizzing got louder, and he felt a trickle of the drink on his hand. He opened one eye. No explosion? No nothing.

_I've mastered the stupid can of pop. No one's gonna say anything to me about it anymore. _He quaffed his drink, ignoring the almost burning sensation in his throat from drinking too fast to relish in the fact that he didn't make a complete mess of things.

He slowly sipped the remainder of the soda, wanting to savor it as long as possible as his mind wandered to things less pleasant. There were so many holes in the information he was given, so much left unanswered that it was ripping at him and preventing him from resting like he should. He did feel some guilt for throwing Marathon in the line of fire like he did, but it was the way he was taught and it had to be the way she would be taught.

The memories replayed themselves vividly in his mind, him running from various demons and evil humans when he was small. Trying to find villages safe enough for him to play in, and the only one he ever found was ripped from the earth by bandits and left him alone all over again. _That cat keeps telling me how hard a life she has lived, she has no idea! At least she knew where in the hell she would get her next meal. I shouldn't feel sorry for her, not at all. _ The dog hanyou finished his soda and dropped the empty can to the ground. "I just wish I knew why I did."

'Why you did what?" Marathon stood behind him, wearing those same miko robes Kagome wore before. InuYasha could swore that just a hint of her scent stayed with them, but he couldn't be sure.

"Nothing." He stood to his feet and dusted himself off. "We've gotta get your speed up. Tonight, when it gets dark, your only challenge is to keep up with me."

"Thats it?"

"Thats it. Or is that too complicated a concept for you?"

The catgirl's ears flattened and she bore her fangs. "Do you always have to be an ass?"

"Bi-" InuYasha's head turned sharply to the right and then he started to growl. "Naraku. I smell him, I know I do. Stay here, if I don't get back soon, just stay with Kaede." He sprinted off, ending his explanation with that.

"Naraku. Hey! You wanna fill me in! I, oh...damn. " She sat down cross legged and then fell on her back staring at the sky. The ground was still cold with winter, but it wasn't bothering her much at the moment. "Ive only heard bits and pieces, but there is still so much I don't know about this Naraku. In the end, isn't he the real one to blame for Kagome's death? He was the reason Kagome came to InuYasha, to help him get Naraku. At least thats what I gather from the conversations I heard between Miroku and Sango."

InuYasha skated the trees in a frenzy after Naraku's scent. The smell of that evil demon had come to instantly infuriate him, sending his blood pressure sky high and making him sick to his stomach. He knew the only way to completely get rid of those awful feelings was to eradicate Naraku's stench once and for all. The snow that still lingered on the trees made it harder for him to catch up, and he noted that he was beginning to run against the cold winds. Nature itself was against InuYasha, but that didnt stop him, he would never lose a chance to defeat Naraku.

He skidded down in a small clearing when the scent came to an abrupt stop, like it was never there. He whipped out his Tetsusaiga and spun it around him, ready for a sneak attack.

"Come on out, Naraku! I don't have time for this..COME ON OUT!"

His reply was silence. Nothing but the whistling of the wind past the branches and the snow crackling under his feet. "Damn it, why does he always do this to me?" The flickering buzz of a saimyoushou, one of Naraku's poisonous insects, hovered above him, and he swiped at it angerly. "He must be trying to lead me away...Marathon..shit!" He took one last blow at the insect, ending its life, and streamlined it back to where Marathon waited.

_This is just what Renkotsu pulled on me, and Kagome and Koga almost got burned to death. How could I be so stupid? One of these days Im going to have great pleasure in eliminating Naraku and putting an end to his stupid games!_

The saimyoushou's buzzing became even louder, and soon the swarm of poisonous insects surrounded InuYasha and dive bombed him. InuYasha swiped at them madly, _These little pests are NOT going to slow me down!_

Meanwhile, Marathon was having pest problems of her own. A few of the saimyoushou flew around her head, and she kept swatting them away.

"Freaky looking flies." She swatted at them, piercing one of them with her claw and having to shake it off. "Gross. I've never seen flies get so big before, not even in Philadelphia. And that has to be a record." Her lip curled up in disgust, "Isn't it too cold for you guys to be outside anyway?" She put her hand down at her side to rest it, and felt a strange root under it. She turned and looked at it. "That wasn't there before." Immediately after, she felt a root on her shoulder. "The h-.."

She turned around to see the oddest of monsters in front of her, a series of expanding, wiggling roots, covered up by a mask and a cloak of what she could guess was a baboon. Only after she gathered what in the heck it was, did she start to become scared.

"Little half breed, you have something strange about you. Something I don't like...so if you don't mind I'm going to kill you." The monster said to her, raising one of its roots and sharpening it to a point, while the others bound her from escape "Its a shame that another of InuYasha's companions will have to fall today." He brought the point down quickly to her forehead, causing a trickle of blood but going no further.

"Get off of me you slime! Who are you?"

"I go by the name of Naraku." He brought his self-made weapon up and tried to strike her again, but this time couldnt even go as far as her forehead."What are you doing wench? What prevents me from killing you?" He struggled to strike her, but was interupted by another hanyou's battle cry.

"I am!" InuYasha brought his tetsusaiga down upon the roots and cut Marathon free from Naraku. "I followed a path of dead saimyoushou right to you, and your next!" He proceeded to attack the demon puppet, but it didn't put up much of a fight. The puppet seemed distracted, listless almost, before pulling back in defeat giving InuYasha the victory. InuYasha still chased after it, and was able to slash the puppet to bits. He growled, shook the remnants of root off of his feet, and walked back to Marathon, becoming increasingly annoyed that Naraku was too cowardly to come out and face him.

"That...was...Naraku?" Marathon tried to hide the fact that she was somewhat shaken.

"Yeah, and if you ever see him you better get me. Understand that, cat?"

"I get it, no need to drill it into my head. Can I rest now, it wasn't that long ago that you sprung a giant mutant snake on me?"

"What's a mutant? It was only a baby."

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

Instead of giving her the usual argument, InuYasha dragged Marathon back to Kaede's. "Rest here for the night. This is the last time I'm going to be so easy on you. Tomorrow you better learn to suck it up, you are going to learn your demon heritage whether you like it or not.''

Marathon was a little sore but probably could have continued training, but her laziness kicked in and she just nodded. It was also her laziness that kept her from punching the stupid dog-boy in the face for making such a rude comment. Finally, once she allowed that fleeting anger to pass, she spoke.

"Are you going to stay here too, tonight?"

InuYasha hesitated. Right then, right then he could've swore she sounded just like Kagome. There was that slight worry in her voice for him, that reminder that this was his time and not her own and it was his job to protect her. It had been since the day that he got the tetsusaiga among his father's bones. He voiced it himself, and now it took no more that Kagome's cousin's voice to remind him of his failure.

"Are you staying or what?"

"Whatever." InuYasha came all the way inside and plopped down in the corner. The excuse he gave himself was that since Naraku was nearby it wasn't safe to leave this completely clueless amateur of a hanyou by herself. The real reason was more than that, but that isn't a part of his mind that he wanted to delve into right away.

Marathon sighed quietly in relief that InuYasha decided to stay for much the same reason. It was kind of cool to her, two people who look so similar (at least as far as the ears are concerned) spending time together. Even if they clashed from time to time, meaning everyday, it still wasn't all that bad to her. It gave her a feeling of being home. That was something she had not felt in years, and helped to fill the gap of the lapsing and faint memories of her own parents. She tilted her head and breathed in the cool, fresh air, then shivered because she took too much of it. She covered her ears and turned to the dog hanyou.

"Are you sure we just can't go back through the well? Its not that far away, we can come back tomorrow."

"You're already weak enough, deal with the cold." InuYasha hid his own smirk, being able to boss someone around for once felt great, but he wouldn't let her know that just yet.

"I can't take it! I..." she shivered again, "want to go home!"

"Damn, woman." He took off his haori and tossed it at her. "If that won't keep you warm, nothing will."

Marathon took it and wrapped it around her form. She then did her best to lie down and get comfortable. She used her backpack to cover up her legs some and then the haori took care of her upper body and her head. The cat hanyou peeked out at InuYasha from under it, blinking, wondering what he was thinking.

_Just like a cat to take something and then run off with it. _Even in his mind those words didn't come out with as much malice as InuYasha first thought. As he saw Marathon 'hiding' under his haori, he expected to see another flashback of Kagome, but this time something different came to him. This time it was nothing more than a playful, innocent looking cat, trying to make sense of the world. Without further thought his hand reached over and grazed her ears lightly, before pulling back and trying to get comfortable himself. He wasn't tired, but maybe the laziness of the cat had wore off on him and he couldn't think of much else he wanted to do.

Back at Naraku's lair, where he lived in luxury within his own ghastly palace he watched disturbed as another one of his wooden dolls split, indicating that one of his demon puppets had been destroyed.

_That girl, I'm drawn to her like a moth. I sense great potential in her, and yet I cannot find it within myself to kill her. Onigumo has no attachments to this half demon, so I am at a loss on what the reason could be. _He balled up his fist and slammed it against the ground, _This means that seperating myself from my human part again will have no effect. What within her repels me so?_

"You will not be the girls destruction, as I order." An indistinct voice came from behind him.

Naraku remained still and closed his eyes, "its not wise to crawl into a snake's pit, stranger."

"Not unless you are one of his predators. For whatever you sense leave that girl to me. If you don't, you will see why the snake is so easily swallowed up, or its head crushed under the heel of his enemy."

With a nod the saimyoushou buzzed and went to search for the identity of the guest, but all Naraku could hear was the dropping of their little bodies to the ground before they even left the room.

_What fool dare toys with Naraku? _An anger swelled inside this hell-made half demon. Someone else was trying to play his hand, and he didnt at all like it. Still, whoever it was, it couldn't interfere with his plans to gain the jewel shards for his ultimate power. He had started out fifty years before pitting Kikyo and InuYasha against each other, and all of that careful planning and tedious manipulation was not going to go to waste just because of one nosy adversary. If it were up to him, Naraku decided, that this one will meet the same fate he planned for InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Marathon, to be dissolved by his painful venom.


	39. It all started with a mirror

Winter was beginning to lose its sting, and even in its deadly chill the early morning still sounded with life. Birds pierced the sky and echoed their cries all over the land, and InuYasha, who had only gone to sleep for a couple hours, hovered over his half demon companion carefully. It was still dark out, and he knew that what he was about to do she wouldn't like.

After a deep, readying breath, InuYasha shook Marathon gently. She didn't respond. He did it harder, and again, she remained asleep. He stopped to think for a moment, then smiled a most mischevious grin. He pinched her ears, and instantly, the catgirl's eyes shot open.

Then turned red.

"What the fuck was that for, shithead?"

_Wow. More polite than I expected. _"Lets get going." InuYasha responded, remaining calm. "I told you that we were gonna train, and I meant it. This is the safest time for us to get some practice, while most everyone's asleep. Now get up before I pinch you again."

Marathon hissed, sounding more like a cat than ever before. She covered her head with her hands and turned over in her side. "Get lost and come back in an hour or two. Its your fault you forgot to train me last night, and now you are going to have to deal with it."

It was then that InuYasha began to get angry. _Ungrateful little bi-.._His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden movement of Marathon's twitching ears. There was something about it that he liked, maybe it was because she always did it before she went to sleep, and that meant she would be quiet for a few hours. The cat hanyou was falling back asleep already, but tossing about because she was woken from her finally peaceful sleep. InuYasha cursed at himself when he began to care whether or not she slept well. _Shit, Guess I do need her at her best. _Too lazy to deal with the opposition, the dog-hanyou went on to plan C. He sat down beside her, brought her up to rest on him, and sunk down as comfortably as could. Though his hands were not around her she rested in such a position that she didnt slide down, and that instantly calmed her movements. _I'll give her an hour, _InuYasha told himself, but inwardly just hoped that she would wake up on her own in time to avoid the dangers of daytime.

Luck played on InuYasha's side this time, and Marathon woke up on cue. Her eyes parted slowly and looked up straight into his. She didn't move right away, her eyes fluttered open and closed for a few minutes, before slowly pulling herself up. She stood up and stretched, letting her claws extend. She ran her claws through her tangled hair then turned to face him.

"Lets get going already. Its still dark out I think."

"Yeah," InuYasha nodded, "It still is."

When Marathon stepped outside, a very fine mist tickled her chin. It had been raining, not snowing, and the coming of spring was something she looked forward to. Icy raindrops fell from the trees and made patterns in the snow, further made beautiful when the wind blew the branches and caused the raindrops to fall out farther from the tree.

InuYasha came up and stood by her side. "Snow sucks, doesnt it?"

The catgirl blinked and turned to him. "Why does it suck?"

"Because people freeze to death in it," InuYasha replied to her, but not with the sarcasm he intended. The statement came out sad, maybe even reflective of times past. His eyes went to the tree that he normally rested at, Goshinboku, then snapped away back to Marathon.

"Your an idiot."

"Nice comeback."

"Fine. All you have to do is keep up with me. I'm going to do everything in my power to shake you. You wont survive a minute if you can't at least do that."

"Just get on with it."

"I was just about to." InuYasha nodded and started off, dashing into the woods fast as wildfire.

Marathon stood there, watching a minute. InuYasha in his own element was pretty amazing. Instinctively he knew every tree, branch and rock, what would give him leverage and what would give him speed, zipping through as if this home was more apart of him than he consciously knew.

Then she snapped out of him and started to chase. Already he was getting out of her sights, but she could still see his fists behind him, giving him what she thought was aerodynamics. Low branches constantly got in the way and whipped against her legs, slowing her, and the cold air biting at her ears didn't help any either. _I was great at the track, but with all of this nature crap around I'll never keep up._

Yet another distraction she had to face was a weird buzzing in her ear. It sounded like a large annoying fly, but she didn't have the time to stop and shoo it away. She was certain at that time that everything in front of her had a mission to slow her down, and that made her want to give up out of spite.

"Hey neko! I thought you were supposed to be chasing me," InuYasha called out, sounding oddly encouraging.

Marathon instantly picked up the pace. _There is no way Im going to let him show me up again. I gotta keep going. If I don't I'll fail everyone. Souta, my aunt Kei, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and ..even mutt face. I have to be ready, if evil freaks just pop out of the woodworks like they did yesterday, I just have to be. _ Kagome's death, the strange attack in the mall, Miroku's tales about the possessed woman and then Naraku trying to kill her when she had barely been in the feudal era a day. _All of this crap is linked to me somehow. That..thing...I refuse to call it Kagome, said so. _She blinked back a tear, _ I will become stronger. No, I have to be,_

Without thinking about it, Marathon had already gained ground and was catching up on InuYasha. She ricocheted off a rock and grabbed the very edge of the black thread from InuYasha's sleeve. The dog-hanyou, not even knowing his feline companion had caught up so quickly, stumbled over his own feet in surprise and struggled to stay standing. "Damn."

Marathon crossed her arms victoriously. "Now its time for you to really train me."

"Yeah right. We aren't finished, not by a long shot. I was going slower than normal and you should've caught me a long time ago."

"Can you ever not be a little bitch?"

"Pussy."

"Oh, thats original."

"Naraku's about, you don't have time to be lazy. This is serious." He looked up at the morning sky and took a long, deep breath of the chilled air. "You are going to tell me what you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You may have not been there when Kagome died, but Im sick of you and Miroku and all your damn secrets. Do you even give a shit about what's been going on? I demand some answers."

Marathon studied the anger in InuYasha's eyes, and was scared. She wasn't expecting his demand for truth so soon, so she was at a loss for words. _Im keeping what I know from you for your own good. You almost lost what was left of your sanity when Kagome died..._

"Tell me." His hands grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. "You dont have to keep anything from me. I'd never betray you."

The cat hanyou felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. The way he held her, the intensity that he held in those golden eyes of his, it was almost too much for her to take. "I can't."

His arms slid down her arms until he cupped her hands into his own. "Please."

"Fine," She let her head rest on his shoulder, "You wanna know? Fine. It started with a mirror..."

* * *

The sun rose, but Marathon was asleep. Again. She was tucked under InuYasha's hanyou getting a few extra hours, while InuYasha stared out into the horizon. Hearing his companion's story made him feel ill. He wasn't sure what was worse, listening to the story or watching Marathon tell it. His heart was broken and he felt lost, and the only thing that kept him from depression was his hatred for Naraku. Naraku was the source of all evil in his eyes, he was behind it, he was to blame, and all of his frustrations needed to be focused there.

It wasn't the first time he was to see the love of his life undeservingly reduced to an unnatural state. After his mother was snatched away from him at a young age, the only person he found to except him was the young priestess Kikyo. She tended to the sick and injured, did not treat rich men better than theives and beggars, and in his case, half demons. They found something in each other that they couldn't find in anyone else, and still in the eve of their love, tragedy struck.

Acid was thrown onto the wound when Kikyo walked the earth once more, her pure caring soul corrupted and her destiny wove tightly within Naraku's plans. Her own life was an abomination,other souls that shouldve been released to the afterlife had to be trapped to sustain her cursed body of bones and graveyard soul. Still, she held on to what little was left of her former self and began to gain new understanding as she continued to "live". If there was some chance of her earning a soul and a right to life, it was snatched from her at Mount Hakurei, when Naraku destroyed her body to put an end to her meddling.

Time and time again everyone he was close to he lost. He understood why Marathon kept it from her, but he was still angry that she did. His hand wandered to the back of her head and he began to pet her. The stroking motion always eased Marathon, and was doing the same for him._ I dont know what it is about this stupid cat sleeping. _ He massaged the base of her ears with his fingers, and they twitched. _I can't be this easy on her. Maybe I wouldve been better off not knowing the stupid story. As soon as she gets up, I'm not cutting her any more slack. _Her ears twitched again and they tickled the middle of his palm. _At least I hope._

Kagura waited patiently, floating along the sky. _Naraku's upset, the bastard. Why should I care? _She leans back and looks down at the landscape, which was still in the midst of winter. Most everything was cold and dead, and she had a liking for it._ Maybe Im looking at this the wrong way. Ive never known Naraku to fear anything like he did this gangly half demon. I'll give him his answers as long as I find answers of my own. It could be the key to my freedom. Yes, that's it. _She turned herself to the east and looked out at the horizon. "That is where I need to go. I need..."

Kanna was looking up at her from the ground. The child-like form simply blinked at her, but instead of speaking, brought her mirror away from her front and to her side, resting it against her leg.

_The hell? What is Kanna doing? Is she... _Kagura waited, but her elder sister did not bring the mirror back to the front. _Is she waiting for me to leave? Does she want me to get away from Naraku. _The wind demoness slowly began to move away, her eyes still locked on Kanna. _My sister..._


	40. No one knows who pulls the strings

Shippou hung steadily over his crayon set, creating pictures at an amazingly fast rate. He had been alone in Marathon's room all day, planning a special project he wouldn't give any hints about. Green, blue, yellow, orange, red, he tore through a rainbow of colors in two different packs just to finish his project. With the use of this strange, sticky device called, 'tape' he was able to bind his little book together and scratch a uniquely decorative title on the front. As soon as he was ready, he rushed down the stairs and assembled everyone in the household.

Each individual took their seat, and Shippou headed to the front of the crowd, beaming with excitement. Souta looked to his mother, his mother smiled back at him, and Miroku and Sango exchanged confused looks. Grandpa took a seat on the end, taking a moment to settle down.Nami smiled brightest at all, eager to see her husband's creation finally unveiled.

Ms. Higurashi chuckled at the display, and walked over to turn on the CD player. "The music , just like you asked."

"Thanks! This is going to be great. Turn it down a bit, though, I want everyone to hear what I have to say!"

She obeyed the small demon's command and took her seat once again. Nami scooted up to get a closer look and even Kirara jumped on her head for the perfect view. "Come on already!" The young girl cried, "We are ready all ready!"

"Here it is, what you have been waiting all day for. I want to thank my special guests for letting me stay here while Nami gets better. This is in rememberance of Kagome, because no matter what she will always live on in my heart."

Souta's eyes went down to his feet, but quickly shot up when Shippou spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present unto you, THE ADVENTURES OF DOGBOY AND CATGIRL! IN 3D!"

"In the beginning," Shippou narrated in as much as an official voice as he could, turning to the first page "There was the dogboy. He didn't have many friends, and bit people. He was actually down right mean to begin with, but it was because he was used to being all alone. Eventually he did make friends, but he was still bitter, and liked to steal noodles from unsuspecting backpacks.

Then there was the catgirl. She was kind of mean too, and was used to being by herself. She lived in the big city, and when she met the dogboy they didn't get along at all. She would steal the noodles he stole from her, and he would steal them back. Great wars took place on behalf of the noodle, as well as items like soda pop, candy, and spinny lollipops. Lots of barking took place, and once, as it was told the catgirl got stuck up a tree. The dogboy laughed and went away, but then the dogboy got chewed on when the catgirl eventually came down.

The catgirl had family she could always depend on herself, which was her aunt and her cousin. They did their best to try to calm all the barking that kept people up at night, but it was a hopeless cause. There was more arguments between the dogboy and the catgirl then there was between the dogboy and the wolfboy, and no one saw that coming at all, especially since the dogboy accused the wolfboy of trying to steal his girlfriend every day.

I still believe that deep down inside, the dog and the cat were friends. There were times where the dog would help the cat, and the cat would help the dog. Ears were cleaned, and purrs were heard. Noodles were shared, but not that often. One day the catgirl will help the dogboy to save the world and they become the best of friends, but until then, everyone should just sit tight and enjoy their spinny lollipops, because it won't happen anytime soon. The end."

After Shippou closed his book and put it behind him shyly, there was silence. The applause started slow, but then sped up and he received a standing ovation. Miroku, Sango, and Souta had to do their best not to laugh, because they knew if they started they would not be able to stop in a reasonable amount of time. _Its so true! _Souta thought, biting his lip, _Art imitating life at its best._

"Shippou I loved it!" Nami clapped the loudest, "but what's 3D?"

Souta looked at his mother and chuckled. It was proving to be an interesting day

Nami remained fascinated with the book for some time, and after gaining Shippou's permission, drew some pictures of her own. She drew people she knew from her village like her sister, her sister's boyfriend, and other individuals. She then drew her grandmother and little hearts all around her.

"Pretty," Shippou hopped up from behind and sat down to look at her pictures.

"Yeah. Looks like we both have a love of art. I can't wait to see my grandmother again. She's beautiful, strong, and wise. She knows so many stories, my favorites being about the Golden One.I hope once we find her she can give you the information you need."

"Me too. You've been through a lot though, so until InuYasha and Marathon get back you need to get plenty of rest, you hear me!"

Nami giggled at the little fox demon standing tall. "Yes, honored husband"

Shippou yelped and blushed at her sudden compliment and hid behind a coloring book.

* * *

The bastard demon Naraku sat quietly in his newly acquired lair. It was a beautifully dark phantom palace, stained walls and ceilings with the most intricate of deigns on all the entryways. All throughout was the smell of purity, flowers and clear water. It was a laughable contrast, but those who had control of both darkness and light could do such a thing, and before he was quite proud of that. Instead of sitting comfortably,however, he paced the floor, clearly agitated. His failed attempt at Marathon's life, in fact, Marathon herself, put a crutch on his plans and his entire way of thinking.

_That halfbreed's power threatens me, and I say that rarely about a demon. Something within her is unsettling, and when I tried to deal with the situation I was stopped. I still have no idea who prevented my attack. _He ground his teeth together. _My plans to take complete possession of the shikon jewel have been well throught out, each individual a pawn in my scheme. I was so close to power, and now I feel just as helpless as the halfbreed and the wench. I believed that Kikyo was the only other person who would present a problem, but now I'm not sure._

Angrily he clenched his fist, cutting his own hand with his claws. The uncertainty was killing him. It was then when he noticed Kanna was in the room, mirror in hand.

The white haired demon drew closer. "It is the multifarious, sir. The forever darkness."

Naraku cleared his throat and regained his stoic tone. "Kanna. Your mirror has turned black."

Kanna looked down to confirm it, and then nodded. "You cannot count darkness. It seeks to control what you could not destroy. It seeks to control all, maybe even you."

"Impossible."

Kanna remained silent, and her mirror still shined black. Seeing this was enough to put fear in Naraku's eyes, and he could not get a hold of it in time for Kanna not to see. The demoness tilted her head at his expression, and took a step back. The darkness that had consumed her mirror faded back to its white, and Naraku sat down.

"Have Kagura continue to keep an eye on things. I want to know why this multifarious is after the halfbreed, and why it is foolish enough to interfere with me. I will end this soon."

She nodded, and made an exit as quiet as her entrance.

_I will end this. No one will challenge me again after I am finished._

Kanna walked out into the forest, right where Kagura touched down. The two sisters looked at each other quietly for a moment, and Kagura tucked her feather into her hair. The younger sister opened her mouth to speak, but Kanna put a hand up.

"You will be free of Naraku soon."

"What? How do you know this, Kanna?"

"My sight extends beyond Naraku's orders. You will be free, soon."

"You shouldn't speak like that" Kagura commented bitterly, "You know what happens when you speak against him."

"I'm not speaking against him. I am speaking a truth that he already knows deep within his being." Her mirror pulsed back into its former onyx shade. "Nothing more."

"Let me guess, he still wants me to watch them."

Kanna nodded. "It would be best to watch Sesshomaru as well."

Kagura's eyes widened at the mention of the halfbreed's brother's name. _Sesshomaru. I thought that he would have the power to defeat Naraku, the power to make me free like the wind, but he failed at it. Still, why else would Kanna mention his name if he was not able to? Why won't she tell me more? _"Are you sure," Kagura was nervous now, "that you cannot tell me anymore?"

Kanna shook her head, and Kagura sighed. "It figures as much." _At this rate that bastard Naraku will have me running around for him for eternity. The only hope I have are in my sister's words. But if she can rebel and live, so can I. _"I'll go out again and watch, as ordered." She pulled the feather from her hair and summored it forth to ride, and it lifted her up leaving her older sister behind.

"I will be free as well" Kanna whispered, as Kagura disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Shippou, Nami, and surprisingly Miroku all laid knocked out on the couch after a serious overdose of milk, cookies and ice cream. Souta cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and in the hallway, humming as he went to pass the time along. He created a song, and sung it quietly to himself as he worked.

"Beautiful princess you do not know your beauty, wake up for all the world to see. Prove to them that you can climb a mountain. Prove to them that you can swim the sea." Once he realized that he was consciously singing, he stopped to think on why. It wasn't the type of thing he would normally talk about, nor was it related to any story he had to read in school. The words came to him so easily, he thought, that they must have been planted in his mind. He laughed at himself for thinking that, then continued on, glad for a bit of peace and quiet after the sugar rush that the others had gone through.

"Beautiful princess you do not know your beauty, wake up from all the world to see. Prove to them that you can climb a mountain. Prove to them that you can swim the sea. Beautiful princess, please prove it to me."


	41. Step up, Marathon!

"Faster!"

"I am!"

"Go faster"

"Fine!"

"Harder."

"I AM already."

"Now slow it down..more power."

Marathon once again slammed her fist into InuYasha's palm. Their workout had been rigorous; Marathon had been put into a primitive training camp and InuYasha wasn't the type to talk about feelings. After the conversation about Kagome ended, InuYasha spent all of his time barking orders like the dog he was, and all the catgirl was getting was more and more pissed. Still, she held in her own anger and pushed herself harder. Both of them were using the training as a distraction from the memory of Kagome.

Kagura monitored impatiently from above. She had no idea what she was supposed to report back to Naraku, the two hanyous had stayed in the same area not doing anything eventful in her eyes. _This is getting boring. Here I am stuck watching these two play around, while Kanna and Naraku are doing who knows what. The cat hanyou is even weaker than InuYasha from what I can tell, and I do not see what is so special about her. I think he's finally lost it. There is no way I can stay enslaved to someone who doesn't even have their wits about them._

She crossed her arms and shifted her leg, trying to get comfortable. Behind her, she heard some one scream from miles away. She followed the sounds until she hovered over a fairly large village, terrorized by some rogue demons.

_The attack on this village is much more interesting to watch than that mutt. If I must watch him, lets make it interesting._

No more than ten minutes later, the training of the catgirl was interrupted by the heavy footsteps of a villager. Mid-punch, a poorly dressed elderly farmer stumbled his way between InuYasha and Marathon, mouth bleeding from the side, his legs barely able to withstand the weight they had to carry.

The man opened his mouth, and a scratchy pained sound squeaked out,"You have to help us!" He coughed up blood and fell to his knees. "Someone...get help...our village...demons.." He looked at InuYasha, "You're a demon! You..I thought...ahh.." He only scrapes forward a few more feet before collapsing.

Marathon, horrified, stepped back. She studied the man, but was too afraid to get close enough to check his condition. "What are we supposed to do?" She asked InuYasha in a whisper.

InuYasha inhaled and coughed. "Human blood stinks." He kneeled down beside the man, held up his arm to tilt him forward slightly, because he had fell on his face, then let him drop. "There is no way he could've made it this far with these wounds. I have a feeling this man died before he talked to us."

"What?"

"This means Kagura is around. And if she is around, so is that sleeze Naraku, I can feel it." He turned around and looked in the direction the man had come from. "Kagura is obviously trying to lead us somewhere. So lets go."

"So what you are trying to say is," Marathon paused to scratch her ears in thought, "that you are intentionally walking into a trap. That you are actually going to follow one of your enemies clues into a possible ambush."

"You got it."

"I think Kagome must have yelled 'sit' a few times too many. You're suffering from brain damage."

"Feh. This coming from the pothead."

"Eh? Do you even know what that means, InuYasha?"

"Lets move, neko." He grabbed her hand and yanked her east, following the nauseating scent of blood that Kagura's corpse had laid out for them.

InuYasha was intentionally slowed as Marathon pushed herself ahead. Even her clogged up senses could not mask the strong scent of blood. For as many violent movies she had saw there was no preparing her for this, her footsteps got slower and slower the more she thought about it, and her slowing down quickly ticked off InuYasha.

"Is there any reason why we are walking? Someones attacking this village!"

_It smells horrible, sue me for being a bit nervous. _Marathon didn't verbally respond but did speed up. Within a few minutes they were both travelling at a decent pace, stopping when InuYasha's feet first landed in blood-soaked earth.

The majority of the inhabitants of the village had already been slain. Children, the only survivors, whined and cried from their hiding places, but no demon lurking about.

"I don't see Kagura." InuYasha ventured farther in, keeping a sharp eye out. "The blood here is thick enough to mask a fair-sized demon's scent as well."

_No wonder InuYasha is such a jerk. If I had to see things like this everyday, I would be too. _Marathon took a baby-step foward, and crossed her arms to make herself look less nervous. "I don't see anything either. What's the plan, then?"

"We.." InuYasha's right ear twitched, and her turned. "There IS a demon here."

"Where?"

Before InuYasha could answer that, Marathon felt an acidic drip on her ear which she immediatly brushed away. She pivoted her foot, turned slowly, and clenched her fists at what she saw. A lizard demon, towering at at least 12 feet, eyed her hungrily. Its scales reflected the colors of the rainbow, and its eyes, darting in all directions, made it a dream for any fantasy painter. Another acidic drip landed on Marathon's foot and it hissed.

"Damn Neko! Move!" InuYasha shouted.

She backed up quickly and reassessed the situation. The demon had already disappeared, and Marathon fell on her butt. "Where did it go?"

InuYasha rested against a tree, still remaining alert. "I know these type, Sango told me about them They're smart. They have the ability to turn invisible, but to find them this far south is practically unheard of. Now if I can just remember what I'm supposed to do about them."

"Get us and these kids out of here, idiot."

"They'll just follow, we'll have to kill them. " InuYasha stood up straight and unsheathed his tetsusaiga. "I wasn't planning to give you such a harsh lesson, but life did."

"And maybe you too, " Marathon pointed to the lizard demon now looming behind him. Before it struck Marathon bolted forward and pushed the hanyou out of the way, getting thrown into a building as a result.

"Thanks for the heads up!" InuYasha swung at the demon, but only displaced a single scale before losing sight of it again. Marathon pushed herself up quickly, but slashed to the right of her as the breath of the beast gave her a tip-off to its location.

"It would help if I had a sword!"

InuYasha growled in frustration, spinning in all directions defensively "You better learn to use your own two hands!"

"We are sitting, ducks, there has to be a better way for us to know where they are." The cathanyou stared at the ground for a sign of movement, and noticed one where the slightest impression, a foot print, appeared near one of the huts where children hid.

"It's after the children, InuYasha! Aim that way."

"Which way? I can't figure out anything!"

"Whatever, I've got to get them out of there!"

Marathon pushed herself forward, hoping with her all she wouldn't run into the creature's mouth. The cries of a little girl caught in her left ear, she bounded toward the sound and lifted the little girl, then her brother, into her arms.

"Where are the others?"

"In the other barn.." the boy managed to choke out between sobs.

Without thinking about InuYasha's lone fight, she quickly gathered all the hidden children, there were only five left to count, and piled as many of them on her as she could before running. Her mind was too focused on getting as far away as she could to think about the weight. Her foot caught itself on a root while running, and before she could fall face first into the ground, she was held up by the small, stubby arms of a strange creature.

"...a talking...raccoon?"

"I'm not a damn raccoon! My name is Hachiemon, and I don't need to ask if you need help!" He transformed before her eyes. "Lift the children on."

"Right." She lifted the two girls up, then the three boys.

"Now go and help InuYasha, he isn't doing so good."

"Right. Thanks Ha..whatever your name is."

InuYasha lay face down in the dirt. The lizard demons, he quickly found out there were more than one, had been playing with him the entire time. They used their invisibility and their uncanny speed to toss the inu-hanyou around like a toy. There were too many footprints now to track, they all circled around him in all directions, no help at all. Their stench was everywhere, so not even InuYasha's own nose would do any good on this job. As one glob of acidic saliva dropped down on his already injured soldier, he was inwardly begging for the novice neko-hanyou to return.

Before Marathon got too close, she stopped. _Those demons are not paying attention to me at the moment. They are too busy playing with InuYasha. I have to help him, but I have to use their ignoring me to my advantage. If I could only make them visible. Something to throw on them. Dust, maybe, but that won't stick. I didn't see anything...wait._

The catgirl snuck to the well on the outside of the village and drew two buckets of water from some wooden pails resting on the side. She had three in all, then she cautiously scaled the barn. She threw the sand into the water and carefully looked for a flicker of a prism. As soon as she got one, she tossed the mud onto the first creature. It landed right in its eyes, and it flailed around, no longer able to keep its invisibility.

InuYasha lept to his feet at the chance and thrust his tetsusaiga through the beast. The blood spray hit the other two, and the dogboy didn't wait for the dead one to fall before killing the others. Marathon got down from the roof and went straight for her companion's side.

InuYasha held his shoulder. "How did you do that? And what took you so long?"

"I don't know...I just went off of a hunch. Earlier on I noticed the flicker of prisms around where I knew the head of the demon had to be. I figured if I could blind them I could at least slow them down, had no idea that it would make them visible again. In other words, it was just plain luck."

The dogboy growled at the word 'luck'. Then it stopped and he looked at Marathon. "Good job, cat, but you could've thought of that sooner. That stupid thing almost ate me."

"Is THAT how you show appreciation for someone saving your life!"

"Yep."

"Ass."

"Wench."

"You have guts all over you."

"Yeah well give me a hug." InuYasha wrapped his arms around the catgirl getting the bloodspray that had landed on him all over her. Marathon grimaced, but InuYasha didn't remove his arms right away. "Next time you are not allowed to rely on luck."

After getting a chance to clean off, InuYasha's mind was still focused on the fight. _How could she have noticed something like that. Maybe it was luck, she had to be pulling from nothing to pull that off. Its possible that maybe she can stand up against Naraku...no. No she can't. I have to make sure that next time she takes down someone she knows its because of her own ability. We'll avenge Kagome together. I know that's the way she wants it._


	42. The Coming Challenge

"Kagura is still around here somewhere, I'm going to go see if I can find her."

Marathon watched as InuYasha disappeared into the distance. She walked back to Kaede's to get changed, but paused to rest before heading out again.

_InuYasha has to deal with this stuff every single day. I don't know if I can take it, risking my life all the time. _She licked her top lip before biting her bottom one. _I hate not having a choice in the matter. This sucks. _She crossed her arms and allowed herself to pout.

Her mind wandered back to the times where she was much younger. She was either at Kagome's house or her uncles, and every single bully that would ever threaten Kagome she could handle. She remembered her first pair of brass knuckles, her only pair, that she was so proud of when she earned. She traced her fingers along her hand where they once sat. A long time ago, one of her opponents asked if she fancied herself a "tough chic". She was proud of that, proud of the reputation she had earned on the streets. Her strength had brought her through this far, and even though those who knew her back then would never question that she could do exactly what she said. She had said a lot, especially to InuYasha.

_Can I truly back up what I say anymore?_

She took her time to get dressed, not in a huge hurry to go back out to the demon world.

The faint stench of the wind demoness faded, and InuYasha's trail went cold. He punched the tree closest to him. Every muscle in his body tensed and his fangs grazed his lip. _Im sick of this! Damnit! Kagura, Naraku, this..Multifarious. Why is everyone in the damn world after me! I promised I'd protect both Kikyo and Kagome, and now they both have been stolen from me because of a bunch of sick bastards. On top of that, I got some damn cat who thinks she knows the world but doesn't have a clue. _He brought his hand back down to his side. _Then again, with that earlier performance, we might just make it by the skin of our teeth._

Instead of immediately returning to Marathon, he walked forward. The trees there were familiar, Kagome had cut through them many times on her way back to the well. The familiarity of it all soured his stomach, but refused to run away from it. _What Marathon told me, about them having Kagome's soul, I don't know if I can take it much longer. I'm always left to play hero. What if I can't?_

"What -if- you can't?" A plain looking, plainly dressed woman leaned against the foliage nearby. "What will you do then, InuYasha?"

"Just who in the hell are you?"

"I feel sorry for you, InuYasha. So much has been taken from you, and it really isn't fair. I'm afraid that if you do not stop this foolish quest things are going to get much worse. Not just for you, but for everyone around you."

"We'll just see about that." InuYasha took out the tetsusaiga and held it in front of him. "If I can handle a village of demon women, I don't think one stupid little wench like you is going to be much of a problem."

"Silly hanyou. You don't have any control over your destiny. In fact, there are very few people who do. Every instance is a result of another, every breeze had to be created by one before it, and the tiniest bit of matter had to exist in some form since the beginning of time. To say that you can pave out your own life, control your destiny, protect those you love, is really nothing more than a gamble with the forces that be. Demons, gods, spirits of nature, humans...small parts of a grander design."

"You gonna make a point or just keep rambling on like an idiot!"

"All this time, almost two years, you have spent hunting the half demon, Naraku. He's impressive, compared to most of the sheep that walk this earth, but he really has no more control over things than you do. He could be easily taken out, with so many glaring weaknesses."

"I'd like to see you do it."

"His work isn't quite done yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That girl you are travelling with. Abandon her out here. Leave her to me."

"I know there is a lot of shit surrounding Marathon." He raised his sword over his head. " If you don't start answering some questions right now I'm bringing your speeches to an end!"

"Just know that she isn't worth saving. Naraku is the least of your worries."

"That's it!" He brought the tetsusaiga down with all of his strength, but the only thing the blade cut was the ground. The dog hanyou looked up in horror. _It passed right through her._

"I thought you were supposed to be attacking me."

"You must be the multifarious. Supposed to have a million forms of something. If I have to I'll slay every one of them!"

"If that is so, then you must have the power to slay the darkness itself. Without darkness, my friend, is there light?"

InuYasha didn't have the chance to blink before he was alone again. The tree he had punched showed no evidence of ever being touched. The ground was complete, not broken, and the tetsusaiga rested in its sheath.

"The hell? What's going on here? " He held his head. _Someone's screwing around with me. Stop it..._"STOP SCREWING WITH MY HEAD!"

* * *

_I gotta stop stalling. Time to go back to training. _Marathon had almost reached the village where the lizard demons had attacked when she heard a faint moan coming from the east. Every step she took the sound got louder, and after a while she stepped in a small pool of blood. Her heart began to race. _Those children, what if they didn't make it? _She ran, following the trail of blood that dotted the snow, and stopped where a staff with two small heads stuck up in the snow. She picked up a small brown hat that rested nearby, and almost jumped out of her skin when the snow right beneath her feet moved.

"Master Sesshomaru!"

Marathon turned her head down and noticed the two, frog like lips sticking out of the snow. She used the staff to dig away at the ice around the creature until it was slowly revealed.

"I'm not going to even guess," she dropped the staff , "What are you?"

"You! I thought.." The green creature scrambled to its feet and held its bleeding side. "I was sure it was him! My Master Sesshomaru. What trickery is this, half-breed?"

"You got some nerve considering I dug you out."

"I, foolish girl, am Lord Sesshomaru's loyal servant, Jaken. I got seperated from Master Sessshomaru and Rin. A horrible spider demon mistaked me for its meal and I couldn't get a hold of my staff. I'm just lucky it got distracted."

"Whatever, but maybe you should stop talking and look at that wound." The cat hanyou kneeled down to examine Jaken's injury. "I don't think you will die from it..."

"Of course I won't die! What do you take me for, a half-demon? Its just a scratch. The only reason I lie in the snow is because I got the breath knocked out of me. Unless you can find me Master Sesshomaru I will be on my way."

_Sesshomaru. I could've sworn I heard InuYasha say that name once or twice. _ Marathon stood and scanned her surroundings. _InuYasha is going to be busy hunting that Kagura woman, so it won't hurt to help. _"You should still stay off your feet. I'll help you find your Lord...what's his name?"

"Sesshomaru! Next time you utter that name you better show more respect."

_I hate being the damn good samaritan. This thing creeps me out, I wanna get this over with as soon as possible. _She lifted the small demon up and tucked him under her arm. "Lets go."

"Don't squeeze me so hard!"

"What difference does it make. You're no bigger than a football!"

"If I knew what you were saying, I'd resent that!"

"Now," Marathon starting walking, Jaken tucked under her left arm and the staff in her right. "How about a clue as to what this Sesshomaru looks like."

"He's beautiful! Long, flowing, majestic hair. Eyes shining like the suns. He is a prince of these lands, his father once ruled but now Sesshomaru is the rightful owner of all you see before you. He's a deadly warrior. His speed is remarkable, and his accuracy is beyond anything I can fathom. Also, my Lord Sesshomaru is...

Marathon's eyes closed half way. Jaken droned on and on and all, and after a short time all she could hear was blah, blah, blah, Sesshomaru, blah blah blah. _Too bad his injuries were not to his mouth. I wouldn't be at all surprised if this Sesshomaru person ditched him. If I hear him say Sesshomaru one more time I'm going to drop him. I'd probably still hear his babbling. Maybe if I return him alive my reward will be to see him have his lips cut off. That would be funny. I am all of a sudden inspired to paint._

Her eyes opened all the way when snow sprayed right into her eyes. "The fu-"

A small girl was now in front of her, standing to her feet. She dusted the snow out of her tiny ponytail and smiled. "Jaken!"

"Rin! There you are," the green demon struggled and released himself from the neko's grip. "Why did you leave me behind?"

"I didn't mean too, it was hard enough for me to keep up. Lord Sesshomaru is west of here. I came looking for you, are you okay?" She spotted his wound and gasped. "Oh no!" Rin ripped at her sleeve until she had enough material to bandage him. Jaken blushed for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"I'm fine Rin, stop your fussing. Merely a scratch that those pesky spider demons gave me."

"The demons around here are never going to be at rest. I bet its Naraku's fault. I'm sorry for leaving you, let me take you back to Lord Sesshomaru." Rin beamed her pearly whites at Marathon. "You can come too, I want you to meet him."

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to associate with another half breed!"

"She saved your life! She deserves it!" Before Marathon had a chance to object, both she and Jaken were being pulled west by this very small girl.

Sesshomaru's eyes were shut when Rin and Jaken arrived with their guest. He shifted his weight to his right foot, then turned in Rin's general direction.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin released Jaken and led Marathon forward. "This lady helped us! She helped Jaken when he got hurt."

"Hm." Sesshomaru opened one eye and looked over Marathon. His muscles tensed up, then he examined the cat hanyou, almost cutting her apart with his eyes. "Your services are appreciated, half-breed."

_Half-breed? What in the hell is that supposed to mean? _She paused before responding. "If you want to call me a name, be more creative than that."

"A half demon. Two halves, no pure blood. You were raised in ignorance, just like the foolish InuYasha."

_That's right, I think those two know each other. Better keep my mouth shut this time. _"You know what they say about pure blood and royalty. A lot of inbreeding and ugly looking kings with three toes on each hand."

Jaken opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Sesshomaru's glare. "Sharp tongues are only cut off. Rin, Jaken, we need to leave. The stench around here is beginning to bother me."

"Maybe we will see you later!" Rin smiled and waved.

"I hope not!" Jaken added, "One who mutters such untruths will be killed sooner or later! Be glad Lord Sesshomaru pities you!"

"And..I'm out." Marathon turned back around, making sure to give the one-finger salute as she left. _Ass_.

Rin watched Marathon as she disappeared from sight, then hurried to catch up with Sesshomaru and Jaken. The group didn't travel far before Sesshomaru paused and looked behind him.

"What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Someone is coming for me."

Within a few seconds, a dog demon stood a foot away from Sesshomaru, kicked up dust surrounding her. Her hair was silver, like his, but put into two big braids that fell all the way down her back. A red silk kimono dotted with white roses hung perfectly on her curved form, sandals with jewels lined along the front decorated her delicate feet, and her long, slender, fingers rested on her hips. "Sesshomaru."

"Kasumi."

"Glad you remembered me, Sesshomaru. We haven't ran around since we were kids."

"What do you need of me?"

"In the heart of your father's, our former lord's land, there is a great unnatural illness sweeping over my family. The few dog demons that reside with me can no longer hold it off. Their stench becomes unbearable, the wounds on their stomach's ripen, and they become of unsound mind. They are attacking without reason, foaming at the mouth. Humans and demons alike are not safe."

"I should care about humans, because?"

"Still with the same attitude about humans. You need to get over the fact that your father had moved on to a new love. I have no problem with humans, as long as they do not try to attack or challenge me in anyway. You have always been particularly sore about it."

"Move on."

"Fine. I need your help. I heard an old witch is behind this, a powerful one, and I need your help to slay her."

Sesshomaru turned his back to her. "I'm still not interested."

"What do you want, damn you? Do you want gold or jewels? Do you ever care that this menace is soiling the land your father once protected?"

Rin studied Kasumi, and looked into her eyes. She turned to her lord and tugged on his pantleg. "We should help them, Lord Sesshomaru. Please. They need your help. She is your friend, isn't she?"

"I have no friends."

"Please... Do it for your father." Kasumi added. "He was a great ruler, and deserves that respect."

Jaken growled. "Do not pester Lord Sesshomaru, the both of you He is.."

"Let's go." Sesshomaru looked off into the horizon

"Really?" Rin asked happily.

"I'll take you to our current settlement then." The beautiful youkai smirked. " Hopefully you will not have to fight too many of your own kind. You may have to though, I myself have stained my hands with the blood of those I called friends. The sooner we seek out and find this witch, the better. I know you can defeat it, Sesshomaru."


	43. Dont Trust the Net!

A/N: Special thanks to my new beta on board, Q! If you have dA her SN is Angelswrath!

* * *

With the buzz of a cheap CD player against her chest, Sango reclined on the sofa lazily. One foot hung off of the arm, the other rested on the floor, and her head was propped up by two pink pillows. The black tee she wore showed just an inkling of midriff, and her loose fitting jeans gave the impression that she had always existed in the modern era. "Are you listening to the Backstreet Boys again?" Miroku rested his chin against the back of the sofa looking down at Sango.

"Mmrrr," was the only reply he got.

"C'mon, you can tell me." He plucked the headphones from Sango's ears and placed them near his own. "Sounds like it. I was told specifically, by experts of course, that the major audience for this musical group was preteen girls."

The demon slayers eyes narrowed to slits. "You have a point?"

"No need to be embarrassed, my dear Sango." Miroku's lecherous hand snaked its way from her stomach to her chest. "I enjoy youthful women."

Before the monk had a chance to take a breath after that sentence, his fingers were already painfully in her clutch, twisting in ways they shouldn't. "At the very least those hands of yours are not on another woman."

Miroku quickly pulled his hand back and massaged his bruised fingers. "Sango, you are the warrior of my heart."

Sango only smirked at the cheesy comment, then patted the seat beside her to have Miroku join her. "You know, " she started off as the monk sat down, "things have been too quiet around here. We have evidence that the enemy has access to this side of the well, yet nothing has surfaced. This makes me worry, both for ourselves and for InuYasha and Marathon in the past."

"I'll admit, I had expected something to happen by now," her companion stretched his legs and let an arm rest beside her, "We probably just jinxed it."

"Yep."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Miroku hesitantly rose to get it. On the other side of the door was a delivery man, with a big brown package in his hand and a clipboard resting on top. The man had a grimace on his face, and beads of sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Sign here and take this thing."

Miroku did as instructed, and the delivery man made haste to leave the property. The monk and demon slayer set it on the table and stared at it cautiously.

"Did that man seem...ok...to you?" Miroku asked.

Sango shook her head and lifted the package in her arms. "We're being silly, Miroku. We should stop staring at this thing like its going to explode. Lets just find who wanted this and be done with it."

Miroku chuckled to himself. "We've gotten ourselves worked up over nothing."

Nami stolled into the room, then bounded over to the table. Without so much as looking at Sango or Miroku, the young girl tore the package open and dug through the packing peanuts. "Its here, I can't beleive its here."

"What did you order?" Sango peered in to get a glimpse of the box's contents.

"Its a doll, and it looks just like me! Souta showed me how to use the in-ter-net, to buy things. I found this pretty doll and he bought it for me. I can't wait to show Shippou!"

Both the monk and slayer exchanged glances, then exhaled.

The doll looked like it had been hand made for Nami. It was clothed in a kimono, tiny sandals sewn to the feet, and black, beady eyes that looked nothing but endearing. Sango ran her fingers along its hair; pieces of yarn attached professionaly to the scalp to dangle freely around its shoulders.

"The doll really looks just like you, Nami." Miroku examined the toy himself, "You made a very good decision. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks!" Nami pulled the doll to her chest lovingly and headed up to her bed.

"We really have been paranoid. I think its all those movies I've been watching. Do you want to go out to dinner, Miroku?"

Miroku was taken back by Sango's forwardness, but nodded. His hand moved over to rest on her back, and Sango's calm and soothing voice was then accompanied by a sharp stare.

"There will be NO lechery tonight."

Miroku gulped, then in a slightly shaky voice replied. "Yes, m'lady."

A complete silence blanketed the Higurashi household that night. Souta had gotten some much deserved sleep after surfing the internet for hours on end. His mother was equally exhausted, settling into a deep sleep after having to jet back from work and home all day, not to mention grocery shopping. Sango too turned in early, leaving Miroku to be lulled to dreamland by the peaceful expression on her delicate face. Beyond the walls of the household, branches creaked with the occassional gust. Even outside, the normal chill of the winter air was absent. The only activity was a ball, owned by the Higurashi's youngest, rolling a few inches every time a good wind got a hold of it.

Moonlight spilled gracefully into the window that lit up Nami's room as she slept. The little doll, tucked away in the innocent girl's arms, brushed her cheek softly with her hair wove of yarn each time the young girl turned her head.The longer she slept, though, the less serene her expression became. Her muscles tensed, and her toes curled, as a moan of sorrow escaped her throat.

As the sunlight penetrated the winter sky, everyone felt like that they had not recieved any sleep at all. Miroku was the first to tumble out of bed and stagger to the breakfast table. He practically fell into his seat and let his head slam against the surface.

"What a horrible night." He muttered to himself. "My stomach is in knots and my hand pains me more than usual. Will Naraku's curse ever release me?" The monk brought his left hand over to massage his right, and he saw what his fatigue had hidden before.

"My left hand...its cut up and bleeding!"

His right hand clasped around his left, and he brought himself over to the sink to wash out the wound. The water revealed the laceration was much deeper than initially thought, but his mind left his own injuries when he heard the shriek of the woman closest to him. **I**

A trail of blood and water dripped on the floor as he hurried to where Sango lay. She, in turn, was rushing to find him, and they barely avoided a collision. Her shirt was cut diagonally down to her side, the cut getting deeper the lower it got. Her pillow was pressed to her side catching most of the bleeding.

"What happened Sango?"

"Miroku, your hand!"

He pressed his lips together and brought Sango to the bathroom to dress her wounds. He remained silent until finishing completely, then sat down on the rug on the floor. "Did you..."

"...hear anyone come in?" Sango finished his question, and they both shared a worried look.

Slowly they trickled down, every member of the household with an unexplained injury stumbled in and shared their story. A head count revealed only one was missing, and she was fast asleep with her doll tucked in arm.

"Miroku it can't be that thing, can it?" Shippou asked as they gathered around Nami's bed.

"It is the only thing that has changed since yesterday. If this is some form of darkness, I sensed nothing when the package was delivered. No demonic presense, not even a spiritual one."

"There has to be something. Nami is the only one here without a scratch." Sango pulled back the blanket and checked her over. "She's fine, yet everyone else was attacked."

Nami opened one eye and rolled over to look up at everyone. "Why are you all covered in bandages?"

Sango proceeded to fill Nami in while Miroku checked the rest of the house. "Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. This is a family of shrinekeepers, there are plenty of other items that could be causing this damage."

Ms. Higurashi, who had gathered with the others but had not yet spoken, looked over at the elder of the house. "Did you do anything we need to know about?"

"Not at all, Kei, not at all. Nothing but good omens abound here. If what took my granddaughter away had snuck within these walls, I would've known about it."

Kei ran her hands through her short cut hair and sat down wearily. She had sustained a nasty gash on her left foot, but her mind focused on what the culprit could be. _I won't lose any more of my family. I can't! I won't be able to go on if I do, and everything will fall apart. I just don't have the strength everyone thinks I do. I can't do this, I can't battle evil!_

Souta watched his mother's manner and hugged her arm gently. "Miroku and Sango will protect us."

"Yes, I know they will."

Miroku searched every corner of the property, but no conclusion surfaced. To calm everyone's nerves, Souta ordered lunch in from a restaurant. People settled into their own conversations, and Shippou and Nami played with her new doll.

The young fox demon stroked his chin thoughtfully, then looked over at his bride. "It has to be that evil demon that took Kagome away. He's trying to make us all crazy, I just know it."

"I trust you, Shippou, but I don't know. The last thing I want to do is cause any trouble."

"Miroku would know if your doll was evil. Besides, you got it from this time. Kagome told me that most of the strange items that come from here are not cursed or magic, just different."

Nami examined her toy carefully, then perked up. "You are right. How are we going to find the culprit, though. How are you going to protect everyone, Shippou."

"I'll think of something, and have the others help of course." Shippou tried his best to sound grown-up, but Nami just blushed and Shippou allowed his shoulders to sink back. "You know what I mean. We'll all do it together."

"Together, right!" Nami took a rice ball from the platter and nibbled, "We just better figure out something before someone gets hurt again."

The two youths looked at each other, then away. Worry was rearing its ugly head again.

Adding to the effect of an already dreary day, lightning and thunder came with snowfall. It was a bizzare and dangerous storm, wind ripping at the trees outside and at the siding of the house. The weaker trees bent, in danger of falling over. Power was lost and candles were passed around to light the rooms. Shadows seemed larger and darker, dwarfing the inhabitants of the home.

"I'll take the first shift," Sango volunteered, "to watch out for anything out of the ordinary. Miroku will take the next, then you Shippou. Hopefully we have enough to ward off whatever came through here last night, but just in case." She took out her blade, "All those who can should arm themselves."

Bedtime that evening was slow in coming, no one was in a hurry to get their rest for fear of what they would wake up with in the morning. Good luck charms of all sorts were tossed about by the elder, but it seemed to relax no one but him. Nami clung even tighter to her doll, and its soft, plush like body coaxed a smile out of her for that night's duration.


	44. Danger comes in cute packages

A/N: I bet you think I forgot about this story. Life and writers block kept getting in the way, hopefully Im back on the roll. For all of those who actually comment despite my absence thank you. Thanks again to Q. :)

* * *

Miroku was lying in bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. His body was flooded with pain, and when he opened his mouth to cry his voice had completely left him. Turning his head slightly to the right revealed several exposed veins emerging from his arm, and blood covering both of his hands.

_Did the curse do this all in one night? Am I going to die right here?_

It took him ten whole minutes to move his right foot up. He could move, but each and every second it took for him to carried pain he wasn't ready for. The room itself seemed to be altered. He could feel heat waves brush against him, steam rippling the air around him. He blinked, at its completion he saw his younger self, standing there in tears.

"What do you mean, he's dead?" His younger self sobbed. "He can't be! Father!"

Saliva welled up in the back of Miroku's mouth, and the apparition disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. His fear began to overwhelm his pain, and he steadied his head back in the middle of the pillow.

_Now I'm seeing things. If I don't have control of my own mind, I'm in trouble. We were all foolish to sleep while something so evil was in our midst. I have to get up and stop this, but I can barely move my body!_

What felt to him like a snowflake hit him in the face and melted against his cheek. In the direction where it came from stood Kagome, her uniform in rags, blood pouring from her eyes instead of tears.

"You always had a way to con people, didn't you Miroku?" Kagome's voice seemed to come from everywhere, though her own lips did not move. "You always had to find another woman to grope? Did you ever take your life seriously? Did you use the curse on your hand as an excuse to behave any way you wanted? You said you would protect me too, but you didn't. Now InuYasha will never be the same, and any thread of decency you once had is completely gone!

The monk's heart sank. "Kagome," he managed to choke out, "I am sorry I failed you."

"Maybe you just didn't care because I wasn't Sango!"

"What? Kagome..."

Before he had a chance to finish, the wintry landscape he thought he had saw Kagome in was gone, and he was by himself, still a prisoner of the pain in his body.

_Get a grip, Miroku! You have to look past all of these visions. They are just here to..._

He noticed his foot was bleeding, the skin on his toes tearing.

_Distract you while this spell tears you apart. If ever my training needed to come in handy, this is the time for me to shine. I won't...let Kagome think it was my weakness that caused her death. And I'll be damned to hell if I let it happen to Sango._

Miroku took several deep, cleansing breaths. It took a while for him to completely clear his mind, but once he accomplished it, the pain melted away. Everything within his mind was light; he had successfully separated himself from the effects of the spell. Temporarily.

_What I need to do now is find a way to break this spell. I don't have any leads except for the doll, so I will just have to start there._

_I've heard many tales about enchanted objects, but I did not sense any signs at all of possession. This will make things a great deal harder, if the object is in itself evil._

_Think Miroku…Think._

When he paused, the pain in his arms and legs returned. The light started to fade, and it took every ounce of spiritual strength he had to keep from losing it.

_What within my travels have I learned about situations like this – I should be better than this! Wait…yes…thank the spirits that might be it!_

The monk's mind took him to a time where he had just reached his fourteenth birthday. The sting of losing his father was still fresh, and his trust for people barely existed. Two old men that lived near him, though, had a tendency to sneer and shake their fist whenever they walked by him. It seemed that they would intentionally walk by just to make Miroku feel bad, and of course, his caretaker was too drunk or too full to say anything about it.

One day one of the old guys actually stopped at the temple where he lived. He placed a small artifact, a beautiful wooden staff that had existed for decades, right at his door. Miroku was fascinated by it, but it would not be long before that fascination would warp into fear.

Every night, where Miroku was the only one left with his eyes open, strange apparitions would appear. They would steal things, move things around, and make things overall confusing when daylight came. Their mischievous acts later would turn into malicious ones, where anyone who would come by would get hurt in some odd manner. No one had any idea, but eventually he discovered the staff was the source of the darkness.

_Now I remember, _the monk smiled ear to ear, _a way to seal enchanted objects. I only hope that this will work, I may not have the strength at all to think of another solution. _

As Sango opened her eyes for the first time that morning, the first thing she realized was that her entire body was numb. Very slowly she began to regain her sense of touch, starting with the tips of her toes and working its way up to the crown of her head. She closed her eyes again, trying to gain some relief from the strange occurance, but they quickly snapped back open.

_What's happening to me? Every time I open my eyes I see him, I see Kohaku. He looks so angry at me, but I know for a fact there is no way he can be here. If I try to move a muscle I'm paralyzed with pain. It must be that curse we were dealing with, someone fell asleep when they were supposed to be awake and on guard._

The demon slayer could feel blood and sweat slip down her ankles onto her feet. Her mind too went to the doll, and she wanted to check it out, but found herself too afraid to move.

_We were foolish to have ignored that thing. Technology may have taken over this day and age, but to be so careless as to let our guard down, it may have just cost us our lives. I have to get to Miroku as soon as I can. Maybe together we can think of a way to destroy this darkness._

Slowly, Sango opened one eye, and was surprised at what she saw. It was Nami's doll, just sitting there in her room, its head tilted right at her. She could feel the hairs on her arms and back stand straight up, and her fists clench.

_At least now I know for sure the source of all this. What I want to know is how it was able to mask its demonic presence before. Is there a sentient force within it?_

She fell down to her knees and began to crawl towards the doll, still with one eye shut. The closer she drew to it, the more fearful she became, and the more agonizing her movements were. Her stomach gurgled with nausea, it felt to her that the harmony within her body was reacting to the doll as well. It became too much for her to take, and she wretched all over the carpet.

_I'll never reach Miroku at this rate!_

Shippoufaced a similar trial to the others. He was curled up at Nami's side, letting his bushy tail partially cover his face. He was surrounded by the ragdolls, their innocent look making him even more uncomfortable. They were on the shelves, on the floor, on top of the television, and on the bed. What bothered him the most though was that Nami was still holding –her- doll, sound asleep as if nothing had happened.

_Wh-What am I going to do? I actually wish InuYasha were here, or at least Miroku. I was hoping Nami would actually have a nice doll to play with, and then this happens. I'd go get someone, but I'm too afraid to go out of bed. No…Shippou be brave, I have to try._

The little fox demon reached out bravely and dragged himself out of the curled up position. He made it to the edge of the bed, but not without serious injury.

_When I move, I get hurt! _Shippou thought, looking at his bleeding hands. _Maybe if I move fast enough, and it takes me less time, I won't get hurt as much. _The young fox turned back to his friend. _Her face, it looks older. I didn't notice before, but there's gray in her hair._ His ears stood straight up. _Oh no! That thing is sucking the life out of her to cause all of this trouble. I'm supposed to be her husband now, and take care of her. I can't do that just sitting here. _

The greying hair on Nami's head was split severly at the ends. Her sunken in face, bony shoulders and withered legs was enough to make the hairs stand straight up on Shippou's arms. Even the clothes on her back showed signs of age, all of the colors and patterns faded. She was already a small girl, but looked that much smaller with no real mass to her body.

He eyed the distance between the bed and the door. _All I have to do now is just jump._

The heroic young fox leaped across the carpet and landed on the floor outside the door. Nose twitching in determination, he marched slowly toward Miroku's room. His only hope was that he was going a lot faster than he felt he was.

* * *

Hot water + noodles good eats. 

InuYasha and Marathon sat vigilently, watching over the steaming hot cup of ramen noodles. It would be the first of such delicacies they had eaten since crossing over to the feudal era, and both of the hanyou were eager to sink their teeth into a tasty, starchy bite.

The aroma wafted to both of their noses. Tongues licked across lips, and mouths salivated. Hands crept closer and closer to the cup, but stopped wearily, monitoring the other's progress. Lips snarled. Fangs were exposed. Finally, the canine made his move.

His hand moved in to swipe the meal. It was quick, but not quick enough, because his feline counterpart stopped his advancement midway by scratching the surface of his hand. The tension in the room rose, and the hairs on the back of their necks stood on end.

"Don't you remember what happened last time? I kicked your sorry little-"

"Keep talking, cat, and you will regret it."

Marathon's shoulders hunched offensively, and InuYasha pulled his hand back.

"This time, we'll settle this."

"Definitely."

Before her hands could clench around his neck and his claws dig through her ears, the ever so savory aroma of the noodles began to dilute. They looked down, and realized their precious treasure had disappeared.

"What happened?" Marathon lowered her hands and sniffed the air. "Where did they go?"

"I don't...hey!" InuYasha's eyes settled on two devious young demons digging into the meal. Every few seconds they would look up to make sure both the bigger scarier demons had not moved, but then went right back to eating as fast as they possibly could.

"Are those...squirrels?"

"Whatever they are, they're dead." InuYasha rolled up his sleeve. "No one steals my lunch right from under my nose."

"You mean my lunch!"

"Whatever, cat."

"Yeah, MY lunch. I got you sour cream and onion chips, remember?"

"Oh.." His ears flattened and a slight blush came to his cheeks. "You actually thought of that."

The catgirl looked away, speaking softly. "Of course."

"I thought you packed light. Where in the hell do you keep all this crap?"

"Hammerspace."

"What?"

"I store extra supplies at Kaede's, nimrod. Its better than having to go through the well all the time isn't it?"

"I guess so. Kagome had to go back home for every little thing, it was so annoying."

Marathon studied her companion's expression. Every time he spoke of Kagome, even when it wasn't a pleasant memory, his eyes showed sadness.

_Why does he have to look like that every time Kagome is mentioned. I wish he would just stop it! She was my cousin too! Stop it InuYasha, stop screwing with me. I hate it when you look like that, if anything is inflicting misery on your tiny little brain, it should be me. Please..._

"Wait a second," Marathon stood up."Where did those little guys go?" She edged closer to where they had been eating, and mumbled, though inwardly glad from the distraction. "They couldn't even take the wrapper with them, they must have scarfed everything down while we were talking. Hot food is so hard to get around here too. Fantastic."

"I can share some chips with you, cat."

"Thanks." Marathon got the chips out and dug into them first, grabbing a huge handful of chips. InuYasha's eyes narrowed into slits as she ate, and he began to growl.

"What is your problem now?"

"I said SOME chips. You're trying to eat the whole bag."

"Get over it, those little guys ate my ramen."

"Seems like I should have ate it if I knew you were going to be such a greedy pig."

Marathon lowered the bag, and began to stare InuYasha down. The smell of the sour cream and onion permeated throughout the area. Mouth's watered and fists were clenched. InuYasha's hand reached over the chips, but this time, Marathon made a move.

She started to turn the chip bag upside down.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

InuYasha prevented the destruction by grabbing her wrist and holding it in place. He had just enough time to snatch some chips with his other hand and munch on them victoriously. Marathon pulled away and scratched her ear lazily.

"Be glad I'm so nice."

Both of them turned away from each other in a huff, but this time it was to prevent the smiles on their faces from being seen.

* * *

Kei Higurashi struggled worse than anyone else in that home. She had been so far removed from her daughter's adventures for such a long time, it was amazing to actually deal with what she did face to face. She could not help but question her mothering instinct: how could she let Kagome face such incredible danger like this every day all in the name of helping her friends. Lending a hand to a pal in need was one thing, but placing yourself in the line of fire on a daily basis was another. These things had run through her head before, in the back of her mind, but now she was forced to deal with something she never wanted to, the fact that her only daughter's death was on her hands, not InuYasha's. 

Now, her son and his grandfather were in danger. She couldn't bear to lose them as well.

_I have to get to my son. I can't let my children down again. My husband would spit in my face if he saw how I raised them. I thought by giving my daughter freedom she would gain strength. I can't say that she didn't but knowing the type of situations she would be in, I just don't see how I did it. I shouldn't even be letting Marathon go out there. Not even InuYasha, I don't care where he is from he is apart of my family!_ She took a moment to calm herself, and focus despite her body suffering from the curse put on the household._ Right now, I just have to get to Souta. _

Going on nothing but motherly instinct, she was able to get to her son's room. He was sitting up on the floor near his dresser, eyes closed, humming loudly. The injuries he did have seemed to be minor, so she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Souta?"

"Mom. You shouldn't be moving."

"Don't worry about me, Souta."

"Miroku and Sango will save us." Souta said, barely moving a muscle. "They worked with InuYasha, and are professionals at this sort of thing."

"I just hope they can move okay."

"They'll find a way."


	45. Demon Blood and Bravery

Sweat and blood coated the young monk's skin as he struggled to find his Sango. Sango had also been trying to get to him, so when they met up in the hallway it was a huge breath of relief for both of them and a large smile.

"Even injured you look beautiful, Sango." Miroku held back a cough and tried to look as confident as he could in front of the taijiya.

Instead of her normal strength, a weak whisper escaped the demon slayer's lips. "I don't think I can hold out much longer."

"I have a plan. The knife you always keep on you, the one of demon bone, tell me you still have it!"

"Of course.." Sango reached inside of her shirt and pulled out a small knife she had cleverly hid. For a very small item it had a great amount of detail, the handle was intricately carved into a dragon shape, with gold lining most of the grooves. Miroku took a quick look at where exactly where it was placed, and grinned.

"I had no where else to put it, just take it!"

"Fine, now we need..."

"Here I am! I'm here to save you guys!" Shippou entered, out of breath. "We have to do something or we are all going to die. That doll is sucking the life out of Nami! She looks awful!" The young fox demon's eyes flooded with tears, and his tiny hands shook.

"Calm down, Shippou." Miroku cut in calmly. "I need you to do something for me."

"W-What is it Miroku?"

"Close your eyes and be brave."

The instant Shippou closed his eyes, Miroku came down on him hard with Sango's knife, right in his arm. The shriek was enough to make everyone wince, and Sango's hand instinctively went to Miroku's.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"If that doll is the cause of this, then I'm going to go with my instinct. A sutra just isn't powerful enough for something like this alone. " He pulled out the knife, which was thickly coated with Shippou's blood. "The blood of virgin demon on demon bone should be, though. I saw Master Mushin do it before, and I trust him."

"You are taking the word of that drunk?" Sango muttered softly. Shippou was the only one to pick it up with his sharp sense of hearing, and gulped.

"Help me up Sango. I need to get to Nami's room now!."

The group used every bit of strength they had to make it to the bedroom. Miroku grabbed onto the wall for support. Sango tried to support his other side, but from the way she staggered she needed him more than the other way around.Shippou was still in shock, it was only by hearing Miroku's voice that he was able to continue on. Both monk and taijiya were amazed at the amount of damage the curse had already brought on her. The skin on the new bride's face, dry and flaky, showed just how much her condition had deteriorated in a short amount of time. For a moment Sango questioned if Nami were already dead, but Miroku gently pushed her back.

"Right." Miroku raised his hand slowly. The illusions that had plagued him before, the ones of Kagome and his father, were just as vivid as ever, but he had learned to look past them. He brought the blade full force against the doll Nami held, but was stopped by Sango's hand before the doll was cut.

"Sango! What are doing?"

"Kohaku..." Sango's eyes were overtaken by the illusion. Instead of Nami and the dark doll she saw her brother, bleeding and in pain from Naraku's torment. _How did you get here, Kohaku? What did Naraku do to you? I can't lose you, I've lost everyone else! Kotaku! _Thinking on his feet, Shippou used his fox fire to brush against Sango's nose and make her release her grip.

"You are a valuable member of this team, Shippou." Miroku said, and brought the blade down once more. It cut straight between the dolls eyes, and out of it bubbled toxic miasma. The taijiya covered her mouth, but the toxic substance did not seem to spread throughout the room. Miroku pried the doll away from Nami's arms, and immediately his wounds began to heal.

"Is it over?" Shippou asked, as all of his injuries cleared up except the one on his arm.

"I don't know. I-"

The conversation stopped when a thick, black, gurgling sludge began to ooze out of the doll. It slithered its way down the side of the bed and onto the floor. It hissed and popped as it grew, gradually taking on a human like form. Sango lifted Nami from the bed to her chest, and backed away from the growing threat.

Red, crooked eyes formed in its head with white pupils within. Silver teeth jetted out next, while ears and more distinct facial features formed. Only a minute later it was obvious that the form it was trying to take was that of its host, Nami, except decidedly twisted and dark.

Shippou was scared enough, but when he heard a gasp from behind him, he jumped right into the air.Grandpa, Kei, and Souta had arrived and were watching from just outside of the door. Kei was still trembling, her eyes set on Nami, but Souta and his grandfather watched with steady eyes.

"Why does this all seem familiar to me?" Souta asked quietly.

"It's because I know I've told this story before," his grandfather scratched his beard," just never thought it would come from something I ordered from eBay. I love that store. Now lets see, what was it exactly."

"If you can think of anything," Kei said, "Please hurry. They need you in there."

"Now I remember. Those are the sorts of demons that take control of objects to get into places that are heavily guarded. They have control of the air, so they can manipulate it into any way they wish, from a picture to a weapon."

"That explains me seeing Kagome," Souta nodded. "The air in front of me was manipulated so I only saw her. And all those cuts we got could have been from air cutting into our skin."

"Smart boy! When I was a boy my household too dealt with such a threat, now if I can only remember how it was we got rid of it."

"Hurry!" Mother and son exclaimed in unison.

'Thats it! I remember. Souta, do you remember a few weeks ago when I got that artifact left to me by my great aunt. It was a small gray statue of an unknown species of bird in flight, with eyes made of pure jade. You have to go down to the basement and get it!"

"Why did you put it in the basement again?"

"It wasn't supposed to be exposed to any sunlight, but now isn't the time for a history lesson my boy, just go get it!"

"Right!"

Kei watched her son scramble off, and she got up slowly. "I'll go help him. You shouldn't stay here, you might get caught up in the battle."

"I'm going to protect this household just like I've always had, now go help Souta."

* * *

The cat hanyou had been following her dog counterpart for a while before she finally got frustrated. She reached over and grabbed his shoulder, yanking him back so he could look her in the face.

"Where are we going? Tell me."

"Somewhere. If you want to go off, fine, but don't come crying if you get in a battle you can't handle."

_Ass. _"What is the big secret?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

_One of these days, I'm going to get some new beads. If those beads of subjugation helped Kagome, they will certaintly help me. _She imagined herself putting InuYasha into a huge crater in which he could no longer be seen. She giggled, and InuYasha followed her eyes to see where she was looking.

"Ain't no way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't need to say. It's never going to happen, so you can just stop laughing."

The two travelers reached a body of water. Marathon rushed to it and knelt down, cleaning off her face and hands. It was a refreshing relief from the heat of the sun, though InuYasha seemed less than interested in it. After dunking her hands in the icy cold water, she continued to follow InuYasha, right to the base of a tree.

Only a foot away was a small grave marker. The catgirl watched as InuYasha took fresh flowers out of his jacket and placed them at the stones edge. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Marathon was too timid at first to interrupt whatever her partner was going through, so she waited a moment to speak. "InuYasha," she said after a few minutes, "Who are you visiting?"

"My mother."

She lowered her head respectfully and sat a few feet away. "How long ago was it that she died?"

"I was still a kid, that's all you need to know."

"So you are an orphan?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't get an attitude with me! I'm trying to be nice to you."

"I don't need your pity!"

"I was just going to say...that I don't remember my parents either so I can kind of understand."

"Bull. You didn't see your mother slain right before you."

"At least you got to know your mother!"

"Well maybe your mother is still alive! You don't know!"

"If she is, maybe I don't want to meet her then. Tell me, did you at least know that both of your parents were good people."

"Yeah. My old man was a general, a big shot who ruled the demon world. He did everything right, except spawn Sesshomaru.LMAO! I still don't know enough about him, except for the fact that the power he had surpasses mine in all aspects." The dogboy's expression turned sour as he spoke.

"So, what?"

"Like Miroku said, women just wouldn't understand. One day people are gonna forget my old man and see what I have to offer. Someday."

"Oh I get it. Its just another stupid guy thing."

"Stupid guy thing? What the hell do you know!"

"Enough. Its nothing but a brute force thing, no matter what century you are from."

"I'm not striving to be like my father, but I WILL be better than him. You hear that, cat!"

"Like a loser like you could compete with a general." Marathon said smugly, but when she watched InuYasha dig his claws into the soil above his mother's grave, softed her voice. "I guess I should let you visit with her."

"Yeah you should."

"You..." Marathon stood and rested against the tree. " You have some pretty decent looks to you, mutt. Means your mother must have been beautiful. You know what they say. Sons take after their mothers, and daughter's after their fathers."

"Funny," InuYasha's voice softened too, "Mother said I had my old man's eyes."

"Then you do. Hey, there is some fresh flowers just over there. I think adding a little color to the arrangement you already have might be nice, that is if you are interested."

"I guess so, sure."

Marathon helped InuYasha up and they gathered a few additional flowers to add to Izayoi's grave.

* * *

Slowly, the ground beneath the demon's feet began to wither and decay. It made no attempt to strike out at anyone, but Miroku and Sango could not have felt any more tense. Both of them remained in defensive stance, and Gramps tried every charm and chant he knew to try to keep the creature at bay.

"Sir," Miroku said, addressing the elderly gentleman, "I don't know if it still has a hold on Nami. Try and get her far away from here."

"If I'm right about that thing, Souta should be on his way to seal it once more!"

"We may not have time to seal the creature." The floor beneath the young monk's feet started to give, and he jumped back. "If I can avoid taking in the miasma, then I should be able to send it to oblivion with my wind tunnel."

Sango cringed slightly with the monk's words. _There have been several times when he has used his wind tunnel, and he almost lost his life because of it. _"Miroku, are you certain?"

"Yes. I would not lie to the woman I love." He swiftly unwrapped his beads, and held out his hand. "Im ending this now! Wind-"

Some of the ooze that formed the creatures body seperated itself from its host and flew toward Miroku. Instead of being sucked in it sealed the hole, wrapping around his fingers and secreting the miasma that had emerged from the doll. It burned into Miroku's flesh, and he let out a horrid scream that sent Sango immediately to his side.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Miroku panicked, frantically trying to pull the menace from his hand.

"I can't!" Sango pulled at it, burning herself in the process. "It won't budge. I think its fusing with him."

Sango reeled back, still holding Nami, and looked at the damage the demon had already caused. The bed that Nami had rested on was nothing but ashes, and the decay, as it spiraled outward, grew faster.

"We have to leave the room Miroku! I don't know how its doing this but we are going to end up like that-"

"I know!" Miroku held his hand to his chest. "I know." He almost stumbled right into harm's way when he heard Souta thundering up the stairs. Just as he was told, he had fetched the bird statue, which reacted to the demon's presence with a sickening yellow glow.

"What do we do now?" Sango said. _I feel helpless. I'm not nearly as prepared as I would have been if I were in the feudal era. It was a mistake for me to get this comfortable._

Grandpa remained out in the hall, but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "That blade agitated it, right? Throw the blade into its bosom, and when it starts to reform touch the statue to its weakest point!"

"We can't get anywhere near it! We'll rot!" Sango exclaimed.

"Then- I think I can do it!" Shippou transformed into a bird and grabbed a hold of the statue. "I'll get it there if you think you can throw it, Miroku."

"Right." Miroku took the knife back out with his good hand. The fox demon's blood had solidified around the blade and turned it blood red. He threw it straight into the creature's bosom, and as the ooze began to seperate to avoid touching it, Shippou dropped the bird statue right on top of it. The demon seemed to struggle to hold its form, and with several loud, sickening pops, the goo that made up its body was absorbed into the bird's eye, including what had attached itself to Miroku's hand. The entire process only took a few seconds, soon all the group saw was the small statue, now a deep onyx, wobbling on the floor. Grandpa snatched it back up and handed it to his grandson.

"Take this back and put it in the chest where you found it. Lock it and make sure it is in the shadows." Souta nodded and left.

"I think it's over this time, Shippou." Miroku sat down slowly, making sure his hand was properly sealed. "I don't know if this was caused by our enemy, but it's worth looking into."

"How come the bed and floor haven't turned back to normal?" Shippou asked.

"Do not worry about it." Ms. Higurashi kneeled to pet the young boy's head. "Items are easily replaced. I'm just glad we can all get some rest now."

Sango looked at the young girl she was holding. "Her life force seems to be returning to her, but she will need plenty of rest. Poor girl, hasn't gotten a break a day in her life I bet."

"That goes for all of us." Miroku commented.


	46. Food Fight

"Get out of my way!"

"I can't believe this! Get off my arm!"

"Hurry up and get us in then, this was your stupid idea!"

"You are holding the bag with my keys!"

"Which bag?"

"I don't know, the only one you have!"

"Bi-"

Souta opened the door and stared. A storm was raging outside, and two very wet hanyous were growling outside the door.

"If your hands were full you just should've knocked." Souta let them in, shaking his head. InuYasha pushed his way past Marathon and dropped her bag on the floor. "You bring three times the junk of Kagome! You know, kid, she has to use Kaede's as a home base just to hold all of her crap."

"I AIN'T KAGOME! Get a reality check and the stick out your ass!"

Both were posed, instantly, for battle, before Miroku's presence interrupted it.

"I see our two half-demons have returned. How is Marathon's training going, and have you gotten anymore information?"

"Let's see," InuYasha put his hand to his chin, then glared at the monk intensely. "Nowhere, and NO. Just when I think she is about to do something right, she screws things up. She wouldn't last twenty-four hours out there."

"He couldn't teach a carcass to play dead! He just runs off like the little smelly mutt he is and does whatever the heck he wants. The only reason he's angry is because I ate his ramen. You can see where his major priorities are."

"Don't you EVEN start with me, pussy! Half the time you wear that stupid hat to hide your ears. You are ashamed of your own heritage."

Marathon growled, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. "At least people don't run away screaming from me. Then again, just your face can do that."

"You guys." Souta tried to interrupt.

"I don't even see why I need you. You are nothing but a liability."

"You DO need me! This is all connected to me somehow, and if you wanna play around and be hero all the time and run off, I could care less if you get yourself killed."

"Guys..." Souta squeaked lightly.

"WHAT!" They both screamed at the boy, causing him to step back.

"Umm...you are both shivering and dripping all over the floor. I'll ask mom to get you some towels and new clothes, okay?"

Marathon's ears fell and she sat, exhausted, on the floor. "Sorry Souta."

InuYasha just mumbled, his mind drifting to something else.

After both of them were dried and dressed they gathered around the dinner table for a home cooked meal. Marathon and InuYasha had not uttered a word to each other since their fight in front of Souta, and needless to say it made the other diners nervous.

"Miroku," Sango nudged him gently and whispered "Doesn't this remind you of something?"

"Yes. I believe they are getting close." He whispered back. "If this goes anything like before, things are going to get interesting. InuYasha is not the type to go for a weak, submissive woman. I certaintly don't have one."

Sango blushed and Shippou, who was listening in on the conversation, giggled.

"InuYasha," Kei spoke, hoping to ease the tension of the early evening, "This is one of Kagome's favorite meals. I don't believe you have ever had it."

"What is it?"

"Macaroni and Cheese. She'd never admit it, she thought it was a little childish, but it was one of her favorites. Today I made it from scratch, but when she was little she refused to eat it any other way except for out of the box."

"What box?" The dog boy inquired.

"We mix cheese flavored powder with milk, butter, and pasta and there it was. It only takes minutes to prepare. You know I never really thought about it until now, compared to what you are used to its probably really confusing here. We make so many different dishes different ways it's easy to get lost."

"Long as it tastes good," InuYasha poked at it with his claw. "What's this thing?" He asked, pointing to the fork next to him.

"A fork. Its used more in western countries, here too, but probably not in your time," Souta told him. "You use it like this, see." He poked a piece of macaroni and put it in his mouth, some of the cheese sauce drizzling down his chin. "It's easy once you get used to it."

"It looks stupid." InuYasha crossed his arms.

Marathon clenched her teeth and looked in the opposite direction. "Will someone tell that culturally inept moron to get with the program."

"But Marathon," her younger cousin said, "You still can't use chopsticks."

"No one needs to know about that..."

InuYasha laughed and pointed. "You're callin' me stupid! You can't even use a pair of chopsticks. I grew up in the woods most of my life and even I can.."

Marathon turned sharply, her eyes looking more feline with each passing moment. "Do you want me to introduce those chopsticks to your throat!"

"Bring it on!" InuYasha started to get up but was gently pushed back to his seat by Miroku. "You really should have better manners in a lady's presence, especially after she's served you dinner."

"I got no problems with mom over there, but catgirl's asking for it."

Kei's eyes went down to her meal. _He called me mother. He probably didn't mean it, but I think this is just a small insight into how much Kagome meant to him. _

Grandpa stood up and cleared his throat. "Enough! I will not have such foolish behavior on my property. Now eat right or don't eat at all!"

Marathon sunk down in her chair and started shoveling mac and cheese down her throat. "Be glad I'm hungry." She managed to mutter between mouthfuls.

InuYasha, frustrated with the weird fork, ate out of the side of his bowl. He liked it, and proved it to everyone else by licking the cheese from the bottom of the bowl. On the table too was bread rolls, steamed brocolli, pudding and a plate of fried chicken.

"What's up with the menu anyway, Aunt Kei?"

"Oh. It is a little different from normal isn't it. I'm glad you were able to make it, I was just thinking of the types of meals I used to make years ago when you and your cousin were little. Before I used to experiment all the time, American, French and Korean I toyed with all them time. I really miss those days."

"Then get back into it. Yeah, I remember you were a real culinary addict. Maybe you should go to cooking school or something."

"I've thought about it, but I just don't know. I'd feel better about everything once you all are out of danger."

The table was quiet, the only noise being the clanging of silverware against the plates. The cat hanyou most of all was nervous, feeling more and more that the safety of everyone at that table was in her hands.

_As long as nothing is resolved, Kagome's soul is still trapped and everyone is a target. Of course that Naraku guy is still out there, and somehow everything keeps going back to me. Why was I attacked? Why was I contacted? This isn't my fault!_

InuYasha looked over at Marathon, then to Kei. "The last thing I'm going to do is let anyone play puppet with me or any of my friends. When I find my enemies they are going to taste Tetsusaiga and meet their fate." _If I don't, and something happens to catgirl here, then I really am nothing. I'll disgrace my father's memory and Sesshomaru will be right. The last thing I want is for Sesshomaru to be right._

"There may be something I haven't told you yet that could help you." Nami said. "My nana, who I told you knows something about the multifarious, lives near a large tower. A long time ago they tried to reach the heavens with it, but it didn't work. After that people thought the lands around the tower were cursed, until the Golden One appeared. She brought the area luck again, and when Nana heard about it, she moved there. Does that help?"

"I think I've heard of that area." Sango ran her fingers through her hair. "InuYasha, do you remember the area where we first battled the band of seven?"

"Eh? I think so."

"East of that, I believe, is where you can just barely spot that tower. Its a rather large settlement. When I was younger my father and I had to deal with a real menacing demon problem there. It was even before Kohaku started training."

"I see. We'll go east then, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Marathon glared, "We've barely rested at all."

"Give me a break. It hasn't even been a full month yet and already you are whining. How tough are you Marathon, really?"

Marathon looked at each and every person at the dinner table, and then back to InuYasha. "A hell of a lot tougher than you. Its gonna be way too late when you figure that out though."

"Then why not make it sooner, stupid neko."

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR WHERE I'M FROM!" For a breif second Marathon's eyes flashed red, and her claws struck the table, splintering it. InuYasha nearly fell out of his chair and everyone else rose to their feet.

"Just forget it. No one talk to me!" Marathon threw the dinner rolls in InuYasha's face and made a hasty retreat. InuYasha just held one, confused.

Kei walked over to the other side of the table and picked up the rolls that had fallen to the floor. She straightened out the table and then turned to her half-demon guest."Maybe she does need the break, InuYasha. She hasn't exactly had the time to get accustomed to all of this."

"How in the hell is she supposed to if she doesn't go out there."

"There is a lot you don't know about her. She's had difficulties in her younger days, just like you have."

"But I," InuYasha set the roll down, "never used them as an excuse."

"There were probably times where you thought about it though."

"Mom," Souta started piling up his plate more, "May I eat in my room tonight?"

"Sure. Maybe we should all settle down on our own. Most of the food is still warm, so..." Kei never finished her thought, just straightened up. The group dispersed into different areas of the house, as quickly and quietly as they could.

"What do you think made Marathon freak out like that?" Sango asked as she cleared a spot for Miroku on the couch."

"Maybe its just like Kei said, stress. Considering what she has told me, I'm surprised she handles things as well as she does. We have all been through a great deal, and though I do my best to hide it, there are times when I think I couldn't take it as well."

"I should talk to her then, Miroku. It's possible I can relate to her by telling her about Kohaku. It was so hard to smile sometimes, knowing that my little brother's life was being played with by that monster Naraku. Every time I saw him, I could just tell he was trying to call me his sister, but he couldn't. Every time he left me still in Naraku's grasp I felt sick to my stomach. To keep fighting each day took more effort than you could ever imagine."

"The void in my hand is no picnic either. Knowing how you are destined to die, knowing for a fact that an endless void will consume you is a horrible fate. Knowing this, I'm glad to have found you, Sango." His hand migrated down to her bottom, and gave it a quick squeeze. "I know now that my line will continue."

Sango hesitated, then calmly removed Miroku's hand. "Be glad I'm more worried about Marathon than your lecherous ways."

Miroku finished off the last of the tidbits he had taken from the dinner table. "I feel as if I should work such a rich meal off. What do you say, my dear Sango, to DDR?"

"Sure, I'll try."

"You go first."

Miroku helped her set it up, then Sango started out on an easy setting. Miroku did his best to get the perfect view of his jumping and sweating companion.

In the dead of night, once the storm had settled, but the clouds remained, Marathon returned to the Higurashi household. She slowly turned the key in the lock, opened the door, and flopped right on the couch. In her mouth was a half smoked cigarette, and the smell had already reached the nose of one already annoyed individual.

"What the-" InuYasha came out of the kitchen, holding his nose and coughing. "Those things! Didn't I tell you before we left to cut that out. Your sense of smell is pathetic as it is."

"I needed it, and right now, I don't need you." Marathon kept her eyes straight forward, not acknowledging him further.

"Forget this." He stormed right up, got in the catgirl's face, and snatched it right out of her mouth. He pulled her to her feet, shook her jacket, and took out the three packs she had bought while she was out. "I'm getting rid of all of these."

"I really think you need to step out of my life, now."

"Face it, my life is your life. We are stuck together, get used to it." He dumped all into the kitchen trash, then dumped the leftover punch from dinner all over it. "Can't smoke when everything is all wet."

"Do you know how much money you just wasted?"

"Do you know how much I care?"

"How much, we all care," Kei came in from the hallway. "I went into your room while you were in the feudal era and got rid of a few things. Marathon, you are only hurting yourself. You are much too young to even know what half of those things are."

"You're not my mother," the catgirl hissed, "You have no right."

"I am your guardian now, so yes I do. InuYasha, do whatever it takes to get her head out of the ground." It was unusual for Kei to sound so stern, and it got Marathon's attention. "Im counting on you, InuYasha."

"No problem."

Infuriated, Marathon stormed up to her attic room without saying another word. After a good solid hour of just trying to calm herself down, she started to pull out her drawing paper. Among all of her poetry she had sketches, and even more recent, comics. In her current mood she was determined to draw the bloodiest, angst filled story she could come up with.

Back downstairs, Kei had taken the garbage out to make sure her neice wouldn't get to it, and InuYasha watched TV. The entire concept of television was still fascinating to him, and he concentrated less on what was actually on than he thought about how it was possible to get the pictures on the screen. Souta, once sure his mother had went to bed, snuck downstairs and took a seat beside InuYasha.

"Hm?" He turned around. "Aren't you normally in bed?"

"Normally, but I really want to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking. Maybe I can help you guys out in the feudal era now. I've been practicing a lot, all of your moves, and I think I can finally handle the real thing. Hear me out, InuYasha, I know I can do it. Please take me with you and Marathon."

"No way."

"What? I even helped Grandpa defeat the demon that came here."

"Thats right." InuYasha leaned back. "Gramps did tell me how you found that bird statue and sealed the rogue demon away. You are starting to impress me. But even so I'm going to ask that you stay here."

"But why? Why would you want me to stay here if you really are proud of me?"

"They need you here. You and the others make a fantastic team. You really don't need to go into the feudal era to have adventures, anyway."

Souta thought about it and nodded. "I did help mom keep calm."

"And that's really important. You need to keep calm if you are going to win a battle. Keep training here. One of these days you will be ready to cross over to my world."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah. Get to bed. I wouldn't want to make your mother angry."

Souta smiled and got down. He silently practiced InuYasha's 'Iron Reaver' technique all the way back to bed.


	47. Rage of the Dog

"Gah!" InuYasha woke up in a cold sweat.

"What?" Marathon rubbed her eyes. "I was sleeping."

"My dreams, they were terrible. I was old, bald and wrinkled, talking about old times with...with a Canadian named Richard."

"What? Since when do you know any Canadians?" Marathon rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Then again, there are only five of them."

"Breakfast." Souta walked in with a tray of food. "You guys fell asleep on the floor again, arguing about something. I tried to get you to a room but there was no way I could carry the both of you. Either way, I got you both your favorite dish. For Marathon, French toast and bacon. For InuYasha, a hot bowl of ramen with some sour cream and onion chips on the side."

Marathon took her plate from the tray and nodded her head respectfully. InuYasha sniffed his bowl, then snatched and went on to shove it down his throat. Marathon cringed as he slurped loudly and dug her claws into his leg.

He stopped to swallow. "What!"

"I do not care if there is some weird cultural thing with noodles; stop being such a complete slob."

"I highly suggest you enjoy your last meal."

The rivals narrowed their eyes at each other, each showing off their animalistic nature. Souta waved his hands frantically to try to stop any confrontation. Grandpa stepped in the way and successfully knocked their heads together.

"Thank Souta for your breakfast!" He ordered.

They both grumbled angrily, rubbing their head with fire in their eyes, but Souta only smiled. "It's okay, Grandpa. I know they are thankful. The way they talk really reminds me of the way he and Kagome used to talk. I really miss her." He kept smiling, though it completely silenced both InuYasha and Marathon.

"I'm going to go do the dishes, and then take a shower." She sniffs and holds her nose. "I think its about time you did too, InuYasha. I'm sick of throwing you in the river or squirting you with the hose."

"You just love to pluck my last nerve. What in the hell is a shower?"

"A shower. Bathing. A bath. You DO take baths, you have to!"

"I helped him with that once." Souta cheesed. "He must be used to the river because he though lukewarm bath water was scolding hot!"

Marathon snickered and InuYasha showed his claws. "Weren't you about to leave?"

"Right, right. Souta, make sure you get plenty of toothpicks and clean in his disgusting little ears. There is more wax in those tunnels than in a beehive."

Marathon grabbed her plate and went to finish it in the kitchen. InuYasha licked his bowl clean, and waited. As soon as she finished cleaning all of the kitchen dishes, he made several more bowls of ramen for himself to eat and dumped them in the sink. "Better tell kitty she forgot a few. Hey Souta," he shouted "Where did your cousin go?"

"I think she went outside for a while."

"Oh..." He sat down in a chair. "Guess I can get cleaned up then. Haven't washed up in a while."

Souta walked in. "Do you need help again?"

"Just tell me how to do it, I'll be fine."

Souta gave him a simple explanation of the complexities of the bathroom, and InuYasha went forth on his own to brave it. He grabbed a fresh towel from the laundry room, and opened the door.

He was looking straight into the eyes of a half naked, very angry catgirl.

Marathon, with her towel only partially draped over, covering spots that didn't need to be covered (like her shoulder and her back) froze in complete disbelief at his intrusion. A hot fire burned within, and the bulging vein on her forehead was enough to shake even InuYasha.

"Ka-Kagome would've just screamed." He stammered.

"Is that so," Marathon spitted out, securing her towel properly around her body. "You have a habit of walking in on women in the bathroom."

"No! That ain't it at all. I'll say the same thing to you that I said to her, you ain't got nothing I want to see."

The cat hanyou lowered her head, her hair hanging ominously in front of her eyes. Her fists displayed the same veins as her head, and her toes curled tightly. "Mutt, have you ever seen any of those anime shows? When some dumb kid walks in without knocking on a woman, and he has a nosebleed."

"Nosebleed? I don't have any idea what you are babbling about."

Before InuYasha could ask another question, Marathon's fist slammed straight into his nose, breaking the skin around it and causing him to bleed. As his hands went to his nose her foot swung up and bashed him straight in the groin. The poor dog boy could only stumble back through the doorway before the door slammed his knee.

"InuYasha," Souta walked into the hallway carrying his clothes basket, "There you are. I just wanted to tell you that I think Marathon is in their right now."

"Wonderful information, kid." InuYasha turned to face him, his hand over his nose. "You're a real genius."

"You walked in on her, didn't you?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS IN THERE."

Kagome's brother smiled. "Why didn't you knock first?"

"I didn't..." The injured half demon struggled to his feet, still keeping his free hand near his crotch. "Nevermind."

"How about this," Souta said, helping him up. "I'll give you a call myself when its an all clear. Meanwhile, make yourself some ramen."

"Had it already, any of them...cheesy...chip...things?"

"Cheese Doodles. Yep. Come down to the kitchen with me and I'll get you a bowl."

InuYasha reluctantly accepted Souta's hand and let him lead. _Women. I don't know why every woman in my life insists on causing me pain._

---

The cool, brisk afternoon passed by quietly after that. Everyone had an equal and private chance to use the facilities, and the cat and the dog managed not to shed more blood. Takeshi was trying and failing to help Souta with his homework, Kei was taking a break and sipping iced tea in the kitchen, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Nami and Marathon were zoned out in front of the TV, and InuYasha found a quiet spot to look out the window after taking care of his nose. Buyo found himself a nice place on a high shelf to watch the goings on of the Higurashi family.

_Maybe I..._Marathon's thoughts wandered. _ Maybe I've been too hard on everyone lately. InuYasha didn't mean to walk in on me, and if what Souta said was true he really was misdirected. I should apologize, but actually having to admit I'm wrong to that jerk is something I don't like to do. He didn't even try to fight back _She rubbed her temples and got up. _Let me just get this over with._

"InuYasha." She put her hand behind her head nervously and takes a seat beside him. "About earlier, Souta talked to me and I'm sorry. I overreacted. I mean, its not like I'm special or anything anyway."

"Whatever, like I believe that." He pressed his nose against the window, breathing out against it to form a cloud on it. "I take it back too."

"Take what back."

"I...really did like what I saw in Kagome. She was...beautiful."

"So you wanted to see her naked?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, I'm just saying she was good looking stop trying to make it into something that its not."

"I know." Marathon pulled her right leg up against herself. "I was just messing with you that time. I'll forgive you this time, but if you don't remember to knock next time I'll have no regrets when I disembowel you." She chuckled. "If you can believe it, I've been slightly more violent ever since I've been trying to quit smoking. Even with my strong will I know I'll give in, eventually."

"Forgot about those things, neko." The dog boy rubbed his nose. "You can't even hit that hard yet."

Marathon growled, but resisted retaliation.

"This family is weird. You're only a cousin, a half demon at that, but you have a real strong resemblance to Kagome."

"I've heard that before."

"I mean it. I think it's in the eyes. They may not be the same color, but there is something about them that really reminds me of her."

_He's missing Kagome again. _Marathon's eyes fell. _Can't for once we just have a decent conversation and support each other. _ She snuck her hand around InuYasha's side, and rubbed her thumb lightly against it. InuYasha jerked slightly in response, but kept his eyes fixed on the window and his mind on the sensation that ran through his body with each touch of her fingers.

When she was finished, her hand rested gently on his side, her thumb just a breath away from his thigh. InuYasha repositioned his leg so he could stretch it out, placing him closer to the catgirl. Now with contact at both the shoulders and the legs, both did everything they could to avoid each other's eyes. They sat in silence for several minutes before Sango walked in on them.

"You guys, there is something wrong. Both Miroku and I sense something very ominous about."

"What?" InuYasha sprang to his feet and looked for his sword. "Is it Naraku? The Multifarious?"

"I don't think so. I think it might be - "

"Rin! Stay put!" Jaken scolded the young girl beside him. "When Lord Sesshomaru gets like this, he isn't to be bothered by a little human like you!"

"If that's so, Master Jaken," Rin turned to face him "Why are you hiding behind me?"

"I...don't question me, child!" He growled. "Now you stay here with Ah-Un, I'm going to go see if I can talk to him."

Rin stepped out of the way and shook her head. _He should take the same advice he gives._

Jaken waddled up to Sesshomaru, head bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, you really have been upset lately. Is there anything either I or Rin could do for you?" After a full three minutes of silence, Jaken tried again. "Lord Sesshomaru, please. It has been for quite some time now that you have been in such a foul mood. It's not good for your health, my lord."

Sesshomaru continued to rest at the side of the large tree, looking off in the distance. "Go back with Rin, immediately."

"But Lord Sesshomaru..."

"I will not repeat myself." He stood up and placed his hand on his Tokijin. _You too, quiver with my own anger. Something should be done about this._ Sesshomaru snarled at his own thoughts. _I will not allow this to continue another day._

The youkai took off at full speed, leaving his servants stunned.

"I…but…I..." Jaken shook. _That look in his eye. I don't like it, not at all._

At the end of the hour Sesshomaru gazed upon the bone-eaters well. _I've heard many things about this well, including that InuYasha and his companions use it frequently. Can it really transport you to another world? _ He sat on the edge of the well, and a chill ran down his spine. _This is no ordinary well. The clothes that InuYasha's former mate wore were strange, like nothing I had ever seen before. The other hanyou wore strange clothes too, and they frequented this area. _Tokijin started to shake again, even more than before, and its owner nodded. _Very well, Tokijin. _

On the other side of the well, Sesshomaru took his time to look around. _This doesn't look that much different than what I am accustomed to. _He approached the main house and caught the scent that drove him there to begin with. _They are all here. _

He didn't see an immediate entrance to the house, so he made one with Tokijin.

Kei was walking right by when the wall started to collapse. Marathon pulled her out of the way in time, while InuYasha searched for his Tetsusaiga in a panic.

_How! How in the hell could he be here? It's impossible. I should've been able to catch his scent before he did this!_

Souta handed him his sword, which he had stuck in the kitchen pantry. "Here, InuYasha!"

He caught it with one hand. "Thanks. Everybody, get the heck out of here through the front door! NOW! Miroku, Sango, go with them to make sure he didn't bring anybody!"

His human companions followed orders, but Marathon refused to leave.

"Cat, get out of here! Now!" InuYasha growled at her.

"Why should she?" Sesshomaru stepped through the rubble. "She is the one I came here for."

"What?" Marathon tensed. "Why? Didn't you...you were the one I returned that little girl to! Wonderful way to show your appreciation."

"I want to know why you have it. Why do you have what belongs to my father?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Really! So leave or be escorted out." She hissed.

"There isn't any way you could not know! You cannot possess the Terror Stone or the Meidō-Seki without prior knowledge. Hand it to me now or die."

InuYasha shoved Marathon to the side and raised his sword. "She doesn't have your crap, Sesshomaru! You don't belong in this time!"

"Time?" Sesshomaru looked around the partially deconstruction house. "Have we gone forward or backward?"

"It's none of your business, now leave!" InuYasha rushed at him, but was easily thrown back with the power of Tokijin.

"I have no wish to kill you today, half-breed, but I will if you continue!"

Miroku, as ordered, eased Kei and the others toward the street, but Kei kept stopping and looking back. "Marathon is still in there, Miroku. She is my niece, I can't just leave her!"

"She is a half demon and can care for herself better than any of you. InuYasha is there, he will make sure no harm comes to her." Miroku said as confident as he could. _Sesshomaru? Here? If he could get here, anyone can. It looks the safe haven Kagome described to me before is disappearing._

"Miroku is right," Sango added, putting her hand on Kei's back. "We need to make sure we are a safe distance away."

Back at the Higurashi household, the brothers exchanged blows. InuYasha was outmatched by his brother's skill and power, but would not give up for anything. Marathon watched the malice grow in Sesshomaru's eyes, knowing that he would choose to end the battle soon.

_I have to do something. I'm going to fight! _She clutched her chest and kneeled down. _What is this? What is this pain? I can't stand it! What did that freak do to me!_

InuYasha saw this and turned toward her. "Marathon! What's wrong!" Sesshomaru took advantage of the opening and shoved InuYasha back, all the way into the far wall.

"I am tired of playing with you, brother. We will not share the same blood line any longer!" The dog demon raised his blade to deliver a final blow, but Marathon stepped to the front and stared him down.

"Get lost."

Fed up with the rebellion, Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red as he slammed his Tokijin straight into Marathon's chest. He heard it crack against something hard, then everyone heard a bloody, sickening pop from the wound. From the blood emerged a dark red, smooth stone about the size of a large coin. It hovered in mid air, surrounding Sesshomaru with a deep red glow. His clothes started to tear, his skin started to break, and for the first time in centuries, screamed in pure agony.

"Wh-wh..." Marathon shook, still holding her wound. "What is happening...no it shouldn't...shouldn't...be...stop it...stop it!" She grabbed the Terror stone and shook it. "Stop doing that!"

The glow around the youkai faded, and he fell to the ground, barely alive.

"What in the seven hells is that thing?" InuYasha dragged himself up from the ground and limped over.

"Don't ask me! I..." The stone, instead of dropping to the ground, lodged itself back painfully into Marathon's wound. Her flesh started to heal itself, but only part way, only enough to cover itself securely. The skin was still completely destroyed.

"This doesn't make sense. His Tenseiga should've protected him, but it didn't." InuYasha examined his brother, then looked at Marathon. "If that stone really did belong to my old man, then I'm wondering why the heck it's inside of you."

"I don't know! I don't know anything! I've always been in the dark, about everything! For the longest time I wondered why I was the only kid on my block with ears on top of my head instead of on the side!"

"You going to be okay cat?" InuYasha asked, pretty beat up himself.

"I think so." She held her head and fell back on her butt. "I just need a minute."

"Great, the one chance I can finally lop my stupid brother's head off and I don't have the energy to do it." The dog hanyou sighed. "I know you guys are obsessed with doing the "right thing" around here, so do whatever to him and dump him back in the well. I'm going upstairs."

By nighttime, a crude plastic covering was placed over the hole in the wall. Sesshomaru was bandaged to the best of Ms. Higurashi's ability, and InuYasha and Marathon transported him back to the other side of the well (InuYasha grumbling all the way, of course). Grandpa Takeshi came up with the most unique, contrived story about how the damage came to be, and scheduled it to be repaired the very next day. When the two hanyou returned, Kei fixed everyone a fantastic meal, but the mealtime itself was uneasy and quiet. Souta kept staring at InuYasha, InuYasha kept his eyes on Marathon and Marathon, from the way she looked, looked like her mind was truly somewhere else.

"It's my fault," Souta said, ending the silence. "I could've prevented the hole if I had given InuYasha his sword sooner. You see..." The young boy blushed. "I was pretending to be him once. I kept the sword in his sheath of course. Earlier today when I heard mom coming into the kitchen, I got nervous and stashed it in the closet. That's why InuYasha couldn't find it in time."

"It's okay, dear." Kei rubbed her son's shoulder. "Everything is over now and the best thing we can do is get some sleep."

Everyone but Miroku (who wanted to watch late night channels) retreated to bed early. InuYasha waited patiently for everyone to get to sleep, then went up to Marathon's attic room. He grabbed a pillow and curled up on the side of the bed.

"I'm not asleep InuYasha."

"Oh..."

"When we were training out there, didn't you once tell me that you didn't sleep every night? That you didn't need to rest as often as regular humans"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then why have you lately?"

"More out of habit than anything else. This time is boring, there is nothing to do at night but sleep most of the time."

"I don't see it being any more exciting than sitting on a dirt patch in the woods."

"Shut up."

"Why do you sleep so often, then?"

"Because I want to. Here." Marathon turned on her fuzzy little television. "Rot your mind out like everyone else."

"I don't care about that thing."

"Suit yourself. If you want it off, just press right here." She pointed to the power button, then settled herself back into bed. _If I'm ever going to get to sleep, I'm going to have to push everything that has ever happened since I got to Japan out of my mind. If I don't I really think I'll lose it._

InuYasha watched her slowly succumb to fatigue, then curled back up on the floor himself. He watched out of the corner of his eye the fuzzy pictures move about on the screen, and fell asleep from complete boredom.


	48. Mini Chapter: The First Demon Pulse

A/N: Sorry for the delay. School, work, doctors visits, some minor surgery, all have been slowing me down. This is a mini chapter, but still an important one, I believe. I got a lot more planned :)

* * *

Everyone in feudal Japan felt tremors beneath their feet. Farmers looked up and around to the sky, homemakers grabbed their children in fear, and warriors froze in their steps. Even the mightiest of demons paused, chills running up their spins. Many of the younger set didn't know how to react, but those demons that had been around with some time, their expression showed even more worry than anyone else.

Hakudoshi, one of Naraku's incarnations, tossed about in his sleep. He balled up his fists and swung them around, digging his fingernails into his skin. His skin, drenched in sweat, looked red and swollen. He gasped for air constantly, tugged at his collar and cried. His head slammed against a tree, waking him, and giving him the relief he so desperately desired.

_What was that?_ He hissed, anger and fear doubling beside him. _I have no words to describe such horrors. Pure chaos. All I saw chaos. No order; the fabric of reality itself being torn to shreds in which are rational thoughts are no more important than feathers in the wind. This…this must have something to do with Naraku…_

He struggled to get to his feet, and then took a good look around. _Everything seems normal now. Until just now I had never had a nightmare. I didn't even dream. I'm simply an independent extension of Naraku. But how, why did this happen? Are Naraku's nightmares being funneled to me? He is using me again, using me as puppet to receive all of his pain._

The young looking demon took deep breaths, resting his hand on his chest to feel its rise and fall. _What am I saying? None of this could be Naraku. It's something else for once, and I don't have the slightest idea what. Maybe it is that girl he instructed me about. The strange half-demon wench that scared him for some reason. I better do some independent research, I should be able to; the strings on my body are not nearly as tight as Kagura's._

The young incarnation wandered for a few hours before fatigue took him over and forced him to his knee. He batted his eyes, trying to keep himself aware of his surroundings, but all of his efforts did nothing but drain him.

_I've never felt so weak. There is something going on, something far beyond anything Naraku can comprehend. The earth itself is trying to prepare. I need…I need to take insurance. If Naraku falls, I must find a way that I can live on. Maybe it is time that I sought an outside source._

It was sunset when Hakudoshi reached his destination, a large cave formation surrounded by thick bush. The sunlight that did get through to the edges of the cave reflected different colors against the rock, brilliant unnatural colors that at times made the surface look transparent. Hakudoshi remained unfazed, and stood at the cave's entrance.

"I'm looking for the mainland Witch Xui Mei."

"Tsubaki, is that you?" A crackling voice sounded from the cave.

"You know who I am and why I have come."

"Enter."

Hakudoshi stepped in, carefully avoiding the pots and other things the witch had left carelessly on the floor. Farther in, a bright light blinded his eyes, so he had to shield them in order to keep going.

"So your paranoia has taken the best of you, lad? You are coming here to insure your survival. Tell me child, how do you protect yourself even now. I know you are simply an extension of another demon, and he could easily overcome you."

"I have more power than you know. I told Naraku I was ensuring his victory. Get this done, and get it quickly."

By this time he was already standing right before Xui Mei herself. Despite her cracking voice she looked young; long silver hair braided all the way down her back and delicate, slender features wrapped in the finest of silks. She gathered ingredients from around her, leaves from trees he had never seen before and solutions he could not identify, and began to mold them together. Without warning, she raised a small blade and slashed Hakudoshi's back, bringing back the blood and skin straight to her pot.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"If you are questioning me, why did you bother to come? If you keep it up, I will feed this to my animals."

"Fine," He ground his teeth together. "Hurry."

Xui Mei pulled herself into a trance, her body completely still except for her lips that were spilling out incantations at amazing speed and accuracy. For each moment that passed Hakudoshi felt weaker, and a fear in him that he didn't know existed began to rise.

_What is she doing to me? This witch was supposed to help me, yet I feel as if she is trying to send me to hell right now! Did she trick me?_

A solid hour went by before the witch's pupils were in focus again. Her subject, writhing on the floor with pain, looked up at her with tears. She smiled and stood to her feet.

"It was successful. You can go."

"What did you do?" Hakudoshi sputtered out as soon as the pain lessened. "How did you ensure my survival?"

"The essence of your soul, the part of you that is different from Naraku, has been preserved. Separating a soul is a tricky business, an ancient art that few people on earth know how to do today. "

"Wait? I have a soul." Hakudoshi paused to think. "I was told that…"

"It does not matter what you were told!" The witch hissed at him. "You have a soul, all of his incarnations do. There are several different types of souls just as there are several different levels of both paradise and hell. The world is so much more complex than the average individual cares to realize. It's disgusting how people try to simplify things, taking the wonderfully complex thing they called life and turning it into black and white facts. They know nothing, nothing at all. Even a single blade of grass contains a soul. Everything that lives does!

She calmed herself and took several, deep breaths. When people create portions of themselves, like your Naraku did, their soul buds. You are connected, yes, and under normal circumstances your soul would be consumed when his is. However, if that bud is broken off, which can be done in a variety of ways, and then you are no longer bound to Naraku."

"Are you saying you have freed me?"

"Nope."

"Then what did you do?"

"I took what part of you I could without making you a lifeless husk and preserved it. That way if Naraku is destroyed you can be reborn. I set this portion of you safely inside the earth."

Hakudoshi cringed at the woman's vague answers. "Where inside the earth, witch?"

"That I can't tell you. I don't know myself. If you come across it, you will feel a reaction and you will know. Besides, once you go out there, Naraku can see inside your mind. If the location is a secret from you it will be a secret to everyone."

"Fine. I know you won't let me leave here without payment, so what is it you desire in return?"

"Travel back farther into this cave. My daughter Genji desires you, and is waiting for you."

Hakudoshi stepped back in surprise.

"You are not even considering going back on our deal, are you?"

"No..." Hakudoshi clenched his fist. He pushed his way past Xui Mei, keeping his head down.

Xui Mei resituated herself and rested against the wall. _My time in life is coming to a close. It's possible I might not be able to survive the next major demon pulse. Naraku, he thinks he has so much power, but he is nothing, never was. All of these fools, thinking they are so much more important than the grand scheme, developed by the overlords and the gods of this world completely beyond their comprehension. What that little demon doesn't know is not only did I ensure him, but I ensured myself. It isn't something he needs to know._

She brought water to her lips. A few drops washed the makeup off her face, revealing crinkled skin.

_My magic is weakening already due to that dratted pulse. My adamant jewels are not helping me in the least. I can't pull from the other…_

Her train of thought stopped when she heard what sounded like a scream from Hakudoshi. She held back a laugh. _I'm glad to hear Genji is having fun._


	49. The Return of the Bite! Part One

"Back in the middle of nowhere," Marathon complained quietly as she flung the last of her stuff through the well. "I STILL can't see how Kagome could stand to be here for such long periods of time. After three days I need a four week vacation."

"And I still can't see how Kagome could stand to have a cousin who talked so much." InuYasha replied. His arms were crossed, of course, and he turned back toward Marathon with his usual 'hurry up' look.

She immediately checked most of her belongings in with Kaede. Afterwards she wrapped her scarf around her head to cover her ears.

"What is the use of that thing?" InuYasha tugged at it, and Marathon swatted it away.

"We've been over this. People are -not- supposed to see my ears."

"It's stupid. You are who you are. Besides, ain't like there are no other half demons in the world. This isn't your time, so you're being whiny and paranoid."

"Excuse me." Marathon bore her teeth. "How about I bite a chunk out of those precious ears you like to show so much?"

"Now is not the time to tempt me!"

"I just might do it."

"Invitation's open." InuYasha spread his arms out, keeping his eyes focused on hers.

Marathon took a step forward to get one good swipe in on InuYasha, but caught a glimpse of Kaede from a distance. The old woman was watching them, shaking her head in disappointment. The cat hanyou drew back and crossed her arms.

"Be glad you aren't worth it."

InuYasha held his head up triumphantly. "Don't make me ditch you out here. One week alone and I'm sure you'd die."

"Give me a break. I'd be fine." Marathon turned away from him smugly, a characteristic shared with her cousin. _At least I think I would be. It would be easier to train if this stupid dog were …anyone else. I just don't know if I can stand him any longer! No, I'm going to have to get over his grating personality if I want to help Kagome, and stop whoever is attacking my family. Something tells me that Kagome isn't gone for good. It's the only thing I have to cling to these days._

"We are going to have to keep searching for the Multifarious and Naraku." InuYasha said, having calmed down some. "If you hear anything about them, you have to let me know right away, cat. And until you actually get some strength behind those scrawny arms, don't take on any battles unless I'm there."

"Yeah, I got it." She responded quietly. "I know I've said this before, but I'm sorry about Kagome."

InuYasha walked to her side, and then looked out at the snowy landscape. "I keep dreaming about her. I guess I should be glad; at least they are good dreams. I don't want to forget her face."

Marathon tensed at InuYasha openness. She clenched and unclenched her fists to relax her arms, and then let them fall back to her side. "I think I'm used to my dreams by now. They are nothing but nightmares."

InuYasha's face fell momentarily. _I keep forgetting that she was close to Kagome too._

"Which way are we going?"

"West of here I guess. We went east last time."

"Fine. But if I want a break, and I want to go home, I don't want to hear you complaining, mutt."

"Let's leave already!"

* * *

That day's traveling, to Marathon's surprise, was uneventful. Marathon was able to convince a farmer to let them stay the night; InuYasha was pleasantly shocked that they had found a place without so much as a dishonest word or promise. Marathon was quite proud of herself for proving herself useful in the feudal era, and held her chin up high as they entered their quarters for the night. Basking in self satisfaction, she set her stuff down and kicked back comfortably on her sleeping bag.

InuYasha sat down on one of her blankets, facing away from her. "The winter seems like it is going to last forever. There is something not right about it. Bet it's Naraku's fault."

"Talk about a real grudge. I get that he is the bad guy, but you are borderline obsessed, InuYasha."

"And why not?" InuYasha's claws dug into the floor. "What do you know about Naraku anyway? Its because of him Kikyo died and roams the earth unnaturally, he killed half of Koga's pack, even though I don't care too much about that, its his fault that Miroku has that cursed void in his hand, and, lets see what else, its because of him that Sango lost her entire village and put blood on her brother Kohaku's hands." He had just about lost all volume to his voice as he finished the sentence, making Marathon feel a little more than uncomfortable.

"I guess you are right." Marathon put her head down on her sleeping bag and turned to face him. "But you babble on about it like a madman, and it's going to drive you crazy. What's done cannot be undone."

"My gut feeling tells me that there is a link between the Multifarious and Naraku. You wouldn't believe how so many dissimilar events ended up leading right to his doorstep. It's like his very existence is to cause pain and suffering wherever he goes."

Marathon crossed her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling. "As noble as you sound, something tells me you are not the perfect hero either. Your path is sin stained just like Naraku's. However, I'm not comparing you to him. I think that you are going to use the strength and knowledge you've acquired so far to defeat Naraku. Someday."

"I…thanks, cat. Maybe something in that neko brain of yours does work."

"Did I mention the whole babbling on like a madman thing?"

"It doesn't matter." InuYasha got up and pulled his blanket closer to Marathon's and sat back down. "I know your big secret."

"Oh brother. What do you think my 'big secret is'?"

"I know you still smoke. You don't do it all the time, but whenever you think I'm asleep or gone, you do it. You're putting yourself in deep trouble doing that."

Marathon brought her head up from the sleeping back, turning slowly toward her accuser. "It's not exactly like I can wave a magic wand and make it go away, genius." She threw him a fake smile, her left eye twitching. "Besides, I think I've been doing a great job of cutting back. By the way, thanks for reminding me!"

"Not a good enough job." The dog hanyou grabbed her bag and started rooting through it.

"WHAT do you think you are doing?" Marathon reached to get it back, but InuYasha snatched it away, pulling something out.

"I found what I'm looking for."

"What's that?"

InuYasha pushed up Marathon's sleeve and slapped a patch on her. "Souta showed me how to do it. This is supposed to make you not smoke anymore or something."

Marathon's eyes narrowed to slits. "You've had this planned all along."

"Yep. And I'll say it for the thousandth time, I don't need that crap mucking up your sense of smell and compromising your alertness in the presence of your enemies."

"That's a big sentence, mutt. Did Souta help you with that too?"

"Go to hell."

"Been there. It's a great vacation spot." Marathon slipped herself inside the sleeping bag and faced away from him. "Just say goodnight, mutt."

He growled, but then noted she hadn't removed the patch on her arm. "Good night."

Marathon went right to sleep, but InuYasha remained wide awake._ I don't get why she needs to sleep all the time, just like Kagome. You really would think she was human if it weren't for the ears and claws. _

_When her hair is over her face like that, she really looks like Kagome. _He moved a little closer, and started gently petting her ears. _Only the gods know why I'm doing this._ His hand slowly moved down from her ears to the back of her head, and then to her shoulders.

_Great, I feel the need to protect her too. I already got too many people to protect as it is. Even still, no one's going to harm her. I ain't gonna fail a third time. _Distracted by his own thoughts, he steadily hovered over her and his tongue grazed the tip of her ear. His eyes closed, he quietly licked it. Her ear twitched, and he nipped it lightly and playfully.

Marathon opened one eye. "What are you doing?"

"Gah!" InuYasha fell back on his behind, searching for words to explain the situation to both Marathon and himself.

Marathon shook her head, and unzipped her sleeping bag. She folded it flat, then got back down on it and pulled the blanket over her. "Get in."

Since the dogboy was still at a loss for words, he nodded and got under the blanket.

"Goodnight, InuYasha."

"Yeah, Good night."

Marathon slowly drifted back to sleep, her arm causally over his. This time, he relaxed and smiled to himself.

_There are so many times where I wished that I could have these moments with Kagome. She isn't here anymore, and there is so much I missed out on. There were so many times where I could have…_

He watched her sleep again. Slowly his arm slipped around her waist. _There is no shame. She is mine to protect just like Kagome was, and Kikyo and Miroku and Sango and everyone else is. That's right, so there is no shame in what I am doing._

* * *

Early the next morning, Marathon woke abruptly to vibrations under her body. She slid out carefully from InuYasha's embrace, crawled over to the doorway and looked outside. Everything appeared normal, but several distinct chills crept up her spine.

"What is this that I'm feeling?" She tapped the ground with her feet. "Did I just dream that? Maybe I really need a good smoke to calm me down."

She started back inside, but froze when she felt another tremor under her feet. "Maybe I should wake InuYasha…" _Wait, was InuYasha holding me before? No time to think about that, my stomach is going to keep acting up until I figure out what is going on._

"Mutt if you aren't awake you better get up now!"

"No need to scream in my ear, I'm already up." InuYasha rubbed his eyes, walking outside. "This is becoming a stupid habit. If I keep falling asleep like this…"

"Enough with your whining. The ground keeps vibrating and its freaking me out."

"Wait a second." InuYasha sniffed the air. "Blood. Human blood and lots of it. Just north of this spot."

"Blood? What would blood have to do with earthquakes?"

"I don't know… maybe if you didn't pump your chest full of that crap you would have smelled it yourself." InuYasha turned, something catching the corner of his eye. "What…is…that?"

The catgirl turned and squinted her eyes toward a cluster of trees. "What are you looking at?"

"That." He pointed to the treetops. "Something is draped over them."

"Some sort of covering, I can barely see it."

A faint scream sounded in the distance. Before either of them could target where it came from, a villager, bleeding profusely scrambled his way toward them.

"Demons! There is no stopping them! There are too many! All of the humans are doomed!! There is.." The older gentleman fell to his knees, his hat dropping off of his head. His hair was saturated in blood.

"What kind of demons, old man?" The dog hanyou spat. "I'm going to need more information than that if you want me to go ahead and save everyone."

"They were-" His eyes focused on the two in front of him. "You are with them! I know you are!!! There is no way any of us will survive!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes."We ain't with them, now answer the question or nobody is going to be saved!"

"Kagome never taught you tact, did she?" Marathon hissed at InuYasha, then looked back to the villager. "You can't continue like this. I'm going to have to get you to safety or you will bleed to death."

"Sn-Snake demons! Most of the blood on me is from my own wife and son. There is no hope for me but if you can help the others…" He trembled, vomited blood, then fell in it.

"Ah!" Marathon clutched her chest. "Are you okay?" She turned him over and shook him, but he failed to respond.

"No way. He isn't. He can't be?"

InuYasha kneeled down and checked for a pulse. "Pull him over to the side. He's dead now and there is nothing we can do about it. With these injuries I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did." He pulled him over to the side and set him down. "Let's get going. If we wait any longer there will be more like him to bury later."

"Right." Marathon watched InuYasha take off, but hesitated before following.

_Snake demons. _Marathon trembled at the very thought of it. _I still have bruises from when that 'baby' threw me around. Something tells me that I'm not going to be dealing with mere children. Guess he doesn't have to worry about finding me any more training. _


	50. The Return of the Bite! Part Two

Sango hovered over Asuna's shoulder, looking carefully at the photo album she had brought. Asuna had been invited over to spend the week by Ms. Higurashi, and with her she brought tons of videos and pictures from her wedding two weeks ago.

"You look so beautiful in that dress," Kei squealed, "It flatters you so!"

"No, it's that handsome young man that flatters me so," Asuna giggled. "Don't you think he is handsome, Sango?"

Sango smirked and nodded. The women had been sitting there for an hour chatting, and Miroku had graciously accepted the job of keeping the supply of drinks and cake fresh. Occasionally he would look over at Asuna's pictures, and seeing her and her new husband together only brought about thoughts of Sango.

He gathered the empty dishes on the coffee table in front of the girls, and then headed back to the kitchen to clean them. He took a moment to rest against the counter.

_I already told Sango that after our fighting is over, that I wish to have a life with her. That I wish to be with her. But… _He rubbed the tip of his nose. _She seems so wrapped up in those wedding pictures. I can't help but wonder if that is what her heart truly desires._

Sango rubbed her shoulder and brought one leg up against the couch. _I remember, so long ago, when a dear friend of mine got married back in our village. Her face glowed like the sun, she couldn't have been any happier than she was that day. _She felt her cheeks grow warm. _I think Miroku was looking at the pictures of Asuna's wedding too. Is that what he wants? I thought being a monk that was something he couldn't do. _She exhaled deeply. _Right. He is dedicated to his practice…sorta…so it's not something I should think about. I just wish my mind were not begging for that daydream._

After gorging on the last bit of cakes and sweets, Kei and Asuna decided to treat themselves to a day of shopping. Miroku cleaned up the last of the crumbs and made himself at home by stretching out on the couch. His eyes kept wandering between the photo album on the table and a small crack in the ceiling.

_This is the lifestyle I've committed myself to. If the elders I grew up around even knew I was considering marriage, it would… _His train of thought ended when Souta walked into the room, a huge smile on his face.

"Any food left?" The young boy asked hopefully.

"Nope. They ate everything but the crumbs."

"That's not like mom. She always leaves some for me." He pouted, but it was evident that he really was not that upset.

"Sometimes when women get together, they forget the outside world. That is their nature." Miroku stretched and sat up straight on the couch. "I can try and make you something else."

"That's okay."

The monk paused, and then looked up. "Souta?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about marriage in this day and age? Is it…permissible for clerics or holy men to marry?"

Souta tensed up, instantly knowing where the conversation was headed. "Well, you see, umm…I think I remember hearing in class that there is some debate going on about it. It would be a lot easier to marry someone you cared about in this time period than back in your own. I'm pretty sure of that. I mean, it depends…did you take a vow of…umm..." Souta's cheeks were beet red at this point, "…you know, celibacy?"

Miroku rested his chin on his palm. "I remember something about it…but I'm not really sure if I took a vow…" _I think I was looking at that village leader's daughter the entire time they were discussing all that. I don't think I actually did it…_

Souta took a deep breath and clenched his fist. "Miroku if there is someone you care about, you only have one life to live and you should remember that. I mean, if you do something in this time period, no one will really know in your own."

Miroku smiled and rested one leg back on the couch. "Thanks, Souta. That was helpful."

"I might be able to show you my sister's paper on it. She wrote one a while ago and mom thought it was so good that she kept it. I just need to find it is all."

"That's okay. Just your words helped enough."

* * *

InuYasha stood at the edge of a very large village, torn apart by the seams. There were still several alive, but they were being terrorized by the younger, slightly less humongous demons feasting on the people they had already slain.

Marathon, just a few feet away, felt her bones lock in place. Everything within her did not want her to take another step, the horrific, grotesque images already burned into her mind triggered her instinct for sure. She wanted to run. Seeing InuYasha ahead of her, however, prevented her from retreating.

_I thought snakes were supposed to swallow their prey whole! But look at them, they are torturing and killing them, making them scream their lungs out before they die. These are not mindless beasts, these are monsters whose intent is to destroy and cause pain and suffering. I don't know how to handle that._

Before Marathon could formulate a plan, InuYasha ran in, Tetsusaiga up in the air. He jumped up to slash at one of the snakes rallying up the humans. He landed a solid hit right at the back of the throat, but as soon as he did, most of the older snake demons turned towards him.

_InuYasha no! _Marathon cried out in her mind. She brought one foot in front of the other slowly, then forced herself to walk, and just before she broke out into a run she heard the cries of terrified children. She snapped her head around quickly, but didn't see the children anywhere.

_Children again! This is just like before, with that lizard demon thing. I can't let myself become distracted by what has already happened. I have to move!_

She closed her eyes. She heard the children's cries again, and this time, was able to pinpoint a location.

_They are…underground! That huge hole! They are still alive in there._

InuYasha had managed to kill one of the smaller demons, but looked more like he was running for his life than fighting head on. He saw Marathon, and the hole, and nodded.

"Neko! Do it! Now!"

_Fine, but this is the last time I'm taking any instruction from you!!_ Marathon retaliated in her head, and then headed toward the hole. The closer she got the more holes she could see.

"I think it's this one, it better be this one."

That is when she heard the shriek of one particularly loud little girl from the hole next to it.

"Or maybe it's that one over there!" One deep breath later, she jumped. _I'll be able to laugh about this later. If I'm not laughing, I'm dead._

It was a deep jump, and her body twisted as she fell. She made a painful, unimpressive landing on her knees, and her hand clutched her chest as she tried to catch her breath. As soon as she gained her composure, she checked her surroundings. The large passageway she was in lead to an even larger opening just ahead. Vibrations from InuYasha's battle above shook her, and she clung to the dirt wall just behind her.

_It wasn't that bad. I mean, it was only a few feet…just a few more feet than I wasn't expecting. Who am I kidding; I should be glad I didn't break my feet!_

She scaled the dirt wall quietly. The screams of the children made her jump every so often, but she did her best to keep her steps light and easy. The sunlight from the initial opening faded fast, and at one point she couldn't make out anything at all.

_I have to head back. This wasn't the brightest idea, what good am I going to do in a dark hole. I can't do this!_

She shut her eyes and clenched her fists in her frustration. _They need help, but what am I supposed to do if I can't see? I'll just be eaten by whatever is back there. _She slowly relaxed her hands and opened her eyes again.

_Wh-what?_

Her eyes began recognizing shapes, and then hints of colors. The shapes soon morphed into the terrain in front of her.

_Its dark, but I can see. I know where I'm going now! This is amazing; I knew eyes could adjust but…_ Another child's cry interrupted her thoughts. _I'll ask questions later, I have to go._

She made her way quickly to the entrance of the snake-made cavern.

* * *

Sango checked her hair for the seventh time in the little mirror that came with her purse. Her feet tapped nervously under her table, but her hands were folded neatly in her lap.

The smell of rich food was everywhere. From the corner of her eyes she could see lobsters, steaks, and other high ticket items being delivered to other patrons.

_Nothing in my village could compare to this. We had our festivals, but seeing this is overwhelming. Why did Miroku take me here all of a sudden?_

Her mind flashed back to earlier that day, when she was sipping on tea after Kei and her friend left. She fell asleep at the table soon after, but when she woke up; a small note from Miroku was left under her hand. It was an invitation to dinner, and instructions to be ready by seven o'clock.

It was now seven-thirty, and she had just been seated with Miroku. Before the menus had been distributed, Miroku excused himself to the restroom leaving Sango to her thoughts.

_This is so sweet of him. I know this costs a lot of money; I just hope it was lent to him instead of him getting it through his dishonest dealings. No, no he would not do that. The security in this era is much stricter; he could be imprisoned if he did anything like that._

Miroku, wearing a well-tailored white tuxedo, bowed politely to Sango before taking his seat again.

"I suppose I shouldn't waste any time. Sango, do you remember what I asked you a while back, before we ever came here?"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." Sango whispered back, her heart beating quickly as she stared into his eyes.

"I asked you to come live with me, after we finally defeated Naraku. But now, things have changed. Not only do we have Naraku to deal with, there is this new enemy who could very well be just as powerful as Naraku if not more. This journey we have set ourselves on, to rid our own lives and the lives of others of this evil, does not look like it's going to end any time soon."

"Oh." Sango's heart sank. _I guess this is to make me feel better then. He's right; there is no time to think of ourselves at a time like this._

Miroku sensed Sango's nervousness and cleared his throat. "That is why…I do not wish to waste any more time. Life is short and precious, every second we live can not be relived. I want to be with you Sango, forever, and putting off having you is a burden I don't think I can bear any longer. I want you to marry me, Sango."

Sango's hand lifted to her mouth, and her lips parted. Her eyes traveled down to her silverware. Her entire body began to tremble at once, as if her body reacted to his question before her mind did.

"Sango…are you okay?"

"Y-Yes."

"If it's not something you want, I understand." Miroku kept his voice calm and steady, not wanting to put undue pressure on her.

"I didn't think it was something you could do. I was not sure what you had been taught."

"It is a decision I had to search deep for Sango. My needs as a man beg for it."

Sango squinted at him. "What do you mean your –needs- as a man?"

"As a man with a heart, dear Sango. Just knowing you are my wife would brighten each day I had to face."

Both Sango's face and hands were red at this point, as she sat there in silence. Miroku fidgeted uncomfortably, trying his best not to lose his already slipping composure.

Sango's eyes squeezed shut, and warm, salty tears escaped. Her hair hung in front of her face and a laugh emerged. It was slow and soft, enough to make Miroku even more uncomfortable than he already was.

She pulled her menu in front of her face, fearful that most of the restaurant might stare at her. Two deep breaths later, she pulled the menu down slowly, allowing her eyes to meet with her beloveds.

"The answer is yes."


	51. The Return of the Bite! Part Three

Before her eyes she saw the source of the horrific shrieking, the young boys and girls trapped in a pit. Right next to them where more of the "baby" snake demons, but they seemed to be smaller than the others and resting curled up in a ball. She crept closer, just enough to see the children huddling together. They were crying out for someone name Lord Fujita to save them.

_Okay Marathon, think through this. Observe everything carefully before rushing in to do something. Your recklessness could get someone killed._

To the other side of the snakes, giant cracked eggshells sat in a shallow pool of liquid.

_Newborns. Good. I hope this makes things easier.._

Marathon continued to scale the wall, drawing closer to the children. She stopped abruptly, however, when her foot hit something. She jumped back and stared at what had blocked her.

It was a body. The man's clothes hung loosely around him, for his own body was shriveled and withered into nothing more than a barely recognizable husk. She clasped her hand around her mouth to keep herself from screaming. He appeared to be a warrior, he wore armor and a helmet, and a sword rested in his hand.

_What in the world could have done this to him? _Marathon touched her chest, feeling her heart pounding. She heard the children's cries again for their hero, and then looked back at the body.

_I have a bad feeling this is Lord Fujita._

She clenched and relaxed her hand, trying to relieve the tension in her arms. More nervous than ever, she had to make a move, so she forced herself over to the pit in which the children were held.

"Can you hear me?" She called out to them. "I'm going to get you out of here."

The children quieted, and her eyes went back to the baby snakes nearby. "I don't know how much longer it's going to be before they are active, so I need you to be quiet and follow me okay?"

The stolen children began to settle down, but still whimpered in fear. One of the older ones spoke up, her voice shaking terribly.

"Who are you? How do we know that you are not another demon? All demons do is terrorize people."

"That's not... This isn't the time to worry about that. Once those babies are done conserving their energy they are going to want to eat, and that is what I'm guessing you have been brought here for."

"We can't see you, so we can't trust you! It's too dark in here!" A boy replied.

"I know, but I can see you. I'm going to reach down and start bringing you up. Do not struggle or you could put us all in danger."

One of the other ones cried. "Where is Lord Fujita?"

"He did what he had to do. Lets go, we're wasting time." Marathon kneeled down against the edge of the pit and slipped in.

_A little deeper than I thought, but I can get them out._

One by one she started to lift them up, pushing them over the edge. Every few moments she could hear the baby snakes move, and the sinking feeling already present in the pit of her stomach would twist and turn into something twice as worse. She kept her mind on what she was doing, but every once in a while her mind would wander to what she was doing, which was trying to liberate a bunch of horrified, paranoid children who were not going to help her in the least in pitch black darkness. Underground. In a burrow with limited exits.

_The last time we saved some kids at least we were above ground. I don't know exactly how I am going to do this. _She blinked back tears. _I can't just let everyone get killed._

"Okay, everyone grab a hand and don't let go of it. I'm going to lead you to the light, okay?" Marathon picked up the tiniest child in her arms and grabbed the hand of the oldest. "Keep close and follow me. Do not slow down."

She literally had to pull the fear paralyzed children to the spot where she had jumped in, but then realized the first major problem in her plan.

"Its way too steep for me to pull you guys out." _Or even get myself out._

"What, you mean you brought us out here for nothing?" The boy from before growled, but Marathon responded to his comment with a smart slap to the lips.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet, you little brat? It's either this or snake food."

Marathon ground her teeth together in frustration. _Think, genius, think. There has to be another way out of here. There is always more than one snake hole in the back yard. It's a bunch of interconnected tunnels. If that isn't true, I have a real beef to pick with National Geographic._

"Listen up, kids. I need you to stay here. Do not make a sound; I don't know what is going to get those snakes going." From where she was standing she could still hear InuYasha fighting valiantly, but badly, against the demons above. _If he is having trouble, they must have already called in for reinforcements. Not good._

She slowly left her charges near her original entrance, and scaled her way back inside of the main burrow. The snakes had changed positions but still seemed to sleep.

_I don't know why they are still resting like that but I need to take advantage of it._

She walked, and quickly, across past the snakes and paused to see if there were any other tunnels. There were two.

_Never will I make fun of an Indiana Jones movie again. _She took the one to the right.

Several twists and turns later, it lead to another burrow and a dead end. _Great. I wasted all this time and the children could have been attacked by now. _She raced back and after seeing the children still safe, took the tunnel on the left.

_Please lead me somewhere. Please. Please. _She repeated over and over again as she took the second windy path. It was longer, but worth it, for when she reached its end she saw sunlight, and a more manageable path to get the children out.

_Fantastic. Now if those baby snakes keep ignoring us we will— _She thought about InuYasha's struggle above – _At least have a 40 chance of survival._

Outside of the tunnels, the dog hanyou collapsed onto the side of the tree. What was once three large snake demons to fight had become six, and now it seemed too much for even an experienced fighter like himself to face.

"Okay, that's it." The wounded InuYasha struggled to stand, again. "I've had enough of you!" He raised his sword high above his head. "I wanted to spare what was left of this village, but enough is enough. Backlash Wave!"

The sword came swinging down, but no attack came.

"What the...?" InuYasha just barely got out of the way of yet another snake strike, and squatted up on the tree branch.

_It happened again! Ever since this battle started my sword is choosing when or when not to work. If this keeps up, I'm going to be stuck with that rusty piece of crap and even more snakes at my feet. What could be causing this?_

The demons hissed and spat at him, and InuYasha backed up further and further on the branch.

_This is ridiculous. They are taking everything I've thrown at them and more. There has to be something unique about this particular clan. I better figure out exactly what that is soon, or—_

He watched in awe as a mysterious beam of blue surrounded the snakes. The creatures lifted up their heads in agony and screeched so loud he had to clamp his hands over his sensitive ears.

_Now what's going on? It can't be the cat, can it? No, what am I thinking. She can't do anything._

When the light dissipated, petrified snake skins lay on the ground. Surrounding them was a small group of monks, and in the middle was someone InuYasha recognized.

InuYasha's eye twitched. "It's you."

* * *

Marathon had gotten the last child out of the tunnel when she felt the ground shake beneath her feet again.

One of the children tugged on her shirt "What's that? I thought the snakes were asleep."

"Maybe the babysitters have come back, Lets just move." Marathon grabbed the kid's hand. "You know the drill, everyone stay together. Hold on to someone's hand."

Carefully, she led them on a twisting, turning path back to the edge of the village. The first thing that caught her eye was a wounded InuYasha, and she rushed over to him.

"Are you okay? I thought you could handle some puny snake demons."

He crossed his arms, bearing one of his fangs. "I don't want to talk about it."

"The half demon didn't have the ability to save this village." The head monk came up. "My name is –"

"His name is Ungai, and he's an idiot." InuYasha grumbled under his breath.

"Another half demon traveling with you?" Ungai took a moment to study Marathon. It was then when Marathon remembered she lost her hat a while back and started to cover her ears.

"I still don't understand why half demons exist. They will never find a place in this world, just like humans and demons will never find unity and peace. I'ts impossible."

"I really don't like being called a half demon." Marathon's eyes shifted to the ground." It has a …different tone to it back in the United States."

"I do not know what you are talking about, but in any land I am firm in the belief that it is the same." Ungai turned back to InuYasha. "Where is that human girl you were traveling with?"

InuYasha froze. "She's…"

"Did something happen to her? Did she die? As cruel as it sounds I wouldn't be surprised. It would only support what I am saying all along. Her death was inevitable if she was keeping the company of a demon."

"Why you...!" InuYasha brought back his claws. "I protected her. I'd give my life for her! You don't know anything!"

Marathon blinked. _It's hard to get InuYasha emotional. I don't this guy knows exactly what he just did to him._

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ungai stepped to the side and looked at the children huddling behind Marathon. "Are these the survivors?"

"There were a few more." InuYasha pointed west. "They fled as soon as I started fighting."

"The villagers left the children here?"

Marathon shook her head. "The children were taken underground. There is a huge system of tunnels underneath this area. The villagers probably thought their children dead."

"I'll take the children from here. They will be much safer with me." Ungai kneeled down so he could face one of the smaller children. "Let's leave this horrible place and find you all somewhere safe to stay."

The cat girl took a deep breath. "Fine, but before you go, I think you should apologize to InuYasha. You have no idea who he is or what he is about. And as far as Kagome as concerned, no one needs your snide comments. Whether a human wants to be around a demon is his or her choice, not yours."

Ungai shook his head. "I think you are confused."

"No, I think you are. Unless you have a way of peering into the minds of each and every Halfling, there is no way you can make a judgment on what we are capable of. Besides, society is changing every day. If someone doesn't make a stand for what is right, those changes will never come. So either back off or apologize."

Ungai tapped his finger against his lips. "I will not apologize for stating the truth. I'll be taking these children. I hope even you know what is best for them."

Marathon's teeth clenched tight. "It's not over yet anyway. I think more of demons are still underground. They will resurface soon.

"Fine." Ungai left a couple of his men to watch over the children while he went off to take care of the rest of the snake problem.

InuYasha's expression was grim as he stared out into the distance. The sun was setting, the demons destroyed, and the children off with Ungai's monks.

Marathon walked up to him and put her arm around his waist. "You couldn't help it if your sword was messing up. You can't expect every battle to go your way."

He stared at Marathon blankly, then turned his back to her. "Rest now." He barely spoke above a whisper "We are heading out soon."


	52. Another Mirror, Another Day

Sesshomaru stopped for the fifth time since day break, and rested near a tree. Rin watched as he squatted down, seemingly out of breath, and worry came over her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she finally squeaked, edging near him slowly. "You're stopping again."

"Yes." Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the horizon.

"Jaken said I shouldn't bother you, but I'm worried. Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Jaken fidgeted a few feet behind him. As he listened to Rin's question he squirmed, then hurried ahead, tripping on a loose stone and falling on his butt. Both the girl and the youkai raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, my lord." Jaken dusted himself off and picked up his fallen staff. "The same question on Rin's mind is on mine. Are you going to be okay? Is it because of that cat demon that InuYasha was traveling with? Or is it because…"

Sesshomaru raised a hand and both Jaken and Rin took a step back. His eyes stayed focused on the distance, and several moments passed before he spoke.

"That half breed holds one of my father's dearest treasures. I've yet to find a way to get it back. I will not allow impure blood to steal what is rightfully mine once again."

The little toad nudged Rin and whispered "He must be talking about how InuYasha got the Tetsusaiga and how he only got the healing power of the Tenseiga."

"I know that." Rin whispered back.

"It seems I have been weakened by the Pulse."

"What!" Jaken came closer. "The Pulse? You, my lord! Impossible!"

"It hasn't bothered me before, but it has this time." The youkai murmured. "Everything seems off."

"Off?" Rin tilted her head.

"Let's go. I'm feeling better." Sesshomaru replied, still looking tired.

* * *

Hands in her pockets, Marathon trudged behind InuYasha. Occasionally she glanced about at the scenery, but for the most part kept focused on the back of InuYasha's head.

"We've been walking for forever, aren't you going to say something?"

InuYasha grumbled beneath his breath, and kept going.

"I'm sick of you ignoring me, you damn dog. Didn't Kagome teach you any manners?"

He stopped and turned, one lip curled up in disgust. "Do you ever shut up for anything?"

"I'm sorry you're acting like a complete weirdo all of a sudden." The catgirl rolled her eyes at him." Did that monk guy really shake you or something? You are not actually letting him bother you. I mean, who cares what he thinks."

"He was the one constantly bugging Kagome that she shouldn't be with me."

"So he hit a nerve. Do…you believe him now or something?"

"Tell me cat," InuYasha turned around completely to face her. "Did anyone ever think it was dangerous for you to be around her?"

"Well," Marathon stopped to think. "Maybe for a moment. When I was really little, I think the people around me were afraid because of how I look. I don't remember much, just being stared at and whispered about. I kind of wish I could remember more. Most of the years I spent growing up were with my uncle, I can barely remember anything of my parents."

InuYasha scoffed at her. "Aren't you just the sad story then… No matter what you say you don't know a damn thing about hardship."

"And I'm sick of you thinking you know everything, InuYasha. Half the time you blame yourself for Kagome's death and the other half of the time you want to blame someone else. Make up your mind!"

"My fault? Funny, when you told me about that vision you had in the house, it seemed that whatever spirit tried to contact you wanted to blame you for Kagome's fall. Maybe it's your bad luck that killed her!"

The cat girl's fang slid right into her lip. Her heart started to pound, as the memories of what had happened that day flooded her memory like a tsunami. "I didn't ask to be who I am."

"Neither did I."

Low growls escaped the hanyous throats. Marathon turned her head away sharply, only to see yet another damsel in distress, screaming at the top of her lungs and running for her life.

Marathon took a deep but strained breath, covering her eyes in frustration. "Why does this keep happening? We just got finished fighting! It's like the second village we've saved from impending doom."

"Hell if I know. I always end up saving the damn day whether I want to or not. Crap just keeps coming my way, I've never been able to catch a break." He pulled out his Tetsusaiga while Marathon caught the girl just as she was about to collapse.

"I don't know…what he wants…with me!" The woman said, out of breath. "Demon. Large Bird demon! Wants me…" She panted, clutching her clothing "for lunch!" Her eyes slowly traveled up to the top of the hanyou's heads.

The cat hanyou shook her head "Before you say anything, we aren't going to hurt you. Pointing out what we look like isn't going to save you from the bird demon. Calm down, stay behind me, and let Mr. Hero here chop the bird apart with his big flashy sword so we all can be on our way."

"But…" The woman heard the deafening screech of the bird demon caught on her trail. "Nevermind. Agreed." She crouched down behind her.

"Lady," InuYasha called out, placing his sword behind him. "You are not running away from another village that needs saving, are ya?"

"Nope. It's just me."

"Good. This will be quick then for a change."

* * *

InuYasha, Marathon, and the woman soon stood around the corpse of the large bird demon. Marathon, to make sure it was safe, poked it with a large stick in the eye.

"Yep. **It's **dead"

"Thank you so much." The woman bowed her head. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Genji, and I will pay you any price for your bravery."

InuYasha shook his head and crossed his arms. "Don't worry about it lady, there ain't nothing that you got that I want."

"I'm sure there is something, sir." Genji smiled. "I know a very powerful person that can give you an award as great as the risk you took for me. Please."

Marathon squinted at the woman, examining her carefully. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I owe you my life. I'm unarmed, andI'm no threat to strong half demons like yourselves. Please, let me repay you."

"Who is it exactly that you know?" InuYasha asked her.

"I know a very powerful witch that has many unique abilities. Her powers have been known for decades on the mainland, and even here on the island. I am confident that she can grant your greatest desire."

_Kagome. _InuYasha began to tremble. His mind went back to the very moment before her death, and the last expression she showed him before she died. He grasped his face and took a moment to clear his mind. _Can this witch possibly do something to bring her back? I have to at least find out. _"Okay, you got a deal. Take us to this mainland witch, but if you try anything you'll end up like the bird."

Genji bowed again. "Please, follow me."

After an uncomfortable, round about trip through the thick of the forest, they finally approached the entrance to the cave of the mainland witch Xui Mei. Expecting their arrival, she stood ready at the entrance of the cave, a welcoming hand reaching out to them.

"So you brought them, Genji?" The old witch smirked. "Good to hear."

"What? Is this some sort of trap! How did she know we were coming?" InuYasha snapped at Genji.

"Quiet, dog." Xui Mei tapped him on the nose. "I have had dreams of your arrival, Genji knew nothing about this. Please, step inside."

"So you actually live in a cave? Interesting." Marathon's eyes scanned her surroundings suspiciously.

"Most of the time. It's really better cover than those flimsy homes they try to construct within the villages. Besides, I have ways to make even the most foreboding surroundings livable. I also have a cottage up the hill if I ever get sick of the place."

"Mother," Genji calmly cut in. "These two are responsible for saving my life. I was hoping that you would be able to grant them a wish."

"You know I am getting older, and my control is getting weaker, Genji." Xui Mei sighed. "I'll do something for them, now run along. Why don't you finally find a man or something to take care of you?"

Genji's expression soured. "Jump off a cliff, mother." She left with a snarl.

"Let's get on with this. You, InuYasha, you want to be able to talk to your long lost love Kagome, right?"

"What! How did you know that?" InuYasha growled. "I smell something up."

"Idiot. Don't you see I'm special and know things that your little mind could not possibly comprehend! I told you before that I have had dreams of your arrival, and still you ask questions like a child."

Marathon tried not to laugh, but was silenced by InuYasha's elbow into her side.

"I'll do it." Xui Mei picked at one of her teeth.

"You can, I can…talk to Kagome. Can you bring her back to life?"

"I can, at least to you. I will not be able to reunite you forever, as I said, I'm getting old, but I think what I can do may bring about some of the answers you will need in the future."

The cat hanyou felt tears well up in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, and looked to the side so no one could see her face. "Will I be able to see her too? Will she be normal?"

"I'm afraid only InuYasha can make this journey. He has the strongest bond with Kagome. You meant a lot to her, child, but her unusual bond with InuYasha was stronger. He is the one who will see her."

"Right. Whatever. I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back later." Marathon made a hasty retreat, leaving the dog boy alone with the creepy old witch.

"So what exactly are you going to do, hag?"

"Watch your tongue." Xui Mei went into the back and fumbled around for more than ten minutes. InuYasha waited impatiently, and just before he was about to storm off the old woman rolled out a huge mirror. It had several strange engravings on them, and InuYasha couldn't even be sure that they were from the mainland.

"Ready, stupid?" She dusted off a cobweb that had formed in the corner of the mirror. "This shouldn't be too hard for you. Close your eyes." The mirror started to put off a soft blue glow. "Touch the mirror."


	53. A Chance to Say Goodbye

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay, both my beta and I have been busy, and communication is tough. No worries though, the show will go on.

* * *

Blades of grass, beautifully swept by the wind, tickled the hanyou's nose as he laid face down on the Higurashi property. The next thing he felt was the warm sun against his neck, and an ant trying to make its way up to his ear. He twitched it, and he dragged himself to his knees.

"Kagome, where is she?" He muttered to himself once standing. _Gotta calm down, act normal._ He crossed his arms and held his head up high, taking in the scent of the nice, cool breeze that surrounded him. Starting towards the property, he stumbled on a ball that rolled in his path and barely avoided falling.

"What's the matter with people? I ought to-"

"InuYasha! There you are. I thought you had just left so Kagome could study." Souta ran up to him, picking up his soccer ball.

"What? Study?"

"Yeah, study. You know how she is always complaining about her grades plummeting in every subject. If she didn't have a beyond severe cram session, she's going to fail all four tests she has tomorrow."

"Right. So, how are you, Souta?"

"Thanks!" The young boy smiled, excited that InuYasha would take interest in him. "If you want to wait around here, you can play with Buyo."

"No. No Thanks." _Hey. _InuYasha scolded himself. _I told you to act normal. _"Well maybe, it's not like there is anything else to do around here."

Souta took him by the hand and lead him to the living room. Kei was at the stove, making something that smelled incredibly spicy, so InuYasha held his nose as he passed by her.

Buyo rested comfortably on the couch, following InuYasha with his beady eyes. He let out a low belly growl, and turned away from them.

"It looks like he wants to rest. Maybe you should-"

Souta didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before the dog boy held the poor fat cat's paws in the air, waving them around. The boy watched nervously as the anger in his cat's eyes multiplied, and awaited the coming wrath that InuYasha was destined to face.

Luckily, the perfect distraction came to mind. "Want some ramen?" Souta asked, hands behind his back innocently.

"Sure." He dropped Buyo's claws, narrowly missing his strike as he turned to the kitchen.

"Mom, is it okay if we have some ramen?"

Kei smiled and turned away from the stove. "I figured you would need something before the rest of the meal was finished so…I beat you to it. InuYasha needs something to eat, doesn't he?"

In a few minutes, all three of them were snacking at the table. InuYasha discreetly examined surroundings, noticing the subtle differences in the house._ There are so many more pictures of Kagome up after she died. Right now, I barely see any at all. _

"I thought you were heading out to let Kagome study." Kei turned to InuYasha with her normal smile.

"Oh. Thought I would wait a while. The guys back home wanted to take a break from the jewel shard hunt, anyway, so…" _Why does it seem like I've said that before. Being here is really starting to bother me, but I'm not sure the reason why._

During the conversation, InuYasha's foot slid back and hit something sharp. He got up and swerved to see what it was.

"Sorry about that." Kei stood up and got over to his side of the table. "I swept up the pieces of the vase, but didn't bother to put them in the trash can. Is your foot okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

She removed the mess and returned to her seat, but InuYasha's eyes remained fixed on where the fragments had been. _Now I know there is something wrong here! I remember breaking that vase._

Souta watched InuYasha's expression. "Its okay, Mom says she bought that vase cheap, she can get another one."

_That sounds familiar too. _InuYasha's gaze stayed put. _This is…this is only a week before Kagome dies. We had that big fight. _He pushed his hands below the table so no one could see them shake. _That is why I'm feeling so weird. These are Kagome's final days._

"Are you okay, InuYasha?" Souta asked, seeing no change in his friend.

"Fine."

Kagome flew down the stairs, almost at a gallop, textbook held over her head and a smile on her face. Her mother stood to greet her, and both of the boys turned to look.

"I think I finally get it. I am fully prepared for my history exam." Kagome said, tucking the book under her arm. "After reading over my book for the fiftieth time, it's finally coming clear. I just might have a chance after all!"

"That's wonderful Kagome." Her mother hugged her. "How are your studies in the other subjects going?"

"Other…subjects?"

"Yeah," Souta cut in. "You told me that you had four tests to study for."

"Right." Kagome's smile faded and she fell to her knees. She looked over at the clock and let her head fall to the floor. "I got so caught up in reading over history I didn't even look at the other books."

"I'm so sorry, dear." Kei got up and rubbed her daughter's shoulders. "You are going to get through this somehow."

"You are really smart, you can do it!" Souta cheered.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked over at InuYasha. "Didn't you leave?"

"What? No. I mean yes." He shook his head. "I just decided to wait here, is that okay with you?"

"Okay I get it, no need to be so snippy." Kagome got back up and set her book down. "I guess you are ready to rush me back into the feudal era, aren't you?'

InuYasha shook his head.

"What? You're not in a hurry?"

"No, Kagome, I'm not." InuYasha crossed his arms again and looked off annoyed. "Is that a problem or something?"

Kagome grumbled and turned away herself. "I don't feel like dealing with your attitude today. Maybe I should just go back up and study if you are going to be like this."

"Wait." The hanyou reached out to her just as she was about to head back up the stairs. "I was thinking maybe we could talk or something."

The schoolgirl froze in her steps. _InuYasha doesn't want to take me back in the feudal era and he wants to talk. Something must be wrong. _"Is everything okay back there? Is someone hurt?"

"No one is hurt. Everything's fine. I just want to talk to you."

She turned back to face him, smiling warmly. "How about we take a walk? There is this great ice cream place not too far away, and I don't think you've ever tried it."

"What in the hell is ice cream?"

"That's the whole point in taking this walk, InuYasha, so you can find out. Let's see, where did I put your hat?"

"You left it in your room I think." Her mother responded.

"Great, I'll grab it and we can go."

InuYasha remained just a few steps behind Kagome as they walked the city streets. A strong wind teased Kagome's hair, and she stopped a moment to put the rogue strands back into place.

"Isn't this a great day, InuYasha?"

"Sure." He responded quietly. _It's still weird; Kagome is being too nice to me. Maybe it's because of what I said._

They soon came upon an ice cream stand at the corner. It was covered with a big red umbrella, and an older fellow manned the stand with as much speed as anyone twice his age. As Kagome approached, a huge smile spread across his face and he waved them over.

"Young Miss Kagome, how are you today?"

"Great. You?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. What a polite young lady. Who is your friend?"

"This is InuYasha, my –" Kagome stopped herself before going any further and cleared her throat. "My good friend from… overseas."

"Wonderful." The man put his hands together, bringing his attention to InuYasha. "It's great to have you here then. How are you enjoying your stay young man?"

"I've been here before. Nothing special."

Kagome shook her head. "InuYasha, be nice!"

"I thought you wanted me to be honest Kagome, make up your mind."

"Hey, hey, no need to fuss over me. We all should be enjoying today, it's a great day to be alive. You really should cherish things like this, instead of being caught up in all your electronics and the hustle and bustle of the city. When do we really take the time to appreciate life, love and each other?" He stopped, scratched his chin, and checked the expressions of his customers. "Why do you both look so blank? Am I too old to get on a soapbox anymore?"

"No, No, just listening."

"Good, what will be your order?"

"Two vanilla."

Kagome promptly paid the man, and took herself and InuYasha to a grassy spot not too far away to enjoy their ice cream. InuYasha bit right into it, but reeled back in pain and rubbed his teeth.

"It's cold!"

"Didn't you pay attention when I said –ice cream-? The trick is to eat it slowly. Lick at it. On a warm day like this it's really tasty. Try to eat it too fast, and not only will it be way too cold, but you are sure to get an ice cream headache. Trust me; it's not something you want to experience."

The hanyou looked back at his ice cream, which was starting to melt down his hand. He licked what dripped first, and then worked his way up to the top. _I think I'm going to get the hang of this. Food in this time, everything has to be a gimmick, doesn't it?_


	54. Two Worlds, One Truth

After finishing, most of the ice cream ended up on his face, but he didn't seem the least bit dissatisfied. He looked out at the cityscape; the cars on the ground, the plains in the sky, and the large amount of people pushing their way around from place to place. _There was a time where I was afraid for her here. There is so much going on, how in the hell is someone supposed to know what's right and what's wrong?_

"You're unusually quiet today," Kagome turned over to face him, smiling. "We can talk now if you like."

"Right." The half demon felt his throat dry up at the invitation. For a brief moment he saw right before him Kagome's fall, then the blood that ended up on his hands. _Keep it together! _He grabbed his had and shook it. _Just tell her._

By this time Kagome was concerned at InuYasha's strange behavior. "You can tell me anything you know. What could have gotten you this spooked?"

"Kagome." InuYasha raised his head. "Never go back with me again. I don't care what I said before, just don't go back. You're just a human, you can't handle it."

"What!" Kagome stood up, crossing her arms. "Every time I come here, you always complain that I'm taking too long. You complain that you will never find the jewel shards without me, and now you just want me to abandon all hope. I'm in this for the long run, InuYasha!"

"I said NO!" InuYasha stood up and stared into her eyes with a fierce intensity. "Stay home, human."

"There are plenty of humans in your time that make it just fine. Plenty of them are heroes."

"The body count we see ever damn day sure ain't a bunch of youkai, is it Kagome?" By this time, tears were beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. "I've just been thinking, okay? You have had too many close calls. I'll find another way to find the jewel shards; I'd feel better if you were safe back here."

"What happened? What happened to make you feel this way?"

"I just told you!"

"Something must be responsible for this sudden shift. Listen, InuYasha, I'm not staying behind. Miroku needs me before the curse in his hand swallows him whole. Sango needs me so she can avenge her family and save Kohaku. You need me to make sure Naraku never hurts someone dear to you again."

"And what if that someone is…" InuYasha stopped mid sentence when Kagome put a finger to his lips.

"I'll make sure I'm okay for you."

The hanyou's hands started to tremble and he shoved his hands behind his back. _Why is this so difficult? I can't just flat out tell her that if she keeps coming that she'll die. But maybe I have to. If I don't, this may be the very last time I ever see her face._

By that time Kagome had sat back down, her arms folded and her eyes resting. "I get freaked out sometimes too. Its okay, we all have our breaking points. Mom knows I can take care of myself. Its not just about me, its about everyone. We can't let Naraku go; we have to keep going until the job is done. And then… then I…" Kagome blushed. "I want to be there to help you if you need me."

InuYasha felt a smile come to his lips, and he hated it. "I just can't convince you otherwise, can I?"

"Nope."

"Fine. If you are as dedicated to this as you say you are, stop taking so long when you come back here."

The young woman's brow twitched. "What, after all that you are complaining again?!?" She paused, examining his face. "I'll be fine." She inched closer to him, looking away, just barely leaning against him. The hanyou sighed, slipped his arm around her, and they both sat down, silent.

Kagome herself had gotten a bit teary eyed. _I should have thought about it, all those close calls I had. Maybe they are finally getting to him. He really does care about me…and not just Kikyo._

InuYasha wiped away the one tear that had fallen and kept his eyes down on the ground. _Damn you, Kagome. Don't you dare die on me again. I can't take much more of this._

Both Souta and Kei were pleasantly surprised at the lack of arguing they heard when InuYasha and Kagome returned home. InuYasha stayed mostly quiet, while Kagome, making sure to enjoy this peaceful opportunity, was sharing all the information she could about her present day world.

_She isn't normally this chatty. _InuYasha thought, allowing Kagome's chatter to blur in his mind. _I know she misses this place, but come on, it can't be that interesting. All that ice cream stuff she talked about ever does is give you a headache. How is that fun. _

_But still, its good to see her smile again. If I could, I'd just stay here forever and make sure Kagome never went near that place, that the hideous creature that attacked her was dead miles before it could smell her. _

Unexpectely, an image of Marathon appeared in his mind. He rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. _Then again, that stupid cat is helpless without me. Even if I save the Kagome I see before me, is she truly saved, or is she only secure here, in this strange magic that mainland witch cast. _He nodded to Kagome, pretending to keep up with the conversation.

_I wish there were a way to contact Xui Mei. I need to ask her how real this world, this Kagome is. Somehow, I'm going to make Naraku pay for this. I can feel he is responsible for this from the bottom of my gut._

Kagome waved her hand in front of the dog boy's face. "Your spacing out again, InuYasha."

"Sorry, long day. What were you saying again?"

"I was saying that I was glad to be able to share this stuff with you for once." She flipped a strand of her raven black hair out of her face. "I never mentioned it before because I thought you wouldn't have an interest in it. But now, I don't know, its nice that you can know that much more about me…if you wanted to at least."

He shut his eyes and lowered his head, taking her hand in his. He squeezed it gently.

"I-InuYasha." Kagome blushed. "I, maybe its you who need a vacation more than me. Would it really hurt for you to stay with me a little longer?"

"I don't know how long I can stay, Kagome."

"Really, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I mean…" _Great, what am I supposed to say now? _"The others will be asking about me if I stay too long."

"I gue- " Kagome paused when she heard someone knock on the front door. "That must be the girls, they wanted to look at my collection of novels for their book reports. I guess you want to hide so you don't get interrogated like the last time."

"Huh, what, I don't care." InuYasha mumbled, still buried in thought.

Kagome frowned. _Okay, I just went from slightly concerned to flat out worried. What is InuYasha not telling me? _"Head upstairs for now, we can talk more later."

* * *

Back on the other side, Marathon stayed curled up at the bottom of a huge tree that towered above Xui Mei's cave. She flexed her fingers, then her toes, relaxing them and stretching them to get rid of a nagging pain.

"I'm just nervous." She whispered to herself. "But why am I nervous? There is no reason to be nervous just because he disappeared into that mirror. I don't think I like mirrors anymore, I have bad luck with mirrors." She shook her head, trying to distance herself mentally from the pain she felt when she saw Kagome's image a while back.

She thumped her head gently back against the tree, then watched the birds fly about on the treetops.

_Its winter. Its cold on the ground. How can those stupid little birdbrains flitter about like its spring. Stupid birds, all they are good for is pooping on newly washed cars, and that isn't a good reason at all. _She squinted her eyes at a bird that had come down to rest on a smaller branch to clean its feathers.

_That's a rather colorful bird for this time of year. Weird. Even among all this…nothingness of Japanese winters, that little bird somehow manages to make it. I'm sure that's supposed to inspire me, but I still feel like crap._

She rubbed her now red eyes and looked back towards the witch's cave. Her left leg fell asleep, so she punched it out of annoyance to get her nerves back in order. _Why does it seem whenever I'm alone things just get a little bit worse. I hate the quiet. All I could stand right now is to have his nagging voice ringing in my ear. _She started to nod off, and in what felt like a dream Kagome stood in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the image of Kagome reach out at her, smiling. The cat hanyou choked on the spit in the back of her throat, shaking her head violently to wake herself up fully. Her right foot dug into the ground and pushed herself backward, bruising her shoulder. She took a moment to calm herself from her frantic state, and rubbed her temples to alleviate a growing headache.

_I don't think I can take this sitting around anymore. Its worse for me, I have to at least try to make things better or Kagome won't get better. I won't get better, Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, everyone. We can't move on the way things are right now. I need InuYasha right now to move forward. _"Come on, InuYasha, come back. Be okay for me, will ya mutt?" _Please._


	55. Slipped Away

A loud beeping noise ripped InuYasha from his sleep. It was Kagome's alarm (her second one, anyway) and it wouldn't stop annoying him. He shook the thing to try and quiet it, but ended up shoving it under the bed and leaving her room in a huff.

_When did I fall asleep in Kagome's room anyway? Oh well, I guess I can have something to eat. _He only placed one foot in the hallway before gathering his thoughts again. _For a moment I forgot where I was. _He rubbed his head. _I still have to speak to Kagome, before she.._

"InuYasha," Kagome called out, coming up the stairs. "Are you feeling any better now that you slept?"

"Kagome, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, InuYasha?"

"You're dead."

* * *

Marathon stared close at the tips of her hair, and growled. "You've got to be kidding me. This weather gave me split ends. Not that my hair was a crown of glory anyway, but come on. The last thing I need is frizzy hair for people to laugh at." She looked at her hands, wiggling her fingers, then pausing to examine her ring finger.

"That nail is so much larger than the other one. I wonder why I let it grow out. I mean, when I compare it to the other fingers it looks really weird." She started to rock her head back and forth, falling over on her side.

"I can't believe I'm this bored. I'm talking to myself and most of the local wildlife here. Glad there are no hidden cameras around because this would look really bad.

Let's see. I could go back to Kaede or even back to my own time, but I'm not sure if I could get back okay. I could actually get lost without that dimwitted hairball, and the last thing I really need is random monster demon thing number 12 wanting to attack me because my frizzy hair looks like a lure."

She sat quietly for a few moments, grinding her teeth together. "It's been hours, what is taking him so long? Is he having a picnic? Doesn't he realize he needs to get back to reality eventually?"

_Not that reality is a very good place to be._

Her eyes started to settle closed again, but then almost jumped out of her skin when Genji appeared behind her, waving.

"Hello, Halfling." She said, smiling sweetly.

"That's not my name. What do you need?"

"I figured talking to me would be better than talking to yourself. Don't you agree?"

The catgirl growled. "Did you have anything else to say to me?"

"Just that…" Genji took a seat beside her. "Reality is relative. Think about that. The universe is big and everything has and always will exist. Its just that we as people can only process so much and have to cut things off."

"Can you say that in plainer terms?"

Genji smirked, and started babbling. Three, four, then twelve languages she began mixing and matching until Marathon's surprised look turned into completely stunned.

The hanyou shook her head and started to mull over the words that she heard in her mind. "Was that Spanish? I think it was."

"Part of it was. I'm partial to French myself."

"Yeah, well..." The hanyou rubbed her temples. "I don't even want to think about language classes….wait a second! How do you know anything but Japanese?"

"I just told you. The universe is big." She stood up and dusted herself off. "Maybe you should take a walk, find something to occupy yourself."

"But…But…" Marathon stuttered. _Japan is a few hundred years away from a cultural exchange; how in the world would this girl know Spanish, French and Italian? I don't know why I'm surprised at anything, considering I'm here in the first place but…Italian. Come on, that's a stretch for even a creative writing class. Ancient Japanese maiden teaches French and cyber technology to the masses. Sure…Why not?_

"Why are you rubbing your head like that? Got a headache?"

"You have no idea, lady."

* * *

Kagome rested her head against her knees, staring down at her feet. InuYasha paced back and forth, tensing his fists and gritting his teeth.

"The only way to prevent this is to just stay here, Kagome. I don't care what I said before, just stay here!"

"I knew the dangers from the first time I was taken there. When I was pulled here against my will I knew this wasn't exactly a vacation spot. Besides, I know exactly what I got myself into. I made a promise."

"Promises mean nothing when you're dead."

Kagome lifted her head, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to ward off tears. "Is this about Kikyo?"

InuYasha growled and started toward the door, but then went right up to Kagome. "Fine. You always want me to say it's about Kikyo. You always run off every time someone mentions her. Maybe you are more obsessed over her than I am."

Kagome's heart sank as she heard those words. _Stupid jerk. Stupid jerk! I hate him! I hate him!!_ She shook her head. _I'm not good at lying to myself._

"The thing you don't get…" InuYasha took a few steps back, fearing her growing anger. "…is that thought it may be about Kikyo, it's about you too. It's about my mother as well. I don't exactly do well with the women in my life, do I? I'm getting real sick of the fact that they all end up dead!"

_I never thought of it that way. _Kagome paused to think. _He's had so much loss in his life, and I kept boiling it down to just Kikyo. I don't even want to imagine losing my mom at such a young age; and his mother was murdered too. How is this happening? How can InuYasha know about this?  
_

InuYasha sat down on the floor, keeping his head low. "I want to stop the tragedy right now, and this is the only way I know how to."

"I'm…" Kagome stuttered. "I'm still going."

"What! Why?"

"Well, maybe things won't happen that way. Maybe you have already prevented it from happening. It's like that butterfly effect I learned about in school. One tiny event can change the path of many great events. I'm sure you coming here and talking to me changed everything." _At least I hope._

"Kagome, this may not even be real. I'm probably never going to see you again."

"That's not true!"

"Kagome, tell me, if this were the last moment you had with me, what would you want to say?"

She froze. _Well that's the question of the year. Can I just say it? He looks like he really wants me to._

"Kagome, you are a powerful person. You put yourself in danger for all of us on countless occasions. You are who you are, and it has nothing to do with Kikyo."

Her face went red, and she could feel the sweat collecting on her palms. "InuYasha."

"Kagome." He put both of his hands on the bed, leaned in, and placed his lips against the corner of her mouth. Kagome slowly brought her hands up to his sides, but they were both interrupted by someone calling for her.

It was InuYasha himself.

"Kagome!" Another InuYasha was running toward the house, about to get in through her window. "You coming yet? You've wasted enough time here."

"Another me?" The first InuYasha rubbed his temples. "So I really don't belong here."

"Hold on, stay out there for a moment, will you?" Kagome shouted out the window and shut it. She turned back to the hanyou in her room. "So you really are from the future?"

"Yes."

"I promise I'll find a way to survive." Kagome took his hand and gently pressed her lips against his.

"Kagome, I don't want to lea- " He clutched his head. "I don't feel well. I- "

_-Your time is up-_ He could hear the old witch say in his mind. _–Time to go-_

The next thing the hanyou could feel was a chill against his back. His eyes opened slowly, as if they had been closed for a long time, and he was again in the cave of the mainland witch.


	56. Snowman

A/N: If anyone is still reading this story, I apologize in not updating since the Carter Administration...well it seems like that long. I can say however that some legit health problems and a whole bunch of stuff in my life did occur, but even still I shouldve updated in January...I dont have a good enough excuse for that.

I want to send out a thank you for all of those who ever read any of my stories. I want to send out an even bigger thank you for those who pick up on this story again. I know its hard to get into a story when you haven't seen it in ages.

Hopefully when I get my beta back, she will make the writing a little more smooth. Until then, an update for 2008. Finally.

* * *

* * *

Marathon stood still in the chilled, winter winds. Her teeth were beginning to chatter, for the sun was going down and the temperatures were plummeting. This would be about the time where she would ask InuYasha for help, but he was no where to be found.

There were a few brief moments between them when they came out, he murmured something and rubbed his arms, growled off in another direction, then very violently punched a nearby tree. Marathon stood back, watching this, trying to find the right words to say or the right questions to ask. Unfortunately, before she could come up with anything, he was gone.

_That stupid mutt, how could he leave me here? _Marathon sulked to herself. _What am I supposed to do now? I'm not entirely sure which way it is back to the well, and I'm freezing my butt off. The genius keeps telling me I can't survive without him, then he has the nerve to disappear._

She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands together for warmth. _The blank look in his eye, it was just the same as it was at the funeral. What did that old woman do to him to get him so upset anyway? _She started back in the direction of the cave, but stopped before getting too close. _I need to concentrate on finding InuYasha, not worrying about some old hag. If he really is in the same state that he was at Kagome's funeral, he shouldn't be alone._

Marathon walked slowly back in the direction that the hanyou took off in. She wanted to run, but her legs were way too cold and the crunch of the snow under her feet made her feel too uneasy to go any faster.

_Now which way? Its not like feudal Japan comes with GPS. _

"Its getting too cold for this. I'm going to have to find some shelter before fresh snow starts to.." She looked up at the sky and frowned. "…since the snow has started to fall."

With each passing moment she became more aggravated, and the only thing that would come to her mind to do is sigh loudly into the freezing temperatures. It was easy for her to see her breath, so she made a mini game out of how much visible she could make it.

_I haven't bothered doing this since I was a kid. Its kind of fun, keeps my mind off the dangers of staying out here in this weather. _She closed her eyes and remembered herself as a small child, growing up in Maryland, back in the United States, back when –everything- was different.

* * *

She saw herself, scarf, mittens, fuzzy hat and all, trying to build a snowman with the other children. She was so excited to see snow, and the fact that other children were actually playing with her filled her little heart with joy. The young hanyou told the other children of what her grand plans for the snowman were; he was to have a snow jacket and snow boots, a snow path leading straight up to him, and maybe even a snowwoman to keep him company. Her companions seemed just as excited about this as she was, and they proceeded to build the largest snowperson that was ever seen on the block. Marathon helped gather the snow and the others found rocks, leaves, and whatever else they could get their hands on to make the snowman as fancy as possible. As the children's creation neared completion, Marathon was given the honor of placing the very fancy head on top of the very fancy snowman. The young catgirl smiled so big she could hardly contain it. She reached up as high as she could and very carefully placed the snowman's head on his body.

"Tada!" She exclaimed, and took a step back. Her masterpiece was complete. She turned around to smile at the others but…there was no one there.

No one at all.

"Where did…how could?" Marathon stuttered. Not only were the children gone, but the entire street was empty. She started to growl and kick at the snow. The wind picked up, and the accessories added to the snowman started to fall off.

"No!" Marathon tried to save the snowman as best as she could. He didn't completely fall apart, but whatever special quality it had when the other children were around seemed long gone. She sat down in the snow and crossed her arms. "They left me on purpose. Why did I ever think I would have friends? Why??!! Why did I ever think I wasn't meant to be alone?"

* * *

Thinking back on that day, Marathon felt colder than ever. Her skin was starting to hurt, and she new she needed to find shelter, but something kept her from moving on.

_What if InuYasha comes back here? I don't want to disappear on him._

She growled loudly to herself and thought back on the snowman she had built years ago. She glanced over the landscape and her lips curled into a smile.

"Maybe I can occupy myself for a little while."

The catgirl took a ball of snow in her hand and packed it tight. She walked over to where the snow was deeper, and proceeded to make the ball bigger. For those few moments she forgot about the cold, just concentrating on making the snowball bigger and impressive.

It took a little doing, but she was able to get it to the size of a respectable snowperson. She started on the second part of it, working as quickly as she could. Just a few small sprinkles started to fall and one landed right on her nose. She twitched it off and started to work even faster, determined to not let anything or anyone ruin what she was doing.

As the snowman neared its final state, no memories came about how she was abandoned out in the streets that day. _I did this all by myself, I need to learn how to be more content with myself…_

Smiling, she stopped and walked around the snowman, checking him out for anything that might need repair. She took a step back to admire what she had accomplished, but as soon as she did she felt something warm wrap around her shoulders.

"Wh-?" She turned around to see the dog hanyou standing there, tapping his fingers against his arm.

"Why are you still out here? Trying to freeze to death, you stupid cat?" InuYasha sneered.

"Excuse me! You were the one that ran off."

"I thought you had enough brains not to stand out here in the middle of the cold."

"How was I supposed to know what happened to you?!?" Marathon clenched her fist tight. "You want me to help but you don't tell me half of what is going on!"

InuYasha took a deep breath, and seemed to relax. "Maybe I shouldn't have left…I don't know. You always talk about how damn complicated your life is, well what about mine? What about the many things I could have done…or did that I shouldn't have? You have no idea what its like for your past to be drenched in blood."

"Oh brother," Marathon rolled her eyes. "You sound like a fourteen year old's Myspace page."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Marathon pulled his overcoat around her shoulders. "Thanks for coming back."

"You have a nice snowman there." InuYasha examined Marathon's work. "Kagome showed me how to do it once. You should have invited Shippou, he would have loved to help you."

"I don't know.." Marathon stared off. "Usually when I rely on others things go wrong."

"Yet we keep doing it anyway, don't we? Stop whining. Lets finish this thing and get going. I think a quick stop back in your time might do us both some good. We haven't gotten any decent leads yet and I want to know how the others are doing."

"Probably watching MTV, sucking up soda, and sleeping on the couch."

"You better hope so." InuYasha bent down and grabbed a stick off of the snow. He then stuck it very unceremoniously into the snowman's side. Marathon walked off and found another stick for the snowman's other arm. They finished the head and carved out the details in his face with their fingers.

"Good enough?" The dog hanyou asked quietly.

"Yep. Hope it lasts more than a day.'

"Can we go now?" InuYasha turned in the direction of the well.

"Fine, fine. You better not eat all the ramen when we get back."


	57. Mission Statement

-

The sun was beginning to set when the two hanyou arrived at the well.

"I don't know what to think," Marathon replied, gazing into the distance. "It doesn't seem like she is flat out lying to me, but there was something in her voice. I'm just not all that sure that we can trust her. Then again, she helped you, didn't she?"

The dog hanyou stopped walking. He shut his eyes, recalling the event that showed him his Kagome again. His face tightened up, and he sighed loudly. "I thought we were going to talk about something else."

"You are not going to go all emo on me, are you?"

"Shut up, and hop in."

Marathon sat down and swung her legs over the side of the well. "Sometimes I have to ask myself why we came here in the first place. It just seems so hard to see our goal from where we are now."

Slightly surprised by Marathon's statement, he looked at her softly. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words failed him and he just shook his head.

"I guess it's because we have work to do. We don't want the same thing happening to someone else we care about." She brushed the hair away from her eyes and continued. "You know, maybe I should bring my bike back. It wasn't a good idea to bring it here with all this snow."

"Duh. You're better off without all those contraptions anyway."

"Sorry that I like those 'modern ideas'. Things like hygiene and deodorant appeal to me." A smirk crossed the catgirl's face as she slipped through the well.

"Idiot," InuYasha grumbled as he followed her.

Inside the Higurashi household, Miroku was stuck to his chair, surfing the internet.

Sango walked over to him and peered at the screen behind his shoulder. "What are you looking for this time?"

"Cheats," He answered, keeping his attention on the computer.

The demon slayer blinked and scratched her hear. "Cheats? What are you talking about? You want to cheat at something?"

"Well…I need help with something. This new game that Souta gave me, I'm stuck on level 15 with a boss that breaths fire, ice and poison. He has no obvious weakness and his speed is incredible. His one hit kills are damaging my score, so it was suggested to me that I look up this game online and figure out a strategy to beat him."

"I lost you on that one."

Miroku smirked, and bookmarked the webpage he was looking at. He stood up and placed his hands on Sango's shoulders. "Don't worry about that right now. I was thinking about taking a break and playing something with you."

"I don't know, Miroku." Sango looked down at the handheld game on the computer desk. "Most of these things just confuse me…these buttons…do too many things for me to keep up with."

"Then I know something that perfect for you, Ms. Sango."

"What's that?"

The monk reached down to the table and grabbed two small white devices. He handed them over to her and turned her to face the television.

"Welcome, my friend, to the Nintendo Wii."

Upstairs, Souta struggled to get his homework done. Due to his family's tragedy he had spent a good deal of time away from school, and trying to catch up was difficult for him.

"This should be easy to me!" Souta growled. "I should know this! Why isn't my mind working right?!" He flopped down on his bed and put a pillow over his head. "This is the type of stuff Kagome was good at. If she were here, my work would be done by now.' The young man sat back up and cracked his knuckles. "I shouldn't complain. Kagome would want me to do my best and that's what I intend to do."

He picked up the paper once more and looked over the problems he was having trouble with. He made a few more attempts at a solution, but failed.

"Ugh! Maybe I need a break. After that I can ask mom to help me. I just have to keep a positive attitude." Souta then forced a smile on his face and put his homework papers neatly in a pile. He headed toward the hallway and heard a familiar noise.

"What the …?" He cracked open the door and looked about. "Hey! Who's playing with my Wii?"

Meanwhile, Nami was sitting quietly by a window facing the backyard. It was an unusually warm day, and spots of the snow had melted away, leaving a checkered pattern on the lawn. In her hand she held a needle and thread, and in her lap patterned squares.

"I just have to remember her instructions." Nami said aloud as she sewed the first two squares together. "Bit by bit something great will grow." Periodically she would look, set down her work to stand up and stretch. She would look down to see how much she had accomplished, and quietly encourage herself to keep going.

_Making something by hand is much more fulfilling than that...internet thing. For once, I am in control of what is going on. I choose each piece, the way it should go, and where it should go. This is probably the most relaxed I have ever been, in this world or in the past. My dear friends from this world love to show me all I can do, but I find it is the simple things that I enjoy the most. _Nami laughed to herself. _I am enjoying this …indoor heating. Not having to worry about keeping a fire or anything. I suppose no matter where you live there are advantages and disadvantages. It's kind of like this quilt I'm making. _She picked up a square and sewed it on. _Reality itself is a great variety of colors, shapes, and patterns. _She nodded to herself, and right after that her stomach grumbled.

_I guess it's time to stop being philosophical and get something to eat. I always do this, I get so carried away in my thoughts I forget the world around me._

The two half-demons arrived at the Higurashi household quietly, and made a beeline for the kitchen and the food that was in it. They were greeted briefly by all that were there, before they went back to exactly what they were doing.

"Why is everyone so busy?" InuYasha scratched his head. He examined Miroku and Sango's strange movements seemingly aimed at the TV screen, and Shippou holding something in his hand, pressing buttons.

"Oh, great. These guys will never return to the feudal era now." InuYasha crossed his arms. "This cushy lifestyle will ruin them."

"Stop complaining you dumb mutt. If you want to go back to nature so badly, then go pee in some poison ivy or something."

"You think you're smart, don't you cat?"

"I am, now that you mention it. Of course you would have to ask because you are as dumb as a brick."

None of the other members of the household even turned their head at the teenagers' petty argument. Miroku actually laughed quietly, still keeping his attention on the game.

"I'm too hungry to listen to you." InuYasha clenched his teeth. "Where is the ramen?"

"Here is a novel idea, why don't you look for it?" Marathon sneered.

"I was going to fix you some, but thanks for making me change my mind."

The catgirl put her head in her hands. "Fine, whatever. I just need to lie down. I'll be upstairs."

"Hmm?" InuYasha watched as she left. "She can be just as weird as Kagome sometimes." Speaking Kagome's name silenced him, and he went back to the trip that the old mainland witch sent him on. _I should stop trying to figure it out and concentrate on what's going on here and now. Naraku…the Multifarious…anyone who stands in my way will be killed. I can't afford to fail again._

Upstairs in her attic room, Marathon was on a similar train of thought. Her stomach gurgled with hunger but her body felt too weak to go anywhere.

_Maybe I am slowing InuYasha down. It seems like we are getting nowhere fast, that every answer we obtain brings us twice as many questions. When I saw Kagome's face that day, at least what I think was her face, I knew that she needed to be saved still. I just knew it._ She put her hand on her chest. _Did that stone thing Sesshomaru was after have something to do with all this? I'm so sick and tired of being left in the dark._

"I'm not feeling so good." She whispered to herself and dragged herself to the bathroom. She stared into the mirror, watching her own tears fall down her face. "She was right there. Kagome was right there. I know it was her, I know I wasn't going crazy.

I just wish she could help me out with all of this." She rested her head against the mirror, gripping the sides of the sink tightly. "I need help. Kagome, please help me."

She brought her head back up, and for a brief second, she saw Kagome's face. It was just as teary as hers.

"No... not again! Stop torturing me! It's just an illusion, stop it!" She covered her mouth and went over to the toilet to vomit. "I can't take this! I can't!"

She sunk down to her knees and curled up against the tub. _Maybe it was just my mind this time. It didn't try anything….she just looked at me. She was so upset… _She pulled her fingers through her hair._ There are too many pieces to put together; it's like trying to figure out a puzzle when your kid brother ate half the pieces. No matter how much you try…it just doesn't seem to work._

When her stomach settled some, she got up and straightened her hair in the now normal mirror. "I better make sure this one doesn't break, or it's coming out of my money." She smiled at her own joke and made her way back downstairs, slowly and one step at a time.


	58. Eye of the Storm

-

Marathon couldn't keep her eyes open. It was early in the morning, 5:00 to be exact, and she felt dead tired and frustrated. As hard as she tried to finish the novel she had been reading, her own fatigue was fighting against her and winning.

She had taken up reading a novel called "Inner Ugly" that she had picked up from the bookstore back in America. The novel followed the tale of a young man who had been in a terrible accident, and how his life changed for the better and for the worse.

_Its sad, really. I think I know how this guy feels. _Marathon pondered over the character as she held the paperback against her chest. _A puzzle piece from a long lost puzzle, a drop of snow in a rainstorm, individuality blesses and curses a person at the same time… _Her mind played with the concepts of the book, and when she caught herself trying to examine the novel, she chuckled.

_Great, I'm getting philosophical again._. Marathon leaned over and put the book on her nightstand, then propped herself up with pillows and turned on the television.

"What's this?" She mumbled to herself as the television caught her attention. The newscaster had interrupted the program to warn of an upcoming weather system, a storm that would cause a significant amount of damage if it kept its strength. She continued to listen to the news intently, while a small shiver crept up her spine.

_I don't make any sense. I go to the feudal era to slash at monsters, but the idea of a storm makes me nervous. Forget this, I'm turning off the television._

It was 9:00 when Marathon awoke to the sounds of people talking and doors shutting. She crawled slowly out of bed, made a quick attempt to fix her hair, and started downstairs.

"I still don't see what the big deal is." InuYasha muttered. He was sitting on the couch, rolling his eyes at the activities around him.

"It's the storm, isn't it?" Marathon sat down next to him.

"Yeah. I don't see the need for all of this stuff. Isn't staying inside good enough?"

"The more people live, the more they think they need." Marathon smirked, proud of her answer. "They have to prepare just in case the power goes out, so they buy candles. Fresh water is needed just in case the pipes freeze over and stop working for some reason, and…a generator is needed to run the fridge so all the frozen food we bought won't go bad/"

InuYasha blinked. "What about the ramen?"

"Ramen could survive a nuclear holocaust along with twinkies and roaches."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, your ramen will be fine." Marathon sat down in a corner, crossing her legs. InuYasha could see her twinge and put her hand up to her chest.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Just some heartburn I guess."

"What's that?"

"When your food doesn't settle right and you get a pain in your chest, but I haven't eaten anything today. I don't know."

"Once I was able to cure Kagome of her ills with something my mother taught me." The dog hanyou scratched his ears. I've got nothing else to do, maybe I can go hunt down the ingredients."

"No thanks. First off, the only thing you can cook without burning is ramen and tuna. Second, I don't want you to be playing Dr. Frankenstein with anything I actually have to put in my mouth."

"Ungrateful and rude as always." InuYasha sneered.

"You're one to- " Marathon stopped mid sentence, her face twisting up in discomfort. "Listen, don't worry about me. I just need to rest or eat something. I'll be fine. Why don't you go help everyone with the preparations for the storm?"

InuYasha shook his head. "What am I supposed to do, stand on the roof and tell it to go away?"

"I don't think that would do much good, but it would be amusing." Marathon smirked and stood up. "You eaten yet?"

"Nope."

"Want pancakes? I've been helping Kei make them and I think I can go solo this time."

"So I'm supposed to trust _your_ cooking then."

The catgirl's ears twitched as a smile crept across her face. "I think you are finally catching on, young man."

"Whatever, just make sure its edible."

All of the storm preparations were finished by mid afternoon. Marathon took a moment to wonder how they could get so much done so quickly. In comparison to the way she would prepare for a storm in the states, it was if they had prepared for everything days before the weatherman uttered a word.

She grinned at the extra batteries stockpiled on the desk, and grabbed a few to power her hand held gaming system.

InuYasha had spent most of the time watching everyone from the corner, occasionally poking the family cat. He looked up at Marathon and rolled his eyes. "I thought Kei said that stuff was for the storm."

"It is. Its for entertainment."

"Is that what all this stuff is for? So you can keep your simple minds occupied without all your fancy conveniences."

Just then Nami started across the room, playing her own portable game, pressing down the buttons in rhythm to a song. "Almost there, almost there.." She muttered as her fingers jammed down harder and harder as the song got faster. She walked straight by the hanyou into the kitchen without so much as looking up at them.

Marathon let out a cheesy smile. "Nami seems fine with it."

InuYasha stood up. "Maybe we should go back to the feudal era and get something done. Sitting around in a dark house isn't going to get us any more information on the multifarious or Naraku. Everything is going so slow, its driving me nuts. I know Kagome would…" He stopped mid sentence and grumbled. "She would have her priorities in check."

"You trying to say she was a better person than I am. That she is more worthy of your company?" Marathon hissed at him.

"Well I…just forget it. I already have a headache and arguing with you will just make it worse." He crossed his arms, putting his back toward her.

Marathon tilted her head back and took a deep breath. "Kagome liked to watch storms. I think she liked the danger of it. When she was little she didn't really care for it, but later on, she told me in her emails that she felt like the trees and the sky were really coming to life. It was like proof to her that there is something out there beyond ourselves."

"She said something like that to me before." InuYasha replied, facing her again. "Maybe that is why she wasn't afraid to come with me all the time."

"Partially. But I believe it was her sense of duty. She always had one." The catgirl closed her eyes and started to breath in and out slowly.

"What's wrong with you now, cat?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel that great right now."

---

Across the ocean, back in Baltimore, Maryland where Marathon had grown up, a young woman about her age was on the internet, reading about the storm that was about to hit in Japan.

"Doesn't look like the weather is going to be working for me this time." She sighed and grabbed her soda. " I almost don't feel like going."

"What was that?" An older voice spoke from behind her.

"Nothing. Its always nothing." She growled and flipped a strand of hair out of her face.

"Veronica…" The male voice called out. "Have you finished cleaning the kitchen yet? How about the dishes, are they done? The carpet needs a vacuum, the windows need to be cleaned, and have you just forgotten about the yardwork…"

"Im so sorry father," Veronica sneered. "I can only handle ten thousand things at a time. I'm only a superhuman."

"Then shut up and do them."

"Aren't you late for work?" Veronica asked him, looking at the time.

"Huh?" Her father stepped in and looked at the clock. "Great. I'll be working late so try to be productive, will ya? Do you want me to bring home anything?"

_A better attitude. _"Milk, eggs, maybe cereal that doesn't taste like cardboard, you know, the usual."

Her father grabbed his coat and went out the door, only mumbling in response.

_He expects me to do everything and then some. I miss when mom was alive, she was what you would call, I don't know, REASONABLE! He knows I have important work to do in Japan, yet he's filling my plate with all this trivial junk. He needs to learn the meaning of the word priority or I swear I'll lose my mind._


End file.
